El secreto detras de las preditiones de heblasca
by TheAngelThatCry
Summary: Despues de 3 años desde la desaparecion del general Cross han aparecido dos nuevos exorsistas que resultan ser los padres de Cross. Cual es la realidad de la predicion hecha por heblasca a Allen sera sierto que el le dara destruccion al conde del milenio
1. Comandantes

Este es mi primer trabajo agradeceré cualquier amenaza, problemas, criticas ya sean buenas o malas. Les agradezco de ante mano por leer esta historia si recibo criticas ya sean buenas o malas intentare subir lo mas pronto posible bueno ya hable mucho a si es que comencemos.

CAPITULO 1: COMANDANTES?.

La desaparición de Cross despedazo a Allen perdiendo casi todo control de sus sentimientos sus amigos fueron los que lo ayudaron a salir de la de presión puesto que en seguir con eso podría ocurrir el problema de el despertar del catorceavo. La orden ha estado en un gran desastre.

Komui no sabe que hacer respecto a todos los problemas que han sucedido desde el hecho que Allen es el catorceavo. Muchos exorcistas han muerto por culpa de los Noes y akumas de alto nivel. Ahora el temor de Komui es que la nueva inocencia que ha aparecido en el norte de Rusia puede llegar a ser el corazón puesto que heblaska reacciono con ella causando un gran alboroto en la orden para ello mando a buscadores a investigar.

La mayor parte de los buscadores murieron los pocos que sobrevivieron presentaron un informe lo mas completo posible, en el se decía que existía una buena cantidad de akumas de nivel 3 y 4, con respecto a la Inocencia no se pudo detectar la exacta localización de ella ya que la zona afectada era demasiado grande y la única ventaja era que el efecto de la inocencia era visible ya que era una zona en la cual había una gran vegetación sin nada de nieve. Por el efecto, Komui determino que era una poderosa Inocencia y por la condición de los akumas debía de mandar a los mas experimentados exorcistas y a los tres generales restantes. Los exorcistas experimentados eran Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Miranda y Marie.

Cambio de escena. En el carruaje rumbo a Londres los 7 exorcistas revisando los papeles de la misión a excepción de Miranda que se quedo dormida.

-Se puede saber por que todos venimos en el mismo carruaje- dice Kanda con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi hermano tiene problemas ahora, a si es que debemos compartir el mismo carruaje- dice Lenalee un poco disgustada por el comentario de Kanda.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema- dice Lavi.

-Si hay que ser un poco agradecidos, no crees Kanda?- dice Allen.

-Que dijiste Brote de Hadas-

-Es Allen Ba-Kanda-

-Ya comenzaron esos dos- dice Krory.

-Debe ser por que ellos se aman entre si entre mas se peleen mas lo demuestran-dice Lavi.

-Cállate o te rebanare- dicen Allen y Kanda amenazándolo con las dos inocencias.

-Ya cálmense los dos o despertaran a Miranda- dice Lenalee.

Cambio de escena. En Londres.

-Se siente bien estar de regreso en Londres- Dice Allen saliendo del carruaje- A sido casi 7 años desde la ultima ves que estuve aquí.-

-A si es que tu eres Británico- preguntando lavi- Por que te fuiste de aquí?-

-Porque mis padres me echaron de mi casa por culpa de mi Inocencia y el primero que encontré fue un payaso que visitaba la ciudad-

-Mana cierto?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Si fue el-

-Bueno cambiando de tema, antes que nos encontremos con los generales tenemos dos días de descanso- dijo Lavi mostrando un mapa que consiguió de la librería secreta de los Bookman- podemos visitar varios de los edificios mas famosos de Londres-

-Estaré en el hotel si alguien me necesita- dijo Kanda, seguido por Marie que cargaba a Miranda que seguía dormida-

-No bienes Marie, no te preocupes Yu cuidara bien de Miranda.- dijo Lavi.

- Que dijiste idiota y cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Kanda- dijo Kanda.

-No te preocupes Kanda solo ignóralo – dijo Marie

-Y tu también cállate- dijo Kanda subiendo en el carruaje.

-Bien, adonde quieren ir….- y se da cuenta que el es el único que quedo puesto que Allen había escapado con Lenalee – y yo que pensé que no se atrevería, bien ya me desise de todos ahora es tu turno- pensó Lavi….

FLASHBACK

En la orden todos los exorcistas se estaban preparando para el gran viaje. Allen se encontraba en su cuarto mientras comía un sándwich gigante evitando que tim se lo comiera, cuando llega Lavi y hablando en susurros le pregunta a Allen:

-Hey Allen cual es tu plan-

-A que te refieres-dando un mordisco a su sándwich.

-No te hagas el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero-acercandose mucho a su oído y viendo por todos lados para que nadie viera o o hiera- a declararte a Lenalee-

-que!- ahogándose por el bocado anterior.-

-Ve pensando en un plan yo me desacere de los demás cuando entremos a Londres, se que es tu lugar natal a si es que no habrá ningún problema respecto a donde ir- saliendo de la habitación.

-espera Lavi….-

-no te preocupes por el resultado, preocúpate por el transcurso-

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Cambia de escena. En un parque en el centro de Londres.

-Que es lo que querías preguntarme Allen-kun?-

-Crees que podrías acompañarme a visitar a mis padres? creo que ellos siguen por aquí-

-Allen-kun….-

-No te preocupes estaré bien de todos modos solo te lo pedía para que supieras donde estaría y no te preocuparas-

-…..estaré encantada de hacerlo-

-Bien pero ya que no recuerdo muy bien hacia donde esta debemos pasar por todos los lugares que mis padres y yo tuvimos antes que mi inocencia se hiciera visible-

- Oh ya veo y donde fueron?- pregunto la china.

Un poco sonrojado señalo hacia un carnaval- Es una increíble coincidencia que sea el mismo carnaval de aquel entonces debe ser porque fue hace exactamente 7 años que ocurrió lo sucedido- la tomo de la mano y se dirigió así ese lugar.

Cambio de escena. Lavi caminando en la ciudad y se encuentra con unas chicas bonitas que al parecer se sienten atraídas por el.

-STRIKE- pensó Lavi al ver las dos chicas con figuras bien formadas, cabello largo y negro. Ambas llevaban faldas un poco mas largas que las de Lenalee- A donde quieren….-

-Eres muy fácil de engañar no crees Bookman jr.- Ambas chicas se transformaron en akumas de nivel 2 y nivel 3-

-No crean que yo soy igual que Allen cuando el perdió su ojo izquierdo- destruyendo al akuma de nivel 2- Yo soy igual que todos los demás exorcistas pensando que cada humano es un akuma-pero el del nivel tres había desaparecido. Lavi comenzó a buscarlo era demasiado tarde cuando el lo ataco por la espalda y…..-

-North Crime-grito Bookman destruyendo al akuma de un solo golpe.

-Abuelo Panda….- grito un poco feliz por su abuelo-…..eso es nuevo verdad?-dijo Lavi cuando vio un peluche gigante con forma de panda que bookman se lo había arrojado.

-Sigues siendo muy distraído Lavi…- Hablándole como lo frio que se oía-… Oh por cierto el peso del peluche es el mismo que el de un panda real-

-Maldito panda…- dijo mientras se desmayo por el peso.

Cambio de escena. Regresando a el carnaval.

-Allen-kun, no crees que eres un poco injusto con ellos-

-A que te refiere, ellos estaban engañando te en el juego-

-si pero por lo menos ellos no me quitaron todo lo que poseía-

-Bien… tengan aquí están todos los premios-regresándole todos los peluches, que eran cerca de 20.

-Espera chaval…- grito el dueño-…elige el que quieras-

-Cual quieres Lenalee?-

-Allen-kun…..-

-No te preocupes, el nos lo ofreció-

-Bien quiero al conejo blanco con las hadas ( coincidencia no, conejo blanco y kanda le dice brote de hadas)-

-Estas segura…- con una gota en la cabeza-

-Es que me recuerda a ti- abrazando el conejo, sonrojada y sorprendida por su propio comentario.

-Esta bien- sonrojado a la ves.-Bien vámonos ya recordé donde esta mi casa- tomándola de la mano.

-Espera Allen-kun…-dijo Lenalee- porque no vamos a ese lugar antes de irnos- un poco sonrojada señalando el túnel del amor.

-que!- haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Claro que si no quieres…-

-No por mi esta bien- contesto rápido, haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Cambio de escena. Ya en el túnel.

-Allen-kun, estas bien?-

-Si es que yo nunca he hecho cosas así, a pesar que mi maestro era mujeriego el nunca me enseño nada, ya fuera en batalla o con mueres, pero espera y tu estas bien?-

-Si por mi no hay ningún problema pero siempre y cuando no se entere mi hermano por mi esta bien-

-hey, casi nos acercamos al fina…..-No pudo terminar la frase ya que Lenalee había juntado sus labios. Allen solo abrió sus ojos de la impresión pero se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos y abrasando a la china.

Salieron del carnaval, y se dirigieron a una casa que se encontraba en la esquina de la cuadra siguiente a el carnaval.

-Espera estuviste tanto tiempo en el carnaval solo para buscar el camino a tu antigua casa que estaba tan cerca-

-En realidad, no tarde tanto tiempo pero me di cuenta que te estabas divirtiendo ha si es que preferí no hacerlo aun-

-Allen-kun…-

-Bien esta es la casa- mostrando una casa grande la cual se podía determinar que eran ricos, poseía un diseño muy antiguo de Londres, con un patio tan grande como la casa en si.

-Aquí es donde vivías! Allen-kun eras rico-

-Solo digamos que tenia lo que necesitaba, por favor no se lo digas a los de la orden-

- Esta bien no te preocupes.-

-Bien ahora o nunca- tocando la puerta saliendo una mujer un poco pasada de edad cerca de 50, la cara era idéntica a la de Allen la mirada dejaba salir una gran superioridad en ella, pero a pesar de eso la voz era suave, con problemas en el habla, Allen dijo: - Se encuentran los señores de la casa?-pregunto Allen.

-Soy yo en que les puedo ayudar-

-Disculpe usted es Diana Vermont-

-Si, pero como sabe mi nombre de casada, mi esposo murió hace 3 años-

La noticia impacto a Allen. Haciendo que una lagrima callera por su mejía. La mujer poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta por la edad de Allen y su apariencia se parecía mucho a su hijo. Luego se dio cuenta de la insignia en su pecho de la orden oscura, pero antes que ella pudiera decir algo Allen ya estaba dando las gracias y se estaba despidiendo.

-Espera, una pregunta antes que vayas-

-Cual es?-

-Eres tu, Allen- pregunto la mujer con una cara de preocupación.

Lenalee solo sujeto muy fuerte de la mano como diciéndole no le digas la verdad, pero Allen no se podía quedar callado a la pregunta y dijo:

-Si, mi nombre es Allen, pero no soy su hijo. Solo le diré que su hijo esta con una buena familia y esta feliz, pero mas que todo los perdona por haberlo abandonado-

La mujer solo lo miro y le pregunto- en tal caso quien eres tu-

-yo soy Allen Walker un exorcista-

Los dos se alejaron. Lenalee solo se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejía.

-Y eso por que fue?-

-Por haberme dado una tarde inolvidable y por haberme confiado muchos secretos-

-De nada-

-Hey tortoros exorcistas, que hacen en un lugar así?-

Ambos se pusieron en guardia -quien eres tu?- el extraño se bajo del árbol.

El era un joven, la edad era cuestionable por su mirada pero aparentaba la edad de 19, su cabello era largo como el de Cross pero era blanco y mostro su uniforme de la orden.-Mi nombre se los diré luego, ahora mismo debemos encargarnos de los akumas-

-Aku…-pero antes de terminar el ojo de Allen ya estaba activado y encontró 5 akumas de nivel 4-

-No se preocupen yo me encargo de todo, solo necesito que no se muevan- sacando una red negra por todo su cuerpo que atravesó a los 5 akumas fácilmente.- que sucede se ven asustados, si soy un exorsis…- el fue atravesado por otra red negra de igual forma y grosor que la de el.

De entre la sombra salió una mujer tan joven como el extraño, ella tenia una diadema en la cabeza que le dejaba ver la buena figura de la rubia su cabello le llegaba asta la cadera y usaba el uniforme de la orden, la falda era un poco mas corta que la de Lenalee dejando ver las grandes y hermosas piernas.

-No crees que eres un poco distraído, Gabriel- dijo la mujer.

-Como te fue Uriel- medio hablando después de tantos agujeros en el cuerpo, comenzó a levantarse y Allen y Lenalee se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a auto recuperarse.-bueno como la aguafiestas dijo me llamo Gabriel.-

-Y como el idiota dijo, me llamo Uriel, somos exorcistas.-

-Son nuevos- pregunto Lenalee.

-No exactamente, somos un poc…- Allen dejo caer la mascara que Cross dejo atrás cuando desapareció.-Esa mascara donde la encontraste? Que le paso a Cross?- Pregunto Gabriel.-

-Es de mi maestro-

-A si es que tu eres Allen Walker- Dijo la mujer con una cara de saberlo todo.

-Allen-kun, conoces a estas personas-

-Y ella es tu novia verdad?- pregunto la mujer viendo a Lenalle y al mismo tiempo se colocaba unos lentes finos.

-Por supuesto que lo es, le dio un beso en la mejilla- dijo Gabriel.

-Típico de jóvenes no crees-

-Dímelo a mi ase mucho que no lo haces-

-Disculpa hemos estado casados lo suficiente como para intentarnos matar-

-CASADOS?- Dijo Allen.

-Ase cuanto se casaron?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Créemelo niña no quieres estar casada-

-Oye ahora que la mencionas como te llamas novia de Allen- Que hiso que se sonrojara Lenalee.- Hay no es adorable-

-Deja de coquetear, debemos irnos antes que se den cuenta que fueron eliminados 10 akumas de nivel 4-

-Bueno hay que ir al Hotel-

-Que ibas a decir antes que la mascara de mi maestro callera?-

-Somos los únicos comandantes que pueden pelear aun. Nuestros nombres son Uriel Marian y Gabriel Marian-

-Que Marian?- pregunto Lenalee.

-A si es Marian, Cross Marian es nuestro hijo.-

Bueno este es el final de mi primer capitulo espero poder subir el siguiente lo mas rápido posible. Recuerden criticas son bien venidas.


	2. Explicaciones

Bueno me tarde un poco en escribir el segundo capitulo pero aquí esta. Recuerden comentar.

Recapitulando en el capitulo anterior tuvimos un momento de AllenxLenalee que quiero aumentar mediante la historia transcurra y por supuesto ya hemos visto que dos comandantes resultaron ser los padres de Cross pero en tal caso porque ellos son tan jóvenes, incluso mas aun que su propio hijo cual será la realidad de esta revelación.

Bueno he hablado demasiado y aquí viene el capitulo.

CAPITULO 2: Explicación

-Los padres del maestro? – pregunta Allen con una cara azul del miedo.

-No te preocupes, el lado diabólico lo saco de ella- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa, señalando a su esposa, al mismo tiempo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de ella.

-Si y el lado bromista lo saco de ti o no?-

-Ahora que recuerdo, no supimos tu nombre de la novia de Allen- preguntándole con una cara de interrogación en la cara.

-Me llamo Lenalee Lee-Un poco sonrojada.

-Pero como pueden ser tan jóvenes y ser al mismo tiempo los padres de mi maestro-

-No puedo exactamente responderte a esa pregunta porque prefiero responderla cuando nos encontremos con todos los exorcistas-

-Lo único que podemos decirles es que nuestra edad esta muy lejos a la que aparentamos- dijo Uriel con una cara seria.

-Pero lo mas importante es…- acercando a Allen y Lenalee- que ustedes ya son novios y nos ahorraron, muchos problemas.

-Pero no…- pero antes que pudiera hablar Allen, el comandante ya le había tapado la boca.

Susurrando le dijo- ella no ha negado ser tu novia.-que hiso pensar al joven exorcista.- bueno me llevare a Allen, tu llévate a Lenalee nos veremos en el hotel dentro de media hora para ese entonces ya habrán llegado los generales.

-Pero Lavi dijo que la reunión seria dentro de dos día-

-Los planes han cambiado debemos encontrar la inocencia lo mas pronto posible- dijo Uriel.

-Bien debemos apurarnos recuerda media hora y regreso-

-Que piensan hacer?- dijo Lenalee un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes solo aremos una prueba y en un momento volverás a estar cerca de Allen- que hiso sonrojar a la china.

La pareja solo se despidió con una mirada un poco desilusionada, y cada uno siguió a su guía.

Cambio de escena. Nuevamente en la ciudad.

-Oye. Lavi estas bien?- pregunto Krory.

-Que Kro-chan- poniéndose de pie- que haces aquí pensé que tenias una misión secreta en las afueras de la ciudad-

Flashback

-hey miren un buscador- dijo Lavi señalando por la ventana.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Merilian. Quien es Krory Aristar-

-Soy yo- dijo krory.

-necesito su ayuda en una misión secreta-

-ya veo-

-no se preocupe despues de la misión podrá regresar aquí-

Flashback

-la misión secreta era…- pero antes que pudiera terminar.

-recogerme en el pueblo vecino- dijo Bookman.

-Panda… seriamente de donde sales-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir puedes comenzar a utilizarlo encontrar mía y me podrás matar de un susto-

-cual crees que es la idea- dijo Lavi sin darse cuenta que de la nada. Bookman saco otro panda aun mas grande que el anterior- dime como haces esas..-pero antes que pudiera terminar fue aplastado por este.

-Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, no llegues tarde a la reunión, los planes han cambiado un poco.-

Cambiando de escena. En un bosque en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Vamos Allen, no creo que esta sea tu fuerza real, tu sincronización actual es de 97%, nada mal debo admitir-

Por otro lado Allen estaba un poco cansado y apenas podía moverse.-Por que estamos haciendo esto-

-Porque es la única manera de ayudarte al siguiente paso-

-Cual paso-

-Aun no puedo decirte debes seguir entrenando, hasta poder activar tu inocencia al 100%-

-Pero porque debo pelear encontrar suya, su inocencia es mas fuerte que la mía.-

-te equivocas mi inocencia es tan fuerte como Crown Clown, solo debes saber como ocuparla perfectamente, a ver nuevamente inocencia actívate- el cabello de Gabriel cambio de color rojo sangre, al mismo tiempo sus ojos se hicieron rojos. Atacándolo con una garra de color rojo golpeando con una gran energía.- Vamos Lenalee no puede amar a un hombre tan débil- que provoco a Allen. Allen de lo furioso arrojo a Gabriel por los aires.-Bien tu inocencia esta al 99% de sincronización, será suficiente vamos al hotel.

Caminando hacia el hotel -espere …-pensando en como llamar a Gabriel.

-Llámame Gabriel-

-Espere Gabriel cual es el nombre de su inocencia-

-el nombre es Bloody Nightmare , es de tipo parasito.-

-pero en que parte del cuerpo reside cuando esta desactivada-

-esta en mi sangre-

-en su sangre!.-

-en todos mis ataques yo ocupo sangre como medio, mi inocencia cambio completamente mi cuerpo.-

-A que se refiere?-

-A que para poder dirigirse desde mis venas hasta la superficie se necesitaba que yo cortara mi cuerpo, pero ella diseño una forma, utilizo mis glándulas sudoríparas y las unió con mis venas de esa forma pasa desde mis venas hasta la superficie-

-Por cierto cual es su sincronización con la inocencia?-

-La mía pues es de 100%, pero no te has preguntado porque mi inocencia y la de Uriel es la misma.-

-Ahora que lo menciona es muy parecida-

-es por que hace mucho tiempo nuestras inocencia eran dos separadas. Yo pedí prestada la inocencia de Uriel y las uní esa ha sido la sincronización mas milagrosa de toda la historia de la Orden Oscura-

-Por que milagrosa-

-porque uní dos inocencias en una sola permitiéndome llegar a una sincronización de 175%, despues de esa pelea cambie la inocencia y la transforme en Bloody Nightmare y Bloody Dream-

-Bloody Dream?-

-Es el nombre de la inocencia de mi esposa Uriel, son las legendarias inocencias gemelas-

Intermedio.

Hoja de información de Gabriel Marian.

Nombre: Gabriel.

Apellido: Marian.

Rango: Comandante.

Edad: desconocida aparenta 19 años, según lo dicho por Uriel su edad esta mas lejos de lo que aparentan.

Inocencia: Bloody Nightmare.

Sincronización: 100%, el admite haber tenido una sincronización de 175% una ves utilizando dos inocencias al mismo tiempo.

Tipo de Inocencia: Parasito

Forma de Inocencia: Sangre cristalizada, probablemente mas fuerte que el acero.

Materia que le gusta: Todas.

Materia que no le gusta: Ninguna.

Hoja de información de Uriel Marian

Nombre: Uriel.

Apellido: Marian.

Rango: Comandante.

Edad: desconocida aparenta 19 años, según lo dicho por ella su edad esta mas lejos de lo que aparentan.

Inocencia: Bloody Dream

Sincronización: 100%

Tipo de Inocencia: Parasito.

Forma de Inocencia: Sangre cristalizada, probablemente mas fuerte que el acero.

Materia que le gusta: Todas.

Materia que no le gusta: Ninguna.

Fin de intermedio.

Cambio de escena. En el hotel.

Todos están reunidos esperando a que apareciera el comandante con Allen. Cuando se oye la puerta que se abre dejando mostrar a los esperados invitados .Todos los generales, los siete exorcistas y por supuesto una comandante un poco enojada.

Sentándose todos en una mesa en una habitación secreta del hotel.-Donde esta ese bueno para nada de Gabriel-dijo la comandante.

-Oye si eso fuera cierto no estaría casado ni tendría un hijo no te parece. Apareciendo en la puerta con un Allen casi muerto, Lenalee corrió al solo ver que este se tambaleaba al caminar.- hey Uriel como te fue con Lenalee?-

-La sincronización fue de 98%-

-Bien-

-Allen-kun, estas bien-

-Si no te preocupes, es mejor entrenador que el maestro-

-bien, pueden sentarse todos debemos comensar con la reunión- todos se sentaron al oír el llamado.-primero Allen Walker y Lenalee Lee podrían ponerse de pie-

Lenalee y Allen un poco nerviosos se pusieron de pie mirando a Gabriel.-felicidades ustedes son los nuevos generales de la orden.-

-Que?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Todos los felicitaban. Pero ellos eran los mas sorprendidos.

-Ustedes son los generales mas jóvenes en la historia de la orden, sus uniformes están en su habitación.-

-No quiere decir en sus habitaciones-

-No me refiero a que ustedes dos compartirán la misma habitación ya que todas las demás ya han sido tomadas, Kanda dormirá con Lavi, Krory con Bookman, Miranda con Marie, Kloud, Sokaro, Tiedoll, dormirán en una cada uno dejando dos habitaciones la nuestra- señalando ha Uriel- y la suya.-señalando la nueva pareja que solo contestaron con un si un poco vergonzoso.

-hey Allen si Komui se entera te mata- dijo Lavi.

-buena regresando al tema debemos hacer dos paradas antes de llegar a Rusia, es por eso que nos iremos mañana por la mañana, alguna pregunta-

-Disculpe quien es usted?- pregunto Miranda un poco apenada.

-Su nombre es Gabriel Marian, comandante general de la orden oscura o me equivoco.- dijo Rouvelier con su grupo de guardaespaldas, que hiso que todos se paralizaran especialmente Lenalee.

-Que haces aquí nadie te ha invitado- dijo Gabriel fríamente, que impresiono a Allen y Lenalee ya que no parecía el Gabriel que habían conocido.-vete inmediatamente de aquí, estas interrumpiendo mi reunión-

-discul….-pero antes que pudiera terminar Rouvelier, Gabriel ya había aparecido enfrente de el causando una gran sorpresa entre todos por la velocidad.

-he dicho que te vallas de aquí ahora-

-piensas desobedecer una orden del vaticano-

Se oyeron risas desde la mesa por parte de Uriel, al mismo tiempo comenzó a reírse Gabriel.- hace cuanto estas en la orden- dijo Gabriel en tono burlón.

-dis..- nuevamente detenido por Gabriel.

-por si no lo sabias nosotros somos Comandantes y como tales podemos decidir entre obedecer y desobedecer ordenes incluso del papa.- que dejo a todos sorprendidos puesto que nadie sabia esto- a si es que si nos disculpas tenemos una reunión que terminar- dijo Gabriel sacándolos de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.- disculpen por eso- regresando a su tono normal.

-disculpe Gabriel-sama- dijo Tiedoll- exactamente a que horas saldremos mañana.

-primero llámame Gabriel y segundo alrededor de las nueve en punto-

-Habrán akumas donde nos dirigimos- dijo Sokaro.

-Por supuesto que habrán- dijo Kloud.

-irán en aumento- dijo Uriel, poniéndose de pie- según los informes hay una buena cantidad de akumas de nivel 3 y 4, pero mas que todo hay doce akumas gigantes protegiendo el lugar de la inocencia.-

-Por que nos mandaron solo a nosotros y no a todos los exorcistas- dijo Marie.

-Ya que son los mas experimentados ustedes fueron los elegidos-

-alguna otra pregunta- dijo Uriel.

-bien si no hay mas preguntas pueden ir a descansar-

-Allen y Lenalee esperen un momento- dijo Uriel.- Los demás pueden irse esto es privado- todos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones.-

-Debemos hablar antes que vallamos a descansar-

-Acerca de que?- pregunto Lenalee, agarrando fuertemente ha Allen del brazo.

-De la verdad- suspiro Gabriel- de cómo nuestra inocencia evoluciono y como aparentamos esta edad, pero mas que todo- dándole una mirada a Allen- cual es el significado de la predicción que Heblaska te dijo a ti y como se envuelve esto con Lenalee.-

-Yo- dijo Lenalee- y yo por que.-

-porque tu ya has decidido estar con Allen Walker-

-Bien comenso hace mucho tiempo:

Nuestras inocencias no poseían ningún nombre porque eran muy raras y sus poderes eran desconocidos. Ellos nos mandaron a una misión en Moscú, siempre nos mandaban juntos porque nuestras inocencias trabajaban en equipo y hacíamos un buen equipo juntos.

La inocencia de Uriel convertía los cuerpos líquidos en sólidos, mientras que mi inocencia convertía los cuerpos gaseosos en liquido de esta forma creábamos armas anti-akumas en el momento o simplemente destruíamos al akuma utilizando los estados líquidos que ocupaba yo, o los sólidos de Uriel. Pero fue cuando nos encontramos con el Noé del placer. -Allen tuvo en su mente a Tiky Mikk.-No, no es Tiky Mikk, fue el anterior a el.

-Esperen cual es su edad, y por que dijeron que ustedes eran los únicos capaces de pelear entre todos los generales?-

-La verdad es que para ser Comandante hay unos requerimientos, primero tener una sincronización del 100% y haber sido un general por mas de 50 años.-

-Que pero su edad es menos que- pero antes de terminar fue detenido por Uriel, diciéndole con una mirada de déjalo terminar.-

-Como Uriel dijo nuestra edad va mas allá de nuestra apariencia, nuestra edad esta cerca de ciento cincuenta años yo pelee encontrar del anterior Noé del placer y lo mate. En esa pelea nuestra inocencia se unió y yo cree las inocencias que nosotros poseemos.-

-Por que nos pidió que Lenalee y yo nos quedáramos?-

-Por que? Porque la única forma de terminar la guerra santa es haciendo que la predicción de Heblaska ocurra en este momento y derrotar al conde.-

-Y la única forma es crear una inocencia, tal y como Gabriel la creo hace mucho tiempo por eso deben el secreto.-

-a que se refieren?- dijo Lenalee.

-A que, digamos que durante el viaje comenzaremos hacer los preparativos para unir a Crown Clown y a Dark Boots.

Bien hasta este lugar lo dejo puesto en que los últimos párrafos me he roto la cabeza intentando darle una forma de final al capitulo y créanlo intente cerca de media hora. Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Comenten.


	3. Secretos

Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo por culpa de la condenada escuela, a si es que sin mas demoras, en el capitulo anterior vimos como Gabriel piensa derrotar al conde utilizando a Allen y a Lenalee, pero a que se referirá con unir a Crown Clown y a Dark Boots, será esto posible lean el capitulo y lo verán.

CAPITULO 3: Los Secretos.

-Unir dos inocencias!- se oía en la habitación una y otra ves por el eco. Que hiso que Uriel rápidamente se moviera hacia las cortinas de los descubriendo así a Lavi y a Bookman.

-Solo son los Bookman- Dijo Uriel.

-Perdónenos por meternos sin su consentimiento- dijo Bookman.

-Típico de los Bookman, no se preocupen solamente nos hubieran hecho saber que ustedes estaban aquí-

-Regresando al tema..-dijo Lavi un poco avergonzado por el susto-…es posible unir dos inocencias.

-A si es yo uní dos inocencias hace mucho tiempo que me permitió derrotar al Noé del placer.-

-Pero como piensa hacerlo?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Síganme, comenzaremos esta noche.- abriendo una de las cortinas que mostraba un moro un poco extraño, ya que poseía una manija, Gabriel levanto una de sus manos y dijo- Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru- que hiso que la pared se moviera creando un pasadizo- vamos-.

-Gabriel-san que fueron esas palabras- pregunto Lenalee.

-Es un conjuro Alemán o no?- dijo Allen.

-A si es-

-Como lo sabes Allen-kun-

-Es el mismo que mi maestro utilizaba-

-No me extraña que el lo ocupe, después de todo yo se lo enseñe- dijo Gabriel.

Lenalee se le acerco a Allen y en susurros le dijo- Crees que sea posible unir dos inocencias-

-Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en ellos-

-Pero yo nunca antes había oído de la fusión de inocencias, ni tampoco he oído hablar de ningún Gabriel Marian, mucho menos que el fuera el comandante general de la orden oscura-

-No me extraña después de todo somos comandantes no soldados y como ya dije somos de los mas antiguos exorcistas en la orden a si es que aquellos que nos conocieron ya están muertos-

-Nosotros nos convertimos en generales por nuestra fuerza y experiencia en el campo de batalla nos ascendieron después de servir nueve años como generales- dijo Uriel dirigiéndose a la pareja de exorcistas que se habían apenado por el comentario de Gabriel.

-Pensé que se necesitaban cincuenta años de servicio como General para poder ser ascendido ha Comandante- dijo Bookman.

-Normalmente eso es necesario, pero no se savia cuanto tiempo llevábamos en la orden ya que nos consideraron muertos en la misión de Rusia que les hablamos.-

-Pero como se han mantenido tan jóvenes por tanto tiempo- pregunto Lavi.

-Por nuestra inocencia- dijo Gabriel –como te dije Allen nuestra inocencia es de tipo parasito y permanece en nuestra sangre, pero has notado que nuestro cuerpo cambia cuando la activamos.-

-Se refiere al cabello rojo y los ojos rojos- dijo Allen.

-A si es en efecto nuestro cuerpo cambio en el momento en que cree estas inocencias, como sabes el cuerpo humano posee cuatro litros de sangre, estos a la ves hacen mover nuestro corazón, el corazón en tiempos antiguos fue conocido como la maquina del tiempo, la razón es que el corazón determina cuanto tiempo de vida posees.-

-Adonde quiere llegar- pregunto Allen intrigado por la explicación.

-A que nuestro corazón no hace tanto esfuerzo por bombear sangre a todo el cuerpo, si en un humano común posee cuatro litros de sangre, nosotros poseemos cerca de cinco o seis veces mas que ellos-

-Es eso posible?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Nuestra inocencia necesita mucha sangre para poder ser activada y mas aun para pelear ya que nuestras armas ya sean garras o espadas ocupa una buena cantidad de sangre y nosotros arrojamos sangre a los akumas para derrotarlos.-

-Pero porque eligieron sangre como medio de uso- pregunto Lenalee un poco asustada por donde iba la conversación.

-No podía utilizar otro medio en el momento en que las utilice-

-Se refiere a la pelea en contra del Noé del placer-

-A si es en aquel entonces estaba peleando utilizando el 150% de ambas inocencias, pero fue cuando el utilizo esa esfera la cual no me dejaba invocar nada de liquido o solido-

- Era una esfera en la cual existía un vacio?- dijo Allen.

-A si es como lo sabes?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Porque yo he estado en ese lugar cuando pelee con Tiky Mikk-

-Ya veo, en ese momento solo lo pude ver que el venia caminando hacia mi, no sabia que hacer a si es que me concentre en una sincronización a un mas poderosa, llegue a un acuerdo con ambas inocencias utilizando la habilidad de controlar los líquidos de mi inocencia y la capacidad de transformar los líquidos en sólidos, llegue a una sincronización de 175%, utilice mi sangre y la del Noé para matarlo y así salvarme, lo único que recuerdo después de eso fue que nos encontrábamos en la rama asiática después de dos meses en coma.-

-Ya veo fue en un momento de locura- dijo Lavi, que recibió un golpe de Bookman que lo dejo fuera de combate y comenzó a ser arrastrado por el.

-Discúlpeme por la actitud de Lavi-

-No se preocupe me recuerda cuando usted era así-

-El panda se parecía a mi- dijo Lavi que se recupero por oír el comentario de Gabriel.

-Por supuesto de donde crees tu que sacaste esa forma de ser, yo conocí a tu abuelo por un momento pero supe con solo verlo que el era un niño problema.- dijo Gabriel.-Bien aquí estamos.-Mostrando un pequeño jardín con una roca en el centro de este.

-Que es este lugar- dijo Lenalee.

-En este lugar separe nuestras inocencias y cree Bloody Nightmare y Bloody Dream, las inocencias gemelas. Muy bien siéntense en la piedra de el centro y tómense de las manos. Necesito ver algo dentro de ustedes.-

-A que se refiere- dice Allen.

-Necesito ver que tan juntos están sus universos y cuantos son.-

-Ya veo- dice Allen.

-Bien cierren los ojos. Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- sus ojos comenzaron ha brillar que asusto y sorprendió tanto a Lavi como ha Bookman.-bien esto será fácil sus universos están muy cerca pero habrá un problema, por el momento debemos concentraros en el primer paso-

-Cuantos pasos son- pregunto Lenalee.

-Son tres por el problema que les hable, nosotros les ayudaremos en dos de ellos, el tercero deberán hacerlo solos.-

-Comencemos, primero vamos al universo de Lenalee.-dijo sentándose en la roca, seguido por su esposa, creando un circulo con las manos-

Cambio de escena. Universo de Lenalee. Mostrando un pueblo muy parecido al que aparece en el arca, el espacio era mas pequeño pero los edificios eran casi idénticos.

-Que es este lugar?-pregunto Allen.

-Este es el universo de lenalee, Lenalee me escuchas?-

-Si puedo, pero no los veo-

-Crea tu cuerpo en tu mente-

-Bien- dijo Lenalee intentando pensar, al instante ella apareció.-Que es este lugar-

-Es tu universo Lenalee- dijo Uriel.

-Gabriel-san que hacemos en este lugar?-

-Debemos buscar tu inocencia, Lenalee-

-Mi inocencia?-

-A si es debemos saber si esta de acuerdo a la unión con Crown Clown-

-Ustedes hicieron lo mismo-pregunto Allen.

-No, nosotros tuvimos que saber por que ellas no se separaban.-

-debemos comenzar a buscarla, no creen-

-bien donde esta Lenalee-

-A que se refiere- dijo Lenalee.

-Después de todo este es tu universo, tu mas que nadie sabe donde esta la inocencia, recuerda debemos escoger a la primera de esta forma será mas fácil convencerla.-

-concéntrate, las mujeres somos mas inteligentes y habilidosas que los hombres- dijo Uriel con una sonrisa en la cara nunca antes vista por los jóvenes exorcistas.

Lenalee concentrándose, al mismo tiempo muchos de los edificios comenzaron a desaparecer dejando solo dos en pie.

-Es lo mas que puedo llegar- dice lenalee un poco agotada por el momento.

-bien fue mejor de lo que pensé-

-por su puesto es una mujer la que lo hiso- dijo Uriel regresando al humor de siempre.

-Lenalee, no te parecen conocidos los edificios- dijo Allen un poco asustado.

-A que te refieres Allen-kun-

-Míralos- señalando los edificios los cuales tenían la forma del conejo que Allen le dio ha Lenalee en el carnaval y el otro tenia la forma del conejo que Komui posee en su taza de café.

-Debes elegir, la inocencia te ha dejado escoger donde crees que ella permanece mas tiempo, nosotros no podemos decirte cual debes escoger, solo escoge rápido antes que se enoje.-

Lenalee, sin pensarlo se dirigió en medio de los edificios y miro que detrás de los edificios había un árbol el cual estaba en medio de los dos terrenos. Al tocarlo este revelo la inocencia que se separo en dos, una se quedo con Lenalee el otro se acerco a Allen y se introdujo en sus piernas.

-Creo que te ha aceptado Allen, bien debemos irnos, Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.-todos desaparecieron uno por uno la ultima fue Leanalee que volteo a ver al árbol el cual se dio cuenta que una manzana había crecido en un lado del árbol la cual cayo de este, y al instante este se convirtió en un árbol. Lenalee sabia lo que significaba y solo sonrió ya que sabia que ese lado era el de Allen.

Cambio de escena. De regreso al jardín secreto.

-Que paso? Tan rápido fue-Dijo Lavi

-A que te refieres, estuvimos cerca de dos horas- dijo Allen, ayudando a levantar Lenalee del suelo.

-A que te refieres, ustedes solo se sentaron, cerraron los ojos y se levantaron como si nada-

-A si es durante el viaje se detuvo el tiempo para nosotros, es un efecto secundario- dijo Gabriel.

-Bien debemos descansar-dijo Uriel.

-Allen, aquí esta la llave de su habitación.-

Allen y Lenalee habían olvidado por completo que ellos dormirían juntos esa noche solos. Esto los hiso sonrojarse el solo hecho de pensar que algo podía pasar por lo que sucedió en el túnel del amor.

Cambio de escena. En la habitación.

El lugar era como una casa poseía sofás, mesa de comedor, pero lo que los hacia mas nerviosos era que solo había una cama en la habitación.

-No te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá, tu puedes dormir en la cama.-

-Estas seguro la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que los dos durmamos- lo cual la hiso sonrojar y al mismo a Allen.

-Si no te molesta a mí tampoco- dijo Allen un poco avergonzado por no haber tomado la iniciativa- quieres utilizar el baño para cambiarte o dormirás así.-

-Si pienso arreglarme un poco antes de dormir- dijo Lenalee un poco nerviosa.

- Por mi estas bien como estas.-

Lenalee se sonrojo por el comentario.-Si tu lo dices no lo are-acostándose en el lado Izquierdo de la cama. Allen apago las luces, se quito la camisa y se acostó en la cama viendo a Lenalee. Lenalee al sentir la mirada de Allen se voltea y se da cuenta que Allen le esta sonriendo.-Por que sonríes-

-Porque estoy cerca de ti-

-Por lo menos podrías abrasarme no crees- ella se impresiono por el comentario que ella misma había dicho, que prefirió voltearse nuevamente por lo avergonzada que estaba. -quie…..-pero antes que pudiera terminar, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

-A si esta mejor-dijo Allen. Ella se volteo y junto sus labios con los de el. Allen se dejo llevar abrasándola y acariciando la espalda de Lenalee con delicadeza. Lenalee respondió abrasándolo fuertemente. Comenzaron a acercarse. Lenalee comenzó ha escabullir una mano cuando..-Espera Lenalee- sentándose en la cama.

-Que sucede Allen, hice algo mal.-

-No, no es eso es que no estoy de acuerdo en hacer esto aquí y ahora-

-Ya veo-

-Solo durmamos esta noche si, te prometo que lo haremos pero no en este momento-

-Esta bien- dijo Lenalee un poco desilusionada. Allen al darse cuenta solo pudo decir.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy confundido en este momento, te quiero, per…- antes que pudiera terminar fue detenida por los labios de Lenalee, la cual se separo y dijo.

-Hablas mucho Allen, por lo menos ya hemos avanzado-

-Avanzado, avanzado en que-

-Dijiste que me querías, eso ya es un avance.- Allen solo se recostó cerca de ella abrazándola tiernamente hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras que en la azotea de un edificio enfrente del hotel se encontraba Road que dijo.

-Maldita Lenalee como se atreve a tocar a mi Allen, te dejare esta noche estar con el pero al final Allen será mío- desapareciendo por su puerta.

Bien a si termina mi tercer capitulo, como lo prometí otro momento AllenxLenalee espero les haiga gustado cualquier critica será bien venida, no olviden comentar ya sean buenos o malos. Por cierto estoy pensando en meter a Cross pero no estoy seguro dependiendo de las criticas elegiré el meterlo o no. Bueno me despido sayonara.


	4. Aprendices

Bien capitulo cuatro nunca pensé llegar tan lejos debo admitirlo mucho del capitulo anterior se me ocurrió en el momento, por ejemplo la parte de los edificios en forma de conejo fue una buena idea, bueno sin mas demoras en el capitulo anterior vimos como Dark Boots acepto ha Allen, también un momento AllenxLenalee cualquier problema no olviden comentar, oh para Saulen ya sabes porque los padres de Cross son tan resistentes y porque son tan jóvenes. Que planeara hacer Road para impedir la relación de Allen con Lenalee bueno no lo verán hasta dentro de un futuro capitulo ya que no lo he pensado aun, bueno sin mas demoras

CAPITULO 4: Aprendices!

En el hotel después de la noche anterior, Lenalee se despierta dándose cuenta que Allen ya se había levantado y le había dejado una nota diciéndole:

Lenalee me levante porque por fin encontré a Timcampi ya que por si no lo recuerdas lo perdí de vista en el carnaval. Me di cuenta que estaba hambriento a si es que decide llevarlo al comedor, bueno nos vemos en el comedor. Con amor Allen.

Pd: Gracias por la noche anterior.

Pdd: Debo admitirlo yo también tenia hambre.

La nota le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara a la china, que fue al baño a prepararse para el viaje.

Cambio de escena en el comedor. Lenalee estaba buscando a Allen, pero a los primeros que encontró fue a todos sus amigos que se encontraban comiendo en una mesa muy grande para todos.

-Hey chicos no han visto ha Allen-

-No, nosotros también lo estábamos buscando- dijo Lavi.

-Ya estas usando el uniforme de General, Lenalee-chan-dijo Miranda haciendo que todos se fijaran mejor, al ver a la china utilizando el uniforme de general que era muy parecida a la Kloud pero a diferencia que esta tenia falda.

-hey ya se han levantado todos?- Pregunto Gabriel, llegando con los generales los cuales ya estaban preparados para el viaje con sus uniformes de general, pero los que mas resaltaban eran el de Gabriel y Uriel ya que nunca antes se habían visto los uniformes de los comandantes, el uniforme era completamente negro, la insignia de la orden estaba en el mismo lugar que los demás uniformes, pero estas eran de oro y los abrigos eran tan grande como ellos y en la espalda se encontraba otra insignia, pero esta era de plata, en el caso de Uriel ella ocupaba el mismo uniforme a diferencia de la falda, llevaba sus lentes finos y usaba una cola para su cabello rubio.- ya cancele el hospedaje a si es que podemos irn…- contando con el dedo- donde esta Allen?-

-No lo se dijo que estaría en el comedor- dijo Lenalee un poco preocupada.

-hola chicos como están- dijo Allen con un delantal en la cintura.

-Allen por que llevas un delantal- pregunto Lenalee.

-Digamos que la cuenta se fue fuera de mis limites- dijo Allen un poco avergonzado.

-Ya veo- dijo Gabriel riendo- déjame hablar con el encargado- tomándolo del brazo- dime quien es-

-Es el- dijo Allen señalando a un camarero.

-Disculpe cual es la cuenta de el- dijo señalando a Allen.

-200,000 libras por que piensas pagarla- (recuerden que Gabriel por mas viejo que sea, su apariencia no es mayor a la de Allen)

-A si es- dijo Gabriel sacando su billetera la cual los dejo boquiabierto a Allen y al camarero, por la cantidad de dinero que poseía- aquí esta- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Gabriel-san de donde saco tanto dinero- pregunto Allen.

-Recuerda he vivido por mucho tiempo y es normal guardar dinero, por cierto porque no te has colocado el uniforme de general-

-Lo olvide-

-Ve en este momento y cámbiate- le dijo Gabriel.

-Gracias Gabriel-san por pagar mi cuenta- agradeció y se dirigió a la habitación a cambiarse de inmediato-

-De nada Allen-

Cambio de escena en las afueras del hotel.

-Se puede saber que estamos esperando- dijo Kanda.

-Esperamos a Allen-san y el carruaje que pidió Gabriel-sama, no puedes ser un poco mas paciente, Yu-kun- dijo Tiedoll.

-Por que debemos esperar al brote de hadas y por que me llamas Yu, dime Kanda- dijo Kanda siendo retenido por Marie.

.Vamos Kanda sabes que el general es así-

-Tiedoll-san ya te he dicho que no me llames –sama, dime Gabriel-

-Lo siento Gabriel-

-Y en que momento nos iremos-

-No se preocupen ya están en camino- dijo Gabriel viendo el reloj.

-Por que tarda tanto Allen- dijo Lenalee.

La puerta del hotel se abre y deja ver a Allen el cual llevaba puesto el uniforme de general que era muy parecido al de Cross.

-Eras la viva imagen de Cross-kun- dijo Uriel riendo.

-No se si alegrarme por ello o entristecerme- dijo Allen con una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando se oye un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos tan grande como el carruaje. El que lo controlaba era un exorcista, pero esta nunca antes había sido visto.

-Ya era hora- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Perdónenos maestro-dijeron dos jóvenes exorcistas, saliendo del carruaje. Una era pelirroja con la edad aparente de 17 o 18 años, llevaba el mismo uniforme que utilizaba Lenalee antes de ser General, pero la falda era un poco mas larga, los ojos de color café, el cabello era largo y era adornado con lazo dorado. La otra, tenia cabello negro adornado con una cola de caballo con un lazo blanco, su uniforme no se podía ver ya que era cubierto por el un abrigo un poco mas grande que ella muy parecido al de Kanda, su edad era casi la misma que la pelirroja, llevaba una espada tan grande como ella en la espalda.

-No se preocupen el no esta disgustado o si maestro- dijo el joven del carruaje que tenia la edad de unos 15 o 16 años, su cabello era corto y negro, el uniforme era el mismo que Allen ocupo antes de ser general.

Lavi al ver a las dos jóvenes pensó- STRIKE-.

El ojo de Allen se activo.-Hola exorcistas- dijo un akuma de nivel exorcistas se voltearon al instante que oyeron la voz de este, solo para darse cuenta de que habían 15 akumas de nivel 3.

-Ya veo son variantes por mostrarse enfrente de nosotros- dijo Sokaro- Madness-

-Espera Sokaro-san- dijo Gabriel.

-Que pasa Gabriel-

-Trish y Sofia- dijo Gabriel refiriéndose a las jóvenes exorcistas.- encárguense de ellos.-

-Que solo dos exorcistas contra nosotros, no nos esta…-pero el akuma fue destruido por el ataque de la joven con la espada, que a pesar del tamaño la controlaba como si no pesara.

-Actívate Bell Sword, bell slash- arrojando un ataque de media luna que arrojo un sonido que parecía de una campana que destruyo ha siete akumas al mismo tiempo-

- Actívate Typhoon armor, typhoon kicks- la inocencia le rodeaba los brazos y piernas, colocándose en el suelo comenzando a girar las piernas a una gran velocidad creando un tornado que destruyo el resto de los akumas.

-Bien hecho Trish, pero practica mas con la espada. Sofia buen trabajo con ese tornado, pero se mas precisa la próxima ves- dijo Gabriel.

-Perdónenos Maestro- dijeron ambas.

-No se preocupen, no esperaría menos de mis aprendices- dijo Gabriel tocándoles las cabezas con una sonrisa que las hizo sonrojar al ver la cara de su maestro.

-Aprendices!- dicen todos.

-Esa inocencia llamada Bell Sword, tiene diferente forma pero la reconozco es la inocencia de Daisya ( recordando Daisya es el exorcista que murió por manos de tiky mikk cuando los exorcistas comenzaron ha proteger a los generales, su inocencia fue destruida)- dijo Kanda.

-Lo mismo va con Typhoon Armor, el poder es muy parecido al de Suman (muchos tal vez conocen a Suman para los que no, es el caído que fue salvado por Allen, la inocencia no fue destruida sin embargo nadie sabe que sucedió con ella.)- dijo Lenalee.

-Bueno como lo explico, verán yo soy..- pero antes que pudiera terminar Gabriel fue sorprendido por un nivel cuatro que fue destruido por unas cadenas que lo hicieron explotar.-…Gracias por eso Enzo-

-hey maestro no se distraiga tanto-

-Esas cadenas se parecen a las del general Yeager (este no creo que sea necesario presentarlo si es necesario colocarlo en la critica) - dijo Allen.

-Creo que tendrás que explicarles no crees Gabriel- dijo Uriel.

-Verán, la razón por la cual estoy en esta misión es para poder desaparecer una organización que esta intentando surgir de nuevo, yo pertenecía a esta organización antes de convertirme en exorcista .-

-Cual era la organización.- pregunto Allen.

-Era una organización que intentaba recrear inocencia capas de sincronizarse perfectamente con el humano, pero algo salió mal y esta fue destruida durante un experimento, todos murieron excepto mi que por alguna razón sobreviví y desperté en la rama europea, después de eso se dieron cuenta que era compatible con una inocencia y me convertí en un exorcista.-

-Que tiene esto que ver con la respuesta- dijo Kanda.

-La organización estudiaba la alquimia, yo soy un alquimista revise los cuerpos de los exorcistas muertos y encontré rastros de la inocencia de esta forma pude recrearlas-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el relato.

-Bien eso fue hace mucho tiempo, les presentare al grupo- dijo Gabriel.- ella es Trish Auditore, de Italia, ella es Sofia Platini de Francia, y el es Enzo Vermint de Grecia. Ellos son mis aprendices.-

-Mis dijiste Gabriel- dijo Uriel.

-Perdón nuestros aprendices, aprendices les presentare a todos pero primero debemos entrar al carruaje-

Intermedio.

Hoja de información de Trish Auditore.

Nombre: Trish.

Apellido: Auditore.

Rango: Exorcista.

Edad: 17 años.

Inocencia: Bell sword.

Sincronización: 97%.

Tipo de Inocencia: Equipo.

Forma de Inocencia: Espada.

Materia que le gusta: Historia.

Materia que no le gusta: Matemáticas.

Hoja de información de Sofia Platini.

Nombre: Sofia.

Apellido: Platini.

Rango: Soldado.

Edad: 17 años.

Inocencia: Typhoon armor.

Sincronización: 95%.

Tipo de Inocencia: Parasito

Forma de Inocencia: armadura en brazos y piernas.

Materia que le gusta: Literatura.

Materia que no le gusta: Historia.

Fin de intermedio.

Cambio de escena en el carruaje.

-Bien por quien comienzo, bien el del cabello blanco es el general Allen Walker, la de cabello verde es la novia de Allen la general Lenalee Lee, el de la mascara es el general Sokaro, la del mono en el hombro es la general Kloud, la del cabello negro es Miranda Lotto, el de la katana es Yu kanda llámenle Kanda, el de las cosas de arte es el general Tiedoll, el de los audífonos es Marie Noise, el del parche en el ojo se llama Lavi, el que parece vampiro sin ofenderte Krory es Krory Aristar, el de cara de panda es Bookman. Bien creo que ellos son todos fue mas cansado de lo que pensé-

-Gabriel-san a donde nos dirigimos.- dijo Marie.

-Como les dije primero iremos a un lugar a buscar información para poder saber de la organización que les hable, después iremos a Moscú para terminar el entrenamiento de Allen y Lenalee, luego buscaremos la inocencia-

-Donde buscaremos la información- dijo Kanda.

-Es en una casa donde se llevara acabo un baile, yo he sido invitado de esta forma entraremos y buscaremos la información, pero el único problema es que hay rumores en los cuales se dice que esta organización esta cooperando con el conde del milenio, no se si sea cierto.-

-Y que tiene que ver eso con el problema- dijo Allen.

-Que podemos encontrarnos con akumas de alto nivel, de esta forma tu ojo se activara y seremos descubierto, por esa razón quiero que te pongas esto sobre tu ojo izquierdo- mostrando un parche muy parecido al de Lavi- este parche no dejara ver tu ojo, pero tu podrás ver a través de el de esta forma nos dirás si hay o no hay akumas.-

-Quienes irán al baile con usted?- pregunto Lenalee.

-Eso es fácil tengo un total de seis entradas y cada entrada es para una pareja, las parejas son Lenalee y Allen, Miranda y Marie, Kanda y Trish, Sofia y Enzo, y por supuesto Uriel y yo.-

-Por que tengo que ir yo?- dijo Kanda.

-Porque tienes algún problema con salir conmigo- dijo Trish quitándose el abrigo dejando ver el uniforme de una exorcista normal, Kanda solo la examino con la vista y se sonrojo al ver la buena figura de la italiana.- ja eso pensé.

-Kloud-san con quien piensas ir.- dijo Gabriel.

-Con krory arystar por que- dijo Kloud sin ningún problema. Que dejo a los demás fríos por la impresión incluyendo a Krory.

-Bien ya están las parejas los demás quiero que estén cerca por si necesitamos refuerzo- el carruaje se detiene-

-Llegamos maestro- se oía de enfrente.

-Gracias Enzo-

-A donde llegamos- dijo Lenalee.

-Debemos cambiarnos para el baile o no, que mejor lugar para encontrar ropa fina y antigua no creen- abriendo la puerta del carruaje dejando ver a todos los exorcistas una gran casa que era solo superada por su enorme jardín, muchas mucamas se movieron hacia la puerta del carruaje para ayudar a mover las pertenencias de los exorcistas.

-Que es este lugar?- dijeron todos.

-Es nuestra casa- dijo Uriel.

Bien aquí termino el capitulo espero les haiga gustado cualquier problema no duden en decírmelo. Dejen reviews y nos vemos lo mas pronto posible.


	5. Preparandose para el baile

Bien he aquí un extra de la trama de el fanfic ya que no tenia planeado hacer esta parte, bueno la razón es que quiero traer mas cerca a Allen y a Lenalee de esta manera contare el secreto que yo pienso es la verdad de estas predicciones. Bien en el capitulo anterior nos encontramos con los aprendices de los comandantes Marian. También nos hemos dado cuenta que al parecer los comandantes son millonarios o algo parecido. También nos hemos dado cuenta del pasado oculto de Gabriel. Bien sin mas espera:

CAPITULO 5: Preparándose para el Baile.

-Esta es su casa Gabriel-san- dijo Lenalee.

-A si es- dijo Enzo.

-Todos tendrán una habitación dejen sus pertenencias, en el caso de los que irán al baile pregunten donde estaremos Uriel y yo-

-Por que- dijo Lenalee.

-Después de todo necesitamos ropa muy diferente a la que llevamos a si es que les prestaremos algunas.- dijo Uriel.

Cambio de escena. Dentro de la casa.

-Sus habitaciones están en la segunda planta.-dijo Gabriel.

-Gabriel-san, quien es ese niño en todas las fotos.- dijo Lenalee.

-No saben, adivinen- dijo Uriel.

-Es mi maestro.- dijo Allen con la cara azul del miedo.

-Bien es hora de elegir los trajes para mañana, Uriel les ayudara su armario esta al final del pasillo, ustedes acompáñenme. Dijo Gabriel.

-Dime si necesitas ayuda Gabriel-

-No te preocupes yo me encargare.-

Cambio de escena. El armario de Gabriel era tan grande como una o dos habitaciones que poseía una gran cantidad de trajes de todo el mundo.

-Bien comencemos con Allen, dime cual es tu nacionalidad.-

-Soy británico por que la pregunta-

-De esta forma puedo saber como vestirte además dime Lenalee es china cierto-

-Si-

-Bien este será perfecto- mostrando un traje negro, muy británico de solo negro con una perspectiva de millonario, unos guantes blancos, todo el traje era hecho de ceda, el abrigo era adornado con acentos de Asia.

-Bien el siguiente eres tu Kanda, dime de donde eres-

-Eso no le incumbe- dijo Kanda.

-Bien te vestiré como se vestirá Trish esta bien- el comentario sonrojo a Kanda.

-Yu esta enamorado- dijo Lavi y Tiedoll que estaban escondidos.

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí.- dijo Kanda que había sido retenido por Marie.-y me llamo Kanda.

-Hey Tiedoll-san no se que traje ponerle a Yu-

-Que te parece este- mostrando un traje azul oscuro con toques asiáticos, muy parecidos a los de Japón .

-Que raro no recuerdo haber tenido ese-

-Lo estaba guardando para la primera cita de Yuu-kun- dijo Tiedoll con lagrimas en los ojos.-Cresen tan rápido-

-Lo se, mira mi hijo es mayor que yo- dijo Gabriel llorando en el hombro de Tiedoll.

-Déjalo salir Gabriel-san-

-No te he dicho que me llames Gabriel-

-Lo se pero se me olvida- mientras tanto Allen esta probándose el traje y Kanda hace lo mismo.

-Bueno ya paso todo esto, Bien creo que ustedes pueden elegir por ustedes solo no.-

-Si no se preocupe Gabriel-sama- dijo Krory y Marie.

Cambio de escena. El armario de Uriel.

-Crees que este este bien Uriel-sama- dijo Lenalee con un vestido muy tradicional de china de color rojo, botones dorados, el vestido era lardo y sin mangas, ella utilizaba unos guantes largos y blancos que le cubrían los casi todo el brazo.

-Uriel-sama, puedo ponerme este- dijo Miranda mostrando un vestido negro de una sola pieza con adornos blancos que se combinaba en el vestido.

-Muy bonito Miranda-san, no te preocupes Lenalee-chan si Allen te quiere a el no le importara como te veas o que uses- que hiso que la china se sonrojara y las demás mujeres en el armario se echaran a reír.

-Puedo usar este Uriel-san- dijo Kloud mostrando un vestido negro con toques amarillos en las mangas y en el pecho, abierto por la parte de atrás.

-Esta bien ahora- dijo Lenalee viéndose en el espejo.

-Si te queda perfecto y Kloud-san puedes tomar el que quieras no te preocupes.-

-Gracias- dijo Kloud llevándose el vestido.

Cambio de escena. En una tienda de joyería en una ciudad cercana a la casa.

-Por que debemos escoger gollería- dijo Kanda.

-Porque es de buena educación darle regalos a tu cita- dijo Tiedoll.

-Y usted que hace aquí?- pregunto Kanda.

-Lo invite por si al caso tu necesitarías ayuda- dijo Gabriel- viendo a través de una vitrina preguntando por el collar de perlas.- oye Allen ya escogiste uno para Lenalee-

-No lo se, es que no tengo dinero-

-No te preocupes yo pagare por todas las joyas-

-Hey Allen por que no compras estos aritos- dijo Krory.

-Oh porque no este anillo de compromiso- dijo Gabriel, que hiso sonrojar a Allen y le dibujo una risa en la cara a todos.

-Bien ya me decidí..- dijo Allen-..me llevare la sortija y los aritos.

-Me alegra saber, deme ese collar.- dijo Gabriel señalando un collar de oro con diamantes y esmeraldas.

Cambiando de escena. Enfrente de la casa.

-Recuerden deben guardar todas las joyas hasta mañana, para que sea una buena sorpresa.- dijo Gabriel.

-Cual sorpresa Gabriel- dijo Uriel que sorprendió a todos, y que al mismo tiempo puso azul del miedo a Gabriel.

-No nada querida creo que oíste cosas que no son-

-Espero que sea cierto-

Cambio de escena. En la noche en el cuarto de Allen.

Porque no puedo dormir. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Lenalee. Debería ir a su cuarto. No pensaría mal de mi. Estará pensando en mi que dirá. Porque estoy hablando con migo mismo. De todos modos nadie me oye. Me levantare al baño. No debí haber tomado tanta agua. Ahora que recuerdo donde esta timcampi no lo veo desde que salimos de Londres. Bueno tarde o temprano el aparecerá.

Allen se levanta, abre la puerta, solo para encontrarse con…- Lenalee- dijo Allen cuando la vio parada enfrente de la puerta con la mano alzada en forma de tocar la puerta, ella llevaba una pijama normal de pans y una camisa muy pegada al cuerpo.-que pasa no puedes dormir-

-No, no es eso.-dijo Lenalee un poco avergonzada.- es que encontré a timcampi y quería regresártelo- le dijo mostrándole al golem. A quien engaño ni yo me la creo, pensó Lenalee.

-Esa ni tu te la crees- dijo Allen.

-Que aaquee te refieres Allen- dijo Lenalee. Como lo supo pensó Lenalee.

-Ahh no, no es contigo Lenalee, Timcampi dijo que tu lo atrapaste antes que entrara por mi ventana y lo usaste como excusa para venir y hablarme.-

-Si tienes razón debe ser una tontería jaja- con una risa forzada- puedo pasar.-

Flashback

Porque no puedo dormir. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Allen. Debería ir a su cuarto. No pensaría mal de mi. Estará pensando en mi que estará pensando. Porque estoy hablando con migo misma. De todos modos nadie me oye. Que puedo usar de excusa para acercarme a la habitación. Ya se me levante al baño y me equivoque de puerta, es tonta pero puede que funcione. Ah Timcampi. Excelente. Inocencia actívate.

-Ven Tim solo quiero jugar contigo- dijo Lenalee persiguiendo al pequeño Golem.-Te tengo- dijo al atraparlo.

End of Flashback.

-Si claro- dijo Allen -Bien dime que es lo que sucede-

-A que te refieres Allen-

-No creo que solo sea el hecho que no puedas dormir o si Lenalee.-

Me atrapo.-Bueno es que…-

-No te preocupes yo tampoco podía dormir-

-Bueno de que quieres hablar-

-No lo se, estoy cansado, pero no puedo dormir, por alguna razón.-

-Por que no…-dijo Lenalee viendo hacia otro lado.

-Por que no que Lenalee-

-Por que no dormimos juntos- con la cara sonrojada, y haciendo que Allen por poco se desmalle de la impresión.

-Esta bien por mi no habrá ningún problema.- dijo Allen acostándose en la cama. Lenalee le siguió, acostándose cerca de el. Esperando que le abrazara como aquella noche. Pero el en vez de abrazarla le toco el hombro.

-Que suce…- pero antes que pudiera terminar Allen le tomo la barbilla se la levanto y junto sus labios. Lenalee se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar. Se siguieron besando por varios minutos y solo se separaban para respirar. Después Lenalee comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Allen, Allen le siguió introduciendo su lengua dentro de Lenalee.

-Espera- dijo Allen sentándose en la cama.-No crees que vamos muy rápidos.-

-Por mi esta bien, Allen.-dijo Lenalee con una inocente sonrisa.

-Si tu lo crees por mi esta bien- dijo Allen regresando a la cama besando a su amada. Ambos se miraron y con la mirada dijeron que ya habían llegado lo suficiente para esa noche. Allen se a recostó en la cama y le Lenalee utilizo el pecho de Allen como almohada.

Cambio de escena. En la sala de la casa en la mañana siguiente. Todos estaban reunidos esperando por los faltantes invitados.

-Disculpen por la tardanza- dijeron ambos.

-No se preocupen tortoros- dijo Gabriel.- Como saben la misión es esta noche a si es que debemos ser claros en esta noche seremos invitados, después Uriel y yo deberemos ser invitados a la sala trasera de la casa en ese lugar, pondremos a dormir a los dueños, después me dirigiré a la computadora y mandare toda la información hacia Tiedoll que estará en una camioneta fuera esperando con Sokaro, y los Bookman. Allen y los demás deberán quedarse en la sala principal para no levantar sospecha alguna. Alguna pregunta.-

-Por que debemos ir todos si no haremos nada-

-Claro que lo harán dentro nos dividiremos en tres grupos, mi grupo, el de Allen y el de Kanda. El grupo de Allen deberá permanecer en la sala de Baile. El grupo de Kanda deberá buscar información en los invitados.-

-Marie, Miranda, Kloud y Krory, deberán destruir los akumas sin que se den cuenta.- dijo Uriel.

-Pero como sabremos..- dijo Miranda.

-Por eso le pedí a Allen que se colocara el parche y nos permitirá reconocer a los akumas-

-Debemos comenzar a prepararnos para la fiesta cierto- dijo Kloud.

-A si es debemos ser rápidos, por culpa de los tortoros tenemos tres horas de retraso, debemos irnos dentro de seis horas- dijo Uriel.

Cambio de escena después de cinco horas de preparación. Los seis exorcistas en la entrada principal ocupando los trajes ya mencionados, tanto Krory como Marie están ocupando un traje común de fiesta. Gabriel llevaba un traje Negro con guantes blancos un abrigo negro con toques de blanco.

Después de un momento de espera las damas salen lideradas por Uriel y Kloud.

-Te vez especialmente hermosa Uriel- dijo Gabriel revisándole el vestido rojo con toques dorados muy parecido al de Lenalee, colocándole el collar que el compro dijo.-Espero te guste-

Uriel solo se volteo y le dejo caer una bofetada en la cara. –Eso es por haberme mentido ayer-

-Ya lo sabia- dijo Gabriel riendo.

-Esto es por haberlo hecho- dijo Uriel besándolo en la boca. Después Gabriel le ayudo ha Uriel a subirse al carruaje. Fueron seguidos por Krory y Kloud.

Después se vieron las otras damas que salieron de la casa con sus vestidos. Trish vestía un traje blanco muy pegado con la espalda descubierta mientras que Sofía llevaba un vestido rosado con toques de blanco. Marie, Miranda, Trish, Enzo, Sofía, y Kanda se dirigieron al carruaje, dejando a Allen solo esperando por su querida Lenalee. Cuando Lenalee sale con el vestido antes mencionado.

-Hola lenalee.- dijo Allen haciéndole reverencia- toma te traje esto- dijo dándole los aritos dorados que compro en la ciudad.

-Gracias Allen- colocándose los aritos.-los adoro-

-Vamos dice- ofreciéndole el brazo, que tomo sin pensarlo. Allen le ayudo a subir al carruaje y luego le siguió.

-Bien es hora de la verdad, nuestra misión comienza ahora- dijo Gabriel cerrando la puerta.

Bien aquí termina el capitulo subiré el siguiente lo mas rápido posible. Espero les haiga gustado no olviden comentar. Nos veremos luego.


	6. Sincronizacion al 200

Bien espero les haiga gustado el capitulo anterior. Hemos visto como intento unir a Lenalee y a Allen. He querido hacer esto para tenerlos mas cerca para prepararse para el tercer paso que será el mas difícil de todos. Bien sin mas espera

Capitulo 6: Sincronización al 200%!

-Gabriel-san, ya ha reportado la misión a la central- pregunto Lenalee.

-Así es- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa de culpable.

Flashback.

-No se preocupen, ya he mandado los reportes, Komui- dijo Gabriel utilizando un golem.

-El problema no es ese, Gabriel-sama, el problema es que utilizara a Lenalee y sobre todo ha osado en llamarle la novia de Allen que esta sucediendo en esa misión-

-No te preocupes lo mejor que se puede hacer es mantenerlos felices no crees-

-A que se refiere-

-A que Allen y Lenalee ya llevan dos o tres noches durmiendo juntos-

-Que ese maldito pulpo, mano larga, asalta cunas (técnicamente Lenalee es mayor que Allen.), aprovechador, acosador, mal nacido…..- después de media hora de insultos- Gabriel-sama se encuentra ahí, me oye-

-ZZZZ, ha que paso Komui me dormí, no te preocupes Allen es un buen chico a si es que no hay manera que le haga algo malo a Lenalee, antes del matrimonio. Por otro lado creo que deberías preocuparte mas por lo que Lenalee intente hacer con Allen.-

-A que se refiere- dijo Komui gritando.

-No ha nada daré el informe después de la misión, después de todo debemos prepararnos para un baile, adiós-

End of Flashback

-Bien como iba diciendo la misión ya ha sido reportada a la central a si es que no habrá ningún problema, por otra parte antes que esta misión comience deberemos dar el siguiente paso con respecto a la unión de Crown Clown y Dark Boots.-

-A que refiere- dijeron todos los demás exorcistas que no sabían nada al respecto.

-Lo siento pero no puedo entrar en detalles, muy bien Lenalee y Allen acérquense a mi y a Uriel debemos comenzar esta vez tardaremos mas.- los exorcistas atendieron y se sentaron cerca de Gabriel- Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru-

Cambio de escena. Universo de Allen. El lugar estaba lleno de edificios por todas partes.

-Esto nunca antes lo había visto- dijo Gabriel mirando los edificios que tenían todos los tamaños pero lo raro era que todos y cada uno de los edificios tenían diferentes estructuras era como ver una exposición de estilos de edificios de todo el mundo.

-Esto debe ser por culpa de nuestro hijo que lo llevaba hacia todos los lugares del mundo- dijo Uriel.

-Este es el universo de Allen- dijo Lenalee, sorprendida por lo grande que era.

-Creo que tienes razón Uriel, pero bueno, Allen me escuchas-

-Si- dijo Allen, apareciendo detrás de todos

-Esto será difícil, son demasiados edificios para buscar.-

-Allen-kun donde crees que este la inocencia- pregunto Uriel.

-Sinceramente, no lo se- dijo Allen.

-Intenta concentrarte Allen, como yo lo hice en mi universo-

-Ya lo intente pero no puedo disminuir el tamaño-

-A que te refieres-

-A que antes que me concentrara y buscara la inocencia eran dos o tres veces mas grande-

-Ya veo-

-Allen Walker, cuanto tiempo sin verte..- todos voltearon ha ver de donde venia la voz, cuando se dan cuenta de que el que hablaba era una gran capa blanca con una mascara.-… supongo que me reconocerás o no Allen Walker-

-Crown Clown- dijo Allen sorprendido-

-No te equivocas yo soy Crown, soy la mitad de tu inocencia, para ser mas especifico soy tu brazo derecho el que protege ha los humanos- mostrándole el brazo derecho- tu brazo izquierdo esta dentro de todos estos edificios, su nombre es Clown y el quiere que tu lo busques y se lo pidas en la cara, yo ya he decidido tomar parte de Lenalee-dijo acercándose ha Lenalee cubriéndola con la capa.

-Pero donde esta- pregunto Allen.

-El es un payaso búscalo donde lo payasos descansan-

-A que te refieres Gabriel-san-pregunto Lenalee.

-Mira hacia esa dirección-dijo Gabriel señalando un circo al final de la calle.

-Tal ves esta ahí-

Se oyeron unas explosiones entre los edificios. Los exorcistas se movieron rápido hacia el origen de las explosiones solo para encontrarse con 3 akumas que fueron destruidos al instante que los vieron. Cuando vieron volar una espada hacia ellos que atravesó a Lenalee.

-Lenalee- grito Allen.

-Estoy bien Allen esta espada no me lastimo - dice lenalee al ver que la espada la atravesó y golpeo un akuma detrás de ella.

-jajajaja matar akumas es divertido no crees Allen Walker- dijo una risa burlona entre el humo de las explosiones. De repente el humo se disipo dejando ver a un payaso vestido de bufón, solo con el brazo izquierdo y una mascara.-Me llamo Clown un gusto el vernos frente a frente Allen Walker.-

-Pero por que dices que es divertido matar akumas-

-Porque….-pero antes de poder terminar fue golpeado por una espada.

-Maldito te he dicho que te quedaras fuera de la conversación- se oía arriba de un edificio. Un hombre arriba del edificio.-Mucho gusto….-pero antes que terminara.

-Mana- dijo Allen llorando.

-Ya veo así es que reconoces ha mi hermano, yo soy el catorceavo soy la parte buena del Noé que esta dentro de ti.-

-El catorceavo- dijeron todos.

-Maldito idiota como te atreves a golpearme con mi propia espada-

-Te pedí que te quedaras en la carpa del circo pero debías destruir estos akumas que se escaparon- bajando del edificio.-Allen por mi no hay ningún problema pero debemos convencer a la otra parte del Noé, el malo.-

-Nos encargaremos de eso en el tercer paso si no te importa- dijo Gabriel.

-Ya veo, pues solo deberán encargarse de ese idiota haya detrás de ustedes- señalando al payaso que apenas se reponía del golpe anterior.

-Esta bien por mi, pero hay un problema Allen tu escogiste proteger a ambos grupos, akumas y humanos. Dime quieres proteger a esta mujer mas que los demás o igual. Esa respuesta me la dirás cuando termines el tercer paso- dijo el bufón desapareciendo y uniéndose ha Lenalee cubriéndole el brazo izquierdo.

-Hey, catorceavo, dime de donde vienen todos estos edificios-

-Son de todos y cada uno de las personas y akumas que has salvado, lo mas importantes están dentro de la carpa del circo si los deseas ver- dijo separándose en dos partes una se metió en Allen. Y la otra se movió enfrente de Lenalee y le dijo- No te preocupes te protegeremos hasta la muerte- se le acerco y le susurro- tu edificio esta en el centro de la carpa, el te ama mas de lo que tu piensas, Lenalee- se metió dentro de ella.

-Bien creo que la inocencia y parte de tu Noé ha aceptado he Lenalee, bien vámonos Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru – todos desaparecieron excepto Allen.-

-Que sucede por que sigo aquí-

-Que sucede Allen tienes miedo- dijo una sombra muy parecida al catorceavo, que subió y bajo su brazo destruyendo así todos los edificios.

-Quien eres-

-No me reconoces Allen Walker-

-Tu eres la parte maligna de el catorceavo o no-

-Bingo, cual es el premio para el sabelotodo- dijo con una risa burlona.- que sucede no te agrado. - Allen comenzó a oír.

-Allen despierta!-era la voz de Gabriel.

-Allen!- la de Lenalee se oía angustiada. – Allen-san- se oían los demás exorcistas.

– Brote de hadas – se oía la de Kanda

-Que te parece te extrañan, deberías estar agradecido, te dejare ir esta vez pero la próxima ves que nos veamos te matare a ti y a Lenalee y tomare control de ambos jajajajaja- la risa le siguió en la mente hasta que se despertó en el carruaje en medio de los exorcistas.

-Allen estas bien ?- pregunto Gabriel.

-Si, me encontré con la parte oscura del Noé-

-Ya veo el tercer paso te permitirá, tener control del Noé ha ambos-

-Ambos-dijo Lenalee.

-A si es ambos- dijo Uriel- pero para enfrentarse a el deberán pelear utilizando ambas inocencias.-

-Después de esta misión les enseñare como activar ambas inocencias y como llegar a una posible sincronización al 200%-

-Al 200%- dijeron todos.

-a si es-

-Pero por que dice posiblemente ? – pregunto Lenalee.

-Porque técnicamente es casi imposible tener una sincronización de 100% con dos diferentes inocencias, lo mínimo es tener 150% y lo máximo es 175%.- dijo Gabriel.

-Para poder lograr una sincronización entre dos, ambos deben juntar sus pensamientos a la perfección , después ustedes deben unirse con la segunda inocencia lo mas grande posible y deben permanecer en un estado equivalente al de su compañero.- dijo Uriel.

-Cual ha sido su mayor sincronización- pregunto Tiedoll.

-Fue de 174%, no hemos sido capaces de acercarnos en nada al 200%-

-Pero ahí entran ustedes, Lenalee y Allen ustedes dos serán capaces de llegar mas halla ya que sus inocencias se han aceptado entre si y tu poder Noé se encargara del resto-

-Si nuestros cálculos son correctos su sincronización llegara a un 196%-

-196%!- dijeron todos

Pero en ese momento fueron atacados por 15 akumas de nivel cuatro. Que hiso moverse precipitadamente el carruaje.

-Lavi no desaceleres por ninguna razón me entendiste-

-Entendido- que estaba manejando el carruaje junto ha Bookman.

-Yo me encargare de todos - dijo Gabriel quitándose la el traje quedándose solo en el pantalón y se quito los zapatos. Todos vieron el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y a la ves vieron cuerpo bien formado que llevaba. - Inocencia actívate, Bloody Nightmare, nivel dos Bloody Death- su cabello cambio a rojo sangre, seguido por sus ojos, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre que le callo en todo el cuerpo y su cuerpo despedía un olor a sangre.

-Buena suerte-

-La tendré- dijo Gabriel sonriendo, saliendo por la ventana y parándose en el techo.

Solo saliendo fue atacado por dos akumas que poseían metralletas en las manos. – Bloody Shield.- utilizando un escudo que lo protegió del taque. – Bloody Blade. - sacando una cuchilla en la mano derecha Que con la cual se arrojo enzima de uno y lo mato con esta. – Bloody Web. – sacando una red en cada mano que le permitió atrapar a dos de los akumas estrellándolos entre si y de esta forma destruirlos. – Bloody Claws. – transformando ambos brazos en garras. – Bloody Bullets. – Arrojando las diez garras en forma de proyectiles destruyendo a diez akumas. – quedan dos. Bloody Web. – regresando de esta forma al carruaje tomando al resto de los akumas. – Bloody Thorns. – Sacando espinas atreves de la red que atravesó a los akumas y fueron absorbidos en la sangre que regreso en el cuerpo. Después de la pelea entro en el carruaje.

-Eso fue increíble Gabriel-sama- dijo Krory y Miranda.

-No hay duda usted es un comandante- dijo Tiedoll y Marie.

-Por que no pude ir yo- dijo Sokaro.

-No se esperaba menos de un comandante.- dijo Kloud y Kanda.

Los cumplidos no paraban sin embargo Uriel no le dijo nada. Solo se movió hacia el y lo abofetea. – te sobre explotaste Gabriel, pude oír tu corazón latir.-

-lo siento, recupere un poco de sangre en los últimos.- dijo Gabriel recuperando su forma normal y comenzando a vestirse.

-Aun así, utilizaste un litro de sangre-

Lenalee viendo el color de los cabellos de los comandantes dijo -Hey Gabriel-san por que el cabello del general Cross es rojo si el suyo es amarillo y blanco-

-Es por causa de la inocencia, cuando un exorcista tiene un hijo hay una posibilidad de que ese niño herede el poder de la inocencia de otra forma-

-A que se refiere?- pregunto Allen.

- Supongo que conocen a Grave of Maria, bueno esa es la variación de nuestra inocencia. Una inocencia tan poderosa como la nuestra con un poder mas destructivo.-

-Muy bien ya hemos llegado, prepárense para la misión todos a sus puestos- dijo Uriel.

Cambio de escena. Adelante del carruaje.

-Oye viejo Panda, por que nosotros no tenemos una parte mas importante en el plan-

-Porque yo le pedí ha Gabriel-sama, que no nos metiera en esta misión.-

-Ya veo, entonces solo veremos como ocurre la historia-

-Así es-

-Pero ellos tendrán la mejor parte ya que bailaran con las chicas nuevas-

-Lavi, no te desconcentres, tu ya tienes una prometida o no lo recuerdas.-

-Si lo se pero es injusto, cuando la podre ver.-

-La veremos después de de que esta misión termine, nos la encontraremos en Moscú-

-Que! Tan rápido.-

-Pensé que la querías ver.-

-Si pero no pensé que tan pronto.-

-Bien, además en caso de emergencias Gabriel-sama nos dirá si necesitan ayuda.-

-Bien ya me emocione-

-Idiota concéntrate en el camino-

-Perdón, fue sin querer.-

Cambio de escena en un cuarto oscuro en algún lugar del mundo los Noés están reunidos.

-Por que debemos esperar al conde- dijo Tiky Mikk.

-Porque yo soy el alma de la fiesta Tiky-pon- dijo el conde apareciendo en la escena.

-De cualquier manera por que nos llamaste a todos.-

-Si es cierto porque no buscamos la inocencia que esta en Rusia y la destruimos- dijo Road.

-Hay dos razones una debo mostrarles a nuestros nuevos aliados.- mostrando a un hombre de unos 35 años con una mirada de fuerte carácter y cubierto por una capa de cuerpo completo.- el es líder de la nueva organización que estudia la alquimia.-

-Y cual es la segunda- pregunto Tiky.

-Que les hace pensar que el objeto en Rusia es una inocencia.-

Bien Aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haiga gustado subiré los capítulos muy rápido a si es que suscríbanse para así saber cuando los he subido. Me despido por ahora nos leemos luego.


	7. Stealth Mission Fails

Bien en el capitulo anterior nos dimos cuenta de una reunión que ocurrió entre los Noés y que el objeto en Rusia no es exactamente una inocencia pero entonces que es, esta duda la resolveré en este capitulo dejando. También hemos visto el nivel dos de Bloody Nightmare la cual ha demostrado ser muy poderosa, también como se puede crear una sincronización al 200%. Bien sin mas espera

Capitulo 7: Stealth Mission Fails (misión de sigilo falla).

-Muy bien salgan uno por uno, Tiedoll y Sokaro, la camioneta esta al final de la calle. Lavi y Bookman entreguen el carruaje a los que están dentro de la camioneta ellos se encargaran de el, esperen indicaciones nos comunicaremos por radio-

- Entendido - dijeron todos.

Las parejas debían entregar la invitación, para poder ser llamados y presentados a todos.

-La señorita Lenalee Lee acompañada por el caballero Allen Walker.- los mencionados salieron tomados del brazo, les indicaron donde estaba su mesa, mientras se movían por el salón solo oían lo impresionados que estaban los demás invitados provocando a la joven pareja nerviosismo. Los invitados se impresionaron por lo jóvenes que eran, la bonita figura de la china que provocaba envidia en las jóvenes y en los jóvenes estar celosos por ver quien era su acompañante.

- La señorita Trish Auditore acompañada por el caballero Yu Kanda.- ellos salieron agarrados de la mano, muchos fueron los valientes en atreverse a acercarse a la pareja y preguntarle a ella por un baile los cuales ella rechazo fácilmente. Se movieron por el salón hasta llegar a la mesa en la cual ya estaban sentados Lenalee y Allen.

- La señorita Sofia Platini acompañada por el caballero Enzo Vermint.- esta provocó mas criticas por el hecho que ella era mayor que el joven que le acompañaba, muchos se preguntaban como un joven levaba a una casi mujer como ella, como la anterior pareja muchos le ofrecieron la mano a la joven pero ella los rechazo fácilmente.

-La señorita Miranda Lotto acompañada por el caballero Marie Noise.- Miranda fue el blanco de la mayor parte de los halagos, ya que por su vestido fue el intento de muchos que intentaban bailar con ella. Marie aparto a todos los demás para dejarlos pasar. Parecía una parte de famosa que el guardaespaldas la protegía.

- La señorita Kloud Nine acompañada por el caballero Krory Aristar.- esta pareja no provocó polémicas pero si provocó como alguien podía acompañar a una mujer con una cara tan seria, pero lo entendieron al ver la hermosa figura de esta.-

- La señorita Uriel Marian acompañada por su esposo el caballero Gabriel Marian.- los últimos del grupo que se agarraban de los brazos, esta fue la sorpresa de la noche, ya que nadie se imaginaba una familia tan joven. Todos se preguntaban como ellos podían estar casados. La figura de Uriel provocaba mas envidia que la de Lenalee. Mientras que el estilo con el cuerpo de Gabriel provocaba una envidia hacia las mujeres que lo miraban con ojos de comérselo. Muchos le temían a ella por la mirada fría y seria que llevaba Uriel. Todos los invitados se preguntaban de donde venían estos invitados que llamaban tanto la atención.

Todos estaban en la mesa esperando a Gabriel y a Uriel para esperar las indicaciones.

-Muy bien debemos bailar para no llamar la atención para cuando nos llamen a Uriel y a mi comenzaran a moverse, tomen esto para comunicarse.- muchos aritos que tenían radio incorporado.- esperen indicaciones cuando hagamos avanzado.-

-Allen-kun, has visto algún akuma hasta el momento? – pregunto Uriel.

- Hasta el momento no.-

- Bien, entonces..- pero fue interrumpido por la música que comenzaba ha sonar. – bien ya que debemos bailar, me concedes este baile?- dijo Gabriel dirigiéndose a Lenalee.

- Que?- dijo Lenalee.

- Vamos solo será un baile, pero si te molesta. – le tiro una mirada a Allen seguida por una sonrisa.

Miro a Allen como diciendo que no piensas decir nada, pero el estaba tan sorprendida como ella. – Esta bien no me mole… – pero antes que pudiera terminar fue tomada del brazo por Allen que no se lo pensó dos veces para sacarla antes que Gabriel.

Gabriel y Uriel se le quedaron viendo como se alejaban para comenzar el baile, que causaba polémica entre los invitados por ver tal joven pareja abrir el baile.

-Eres mas diabólico que yo Gabriel- dijo Uriel con una risa.

- Lo se pero era la única forma de sacarlo no crees, por cierto me concedes este baile?- dijo dirigiéndose ha su esposa.

- Claro por que no- la pareja se movió cerca de Allen y Lenalee que ya habían comenzado a bailar a la música del valsé. Lenalee le tiro una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Gabriel por lo anterior. La pareja fue seguida por Kloud y Krory que les seguían para no llamar tanto la atención.

- Te gustaría bailar, Sofia-san- pregunto el mas joven del grupo.

- Claro por que no- la pareja salió al mismo tiempo que Miranda y Marie. Dejando así solos ha Trish y a Kanda.

- Yuu-kun, me escuchas, sácala a bailar – se oía desde el transmisor por parte de Tiedoll.

- Llámeme Kanda, cuantas veces tengo que decirlo-

- Sácala antes que se busque otro – ese comentario congelo al exorcista que rápidamente saco a la italiana a bailar sin ni siquiera preguntarle.

Cambio de escena. En el camión.

-Estoy tan orgulloso, el primer baile de Yuu-kun y Mari-kun.- dijo Tiedoll llorando en el hombro de Sokaro.

-Tiedoll, deja de llorar en sima de mi.-

-Hey chicos, - se oía desde la radio.

- que sucede Gabriel-sama- dijo Bookman.

- Atrás de la camioneta están unos monitores, ya han sido jaqueados para permitirles ver atreves de las cámaras que están en el interior, necesito que las vean por si encuentran algo sospechoso.-

-Muy bien-

Cambio de escena. Regresando al Baile.

-Gabriel y Uriel Marian por favor presentarse en la sala especial de la casa.-

-Muy bien esa es la señal, asegúrense de que no haiga akumas para cuando salgamos, el grupo de Allen y Kanda busquen información en los invitados.-

-Bien.- dijeron todos.

Cambio de escena. En la sala especial.

-Bienvenido comandante Marian.- dijo un grupo de akumas de nivel cuatro.-

-Es una emboscada- dijo Uriel.

-Todos escúchenme es una emboscada, Allen quítate el parche, al parecer el parche te ha quitado la mitad de tu habilidad y ellos construyeron esta casa para contrarrestar la otra mitad.-

Al solo quitarse el parche se da cuenta que están rodeados por Akumas de nivel tres.

-Tiedoll y Sokaro entren a la fiesta, las armas de todos están en un maletín en la parte trasera.-

-Que ara usted Gabriel-sama.- dijo Bookman saliendo de la camioneta para ayudar a los exorcistas que no posean sus armas.

-Buscare la información que necesito, dile a Lavi que se quede en el camión a recibirla.-

-Entendido.- dijo Lavi.

-Vamos exorcista pelea.- dicen los akumas dirigiéndose a Gabriel.

-Lastima- dijo Gabriel alzando la mano en el aire- me gustaba este traje.-

-Bien a mi me gusta este vestido, no puedes ganar algo sin perder algo o no Gabriel.- tomándose de la mano con Gabriel.

-Inocencias actívense.-dijeron los dos.- Fusión de inocencias. – los dos con el típico color rojo de sus cabellos y ojos, sus trajes se rompieron por los ataques que realizaban ya que por esa razón prefieren ocupar sus uniformes de exorcista ya que se regenera al igual que ellos ambos comenzaron a moverse coordinadamente permitiéndoles derrotar a los akumas sin ningún problema. -fusión de inocencias desactivada.-

-Fue muy fácil no crees.- dijo Uriel.

-Ve con los demás ellos te necesitan, yo buscare la información que necesito.-

Cambio de escena en el salón de baile.

Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Sofia, Marie y Miranda, peleaban por defender a los que no podían pelear. En ese momento llega Uriel que derrota a dos akumas con las garras que ya hemos visto ha Gabriel usar.

-Uriel-sama, chicos manténganse juntos.- pero fue sorprendida por un akuma en su espalda.

-North Crime- grita Bookman.

-Madness- grita Sokaro destruyendo a 7 akumas rápidamente.

-Chicos aquí están sus armas.- dice Tiedoll dándoles las armas. Con tantos exorcistas todos los akumas fueron destruidos con la ayuda de Allen, el cual era el único que pudo distinguir entre los akumas y los humanos.

-Muy bien vámonos.- dijo Gabriel corriendo.- Lavi nos espera afuera larguémonos ahora mismo.- saliendo de la casa se encontraron con Lavi que estaba en el camión esperando para que ellos se subieran.- Bien, Lavi recibiste la información.-

- Si están ahí.- mostrando un grupo de papeles en la parte trasera.

Gabriel, comenzó ha revisar los papeles los cuales le llevo una mirada de Lo Sabia.

-Que sucede Gabriel.-

-Mis temores han sido confirmados.-

- La organización se ha unido con el conde.-

- Peor aun la inocencia que buscamos no es una inocencia.-

Cambio de escena. En alguna parte del mundo. En la reunión de los Noés.

-A que se refiere conde.- dijo un Noé.

-A que el objeto no es una inocencia.- respondió el conde.

-Como es eso posible.- dice otro Noé

-Desprende una gran cantidad de energía como es posible que no es una inocencia.-

-El objeto es un….- dice el nuevo aliado de el conde.

Cambio de escena. En el carruaje.

-A que se refiere Gabriel-san?- pregunto Allen.

-El objeto es un mapa.-

-Un mapa para que?- pregunto Lenalee.

- Un mapa que muestra la localización de 11 inocencias capaces de unirse con otra y llegar al Heaven Level.-

-Heaven Level.- se admiraron todos al oír tal cosa.-

-Heaven Level es un poder solo superado por Dios, sin embargo el mapa muestra la localización de doce inocencias, la doceava es el corazón esta se unirá con alguien la cual le permitirá renacer en una forma tan poderosa como para derrotar al conde, destruir el ciclo de reencarnación de los Noés y de esta forma terminar esta guerra santa de una ves por todas.-

-Pero estas inocencias solo se unirán a la persona que este destinada a estar con ella.- explica Uriel.

- A que se refiere?- dijo Lenalee.

-A que solo se unirá con aquellos cuyas inocencias haiga recibido una predicción por parte de heblasca.-

-Se refiere a mi inocencia cierto?- pregunto Allen.

-No solo a ti Allen si contamos, muy bien, en esta misión tenemos 11 que han recibido una predicción por parte de Heblasca.- dice Gabriel serio.- esta es otra razón por la cual este grupo fue elegido, ellos son: Allen, Lenalee, Enzo, Trish, Kloud, Sokaro, Tiedoll, Kanda, Cross, Uriel y yo.

-Cross.- dicen todos.

-Pero el maestro esta muerto o por lo menos esta desaparecido.-

-Créanme ese maldito mal agradecido que no le habla a sus padres sigue vivo.- dice Uriel enojada. Que impresiona a todos provocando una gota en la cabeza de todos al ver como se refiere a su hijo.

-Pero como es posible el tubo una herida fatal y la sangre que encontramos es de el además la cantidad de sangre que dejo es demasiada.- dice Allen gritando asustando a todos. Uriel se levanta y se dirige frente a el solo para abofetearle.

-Eres su aprendiz y te atreves darlo por muerto frente a sus padres, confía en el como tu maestro.-

- Allen recuerdas que te dije que cuando un exorcista tiene un hijo la probabilidad de que este herede el poder de su inocencia es muy alta.-

-Si por que.-

-Recuerdas que te dije porque somos tan jóvenes pues el ha heredado esa habilidad de tener cuatro o cinco veces mas sangre que la de un humano común.-

- Bien si tomamos en cuenta a Cross-kun tenemos un total de 11 personas que pueden unirse a estas inocencias.- dice Uriel.

- Bien debemos regresar a la casa y recuperar nuestros uniformes y prepararnos para dirigirnos ha Moscú. Esta misión ha subido de rango deberemos ser mas cuidadosos ahora que conocemos esta información y también que después de la misión anterior ellos nos conocen mas de lo que pensamos.- dijo Gabriel sosteniendo los papeles.

-Los hemos subestimado- dice Uriel.

Bien aquí termina el capitulo veré cuando puedo subir el nuevo capitulo espero sea pronto, recuerden comenten y suscríbanse muy pronto les traeré el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste hasta donde ha llegado la historia, Bien me despido nos leemos luego.


	8. Fusion de Inocencias

Bien espero les haiga gustado el capitulo anterior. Se me hiso muy difícil terminar el capitulo anterior, estuve pensando como 15 minutos para hallar la forma de terminarlo en forma de continuación. Apuesto que nadie se esperaba ese final o que el objeto es un mapa. Pero ahora es tiempo de que Allen y Lenalee entrenen para poder dominar la fusión de inocencias. Bien sin mas espera

Capitulo 8: Fusión de inocencias.

Cambio de escena. En la casa de los Marian. Todos recogían lo necesario para el viaje y lo colocaban en el carruaje. Mientras que en el bosque detrás de la casa los Marian entrenaban a Lenalee y a Allen.

-Bien Allen hazlo como te lo dije.- dice Gabriel.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Allen alzando la mano para entrar en contacto con Lenalee.

-Lenalee, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Uriel.

-Si lo se.- dijo Lenalee alzando la mano tocándose con la de Allen.

Ambos comenzando a hablar al mismo tiempo.-Inocencias actívense.- ambos comenzaron a brillar la primera en hacerse visible fue Dark Boots haciendo que Allen y Lenalee poseyeran tal inocencia al mismo tiempo. La de Lenalee no había cambiado en nada, pero la de Allen se transformo en un tipo de armadura que le protegía solo las piernas. La segunda fue Crown Clown, en Allen fue común y corriente, pero en Lenalee comenzó a aparecer una capa rosada muy parecida a la de Allen lo único que cambio fue la forma de la mascara.

-Bien salió mejor de lo que pensé.- dijo Gabriel. - Allen, prueba a Dark Boots mientras que tu Lenalee, pruebas a Crown Clown.-

-Bien.- dijeron los dos, soltandose de la mano, pero al instante que lo hicieron ellos perdieron el poder de la otra inocencia.

-Como pensé.- dijo Gabriel.

-A que se refiere Gabriel-san.-

-A que ustedes se pueden conectar solo cuando están en contacto, deben aprender ha permanecer en sincronía con el otro mientras están separados.- explico Uriel.

-Miren un ejemplo.- dijo Gabriel, acercándose ha Uriel, tomándose de la mano.

-Inocencias actívense- dijeron los dos activando ambas fácilmente.- la única diferencia que tenemos es que nuestra inocencia por ser igual no podemos tener nada nuevo, pero al tener las dos activadas nuestro poder aumenta y no gastamos tanta sangre en nuestros ataques. Ahora para cuando nos separemos la sincronización debe mantenerse con una conexión invisible.- los dos se separaron dejando mostrar una fuente de energía de color verde entre los dos. –Ustedes practicaran solos intenten hacerlo mientras nos vamos, tienen hasta mañana para por lo menos controlar el poder por separado.- los dos se separaron de la transformación regresando a la forma desactivada y hablando por separado.

-Si no lo controlan para mañana el poder será bloqueado para siempre y no podrán unirse nunca mas.- dijo Uriel.

-Practiquen es lo único que podemos decirles, buena suerte.- dijo Gabriel alejándose junto a Uriel.

Allen y Lenalee se quedaron ha practicar sin descanso alguno, se quedaron hasta el anochecer sin tener éxito. Allen y Lenalee se sentaron ha verse el uno al otro, ya que debía de haber alguna razón por la cual ellos no podían relacionarse entre si usando las inocencias.

-Allen, en que piensas cuando activas tu inocencia.- pregunto Lenalee.

-Realmente no lo se solo la activo y ella… espera tal vez eso sea dime cual fue el acuerdo que llegaste cuando te sincronizaste por segunda ves con la inocencia.-

-Te refieres en el cuartel general cuando el akuma de nivel cuatro nos ataco.-

-Así es-

-Déjame pensar… o si dije que yo quería pelear por proteger a mis seres queridos.-

-Ya veo dime quien son todos esos seres queridos.-

-Todos los de la orden y en especial tu.- dijo Lenalee un poco sonrojada.

-Ya veo..-dijo sonrojado.

-Dime cual fue el acuerdo que tu llegaste con tu inocencia, Allen.-

-Le prometí que pelearía por la salvación de los akumas y que protegería a mis amigos así sea lo ultimo que haga.-

-Pero, por que la pregunta.-

-Tal vez de esta forma nos podremos sincronizar con la inocencia, pero solo es un teoría.-

-me agrada intentémoslo.- los dos se pusieron de pie dispuestos ha intentarlo una ves mas.

Cambio de escena en la cas de los Marian. Gabriel esta en su sala leyendo la información que consiguieron en su ultima misión cuando llega Kanda.

-Que sucede Kanda-san, quieres saber donde esta Trish.-

El japonés se sonrojo por la pregunta. – No quiero saber si tiene un salón para entrenar.-

-Entonces no quieres saber donde esta Trish.-

-Por supuesto que no.- dice Kanda un poco enojado.

-Pues es una coincidencia puesto que no se donde esta desde que Trish lo destruyo la semana pasado, pero si quieres entrenar le puedo decir ha Trish que te lleve donde ella entrena.-

-No gracias.-

-Seguro he oído que le gustas mucho a ella.-

-No gracias.-

-Vamos Yuu estoy seguro que la pasaremos bien.- dice Lavi que aparece con Trish.

-Y ustedes por que están juntos.- dice Kanda.

-Porque me perdí en la cas y Trish-san me encontró.-

-Por que celoso Kanda-san?- se oye por parte de Gabriel.

-Usted cállese.-

-Trish enséñale, donde entrenas ya que el quiere pelear.-

-Enseguida maestro, Kanda-san por favor sígame.-

-Vamos Yuu un poco de confianza hace que hasta la mas fuerte de las mujeres se derrita.- dice Lavi, que comienza a empujarlo.- si no me crees mira a los Viejos comandantes.-

-Maldito y deja de llamarme yu.-

Cambio de escena en la sala de entrenamiento de la casa. Todo el lugar parecía un dojo con una buena cantidad de armas de toda forma y tipo.

-Hey Trish, como puedes usar todas estas armas.-

-He entrenado con todas y cada una de ellas por años para poder perfeccionar mis estilos de combate. Mis maestros me han enseñado todo lo que se, a si es que les estoy muy agradecido por ello.-

-Si como no, apuesto que no sabes nada de combate.-

-Muy bien quieres entrenar Kanda-san.- dice Trish quitándose la bata y dejando ver su uniforme de entrenamiento de cuero muy pegado que hace babear a Kanda y a Lavi por igual. – Quien será el primero.-

-Bien yo seré.- dice Kanda con una sonrisa tomando una espada de madera.

-Ya veo eres un samurái o no, bien llevo mucho sin utilizar una katana veamos quien es el mas fuerte.- 15 minutos después.- Vamos no creí que eras de los que hablan mucho y no hacen nada.- dice Trish arrojando a Kanda por los aires.

-Veamos son tres victorias por parte de Trish y cero para Yuu. Hey yuu te están pateando el trasero no crees.- le dice Lavi a un Kanda agitado y golpeado.

-Cállate.- dice Kanda, respirando agitadamente.

-Hagamos algo, si yo gano el siguiente combate le darás un beso ha Lavi-san, pero si tu ganas te daré un beso.-

-Yuu no pierdas por ninguna razón me oíste.-

-Trato hecho.-

Cambio de escena. En la cocina. Sofia y Enzo esta preparando la comida cuando Miranda y Marie llegan.

-Oh Miranda-san, Marie-san quieren algo de comer.- dice Sofia.

-No gracias Sofia-chan. Estamos bien.- dice Miranda.

-No hay problema además tenemos que saber que piensan otras personas acerca de la comida.- dice Enzo sirviendo arroz blanca con curri enzima.-

-Sofia-chan, por que haces la comida para el viaje.-

-Es que me gusta hacerla, es la forma de estar agradecidos con mis maestros.-

-Por que estas tan agradecidos.-

-Porque el nos tomo cuando nadie mas quería. Fue hace mucho tiempo, nos encontraron robando comida de la casa, nos dieron de comer poco después se dieron cuenta que éramos compatible con Typhoon Armor y Rainbow Chains.-

-Rainbow Chains.-

-Es mi inocencia.- dice Enzo sentándose cerca de Marie a comer.-

-Esta muy bueno Enzo-san.- dice Marie.

-Me alegra de saberlo Marie-sama.-

-Dime hace cuanto eres compatible con la inocencia.-

-Hace 7 años.-

-A si es que desde los 8 años eres un exorcista.-

-A si es.-

Intermedio.

Hoja de información de Enzo Vermint.

Nombre: Enzo.

Apellido: Vermint.

Rango: Exorcista.

Edad: 16 años.

Inocencia: Rainbow Chains.

Sincronización: 95%.

Tipo de Inocencia: Equipo.

Forma de Inocencia: Cadenas.

Materia que le gusta: Biología.

Materia que no le gusta: Historia.

Fin de intermedio.

Cambio de escena en la sala especial de Gabriel. Llegan los tres generales mayores. Gabriel al notar esto deja de leer la información antes dicha.

-Gabriel, cuando partiremos.- dice Sokaro.

-Mañana por la mañana, por que la pregunta.-

-Porque comenzamos ha aburrirnos.-

-Ya veo, no se preocupen, al parecer tendremos una noche un poco agitada con explosiones.- dice Gabriel levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Los generales se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal cantidad de akumas que se veían a la vista.

-Exorcistas.- se oye por el alta voz de la casa. – diríjanse al bosque en la parte de atrás hay un ataque akuma a si es que ayuden a Allen y Lenalee que están ahí.- todos los exorcistas de la casa se dirigieron al bosque ha encontrarse con Lenalee y Allen.

Cambio de escena. En el bosque. Allen y Lenalee estaban rodeados por un numero cerca de 50 akumas. Los niveles iban desde 1 hasta el 4, entre ellos akumas gigantes.

-Lenalee, estas lista.-

-Si.-

-Inocencias actívense. Fusión de inocencias.- activándolas perfectamente saliendo entre ellos un lazo de energía verde que les permitía utilizar la otra inocencia sin ningun problema. Allen destruyo a dos akumas utilizando los grandes saltos de Dark Boots mientras que Lenalee esquivaba los golpes de los akumas con la misma inocencia. Allen salto muy alto y destruyo con la ayuda de Crown Clown a un akuma gigante. Lenalee al verse acorralada por tantos ataques al mismo tiempo utilizo la capa de Crown Clown para protegerse y los ataco utilizando Clown Belt. Después de un momento de pelea habían acabado con la mitad de akumas y dos akumas gigantes. Pero los dos habían llegado a su limite por lo cual la fusión de inocencias se desactivo formando una sorpresa entre todos y los akumas intentaron aprovechar pero…

- Heaven compass- grita Bookman protegiendo a la exhausta pareja. Mientas que los demás exorcistas terminaban por eliminar el resto de akumas.

- Allen, Lenalee,- se oye entre los arboles dejando ver ha Gabriel acompañado por Uriel.- por lo visto han podido activar la fusión de inocencias pero siguen necesitando un poco mas de practica no creen.-

- Lo se pero por lo menos la hemos logrado activar.- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, que los hace sonrojar.- por que hablamos al mismo tiempo.-

-Al parecer sus pensamientos se han mantenido unidos incluso después de la desactivación de la inocencia.- dice Uriel riendo.

-Bien que dices Uriel te encargas de ese gigante y yo de este otro. – señalando a los dos akumas faltantes.

-Encárgate de los dos tu solo.-

-En serio.-

-Si por que no-

-Bien, nivel dos Bloody Death. Bloody jump.- sangre recorrió sus piernas permitiéndole dar un gran salto en el aire llegando así a la cabeza del akuma y lo atravesó con una cuchilla hasta llegar abajo, pero el akuma seguía en pie.

- Gabriel-san!- gritaron todos al ver que el akuma estaba cerca de atacar a Gabriel.

-Bloody posetion.- el akuma se torno de color rojo y ataco al otro akuma con el movimiento de Stargita pero este era de color verde claro como el de la inocencia. Los rayos destruyeron al akuma gigante. Todos quedaron con una cara de sorpresa. Hasta que..-

- hey viejo comandante que fue eso- dice Lavi.

- Se llama bloody posetion, me permite tomar el control de un cuerpo como una marioneta y hacer lo que quiera con ella. Akuma sepárate.- El akuma gigante se separo en un gran numero de akumas de nivel tres.- Muy bien Krory quieres come….- pero antes que terminara Krory ya había comenzado a matar akumas, mientras que Gabriel y Uriel absorbían al resto de akumas para sus reservas de sangre.

Cambio de escena en la casa. Los exorcistas llegaban cuando se dieron cuenta que Road y Relo tenían dos akumas de tamaño humano nunca antes visto.

-Hola chicos como están.-

-Road.-

-Noé que has hecho con los generales.-

-No te preocupes Gabriel ellos están bien solo los tengo dormidos en algún lugar. Gracias a la ayuda de tu maestro.- la palabra maestro petrifico a Gabriel al oírla, mucho mas que a Allen la palabra deuda.

-Maestro!- dicen todos.

-Que no les has dicho nada Gabriel.-

-No crees que seria inadecuado responderle a mi enemigo una pregunta personal.- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, juguemos un juego si tu ganas te diré donde están pero si tu pierdes ellos mueren.-

-Cual es el juego.-

-Que tu derrotes a mis súper akumas de nivel cuatro.- mostrando a los nuevos akumas que parecían humanos ya que el tamaño era casi igual sin embargo estos se mantenían serios. –ellos fueron creados a partir de cinco akumas de nivel 4 pero ellos no pueden arrojar ningún tipo de poder por lo tanto solo pueden pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.-

-A donde quieres llegar.- pregunto Allen.

-A que Gabriel y tu deberán pelear contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo sin usar ningún poder raro de la inocencia como rayos o escudos ni nada por el estilo.-

-Trato hecho.- dijo Gabriel.

-Que estas seguro Gabriel-san.- dijo Allen.

-Si por que no? Será divertido no crees.-

-Bien-

-Bien pelearemos solo manteniendo la inocencia para protegernos un poco del daño esta bien Road-chan.-

-Si claro- dice Road viendo hacia otro lado para evitar sonrojarse al ver que Gabriel le llamo Road-chan y el comenzaba a quitarse la camisa para la pelea.

-Bien comencemos.-

La pelea comenzó con Allen peleando en contra del akuma que comenzó a golpearlo tan rápido que apenas se podía mover, pero gracias a su inocencia no recibió mucho daño sin embargo los puños del akuma parecían multiplicarse en el trayecto dejando a Allen muy confundido.

-Allen esta agotado por la fusión de inocencias no podrá seguir por mucho mas tiempo.- dijo Gabriel que petrifico a Lenalee al saber que Allen esta exhausto, pero entonces Allen recibió un golpe morado que lo saco volando.

-Brote de hadas, Allen, Allen-san, Allen.-Se oía entre todos, ellos salieron al encuentro con Allen al ver que este no se movía.-

-Pero que es imposible estoy casi seguro que ese puño se multiplico.- dijo Gabriel.

-Olvide los akumas son tan rápidos que pareciera que los golpes se multiplican.-

-Bien, Allen no puede pelear yo me encargare de los dos al mismo tiempo bien.-

-Gabriel estas seguro.-dice Uriel.

-No te preocupes tengo la sangre suficiente como para posesionar millones de akumas, cuiden de Allen, al parecer su brazo esta quebrado y callo inconsciente. Bloody Nightmare actívate.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión, diría semanal pero no los subo semanal para los que no se han suscrito por favor hacerlo ya que si no lo hacen no sabrán cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo. Espero les haiga gustado este capitulo no olviden comentar esperare sus mensajes.


	9. Tercer paso, dominando al Noe

Primero que nada lo siento por no haber subido pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente a la hora de pasarlo y se me borro y tuve que iniciarlo nuevamente. Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo nueve se los digo es increíble la imaginación que he tenido para todos los capítulos, para Lirio-chan espero que te encuentres mejor gracias a ti pude terminar este capitulo, disculpa por no cumplir la promesa que hice pero pensé que no era necesario ya que aras una aparición mas grande en el siguiente capitulo. Bien sin mas espera en el capitulo anterior vimos la fusión de inocencias de Allen y Lenalee, por el momento pasaremos al capitulo de esta ocasión que es

Capitulo 9: Tercer paso, dominando al Noé.

Cambio de escena en ¿?. Allen despierta en una cama con su brazo vendado y se da cuenta que esta amarrado a la cama. A su lado se encuentra Lenalee durmiendo en el otro se encuentra Uriel que esta al lado de la cama que se encuentra Gabriel que esta vendado del brazo y su ojo derecho esta vendado.

-Allen!.- dice Lenalee abrazándolo que despierta a Uriel y a Gabriel.

-Lenalee que sucedió, donde estamos.-

-Allen no recuerdas lo que sucedió.- pregunto Gabriel.

-A que se refiere Gabriel-san.-

-Ya veo no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió.-

-Que? Que sucedió.- mira a Lenalee y la ve asustada.

-El Noé domino tu cuerpo por unos minutos pero lo pude controlar y aquí estamos.-

-Que sucedió y los generales.-

-Los generales están bien. Lo que sucedió fue….-

Flashback

-Gabriel estas seguro.-dice Uriel.

-No te preocupes tengo la sangre suficiente como para posesionar millones de akumas, cuiden de Allen, al parecer su brazo esta quebrado y callo inconsciente. Bloody Nightmare actívate.-

-En serio podrás derrotarlos Gabriel. Mira lo que sucedió con Allen.- dice Road.

-No te preocupes Road-chan, los destruiré fácilmente. Bloody Armor.- Gabriel comenzó ha ser rodeado de cuerpo completo por una armadura roja. Un akuma se arrojo al ataque, pero Gabriel se movió rápido esquivando el ataque dándole un golpe en el estomago como contra ataque que atravesó al akuma.- Bloody Absortion.- Gabriel absorbió al akuma y de momento su armadura cambio a la forma del akuma. – Wow gran poder debo admitir no crees Road-chan.-

-Que le hiciste al akuma?- pregunto Road impresionada por tal habilidad y poder por parte de Gabriel.

-Solo absorbí sus habilidades por un momento Road-chan.- dijo Gabriel acercándose a una gran velocidad hacia el otro akuma comenzando a golpearlo de la misma forma que el otro golpeo ha Allen, este se destruyo después de una lluvia de golpes.

-jajajaja en serio creíste que la habilidad de esos akumas era la súper velocidad.- dice Road.

-A que te ref..-pero antes que terminara Allen comenzó a moverse su piel se torno de color gris con una marca de catorce puntos en su frente. –Aléjense de Allen ahora.- grita Gabriel a todos.

-Allen est….- pero antes que Lenalee terminara fue tomada del cuello por Allen que le sonreí.

-Hola Lenalee, cuanto deseaba verte a la cara y…- dice Allen acercando sus rostros pero fue interrumpido por Gabriel que lo golpeo en la cara alejándolo de Lenalee.

-Uriel llévate a todos yo me encargo de Allen. Usa Bloody Eye y busca a los generales y diles a las sirvientas que coloquen un escudo de protección.-

-Bien.- dice Uriel tomando a Lenalee y a los demás.

-Muy bien pensado Gabriel.- dice Allen.

-El ataque fue hecho para desactivar la inocencia y así darte la oportunidad de poseer el cuerpo.-

-Bien hecho Gabriel, eres mejor de lo que pensé. Por cierto hola Road cuanto tiempo sin verte .-

-Hola catorceavo cuanto sin verte. Te ves bien usando ese cuerpo.-

-Bloody Eye.- dice Gabriel haciendo que su ojo se llene de sangre dejándole ver como reparar a Crown Clown.

-Deja de verme de esa forma.- dice Allen acercándose a una gran velocidad que corto ha Gabriel desde el ojo hasta el brazo derecho.

-Lo hiciste muy tarde, ya lo he visto.-

-Que?-

-Sello alquimista de cinco puntos permíteme en este momento sellar el mal espíritu de este cuerpo. Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- dice Gabriel usando su mano izquierda creando un pentágono y golpeando a Allen en el brazo quebrado y de esta forma reparando el brazo.

-Maldito, no dejare que el viva por mucho tiempo mas tu lo sabes.-

-Lo se por eso lo entreno para que te derrote y te domine!.- le dice Gabriel. Y Allen regresa a su forma normal desplomándose en el suelo. Se oyen aplausos.

-Bien hecho Gabriel no esperaría menos de mi mejor apren..- dijo el nuevo aliado del conde pero antes que terminara fue atacado con una garra de sangre que utiliza Gabriel.

-No te atrevas a decir esa palabra por ninguna razón me oíste.-

-No hay ningún problema Gabriel me hace feliz que seas tan fuerte. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Gabriel.- dice El aliado del conde desapareciendo en la puerta de Road.

-Gabriel-san cuida de Allen por favor.- dice Road desapareciendo por la puerta.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien Allen.- dice Gabriel desplomándose en el suelo.-

Flashback

Allen estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír por parte de Gabriel. Miro a Lenalee y se dio cuenta que tenia una marca en el cuello de dedos que la estrangularon.

-Lenalee, estas bien.-

-Si no te preocupes ya que me he recuperado.-

-Por cierto Uriel,- dice Gabriel mirándola.- reporte de la situación.-

-Ustedes se quedaron desmallados y actualmente estamos en Moscú.-

-Enserio que tanto estuvimos dormidos.-

-Exactamente 2 días desde el accidente en nuestra casa.-

-Ya veo, y los demás están aquí en el hospital.-

-No la mayor parte se adelanto y ellos están actualmente al norte de Rusia.-

-Por cierto Allen por que estas amarrado a la cama.-

-Que? Pensé que ustedes lo hicieron.-

-Déjame ayudarte.- dice Lenalee pero presiono un botón que hiso que la cama se moviera golpeando a Lenalee que cayo en sima de Allen en la cama.- este disculpa Allen.- dice Lenalee sonrojada.

-No te preocupes Lenalee, por lo menos no est….- pero antes que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver una sombra que es….

-Lenalee que haces con Walker en la cama a la luz del día enfrente de los comandantes.-

-Hermano que haces aquí.- dice Lenalee sonrojada.

-Walker que haces con mi hermanita. Te amarre a la cama para evitar estos problemas. Pero no me dejas otra opción llamare a Komurin L.-

-Espera hermano…- la pelea sigue al fondo.

-Hey Uriel quienes están aquí además de nosotros.-

-Los Bookman, nuestros aprendices y Kanda Yu.-

-Ya veo, debemos dar el tercer paso antes que salgamos de Moscú. Dejemos que se peleen y después les decimos.-

Cambio de escena en el pueblo. Todos estaban viendo hacia una pareja de forasteros que se veían bien juntos pero que la mirada de ellos daba tanto miedo que preferían que no estuvieran comprando para no hablarles.

-Por que tengo que cargar con todo esto.-

-Porque decidiste venir conmigo y además Lavi tenia que ir a traer a su prometida en la estación del tren. Claro que si no quieres estar conmigo puedes irte.- el comentario paralizo a Kanda.

-Pero Trish es que esta muy pesado.- dice Kanda.

Ella se voltea y lo golpea. –Lo siento pero desde cuando te autorice que me llamaras por mi nombre, te lo diré ahora deberás llamarme señorita Auditore si no te gusta puedes irte.-

-Pero todos te llaman Trish.- respondió rápido Kanda.

-Si pero ellos me tratan bien a diferencia tuya, en especial mi maestro.- dice Trish sonrojándose pensando en la sonrisa sincera de su maestro.

-Cualquiera diría que estas enamorada de el.- Trish se regresa y lo golpea botando las bolsas de comida.

-Kanda recoge esa comida antes que se infecte o Sofia y Enzo no nos perdonaran, además debemos buscar mas comida.-

Cambio de escena. En el hospital.

-Ashuu.- estornuda Sofia y Enzo.- Te estas resfriando- dicen al mismo tiempo sonrojándose. –No.- responden los dos aun mas sonrojados.

-Este crees que Trish y Kanda-san puedan buscar todo lo que les pedimos.-

-No te preocupes después de todo ellos se ofrecieron.-

Flashback.

-Sofia ya tienes la lista.-

-Si debemos apresurarnos antes que el maestro se despierte.-

-Ah Sofia, Enzo, a donde van.- dice Trish sorprendida entrando en el hospital.

-Debemos comprar comida para el viaje.- dice Sofia.

-Déjame hacerlo a mi ustedes siempre se pierden en las misiones de supervivencia que nos da nuestro maestro.- dice Trish con una ceja levantada, provocando que ellos se avergüencen.

-Pero no podrás cargarlo todo.- dice Enzo.

-No te preocupes ya se a quien llevare.- dice viendo de reojo a Kanda que entrenaba en el patio y que decidió quedarse porque el general se lo pidió.

-Ni pienses que lo hare.- dice Kanda.

-Vamos Kanda-kun.- dice Trish con una mirada de cachorro castigado.

-Pero que, esta bien.-

-Tiene razón la maestra, los hombres caen muy fácil con una mirada tierna o un coqueteo.- ice Trish riendo haciendo que Kanda se moleste y se sonroje.-

Flashback

-Tienes razón. Me pregunto si el maestro ya se despertó con el ruido en la sala.-

Cambio de escena. En la estación del tren. Lavi y Bookman esperan por la invitada a la misión.

-Oye panda y dime es linda.-

-Eso no te importa, puede ser la mas fea del universo y aun así te casaras con ella. Entendido.- dice Bookman golpeándolo.

-Si pero por que tiene que ser ella.-

-Es fácil una persona de la orden la nomino como sucesora de la orden.-

-Quien?-

-Gabriel Marian-sama. Al parecer tubo relación de negocios con los padres de ella antes que murieran y ella decidió unirse para poder ingresar a la biblioteca de los Bookman.-

-Que tipo de negocio.-

-Sus padres eran los dueños de la galería de arte mas famosa de Grecia además tenían una escuela de arte. Gabriel-sama es un de los mas grandes recursos que tiene esa compañía de dinero.- Se oye una pelea en una tienda detrás de los Bookman. Al parecer una joven quiere comprar chocolates pero sus acompañantes no le dejan comprarlos.

-Vamos solo será una caja.- dice la joven que aparenta la edad de Lavi, buena figura su cabello es negro como el ébano y largo cual su estatura ligeramente ondulado y tiene un flequillo que cubre completamente su ojo izquierdo lleva unos anteojos rectangulares y sus ojos son color ámbar. Lavi se sonroja al verla. Su ropa es típica de millonaria.

-Vamos Musa-sama, no debería de comer tanto chocolate.- dice una mujer mayor que lleva un saco algo parecido a una guarda espalda.

-Bien me la deberás luego. Hola Bookman-sama.- dice meciendo su brazo hacia el viejo.-

-Eeesss, eeelllaa.- dice Lavi al ver que Bookman se acerca.

-Que ahora eres tartamudo.-

-No, pero…-

-Así es que este es Lavi.- dice la joven, con un tono frio.

-Perdone, Bookman jr-sama, pero ella es así cuando acaba de conocer a una persona.-

-Lavi, ella es Musa Andreatos, ella será tu esposa.-

Intermedio.

Hoja de información de Musa Andreatos. (cortesía de Lirio-chan.)

Nombre: Musa

Apellido: Andreatos

Rango: exorcista.

Edad: 21 años.

Inocencia: Blessing.

Sincronización: 95%

Tipo de Inocencia: parasito

Forma de Inocencia: sus cuerdas vocales

Materia que le gusta: artes

Materia que no le gusta: matemáticas.

Fin de intermedio.

Cambio de escena en el hospital. Gabriel les explica a todos acerca de cómo dominar al Noé.

-Bien primero que nada. Komui puede quitarle esas cuerdas a Allen.-

-Pero comandante, se acercara a mi Lenalee.-

-Técnicamente, ya no es tu Lenalee, supervisor por si no recuerda en la llamada que le di, le explique que ellos están juntos.- Komui ve con una mirada de asesino a Allen.

-Hermano no es lo que parece no hemos hecho nada aun.- pero que pensaron todos.

-Maldito pulpo, mano larga, asalta cunas (nuevamente Allen es menor que Lenalee.) te quieres aprovechar de la inocencia de mi Lenalee. No te lo perdonare si tu has he…- pero fue golpeado por Gabriel que lo dejo fuera de combate con el brazo derecho.

-Gabriel-san- dicen todos.

-Que? Se lo merecía y estaba aburrido.- dice el defendiéndose.

-No, no es eso.- dicen refiriéndose al brazo derecho.

-Que esto no se preocupen mi cuerpo se regenera mas rápido.-

-Bien debemos comenzar solo les ayudaremos en dos ocasiones de peligro a si es que deben de derrotarle antes que eso ocurra.- dice Uriel.

-Que ocurra, el que.- pregunta Lenalee.

-Deben de derrotar al Noé en menos de una hora si no lo hacen el Noé tomara sus cuerpos y serán los nuevos catorceavos.- este comentario asusto tanto a Lenalee como ha Allen.

-Bien lo que tengan que hacer háganlo ahora ya que no hay vuelta atrás.- dice Gabriel tomándose de la mano con Uriel esperando para dar el tercer paso y el definitivo para la fusión de inocencias de Allen y Lenalee. Allen y Lenalee se quedan a hablar por un momento Lenalee lo abraza y lo besa después se acercan a Gabriel y el comienza la ceremonia.- Bien están todos listos, Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.

Bien aquí termina el capitulo se que lo he dejado en continuación pero lo continuare en el siguiente llamado Allen y Lenalee Walker dominio del 50% sobre el Noé. Se que el tema no es muy bueno pero lo cambiare todo excepto por lo de Allen y Lenalee Walker. No se hagan las ilusiones no los casare aun.


	10. Allen y Lenalee Walker los Noes exorcist

Bien sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 10, para este ocupare toda la imaginación que poseo para poder terminarlo. En el capitulo anterior vimos a la prometida de Lavi también lo que hacen los demás mientras Allen y Lenalee intentaran derrotar al Noé. Bien sin mas espera

Capitulo 10: Allen y Lenalee Walker los Noés exorcistas.

Cambio de escena. En un universo oscuro. Allen y Lenalee están parados frente a frente. Mientras Gabriel y Uriel aparecen de momento.

-Allen, Lenalee comiencen la fusión de inocencia ahora. Solo ustedes serán capaces de vernos si están en un punto critico nosotros les ayudaremos en dos ocasiones que costaran cinco minutos cada una. Entendido.- dice Gabriel que al detrás de este aparece un reloj gigante marcando el tiempo que queda.

-Bien, Fusión de Inocencias activada.- dicen los dos hablando al mismo tiempo. Transformándose en la ya dicha forma utilizando ambas inocencias. De repente una gran luz que desprende de ellos comienza a llenar la sala de luz y e dan cuenta de un cuerpo negro al final de la habitación de cuatro paredes que parecía una caja.

-Muy bien hecho Gabriel, serviste mis presas tan rápido, crees que estén listos.- dice la sombra que comienza a tomar forma del catorceavo bueno pero con la piel gris. –Y bien quien será el pri…- pero antes que terminara fue atacado por la pareja golpeándolo con el brazo de la garra al mismo tiempo. Allen y Lenalee ocupan Dark Boots para acercarse por la espalda del Noé que seguía volando y atacarlo con la misma, después del ataque este se estrello con el muro.- Bien hecho se han vuelto fuerte, sus cuerpos serán muy valiosos para mi.- lo dicho por el Noé los paraliza provocando que se distraigan. Aprovechando la oportunidad el ataca a la pareja efectivamente golpeándolos contra paredes opuestas.

-Crown Belt.- dicen los dos tomando al Noé uno de cada brazo. Los dos saltan golpeándolo contra el cielo y después bajan a una gran velocidad golpeándolo contra el suelo, provocando al Noé que tosiera sangre.

-Malditos.- dice el Noé poniéndose de pie y tomándolos del Crown Belt y golpeándolos contra las paredes. Las manos del Noé están sangrando por tocar la inocencia.

El reloj marca que 20 minutos han pasado.

-Vamos es todo lo que tie…- pero no pudo terminar la oración al ver que Allen y Lenalee estaban brillando y que sus brazos izquierdos ya no estaban y sus manos derechas habían desaparecido.

-Crown Clown activado.- los dos se acercan y cortan al Noé causando que dos cuses se queden detrás. Ambas fueron en el brazo derecho provocando que esta cambie el brazo.

-Malditos.- dice el Noé cortándose el brazo.- no dejare que ustedes me derroten. Noé level.- dice el Noé causando que el cuerpo se haga mas gris y que sus ojos se hagan morado, su brazo se recupera. Salen tentáculos de su espalda, su apariencia era muy parecida al de Tiky Mikk cuando fue consumido. –Supongo que conocen esta apariencia ustedes.-

-Pero por que mantienes tu conciencia incluso después de usarlo.- dicen los dos.

-Porque solo el conde y yo podemos utilizarlo a diferencia de los demás.- dice acercándose y golpeándolos hacia las paredes, provocando que pierdan la fusión.- Comenzare contigo Lenalee.- dice el Noé tomándola con una mano y preparándose para atravesarla con la otra. –Adiós Lenalee.-

-No!.- grita Allen. Pero aparece Gabriel golpeando al Noé separándolo de Lenalee y golpeando la pared hasta el punto de casi destruirla.

-Lenalee, estas bien.- pregunta Gabriel.

-Si Gabriel-san, gracias.-

-Bien hasta aquí llego Uriel te los encargo.- dice desapareciendo.

El reloj marca que 45 minutos han pasado.

-Allen, Lenalee deben derrotarlo rápido que el tiempo se acaba.- dice Uriel.

-Bien, así que hay mas que solo ustedes.- dice el Noé reponiéndose del golpe.

-Yo lo atacare ustedes rehagan la fusión y derrótenlo de un solo ataque.- dice Uriel golpeando al Noé con las garras.

El reloj marca que 55 minutos han pasado.

-Fusión de Inocencias.- dicen los dos reformándola con la espada ya formada. Uriel desaparece dejando a un Noé muy mal herido. –Crown Belt.- dicen los dos.

-No crean que volveré a caer con esa cosa.- dice el Noé, pero se sorprende al saber que el ataque no era hacia el sino que se unieron los Crown Belt formando una cuerda entre la pareja.

El reloj marca que 57 minutos han pasado.

-Lenalee.- dice Allen utilizando Dark Boots para moverse rápido hacia el Noé. Arrojando a Lenalee a una gran velocidad. Lenalee utiliza Dark Boots para impulsarse mas rápido y atraviesa al Noé en el pecho. Este escupe sangre al ver lo que hicieron.

El reloj marca que 59 minutos han pasado.

-No… crean … que .. me .. han .. derrota…- pero antes que terminara.

-Allen.- dice Lenalee jalándolo con Crown Belt. En el camino usa Dark Boots para aumentar la velocidad y atraviesa al Noé utilizando la espada.

El reloj marca que 59 minutos con 40 segundos han pasado.

-Maldito…. Exorcistas.- dice el Noé desapareciendo.

Cambio de escena en el hospital. Gabriel y Uriel se encuentran en la sala esperando por Allen y Lenalee regresaran de la pelea.

-Crees que estén bien, Gabriel.-

-No te preocupes ellos son fuertes. Después de todo son los que le darán nacimiento al destructor del tiempo.- Allen y Lenalee despiertan. – Me alegra que despierten, como les fue.-

-Pudimos derrotarlo.- dice Allen.

-Fue muy difícil y cansado.- dice Lenalee.

-Bien felicidades lo han logrado, la fusión es uno de sus poderes ahora, además ahora pueden activar ambas inocencias por separado si ustedes quieren.- dice Gabriel con su típica sonrisa. Que hace que la pareja se abrase de la alegría.

-Walker.- se oye. – como te atreves a abrasar a mi Lenalee.- dice Komui quitando a Lenalee de en medio pero se da cuenta de algo que esta en la mano de Lenalee.

-Hermano, déjalo.-

-Lenalee, que es eso en tu dedo.- dice Komui refiriéndose a un anillo en la mano izquierda.

-Esto, esto es…- dice Lenalee con una risa nerviosa.

-Hey Allen, no es ese el anillo de compromiso que compraste en la ciudad el dia antes del baile.- dice Gabriel, viendo el anillo.

-Esto..- dice Allen con nervios.

-Walker, como te atreves a comprometerte con mi Lenalee sin pedirme permiso.-

-Espera Komui-san, no es lo que parece.- dice Allen. Cuando Komui se arroja hacia Allen para atacarlo (posiblemente matarlo.) Tocan la puerta.

-Hay alguien ahí?- dice Musa con Lavi y Bookman.

-Que esta pasando aquí.- dice Lavi. – Oye Allen, que le hiciste a Lenalee ahora.-

-Que Allen-kun, eres tu- dice Musa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Y también Gabriel-sama y Uriel-sama.-

-Que ocurre aquí.- dice Enzo junto con Sofía.-

-Oh Sofía, Enzo que pasa.-

-Sofía-san, Enzo-san.- cuanto tiempo.

-Niña como conoces nuestros nombres.- dice Gabriel.

-No me recuerdan soy yo Musa-chan.- Musa-chan piensan todos recordando el nombre y pensando.-

-Musa-chan, has crecido mucho.- dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-Allen-kun, cuanto tiempo veo que has crecido mucho.- dice Musa abrasando al joven exorcista.

-Walker, como te atreves a serle infiel a mi Lenalee enfrente de ella.-

-Lenalee?- dice Musa. Examinando a la china de pies a cabeza.- Oye Allen es ella tu novia.-

-Como crees la has bajado de rango.- dice Gabriel.

-Gracias Gabriel-san.- dice Allen y Lenalee.

-Es la prometida.- dice Gabriel.

-Enserio Allen-kun, nunca pensé que te casaras ante que yo.- dice Musa abrazándolos a los dos.

-Chicos llévense a Musa, por una caminata necesitan actualizarse.- dice Gabriel.

-Maestro se encuentra bien.- dice Trish llegando con Kanda.- había mucho alboroto.-

-Trish-san, cuanto tiempo.-

-Ah quien eres.-

-Soy yo Musa-chan.-

-Musa-chan, has crecido mucho.-

-Bien, tomen este dinero y vayan a divertirse a la ciudad, nosotros debemos hablar. Nos iremos en la noche.-

Cambio de escena. En la ciudad. Todos los exorcistas a excepción de Sofia y Enzo que se quedaron para preparar la comida, caminan en la calle.

-Espera Musa-chan, por que tratas a todos mejor que ha mi.- dice Lavi.

-Desde cuando te autoricé en llamarme Musa-chan.-

-Pero todos te llaman así.-

-He autorizado a Gabriel-sama y Uriel-sama, porque ellos se encargaron de mi después que mis padres murieron.-

-Y los aprendices de los viejos comandantes.- dice Lavi pero recibió un golpe por parte de Musa.

-No te atrevas a referirte a ellos de esa forma. Los aprendices y yo nos criamos juntos como hermanos.-

-Musa-chan no lo golpees tanto el es así.- dice Lenalee.

-No te preocupes Lenalee-chan, el sobrevivirá a algo así si quiere ser mi esposo.-

-Esposo.- dicen todos.

-Si, me comprometí ha ser la sucesora de los Bookman a cambio de información.-

-Por que la llamas Lenalee-chan si apenas la acabas conocer.-

-Es porque es la prometida de Allen-kun.-

-Espera Musa-chan, ya explicamos eso.-

Flashback.

-Bien, tomen este dinero y vayan a divertirse a la ciudad, nosotros debemos hablar. Nos iremos en la noche.-

-Espera comandante Gabriel, como deja ir a Walker con mi Lenalee, después del compromiso.-

-No es de compromiso.- dice Lenalee.- es de promesa. Nos prometimos que derrotaríamos al Noé y regresaríamos a salvo.-

-Algo me dice que Lenalee miente, pero al parecer Komui se lo cree todo.- susurra Gabriel a Uriel.

-Ya veo. Es cierto Walker.-

-Si por su puesto que si.- dice Allen con una sonrisa de me salve.

Flashback en el Flashback.

-Que sucede Allen.-

-Se que este no es el mejor momento, pero Lenalee te gustaría casarte conmigo.- dice Allen sacando el anillo de compromiso.

-Allen no se que decir.-

-Solo respon..- pero antes de terminar fue callado por un beso y abrazo por parte de Lenalee. – tomare esto como un si.-

-Hey chicos están listos.- dice Gabriel.

Fin del Flashback en el Flashback.

-Me alegra saber que se haigan puesto de acuerdo. Váyanse nos vemos esta noche.-

-Walker no te acerques a Lenalee.-

Fin del Flashback.

-Bien perdonen.-

-Hey usagi-chan, que le paso ha tus padres.- dice Kanda.

-Me llamaste conejita, Kanda-san.-

-Por que lo tratas a el mejor.- dice Lavi.

-Porque es amigo de Trish-san.-

-Oye como supiste que significaba usagi.- dice Kanda.

-Porque aprendí varios idiomas con Gabriel-sama.-

-Oye como conociste a Allen.- pregunto Lavi.

-Lo conocí junto con Cross-sama. Una vez que estuvo en un viaje de negocios. Me pareció un brote de hadas la primera vez que lo vi, pero cambie de parecer después de conocerlo mejor.-

-Brote de hadas.- dicen todos.

-Mis padres murieron por una enfermedad que ataco Atenas todo el pueblo murió. Gabriel-sama y Uriel-sama me encontraron cuando buscaban por sobrevivientes. Mis padres me dejaron con una gran empresa y fortuna, pero no sabia que hacer con ella a si es que Gabriel-sama se encargo de los negocios y me ha ayudado a averiguar información acerca de la enfermedad.-

-Y como llegaste a los Bookman y que tipo de información quieres.- pregunto Lenalee.

-Bien primero que nada no solo soy un Bookman, también soy una exorcista soy algo parecido a una aprendiz de Gabriel-sama. Segundo Gabriel-sama me hablo de los Bookman que tienen una gran cantidad de información acerca de todo suceso en la humanidad, pero solo era transferida a personas del clan, así es que me hice la prometida de Bookman jr. Y de esta forma saber cual es la cura para la enfermedad que ataco Atenas.-

-Pero como te hiciste exorcista.- pregunta Allen.

-Hace un tiempo, no lo recuerdo bien, entre en la tumba de mi familia y fui atacada por un akuma. En ese entonces no sabia nada acerca de los exorcistas o akumas.-

-Pero como lo derrotaste o Gabriel-san te salvo.-

-No en el momento que me ataco, tuve una alucinación en la cual mi hermano mayor me decía que cantara con todo mi corazón y fue cuando mi inocencia se activo.- dice mostrando una marca negra en el cuello.- mi inocencia esta en mis cuerdas vocales. Soy una exorsista de tipo parasito, pero lastimosamente mi canto no era tan fuerte, así es que Gabriel-sama invento esto.- dice Musa mostrando un adorno para el cabello que parecía una media mariposa.- esto me ayuda a aumentar el poder de mi canto.-

-Ya veo.- dicen todos.

-Pero que me cuentas de ti Lenalee-chan y Kanda-san.-

-Que quieres saber.- dice Lenalee.

-No te interesa saber, usagi-chan.-

-Como te atreves a llamarla de esa forma Ba-kanda.- dice Trish tomándola de la oreja.

-No te preocupes Trish-san, no me molesta. Hey por que no nos separamos por un momento quiero preguntarle cosas a Lenalee y a Trish por separado si no les molesta.-

-No te preocupes estamos bien.- dice Allen.

-Bien nos vemos.- dice Musa tomando a Lenalee y a Trish del brazo.

-Hey Allen, que le paso al dinero que te dio Gabriel-san.-

Con una sonrisa tonta dice- se lo di a Lenalee.-

-Bien no tenemos dinero y estamos en medio de la ciudad. Bien hecho Moyashi.- pero los tres exorcistas oyen que un callejón se oyen unos gritos por parte de unos jugadores de cartas. Los tres se quedan viendo y sonríen junto con Allen.

30 Minutos después.

-Me alegra saber que el Moyashi esta con nosotros decías maldito usagi.-

-Tenias razón Yu.-

-El único problema que tuvimos fue que ellos nos acusaron por quitarles todo el dinero.-

-Pero conseguimos el dinero suficiente como para pasar un buen tiempo, pero ahora no podemos por culpa que estamos en la cárcel.-

-No se preocupen se que alguien nos ayudara.-

Cambio de escena. En una tienda de ropa.

-Dime Allen-kun, sigue siendo una buena persona.-

-Si.-

-Ya veo porque lo quieres.-

-Que les parece este.- dice Trish saliendo con un vestido rosado de una pieza.

-Te queda bien.- dice Musa.

-Hey como se me vería este.- dice Musa, mostrando un traje completo de una falda corta con un abrigo de cuerpo completo cortado de las mangas y unida al traje con tiras.- me gusta el estilo pero no me gusta los colores creo que tomare el estilo pero cambiare los colores.-

-Hey Lenalee-sama, Pruébate un poco de ropa.-

-No gracias.- dice Lenalee.

-Vamos pruébate este.- dice Musa mostrando una blusa rosada con una mini falda azul.

-Vamos pruébatela.-

-Esta bien.- dice Lenalee resignada al ver que se lo pedían con ojos de cachorro.

-Hey es cierto esto también puede ser utilizado con las mujeres.- dice Trish riendo.

-Pueden enseñarme eso.- dice Lenalee.

-Si, pero primero pruébatelo.- dice Musa.

Cambio de escena en el hospital.

-Les pedí que habláramos en privado para hablar acerca de las profecías.-

-Las de los once oficiales cierto.- dice Komui.

-Así es he investigado y he encontrado el significado de todas y cada una de ellas.-

-El único problema que tenemos es saber si los once oficiales seremos capaces de terminar la guerra santa.-

-Todas las predicciones hablan de todo menos de darle el final a la guerra santa.-

-Te equivocas aun falta la ultima predicción el doceavo oficial.-

-Doceavo oficial.- dice Komui y Bookman.

-El doceavo oficial es..- suena un teléfono. –Hola.- dice Gabriel tomando el teléfono.

-Gabriel-san.- dice Allen.

-Que sucede Allen.-

-No se como explicarlo.-

-Dame el teléfono.- dice Kanda. –Gabriel, estamos en la cárcel necesitamos su ayuda para salir de aquí.-

-Bien voy para haya.-

-Que sucede.-

-Allen y los chicos están en prisión, busca a Lenalee y a las demás los sacare de prisión de una forma rara.-

-Cual será.- dice Uriel.

-Entrare a prisión y los ayudare a salir desde dentro ustedes adelántense a la misión nos veremos en el norte de Rusia para mañana.-

-Buena suerte.-

-La tendré.-

-Espere general quien es el doceavo oficial.- dice Komui.

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte el nombre del oficial ya que a un no ha nacido.-

-A que se refiere cuando nacerá.-

-A un no lo se, eso depende de dos oficiales.-

-A que se refiere.- dice Komui.

-A que la predicción de Lenalee y Allen hacen referencia al doceavo oficial. Las predicciones dicen que ellos le darán nacimiento al destructor del tiempo. Allen y Lenalee son los padres del doceavo oficial. Ahora si no les importa tengo a tres exorcistas que esperan para sacarlos de prisión.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo salió un poco mas largo de lo común pero espero les haiga gustado. Cualquier problema no duden en decírmelo. Lirio-chan cambie un poco la historia de Musa pero espero te guste la historia. Subiré el siguiente lo mas pronto posible por cierto creo que lo llamare escapando de la prisión de akumas. Espero les guste. Nos leemos luego.


	11. Escapando de la Prision de akumas

Bien hola en el capitulo anterior vimos lo que le creo va hacer el significado de la predicción hecha por parte de Heblasca a Allen. Bien lo que todos esperaban (eso espero.) ya he mandado la mayor parte a recuperar la inocencia sin embargo cuatro exorcistas se han quedado en Moscú tres en la cárcel y uno libre, este será otro desafío a mi mente y imaginación como escaparan de la prisión sin ocupar sus inocencias por que ya lo verán. Bien sin mas espera

Capitulo 11: Escapando de la prisión de akumas. (Se preguntaran por que el ojo de Allen no se ha activado, la razón la daré enseguida.)

Cambio de escena. En la prisión, Allen esta en una celda solo, mientras que Kanda y Lavi se encuentran en otra. Los tres llevan la típica ropa de prisión con el uniforme naranja. Cuando..

-Tienes suerte mocoso ya no estarás solo.- dice el guardia tirando alguien con el cabello largo y blanco.-

-Espere.- dice Allen.

-Jajajaja nunca pensé que fuera tan gracioso entrar en una cárcel no crees, Allen.-

-Gabriel-san, pero que paso.-

-Esto es raro les pedí que quería entrar por las buenas pero no me dejaron y fue cuando..-

Flashback.

Cambio de escena enfrente de el encargado de la prisión.

-Lo he dejado pasar ya que me ha interesado la información que he oído por parte suya.-

-Así es.-

-Cual es la información podría repetirla.-

-Es que esta noche alguien se escapara de la prisión.- causando una risa al encargado y a Gabriel por igual.-

-En serio, por parte de quien.-

-Por parte mía.-

-Pero si usted no esta ni siquiera esta dentro.-

-Pero lo estaré.-

-En serio, como.-

-Así.- dice tomando al encargado con un brazo y sosteniéndolo en el aire.

-Guardias llévenlo a una celda, pero golpéenlo.- entran los guardias y lo toman con esposas.

-Eso crees, a tu esposa no le gustaría que golpeen mi bello rostro.-

-Maldito, como te atreves.-

-Que sucede te duele la verdad.-

-Llévenselo y golpéenlo hasta que pierda la conciencia y colóquenlo en la celda del nuevo.- Gabriel sale de la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

Flashback.

-Pero como no tiene ningún golpe en su cuerpo.-

-Bueno..- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa de culpable.- es que les fracture las manos a los que intentaron golpearme.-

-Pero como se las fracturo, aun esposado.-

-Active mi inocencia en forma de sigilo.-

-Como es eso.-

-Coloque la sangre y la cristalice en las partes de mi cuerpo que ellos iban a golpear.-

-Ya veo.- dice Allen pensando, Es tan malévolo como mi maestro.

-Bien escaparemos esta noche. Donde esta Kanda y Lavi.-

-Pero como escaparemos.-

-No te preocupes, memorice los planos antes de venir y en la oficina había una foto de la prisión que memorice mientras me intentaban golpear.-

-Ya veo. Kanda y Lavi están alado.-

-Esto es extraño.- dice Gabriel.

-El que.-

-Que estemos todos juntos. Dime ha sucedido algo extraño mientras estaban aquí.-

-Como que.-

-No se podría ser algo como, los han visto raros los otros prisioneros.-

-No lo único que he visto raro son como veinticinco personas que no han quitado los ojos sobre nosotros tres en especial.-

-Ya veo. Dime ellos tienen sus armas.-

-Si se refiere a Lavi y a Kanda, No se las quitaron con el dinero.-

-Ya veo, déjame ver. Bloody Eye.- dice Gabriel activando su ojo tratando de localizar las inocencias.- Bien las encontré.-

-Hey viejo Gabriel como nos iremos.-

-Primero…- pero fue interrumpido por la campana abriendo las celdas.- Que ocurre.-

-No sabemos es la primera ves que ocurre esto.-

-Gabriel, espero te guste la hospitalidad que estoy a punto de darte.- se oye por el altavoz.- Jugaremos un juego Gabriel.-

-Esa voz.-

-Así es soy Christopher tu maestro o no lo recuerdas.-

-Maestro.- dice Lavi entrando en la celda de Gabriel y Allen seguido por Kanda.

-El juego es el siguiente. De verán colocarse las bombas que están debajo de sus camas. Las bombas reaccionan con la inocencia si la activan estas explotaran. La única forma de desactivar las bombas es escapando de prisión. Todos en el edificio son akumas de nivel 1 y 2. Tienen 2 horas para escapar y 15 minutos para planear. Buena suerte.-

-Bien, comencemos con el plan.-

-Espera, primero explícanos lo de maestro.- dice Kanda.

-Lo explicare después.-

-Por que mi ojo no se ha activado por los akumas.-

-Lo explicare luego.-

-Respóndanos ahora.-

-No tengo tiempo debo planear un plan antes de lo pensado. Bien hay cuatro torres de 50 y 40 metros. Los muros son de 30 metros cada uno lo mejor es moverse rápido por debajo. El sistema de ventilación esta por todo el edificio pero será demasiado obvio.-

-Tienes 10 minutos Gabriel.-

-Bien ya lo tengo, ocuparemos las tuberías.- dice viendo un bebedero en la celda.

-Como lo abriremos genio.-

-Con esto.- sacando una navaja.- Allen comienza a separarlo. Lavi, Kanda, debemos buscar sus inocencias antes de irnos. Lo que mi ojo dice es que se encuentra 20 metros de aquí pero no se si sea una trampa. Allen por cierto tu ojo no se ha activado por la razón que ellos no son 100% akumas.-

-A que te refieres.- dice Kanda.

-Ellos son humanos que se les ha implantado una parte de akuma que les permite transformarse y aun así mantener su conciencia humana.-

-Y tu como lo sabes.-

-Yo era parte del experimento hasta que destruí la organización utilizando el poder de la alquimia. Soy el único sobreviviente porque yo fui el que destruyo todo el edificio.- Los exorcistas se quedan impresionados.

-Gabriel el tiempo se ha acabado, colóquense la bomba y prepárense para el juego.-

-Allen lo hiciste.-

-Si. Ya termine.- al oírlo los cuatro se colocan las bombas y se preparan para el juego.

-El juego comienza en 5..- muestran a los exorcistas.- … 4 …- muestran las bombas.- … 3 …- muestran los akumas- …. 2 …- muestran al hombre detrás de todo.- … 1 …- muestran la salida.- el juego comienza.-

-Allen abre el bebedero.- Allen lo abre y los exorcistas se mueven rápido a través del agujero. Gabriel entra al final y es atacado por unos akumas que atacan a discreción pero el logra escapar.- Sello alquimista.- dice Gabriel sellando el agujero.- Lavi memorízate esto muévanse al fondo a la derecha, después a la izquierda, bajen tres tuberías y métanse en la cuarta esto los guiara al sistema de ventilación, muévanse a través de las hélices y espérenme escondidos en la sala superior yo encontrare las inocencias.-

Los exorcistas se mueven rápido hacia la dirección ya dicha. Se mueven rápido siguiendo las indicaciones de Gabriel. Gabriel por otro lado se dirige hacia las inocencias recordando la dirección de esta. Pero cuando las encuentra se da cuenta que están a la vista de cualquiera.

Parece muy fácil, piensa Gabriel. –Poder alquimista nivel cubico, desplazo de tiempo y espacio.- La habitación se hace azul permitiéndolo moverse a través de la habitación con una gran facilidad y se da cuenta que hay cuatro pistolas en dirección a las inocencias y solo ríe al saber que pudo morir.

Ha pasado una hora.

Cambio de escena en la sala oculta sobre las hélices.

-Debemos mantenernos quietos y callados.- dice Allen sosteniéndose a puras penas.

-Vamos Moyashi es todo lo que tienes.-

-Es Allen.-

-Ya cálmense debemos mantenernos quietos.-

-Hola chicos.- dice Gabriel saliendo sobre ellos. Que provoca que ellos pierdan el equilibrio en especial Lavi que cae en dirección de las hélices.- Lavi. Sello alquimista, control del metal.- dice Gabriel tocando las paredes y creando una base que le permite a Lavi sostenerse lo suficiente como para recuperar el equilibrio. – Vamos debemos movernos.-

-Bien hecho Gabriel no esperaría menos de mi aprendiz. Por lo visto has sido un buen alquimista todos estos años, sin embargo te falta mucho por superarme. Akumas ataquen al sistema de ventilación.-

-Demonios. Todos acérquense.- dice Gabriel creando una base y colocándolos cerca de el.- poder alquimista cinco elementos. Elevador.- la base comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad hacia arriba mientras que debajo de ellos se oían los disparos.- alquimista control de los elementos.- dice Gabriel arrojando una burbuja de aire hacia el techo permitiéndole escapar.

-Pero que donde estamos.-

-Es el patio.-

-Son muchos no les parece.- dice Gabriel, dándose cuenta que están rodeados por akumas. –Bien pero todo en esta vida tiene solución excepto la muerte. Poder alquimista control de los elementos domo de tierra.- dice Gabriel creando un domo de tierra entre ellos y los akumas.

-Muy bien pensado.- dice Christopher aplaudiendo entre los akumas. – Pero sigues siendo muy ingenuo. Akumas ataque a discreción.- después de 15 minutos de disparos los akumas destruyen el domo y de paso atacan los cuerpos que están dentro de este.-

Ha pasado una hora y 45 minutos.

El humo se disipa y se da cuenta que los cuerpos golpeado eran nada mas y nada menos que unas piedras con forma de los exorcistas.

-Pero que…-

-En serio creíste que dejaría que nos atraparas tan fácil.- dice Gabriel riendo desde una torre.- Mala suerte no crees nos vemos.- dice saltando por la barda y escapando de prisión.- bien ya se colocaron la ropa que les trajo Enzo.-

-Si.- dicen todos.

-Bien vámonos.- dice Gabriel. – Oh casi lo olvido, esto les dará fuegos artificiales a la ciudad.-

-maldito Gabriel.- oye un sonidito de bajo de el patio.- que es esto.- dice escarbando y se encuentra con sangre y las bombas. – maldito lo planeaste todo en tan poco tiempo.-

Flashback.

Cambio de escena en el domo.

-Rápido debemos escapar la barrera no resistirá tanto.- Se movieron hacia fuera. Las bombas se desactivaron.- vamos denme las bombas tengo una idea. Enzo esta a unos pocos metros de aquí el les tiene la ropa.-

-Que hará.- dice Allen.

-Ya lo verán.- dice dirigiéndose por el oyó que habían escapado.

Flashback.

-No volteen a ver. Inocencia actívate.- se oyen explosiones en la prisión Gabriel y los demás caminan sin voltear a ver la explosión.

-Por que no debemos voltear.- pregunta Lavi.

-Porque no seriamos Cool Guys, no creen. Además yo siempre quise hacer esto.- dice Gabriel con su típica sonrisa. –Enzo nos vamos ya, por cierto tomaste la foto.-

-Si, fue muy buena la toma de ustedes en la explosión sin voltear a ver, maestro la comida esta dentro del carruaje si quiere.-

-Te lo agradezco Enzo. Las chicas ya se fueron?-

-Si, ellos se fueron en el otro carruaje.-

-Bien vámonos.- dice Gabriel subiendo en el carruaje.

Cambio de escena en la prisión. Se ve una sombra que se levanta entre las llamas.

-Christopher-san, se encuentra bien.- dice Road.

-Si no te preocupes Road-chan, me encuentro perfectamente bien. Vamos creo que el conde quiere hablar conmigo.-

-Bien vámonos.- die Road desapareciendo por la puerta.

Cambio de escena. En el bosque.

-Uriel-sama, por que tuvimos que dejar ha Allen y los demás en Moscú.-

-Ellos tuvieron un pequeño problema pero creo que Gabriel se encargara de el.-

-No te preocupes Lenalee-chan, Allen-kun no dejara a una chica tan bonita como tu sola por mucho tiempo.-

-Musa-chan, no digas esas cosas.- dice Lenalee.

-Ya cálmense.- dice Uriel. – Al parecer hubo una pequeña batalla aquí.- dice Uriel examinando los arboles cortados y todo lo demás.- Están calientes deben de estar a 25 minutos de aquí sigamos. Trish, ya has colocado las marcas para que las siga Gabriel.-

-Si maestra.-

-Bien. Debemos seguir.-

-Trish-san, con que has dejado la marcas.-

-Las he dejado con mi inocencia, los maestros pueden ver rastros de inocencias fácilmente son sus ojos.-

-Ya veo. Sus inocencias son muy poderosas.- dice Lenalee.

-No te sientas mal Lenalee-sama, ellos tienen muchos años de experiencia después de todo su edad es mayor que la suma de todas las nuestras.-

-Me estas llamando vieja, Trish.-

-No maestra solo digo que..- pero no sabia como terminar la oración.

-Que usted tiene una gran experiencia en todos los campos.- complementa Musa.

-Ya veo.- dice Uriel volteándose.

-Gracias Musa-chan.-

-De nada Trish-san.-

Cambio de escena en ¿?.

-Que sucede conde.-

-Se puede saber por que no has conseguido el mapa aun.-

-Porque lastimosamente, el mapa solo reacciona con alguien que ha sido elegido por el.-

-Como es posible que un mapa elija a su lector.-

-No lo ha elegido, simplemente necesita alguien que sea capas de ver los rastros de inocencia. El mapa necesita a Gabriel para que este funcione.-

-Pero por lo visto, los últimos exámenes han probado que su esposa Uriel también puede ver los rastros de inocencias.-

-Lo sabemos hemos visto los videos que nos has mostrado.-

-Así es y al parecer tiene un gran poder ese Gabriel tanto como exorcista como alquimista.-

-Tiene derecho de llamarse mi aprendiz.-

-Como piensas derrotarlo.-

-No creo que pueda, tengo que hacer mas pruebas con los trasplantes de akuma ha humanos.-

-Puedes tomar cuantos quieras.- dice el conde.

-Muchas gracias me retiro.-

-Christopher, buena suerte.- dice el conde.

-La tendré.- se despide y se va.

-Crees que podemos confiar en el conde.-

-Es una persona confiable incluso con su mente diabólica.-

-Estas seguro conde.-

-Por su puesto algo me dice que el nos ayudara mas de lo que creemos.-

Cambio de escena. En el carruaje.

-Les explicare mi pasado.- de la nada lo dijo como si fuera nada.

-A que se refiere Gabriel-san.-

-Creo que es tiempo que se los diga, la relación que mantenemos Christopher y yo.-

-Esta seguro maestro.-

-A si es debo decirles antes de seguir. Todo comenzó cuando tenia 13 años…-

Flashback.

Mis padres murieron y no tenia a donde ir y conocí a un hombre que me ayudo su nombre era Christopher Copper un alquimista.

Bien aquí termino el capitulo de esta ocasión se preguntaran por que subo tan rápido los capítulos la razón es que estoy en vacaciones obligatorias la razón me quebré el tobillo y tengo que permanecer inmóvil por 3 meses ya llevo 2 me queda uno y me quitaran este yeso que tanta picazón me causa. Bien en el siguiente capitulo are un extra del pasado de Gabriel y como entre el y Christopher contaran la historia. El siguiente capitulo creo que lo llamare pasado oculto, claro aun no estoy seguro. Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo pienso subir el siguiente pronto ya que no tengo nada mas que hacer mas que dibujar, estar en el internet, jugar video juegos y ver anime. Bien nos leemos luego.


	12. pasados ocultos

Bien nuevamente tuve un pequeño problema. La computadora me ha estado fallando así es que tuve que hacerla en un cuaderno aparte y después pedir prestada la laptop a alguien mientras reparan la mía, bueno ni idea del porque esa introducción. Bien en el capitulo anterior vimos como Gabriel logro despistar a su maestro y como escaparon de la prisión de akumas. Ahora veremos como el a llegado hacer tal persona y como ha podido desarrollar todo estos sucesos en su vida. Bien sin mas espera

Capitulo 12: Pasados Ocultos.

-Oh casi lo olvido.- dice Gabriel. Quitándose la camisa y dando la espalda a los exorcistas. – Miren esta es la razón por la cual el conde y mi maestro me quieren.- quitando su cabello del cuello dejando mostrar un pentagrama en su cuello muy parecido al de Allen. – Este pentagrama le otorga a su poseedor una gran cantidad de energía espiritual y física. Es casi igual a tu ojo, Allen pero esta no es una maldición fue hecha por parte de una persona a quien yo quería hace mucho tiempo…

Flashback.

Cambio de escena Inglaterra. 1945. En una gran casa en el patio dos niños juegan.

-Gabriel-kun.- dice una niña de cabello negro que es de la misma edad que aparentaba Gabriel que era 13 años.- Me puedes ayudar en este conjuro.-

-Que sucede Lirio-chan, vamos inténtalo una vez enfrente de mi tal vez solo te falta un poco de energía.-

-El conjuro es cubico y no se si pueda.-

-Vamos si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.-

-Esta bien.- dice la niña dibujando un circulo de conjuro y concentrándose.- Poder alquimista nivel cubico, control de los elementos.- dice la pequeña con una explosión que sorprende tanto a Gabriel como a ella. Los dos salen volando, pero el mas afectado fue Gabriel ya que la explosión fue muy cerca de el.

Cambio de escena. En el hospital.

-Perdóname Gabriel no fue mi intención.- dice Lirio llorando. Con unas bandas en los brazos y en la cara.

-No te preocupes Lirio-chan, soy mas resistente que eso.- dice Gabriel vendado de media parte de la cara y un brazo vendado, con la sonrisa sincera que hace que hasta la enfermera (que es mayor que el.) sienta sonrojo por parte de ella.

-Vamos niños cálmense, ahora díganme como sucedió esto.-

-Jajaja…-dicen nerviosos los dos por no saber como explicarlo cuando…

-Gabi-kun, Lirio-chan, que sucedió.- dice Christopher entrando en la habitación.

-Maestro!- responden los dos.

-Doctor Copper, usted es el encargado de estos dos niños.-

-Bueno algo parecido.- dice rascándose la cabeza. – No te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos.- dice el doctor con una sonrisa mas sincera que la de Gabriel.

-Pero…- dice la enfermera que sale por empujones del doctor.-

-Bien que sucedió.- dice Christopher dirigiéndose a los niños.

-Este..- dice Lirio.

-Es mi culpa.- dice Gabriel.- Intente hacer un conjuro séxtuple y se salió de control.-

-Te dije que no lo volvieras a usar Gabi-kun.-

-Maestro me puede decir Gabriel, no me gusta Gabi-kun.-

-No me importa, tu eres como un hijo y debo llamarte con un nombre de cariño. Entendido Gabi-kun.-

-Si, maestro.- dice Gabriel enojado, pero se alegra al oír que Lirio se esta riendo.

Cambio de escena. Nuevamente en la casa.

-Gabriel-kun, por que mentiste acerca de lo ocurrido y el hechizo.-

-Porque te hubiera regañado por haber intentado hacer un conjuro sin su permiso y también por no haber dominado uno tan fácil. Dime a un quieres aprenderlo.-

-Si.-

-Bien intentémoslo.- dice Gabriel abriendo la puerta del patio. –primero necesitamos los materiales. Trae unas piedras y yo traeré fuego.-

Después de 10 minutos.

-Por que necesitas fuego, Gabriel-kun.-

-Ya lo veras.-

-Pero no necesitas dibujar primero el círculo de conjuro.-

-El círculo solo es necesario para las personas que necesitan ver y sentir una forma. Pero hay otros como yo que no tienen la necesidad de ver la forma ellos ya saben lo que quieren. Poder alquimista nivel cubico control de los elementos.- dice Gabriel tocando el suelo combinando el fuego las piedras y la arena creando…

-Es un unicornio.- dice Lirio sosteniendo la pequeña escultura de cristal con una forma perfecta.

-Pensé que te gustaría.- dice Gabriel sonriendo.

-Me fascina Gabriel.- dice Lirio dándole un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento.

-De nada.- dice Gabriel sonrojado.

Flashback.

-Y que sucedió.- pregunta Allen.

-Sucedió lo que tenia que pasar. Nuestro maestro se hizo frio y sin sentimientos por alguna razon. Nosotros no podíamos mas llamarlo Maestro, intentamos escaparnos, pero fue cuando intentábamos escapar que fuimos atacados por un akuma. Intente defendernos pero el era mas fuerte golpeo a Lirio y murió. Yo logre escapar gracias a una extraña mujer que lo derroto con una lanza. Después de lo ocurrido, regrese a la casa y recibe un castigo por parte de mi maestro. Estudie estudiando alquimia por 5 años. Nuestra escuela había aumentado hasta hacerse una organización de mas de cinco mil alquimistas.

Flashback.

-Gabriel-sama.- dicen varios alquimistas con ropas blancas con un circulo de conjuro en la espalda.

-Vamos chicos soy tan viejo como ustedes, dejen de llamarme –sama.- dice un Gabriel maduro con una ropa negra que se distinguía entre los demás.-

-Gabriel, por favor presentarse en la sala del director.-

Cambio de escena en la oficina.

-Gabriel, me alegra que estés aquí te tengo una buena noticia. Podemos revivir ha Lirio-chan.- dice Christopher.

-Si como no.- con tono de sarcasmo.

-Es cierto Gabi-san.- dice el conde del milenio.

-Y usted quien es.-

-Solo llámame conde.-

-Y se puede saber como es.-

-Solo debes llamar al alma de tu querida amiga atra ves de esto.- dice el conde mostrando un modelo de akuma muy diferente al normal esta parecía mas que el esqueleto era casi un cuerpo.-

-Ya veo. Bien Lirio-chan.- dice Gabriel.

-Me llamaste Gabriel-kun.- dice el modelo.

-Imposible.-

-Por que me convertiste en un akuma Gabriel-kun.- el modelo se acerca tomándolo del cuello.

Con las pocas fuerzas Gabriel dice.- Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- alejando al modelo.

-Cuando aprendió eso.- dice Christopher.

-Maldito Maestro como te atreves a vender a tu estudiante así como así.-

-Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de utilizar tal conjuro.-

-Lo se.- dice Mostrando una marca en su cuello de pentagrama.

-Gabriel-kun no te culpo por haberme convertido en un akuma. Te daré el poder que yo he reunido en tantos años.- dice el modelo arrojando una bola de energía que es absorbida por el cuello.-

-Conde dijiste que nada saldría mal.-

-Es la primera vez que ocurre esto.-

- Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- dice Gabriel destruyendo la oficina y desapareciendo entre los aires.

Flashback.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté en la rama europea de la orden. Al parecer una exorcista pasaba por el lugar cuando ocurrió todo lo sucedido. Ella era Uriel me había cuidado toda la noche mientras me recuperaba.-

-Ya veo así es que ustedes han sido novios por mucho tiempo.- dice Lavi.

-No exactamente, nos hicimos novios hace cerca de 130 años y nos casamos hace 80 años.-

-Por que esperaron tanto.-

-Porque no estábamos seguros de casarnos.-

-Maestro hemos llegado.- dice Enzo parando el carruaje.

-Señor Marian nos encargaremos del carruaje.- dice una de las sirvientas de la casa.

-Bien, debemos caminar desde aquí las chicas están cerca, los rastros de inocencias son muy fuertes.

Cambio de escena en el bosque un poco mas adelante.

-Trish, cuidado.- dice Uriel.

-Big Ben.- dice Trish golpeando el suelo creando campanadas destruyendo dos akumas. –Sofia sobre ti.-

-Tiphoon Punch.- dice Sofia creando un tornado con su brazo y destruyendo dos akumas en el camino, pero es atacada por la espalda cuando…

-Crown Belt.- dice Lenalee tomando al akuma y golpeándolo con otro.

-Gracias Lenalee-sama.-

-Musa-chan, derrota al resto.- dice Uriel destruyendo a tres akumas con las garras.

-Prayer.- dice Musa cantando, creando ondas de sonido que hacen que los akumas pierdan poco a poco poderes y tranquilizando las almas que le dan energía a los akumas hasta que al final explotan.

-Bien hecho, Musa-chan.- dice Lenalee.

-Si bien hecho exorcistas.- dice Road.

-Que haces aquí.- dice Uriel.

-Tranquilízate yo no peleare lo ara el.- dice mostrando un akuma muy raro. – el es un súper akuma de nivel 2.-

-Sera fac…- dice Trish pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue golpeada por el akuma siendo estrellada en un árbol.

-Uno fuera.- dice Road en tono burlón.

-Trish.- dice Sofia atacando al akuma, pero el ataque no le causo ningún afecto en el akuma. El akuma se acerca y golpea a Sofía estrellándola con otro árbol. El akuma se acerca a Musa, pero antes que la golpeara…

-Sello de Fuego.- dice Lavi alejando al akuma.

-Bookman jr.- susurra Musa.

-Ya era hora que llegaras Gabriel.-

-Lo siento Uriel tuvimos un percance en el camino.-

-Ya veo.-

-Lenalee, estas bien.- dice Allen.

-Si Allen.-

-Kanda, Enzo, encárguense de Sofia y Trish.-

-Si.- responden los dos.

-Yo me encargo de este.-

-Maldito Gabriel.- dice Road.

-Como te atreves a golpear a mis aprendices. Bloody Nightmare. Bloody puppet.- dice Gabriel tomando control del akuma. – te hare sufrir maldito.- obligando al akuma a golpearse hasta que este explota.-

-Malditos.-

-Gabriel-kun, has crecido mucho.- dice una mujer de cabello negro. Gabriel conoció la voz fácilmente.

-Lirio-chan.- dice Gabriel con una mirada nerviosa que asusto a todos por igual causando una impresión entre todos.

-Veo que se te hace difícil olvidarme.- dice una Lirio de suerpo joven la edad aparentava entre los 18 y 20 años llevaba un abrigo blanco con la marca de los alquimistas que era un circulo de imbocacion, se acercá a Gabriel acariciándole la cara, pero recibió un golpe de Uriel.

-Como te atreves acercarte a mi Gabriel.- dice Uriel sonrojada.

-Ya veo ella es tu esposa, es muy hermosa, Gabriel-kun.- dice en tono burlón.

-Como puedes estar..-

-..Viva. Fácil después de que destruiste la organización nuestro maestro me reparo y me introdujo en el cuerpo de una mujer. Lo siento Gabriel-kun, pero tengo que irme.- Dice acercándose a Gabriel y dándole un beso en la boca, impresionando a todos por igual.- Nos vemos Gabriel-kun.- dice Lirio desapareciendo por la puerta junto ha Road.

-Gabriel, quien era ella.-

-Es una vieja amiga. Están todos bien.- pregunta Gabriel.

-Si no se preocupe maestro somos mas fuertes que esto.- dice Trish tambaleándose quedando inconsciente en los brazos de Kanda.

-Enzo como esta Sofia.-

-Al parecer solo esta inconsciente.-

-Ya veo. Bien acamparemos aquí nos dirigiremos a la localización de los demás por la mañana. Uriel quédate a cargo ya regreso voy a buscar agua.-

-Musa-chan, estas bien.- dice Lavi.

-Si gracias.-

-Bien ya lo escucharon armen el campamento muévanse todos.- dice Uriel.

Allen y Lenalee encienden la fogata. Enzo prepara la comida, mientras Kanda cuida de Trish y Sofia que siguen inconscientes. Musa y Lavi fueron a buscar leña.

-Ah Lavi.-

-Que sucede.-

-Gracias, por lo anterior.- dice una Musa sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, Musa-chan. El panda me golpearía hasta dejarme casi muerto si algo te pasa.-

-Quiero agradecértelo.-

-No es necesa..- pero fue interrumpido por un beso por parte de ella que causo una gran sorpresa en el.

-No se lo digas a nadie.- dice Musa alejándose.

-Si, seguro.- dice Lavi confundido.

Por otra parte en el campamento. Lenalee y Allen hablaban de lo ocurrido.

-Estabas en prisión.- dice Lenalee.

-No fue idea mía, lo juro.-

-Tu fuiste el que engaño a esas personas, es tu culpa.-

-Lenalee, no te enojes tanto conmigo.-

-No estoy, enojada me alegra que estés bien.- dice Lenalee apenada.

-Te ves enojada.-

-Eres un tonto, me preocupaste.-

-Te ves linda cuando te preocupas.-

-Allen.- pero Lenalee fue detenida por un beso que la sorprendió.

-Disculpa por las preocupaciones.- dice Allen sonrojando a la china.

Pensamientos de Kanda.

Maldito Moyashi, todo es su culpa, si no hubiera sido por ese problema no estaríamos en esta situación con dos personas inconscientes.

-No te preocupes Kanda-san, ellas se encuentran bien.- dice Enzo.

-Que quieres.-

-Nada, solo vine a ayudarte.-

-Entonces quédate y cuídalas.-

-Ya te vas, a Trish no le gustara que la dejes sola.-

-Esta bien me quedare un poco mas.- dice Kanda avergonzado.

Por otra parte en un rio cercano.

-Gabriel estas bien.-

-Si Uriel, solo tomo un baño puedes irte.-

-No te encuentras bien cierto.-

-Te digo que estoy bi…- pero fue detenido por un abrazo por parte de su esposa.

-Puedes dejarlo salir, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí.-

-Gracias Uriel.- dice un Gabriel llorando.

-Debemos regresar todos están preocupados por ti, tu eres nuestro comandante si el comandante no les da palabras de animo ellos no podrán pelear.-

-Lo se solo necesito un momento.-

-Toma el que necesites yo estaré aquí contigo.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión espero les haiga gustado. Si lo se ha sido muy triste pero sentí que era hora de mostrarle a Gabriel que no todo es fácil en esta vida. Por cierto el personaje de Gabriel lo he creado a partir de mi carácter a si es que tienen una buena descripción mía, si quise darme a mi mismo que no todo es color de rosa. Bien me daré un descanso ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo seguir en este momento por esa razón lo he hecho mas corto este capitulo. Bien me despido. Lirio-chan, perdóname por no haberte dicho que utilizaría tu nombre en este capitulo como castigo me quebrare el otro tobillo. Solo bromeo. Me despido. Adiós.


	13. Mapa de Inocencias

Bien tuve un ataque de inspiración a si es que decidí escribir mi nuevo capitulo. En el capitulo anterior vimos como Gabriel ha sufrido, desde la muerte de su mejor y única amiga hasta la resurrección de esta. Creo que tuve una mala mañana el dia que hice esa historia nunca imagine hacerla tan triste pero bueno la vida se basa en decepciones así que lo mejor de ellas es saber tomarles el provecho. Bien os he hablado demasiado y es hora del capitulo llamado…

Capitulo 13: Mapa de Inocencias.

En el campamento ya las tiendas que Enzo consiguió en Moscú les serviría para resistir los vientos helados por la noche de Rusia. Cuando por el golem reciben un comunicado por parte de los generales.

-General Walker, me copia.- dice Kloud.

-General Kloud es usted.- dice Allen.

-Se encuentra cerca el comandante Marian.-

-No, esta consiguiendo agua por el momento.-

-Ya veo, cuando regrese dígale que nos llame al parecer el mapa ha cambiado de localización y se esta aproximando a Moscú.-

-Como es eso posible, y como lo saben.-

Cambio de escena. En la localización de los demás exorcistas y generales. Todo es cubierta por nieve a excepción de un enorme circulo que esta derritiendo nieve por todas partes y akumas volando en dirección a esta.

-Los akumas y la zona sin nieve se están movilizando.-

-Increíble, como puede ser posible.- dice Krory.

-Alguna vez han visto esto.- pregunta Miranda.

-Es la primera vez que alguno de nosotros ha visto esta cantidad de akumas y el efecto de un objeto tan poderoso que no es una inocencia.- dice Tiedoll.

-General pero como es posible todo esto.-

-Debemos mantenernos ocultos hasta que nos encontremos con el comandante.- dice Kloud. – hemos dejado rastros de inocencias para que nos sigan.-

Cambio de escena regresando al campamento.

-Bien intentaremos estar enseguida en ese lugar, actualmente tenemos dos exorcistas inconscientes pero estarán bien por la mañana.- dice un Gabriel recuperado después de lo sucedido que acababa de regresar.

-Walker-san, que ha sucedido.- dice Uriel.

-Al parecer el mapa se esta moviendo.-

-Gabriel es eso posible.-

-Aun no lo se. Kloud mantente cerca del mapa y manténganse escondidos, nos veremos posiblemente mañana.-

-Bien.- se oye por parte de Kloud. Gabriel corta la conversación.

-Donde esta Lavi y Musa-chan.-

-Están consiguiendo leña para el fuego.-

-Como esta Trish y Sofía.-

-Se encuentran bien, Kanda-san las esta cuidando.- responde Enzo.

-Uriel, Lenalee, la otra tienda será la suya.- dice Gabriel.

-Debemos cuidar de ellas cierto.-

-Así es deberán estar ustedes en esa tienda ya que será extraño que hombres y mujeres en la misma tienda.- dice Gabriel recuperando la sonrisa de siempre. Cuando Lavi y Musa regresan con un poco de leña.

-Musa-chan, Lavi, consiguieron leña.-

-Si un poco Allen-kun.- dice Musa, arrojándose sobre Allen provocando que se callera.

-Uriel..-

-Que sucede.-

-Quedas a cargo, necesito hacer algo con Lenalee y Allen.-

-Que es.- dice Uriel, Lenalee y Allen.

-Ya lo verán.-

Cambio de escena en el rio.

-Que sucede Gabriel-san.-

-Muéstrenme su forma de Noé.- dice Gabriel golpeando a Allen.

-Allen.- dice Lenalee.

-Vamos muéstrenmela. Bloody Nightmare activate. Bloody Armor.-

-Lenalee, el no juega mas nos vale ocuparla antes que nos termine matando.- dice Allen recuperándose del golpe.

-Fusión de Inocencias.- dice tocándose las manos y comenzando la fusión.- Crown Belt.- tomando los brazos de Gabriel y arrojándolo a una cascada que estaba cerca del rio.

-Bloody Defense.- una gran cantidad de sangre caía de su espalda. –No les dije que quería ver su fusión o si.- acercándose a una gran velocidad. –Les pedí su Noé.- Bloody Anulation.- dice golpeando los en el pecho.- este es un poder muy interesante, anula por un momento la inocencia. La única forma de activar al Noé es permitiéndole que este les de poder. Háganlo.-

Para lenalee y Allen el tiempo se detiene.

-Allen estas bien.-

-Si y tu.-

-Bien que es este lugar.- mirando un lugar oscuro el cual solo ellos dos están.-

-Allen, Lenalee, nuevamente nos vemos.- dice el catorceavo.

-Que sucede aquí.-

-Este es el universo que ustedes dos poseen. Supongo que quieren saber como activar al Noé.-

-Bueno por eso nos mando Gabriel-san, veo que no ha cambiado su forma de ser. Bien, primero deben concentrarse en lo que mas quieren proteger de esta forma cuando el Noé se apodere de su cuerpo ustedes pueden controlarlo y de esta forma entrar al estado Noé. Por cierto háganlo rápido o ustedes terminaran matando a Gabriel.

-Demonios es mas difícil que lo que pensé.- dice un Gabriel golpeado con la armadura casi destruida.- mas vale que se apresuren estoy en nivel dos y no puedo ni siquiera contenerlos.- Los cuerpos de Allen y Lenalee son grises y su cabeza tienen la marca de los Noes.

-A que te refieres.-

-A que Gabriel esta peleando por su vida al intentar mantenerlos con vida a costa de la suya.-

-Significa que el esta peleando contra nosotros en forma de Noé.-

-No solo Noé, al parecer sus inocencias fueron reactivadas al momento que entraron en el estado Noé. Apresúrense a controlarlo o Gabriel morirá. Concéntrense en algo que ambos quieren y podrán controlarlo.- dice el catorceavo desapareciendo.

-Que podemos hacer.-

-Debemos concentrarnos en algo que trascienda la fusión de inocencias creo.-

-Pero que puede ser.-

-No lo se pero debemos apresurarnos si queremos salvar a Gabriel-san.-

Regresando a la pelea.

-Cross Grave.- dice Allen atacando a Gabriel por en frente con su garra.

-Bloody Hammer.- dice Gabriel cambiando sus manos por dos grandes martillos repeliendo el ataque y golpeando a Allen estrellándolo con dos arboles. Cuando se oye un zumbido que viene desde el cielo golpeando el suelo fuertemente. –Lenalee.- dice Gabriel esquivando el ataque, pero esta desaparece nuevamente distrayendo ha Gabriel que es golpeado por Allen.

-Gabriel-san.- dice Lenalee regresando en si y golpea a Allen con su brazo derecho este sale volando.

-Lenalee al parecer ya has dominado al Noé, y al parecer tu fuerza es superior.- dice un Gabriel mal herido tratando de recuperarse de los golpes recibidos.

-Gabriel-san, se encuentra bien.-

-No te preocupes solo necesitare sangre para recuperarme del todo.- dice Gabriel con la típica sonrisa.

Regresando a la dimensión. Lenalee ha desaparecido y Allen esta meditando esperando que suceda lo mismo. Sin embargo el no es capas de concentrarse lo suficiente como para dominar al Noé.

-Allen que es lo que quieres proteger.- dice Crown (recapitulando Crown es la mano derecha de Allen.)

-A los akumas y los humanos.-

-Pero si ese es el caso por que quieres tanto a Lenalee.- dice Clown (mano izquierda es un payaso vestido de bufón.)

-Dinos Allen, respóndenos y te daremos la fuerza para dominar al Noé.-dice el catorceavo mientras aparece con la inocencia de Lenalee.

-Quiero proteger a Lenalee, con mi vida y también quiero salvar a los akumas y humanos.- dice Allen brillando.

-Bien dicho.- dicen todos.

Regresando a la pelea. Gabriel carga a Lenalee ya que recibió un golpe por parte de Allen que la dejo incapaz de moverse. Ambos están golpeados sin embargo Lenalee se esta recuperando por el poder del Noé.

-Lenalee, estas bien.- dice un agitado Gabriel.

-Si, Gabriel-san cree que será capas de lograrlo.-

-Se que lo hará.- en ese momento Allen aparece con un golpe de su brazo derecho pero se detiene en el ultimo momento al igual que Lenalee había recuperado el conocimiento y se había detenido en el ultimo momento.

-Gabriel-san, Lenalee, están bien.-

-Si.- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa dándole a Lenalee y cayendo de enfrente.- inocencia desactivada.- dice Gabriel. –pueden ayudarme a regresar al campamento debo descansar para recuperarme.-

-Si.- dicen los dos.

En el campamento después de una gran odisea cargando el cuerpo de Gabriel por todo el camino. En la odisea se cayeron tres veces. La primera porque Gabriel conto un chiste que hizo que se cayeran. La segunda porque Gabriel les conto la historia de cómo hicieron a Cross (si hablo de sexo pero no entrare en detalles.) provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y cayeran de la vergüenza. Y la tercera porque Allen finalmente entendió el chiste (Allen es muy lento cuando de mujeres y chistes se habla.)

-Que paso Gabriel.- dice Uriel tomando de la mejilla a su esposo.

-Nada solo que sobre utilize la inocencia y esta se durmió.- dice Gabriel sin poder moverse aun.

-Uriel-sama no creo que Gabriel-san pueda recuperarse si usted sigue maltratándolo.- dice Lenalee.

-No te preocupes Lenalee-chan este es mas resistente de lo que parece o no queridito.-

-Si Uriel pero podrías dejarme descansar necesito descansar mas.-

-Allen-san, que fue lo que ocurrió.- dice Uriel con una mirada oscura que provocó un miedo en el joven exorcista.

-Este…-

-No le tengas miedo a las mujeres Allen, si lo haces ellas te controlaran el resto de tu vida.- dice Gabriel a gritos.

-Que dijiste Gabriel.- dice Uriel con una pierna sobre el invalido.

-Nada que ellas te amaran el resto de tu vida.- dice un Gabriel azul del miedo.

-Eso pensé queridito. Bien Allen-san que hicieron.-dice Uriel con una sonrisa de me lo dices o te mato.

-No le digas Allen o me ira peor.-

-Cállate.- dice tapándole la boca.

-Gabriel-san nos ayudo a dominar el estado Noé y por poco resulta muerto por esto.-

-QUE!. Maldito mal agradecido como se te ocurre intentar morir sin mi se suponía que lo haríamos juntos apuesto que gastaste cerca de cinco litros de sangre para intentar repelar a dos Noes en tal estado de poder.- dice Uriel tomándolo por el aire y golpeándolo con lo primero que encontraba.

-vamos….Uriel…deja..de…golpearme….YA VASTA.- dice Gabriel poniéndose de pie y besándola con una gran pasión. –No me atrevería a morir sin que tu estuvieras a mi lado.- dice con un tono tierno. –Maldición.- dice cayendo nuevamente. (N.A. cada . en la parte anterior era un golpe con un objeto diferente, sepa Dios de donde saco tantos objetos.)

-Te atreves a besarme cuando estoy enojada contigo maldito…- todos los exorcistas parecen impresionados por como lo golpeaba incluso con que odio.

Después de media hora de golpes.

-Increíble como puede ser posible que se golpeen de esa forma.- dice Lavi.

-Aun no se por que nos casamos.- dice un Gabriel vendado.

-díganos Gabriel-san que se siente estar casado.-

-veras los primeros cinco se siente grandioso.-

-los primeros cinco años.-

-no los primeros cinco meses uno se encuentra uno perfectamente, después de 5 años uno es capas de mantener la relación, después de 10 años ambos nos queremos matar, después de 20 años regresamos a estar bien, después de 40 años hemos cumplida toda fantasía que hemos tenido, después de 60 años volvemos a intentar matarnos pero en esta ocasión tuvimos relaciones enojados y fue cuando tuvimos a Cross el nos cambio la vida y preferimos seguir siendo una buena pareja.-

-Que pareja mas problemática son ustedes.- dice Allen.

-Lo se sin embargo cuando éramos jóvenes éramos iguales que Lenalee y tu.- haciendo temblar a Allen.

-Debemos descansar no crees viejo comandante.- dice Kanda.

-Si tienes razón en la mañana iremos por los demás y buscaremos el mapa.-

En la mañana siguiente. Allen es el único en la tienda. Se mueve hacia la puerta y ve a todos moviéndose rápido como preparándose en el campamento ya están los demás generales con los demás exorcistas todos ya están vestidos con la ropa de exorcistas.

-Allen-kun, prepárate los akumas se acercan.- dice una Musa con una clase nueva de uniforme. Era con un abrigo largo cuyas mangas habían sido cortadas y unidas con tirantes la falda era corta un poco mas arriba de lo rodia y tenia unas calcetas que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

-Allen, ya despertaste.- dice lenalee con la ropa de general.

-Allen me alegra que haigas despertado.- dice Gabriel junto ha Uriel con las ropas de comandantes.

-Gabriel-san.-

-Allen alístate debemos pelear. Nosotros nos adelantaremos.- dice Gabriel señalando a todos los demás exorcistas. – Bien vámonos.-

Cambio de escena en el campo de batalla.

-Bloody Web.- dice Gabriel y Uriel destruyendo a varios akumas, al mismo tiempo que mantienen la fusión de inocencias.

-Madness.- grita Sokaro cortando un akuma gigante en millones de trozos.

-Maker of Eden.- dice Tiedoll creando un destello que destrulle a akumas a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo crea un gigante que golpea a otro akuma gigante.

-Lau Jimin.- dice Kloud activando al monito que ataca a los akumas, cuando es atacada por un akuma por la espalda.

-Clown Belt.- dice Lenalee y Allen tomando al akuma por dos partes diferentes partiéndolo por la mitad provocando que este explote.

-Gracias.- dice Kloud.

-De nada.- pero se distraen haciendo que dos akumas ataquen por detrás de ellos.

-Salamandras gemelas de fuego.- dice Lavi destruyendo a ambos akumas, pero este es atacado por varios akumas.

-Dream.- dice Musa creando pétalos atra vez de su canto calmando a los akumas que explotan después de un tiempo.

-Bien hecho Musa-chan.- dice Miranda. Que la protegía con su Time Out.

-Miranda no te distraigas.- dice Marie que utiliza sus cuerdas atacando a varios akumas.

-Si.- responde Miranda.

-Son demasiados.- aparece Krory.- No podemos con todos.-

-Big Ben.- dice Trish golpeando el suelo destruyendo a una cantidad incontable de akumas.

-Typhoon Kick.- dice Sofía girando creando dos tornados que destruyen otra cantidad de akumas.

-Chains of Olimpus.- (no se me ocurrió otro nombre, para los que no lo saben es un juego para psp búsquenlo si quieren bien regresando a la historia.) dice Enzo sacando una gran cantidad de cadenas de su cuerpo destruyendo de esta manera a varios akumas.

-Pero esos chicos parecieran que no les importa.- dice Krory impresionado por tal demostración.

-Primera Ilusión, insectos del infierno.- dice Kanda arrojando a sus típicos insectos destruyendo a varios akumas.- segunda ilusión, espadas gemelas.- dice creando la segunda espada.

-Es todo lo que tienes Kanda.- dice Trish en tono burlón.

-Mira detrás de ti.- dice Kanda atacando al akuma que estaba a punto de atacar a Trish.

-Te diría gracias pero si no fuera por mi el te hubiera matado.- dice atravesando un akuma. – el que atacaste era una ilusión del original, Ba-Kanda.-

-Maldita.- dice un avergonzado Kanda.

-Chicos no se distraigan aun nos quedan varios a quienes destruir.- dice Gabriel.

Después de dos horas de pelea sin parar y protección entre ellos mismos.

-Nos han rodeado, que aremos Gabriel todos están débiles.- dice Uriel al ver que sigue habiendo una gran cantidad de akumas a su alrededor.

-Vamos malditos exorcistas es todo lo que tienen.-

-Allen cuantos akumas quedan.-

-Carca de cien y dos akumas gigantes.-

-Bien todos quédense aquí nos recuperaremos después que termine con ellos.

-Estas seguro solo tienes 10 litros de sangre y gastaras al menos cinco para hacerlo.-

-No te preocupes lo hare. Miranda protégelos con tu time out, yo me encargare. Boody Nightmare nivel dos Bloody Death Beast Mode.- dice Gabriel arrojando una gran cantidad de sangre por su cuerpo creando una armadura con cabeza de lobo unos colmillos tan grandes como los de Krory sus brazos se hicieron igual cuando activa las garras sus piernas se estiraron, parecía un hombre lobo, hasta que de la espalda saca unas alas. Esto provocó que los akumas le temieran alejándose de el. – No, no hay salida.- se mueve tan rápido que las ráfagas de viendo destruyen a una gran cantidad de akumas. -Bloody Web.- la red golpea a todos los akumas menores dejando solo a los akumas gigantes. -Absortion.- Gabriel absorbió a todos los akumas.

-Rápido terminemos con ellos.- dice Uriel. Los dos akumas gigantes fueron derrotados rápidamente.

-Todos están bien.- dice Gabriel a un con la forma anterior dicha.- No se preocupen ya he recuperado toda la sangre, espérenme aquí buscare el mapa. Bloody eye.- dice moviéndose rápido hacia el bosque.

-Uriel-sama.- dicen todos con la cara azul del miedo.

-Que sucede chicos.-

-Que es esa forma de Gabriel-san.-

-Es el modo bestia de Gabriel es muy poderoso sin embargo para activarlo necesitas usar cinco litros de sangre por un total de 10 minutos.-

-Pero parece un…-

-…Lobo lo se es otra cosa por la cual me gusta.- dice Uriel sonrojada.

Es igual de pervertida que Cross. Piensan todos.

-Que sucede.- Gabriel regresando con su forma humana y sosteniendo una esfera dorada.

-Gabriel-san es eso el mapa.-

-Así es la misión es oficialmente terminada.- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Podemos regresar tranquilamente.- dice Uriel.

-Allen abre la puerta del arca necesitamos regresar a la orden.-

Allen abre la puerta del arca el ultimo en ingresar es Gabriel que ve que Tim entra también.

-Tim donde has estado todo este tiempo.- dice Allen.

Gabriel solo sonríe y voltea a ver se ríe y entra a el arca.

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión espero les haiga gustado fue difícil planear una pelea tan grande con millones de akumas pero espero les haiga gustado. Con respecto a la sonrisa al final es un secreto que prometo responder en el siguiente capitulo se preguntaran que ha estado haciendo Tim todo el tiempo bien lo escribiré en una historia corta para que se enteren llamada la travesía de Timcampy pero lo hare después de revelar el secreto de la sonrisa. Bien me despido subiere el siguiente lo mas pronto posible. Adiós a mis lectores.


	14. Predicciones

Bien he estado pensando en el capitulo de esta ocasión es raro ya que esta mañana termine el capitulo anterior lo que pasa es que me gusta hacer capítulos de 2000 palabras pero claro hay ocasiones en las cuales me llevo mas la razón por la cual no he subido el capitulo es porque no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo. Rara introducción, lo se pero que se le hará ya lo escribí y no se puede hacer nada. Ahora que recuerdo no les he dicho mi historia esta basada en el manga no en el anime. Bien sin mas espera les presento el capitulo de esta ocasión titulado…

Capitulo 14: Predicciones.

Regresando a la orden todos fueron atendidos rápidamente por las heridas que recibieron en la batalla, la cual fue noticia en toda la orden ya que nunca antes se había sostenido una pelea tan larga en contra de millones de akumas por parte de todos los generales y exorcistas. Todos se impresionaron al saber que dos comandantes habían ido en busca de la inocencia, quedaron mas impresionados por el hecho que estos eran tan jóvenes. Después de tres semanas de recuperación los rumores de las nuevas parejas habían sido ya distribuidas provocando a Komui un ataque de hermano sobre protector ya que coloco cámaras en toda la orden, esperanzado de que Allen no se acercara a Lenalee, sin embargo ellos utilizaban el arca para poder verse en secreto.

-Los generales y los siguientes exorcistas por favor presentarse frente a Heblasca. Kanda Yu. Trish Auditore. Enzo Vermint.- se oía por el alta voz.

-Que quieren ahora.- dice Trish que entrenaba con Kanda. – Vamos Ba-Kanda, al parecer aun te quieren vivo.- le dice a un Kanda golpeado con la respiración cortada.

-Maldita.- responde con puras penas.

En el comedor.

-Hey Enzo-san, creo que te hablan.- dice Jerry a Enzo que le ayudaba a cocinar con Sofia.

-Que pasa Enzo.- dice una Sofia preocupada.

-Ni idea.- responde este.

En un cuarto de la orden.

-Allen despierta nos llaman.- dice una Lenalee desesperada golpeándolo.

-No Lenalee, vuelve a dormir.- dice un Allen sonámbulo.

Se acerca a el y le susurra.- Me casare con otra persona.-

-No!- responde rápidamente provocando sonrojo en el y una sonrisa en la cara de la china.

-Vistete, yo me adelantare o ellos sospecharan.- dice Lenalee saliendo de la habitación.

-Bien.- dice Allen comenzando a vestirse.

-Ah y Allen…- dice Lenalee regresando.

-Que ocurre.-

-Gracias por la noche.- dice Lenalee con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Oh si claro.- dice Allen con una sonrisa de, no fue un sueño, piensa.

En la biblioteca de la orden.

-Que crees que sea.- pregunta Musa.

-No lo se, no te preocupes el viejo a sido invitado el nos lo dirá luego.- responde Lavi tomando un libro.

-Crees.-

-Si después de todo somos los futuros encargados del clan nosotros debemos saber tarde o temprano.-

-Si tienes razón.- dice Musa regresando a su lectura.

Después de 10 minutos todos los exorcistas y generales están en el ascensor esperando por Komui y Bookman.

-Hermano que ocurre.-

-Aun no estoy seguro al parecer un comandante murió en los últimos días.-

-Hola chicos. Por que las caras serias.- dice Gabriel apareciendo junto a Uriel que llevaban la ropa de comandantes.

-Es cierto que un comandante murió.- pregunta Bookman.

-Si así es, es otro que se va antes de mi.- dice Gabriel riendo.

-Como te atreves a decir eso.- dice Uriel golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-Bien lo siento, vamos con Heblasca.-

Bajando por el ascensor. Los exorcistas y generales se mantienen en la duda de que es lo que sucede y por que llamarnos frente ha heblasca.

-Hola Heblasca.- dice Gabriel.

-Hola y bienvenido comandantes Marian veo que se encuentran mejor.-

-Si pero eso no es a lo que venimos. Dinos nuestras predicciones siguen intactas.-

-Al parecer…- dice Hablasca revisando a los 10 oficiales.- …al perecer si, pero Por que la pregunta.-

-Necesitaba estar seguro. Hablasca revisa esta esfera y dime lo que es.- dice Gabriel sacando una esfera dorada.- es lo que encontramos en Rusia. Bien ahora que recuerdo, como les ha ido a ustedes Allen, Lenalee.-

-A que se refiere Gabriel-san.- dicen ambos nerviosos.

-No intenten engañarme, se que han utilizado el arca para verse en secreto y evitar que Komui los atrapara.-

-Que!- dicen todos.

-Este…- dice Allen.

-Walker bastardo como te atreves a tocar a mi Lenalee.-

-Hermano cálmate.- dice una Lenalee sonrojada deteniendo al supervisor. –Gabriel-san por que hizo esto, mírelo como esta.-

-Pero Gabriel como lo supiste.- pregunta Uriel.

-El me lo dijo.- dice con una sonrisa señalando hacia los tres comandantes.

-Esperen…- dice Komui.- …pensé que un comandante había muerto.-

-Así es.-responde Gabriel. –El es el nuevo comandante ya lo conocen. Ven aquí y muéstrate.- al instante el aparece frente a ellos con la ropa negra igual a Gabriel, tapado con el gorro del abrigo y Tim sobre el. –Quítate el gorro, Cross-kun.-

-Papá, no me llames Cross-kun.- dice Cross quitándose el gorro con un vendaje en la parte derecha de su cara.

-Maestro, General Cross, Cross, General Marian.- decian todos los presentes.

-Hey aprendiz idiota, veo que te has hecho un hombre la noche anterior.- dice con la típica sonrisa.

-Que! Nos vio.- dicen Lenalee y Allen sonrojados.

-Lenalee, Walker, se puede saber…- dice Komui en un tono calmado.- A QUE DEMONIOS SE REFIEREN CON NOS VIO!.- con un tono enfurecido el cual fue detenido a puras penas por todos los presentes.

-Cross-kun…- dice Uriel.

-Que pasa mamá.-

-…se puede saber donde has estado y que demonios has estado haciendo y por que no hemos recibido ninguna llamada por parte tuya.- dice una Uriel tomándolo y sacudiéndole por los aires, provocando impresión en todos dejando de lado el hecho de que Komui quiere matar a Allen.

-Papá, ayúdame.-

-Hey Uriel, déjalo lo mataras.-

Con una mirada oscura y un brillo en el ojo. –Y tu hace cuanto lo sabias.-

-Que yo…- dice Gabriel temiendo.-

-Papá, lo sabia hace mucho el me ayudo a desaparecer.- dice a la defensiva Cross.

-Maldito.-

-No querida te lo juro no fue mi intención ocultártelo.-

-Los tres tendremos una conversación muy profunda esta noche.-

-Si querida.-

-Si mamá.-

-Bien regresando al tema. Allen me alegra saber que lo haigas hecho, de esta forma el doceavo oficial nacerá mas rápido.-

-Ah?.- piensan todos.

-Todas sus predicciones tienen un significado la verdad acerca de ellas las he estado investigando desde hace mucho he llegado a la conclusión que todos y cada uno de ustedes derrotara a un Noé, pero lo que mas me interesa son las de Allen y Lenalee.-

-Gabriel-san, cual es el significado de la mía.- dice Lenalee.

-Le darás vida al destructor del tiempo.-

-A que se refiere con destructor del tiempo.-

-Al conde del milenio, ustedes tienen la misma predicción.-

-Como es posible que nosotros tengamos la misma predicción.-

-Porque ustedes son los padres del doceavo oficial.-

-Que.-

-Aunque no lo crean su hijo será mas importante de lo que creen.-

-Y la suya.- dicen todos.

-La mantendré en secreto.- dice sonriendo.

-Pero que…-

-Comandante Marian ya revise la esfera.- dice dándole la esfera.- posee 12 rastros de inocencias por todas partes del mundo-

-Ya veo será difícil conseguirlas, pero bueno nadie dijo que seria fácil. Chicos alístense nos iremos dentro de una semana los once oficiales iremos en otra misión en busca de las inocencias. Allen y Lenalee por cierto ahora que recuerdo no les han dicho del compromiso o si.-

-Como lo supo.- preguntan ambos.

-Ya se los dije Cross lo ha visto todo. El entro en el arca cuando entramos en ella en Moscú.-

Flashback.

-Por que utilizas a María para esto, cuando solo puedes entrar.-

-Como supiste que estaba detrás de ustedes.-

-Fácil, nada puede pasar imprecabido de mis ojos. Además recuerda la maldición que desencadena el hechizo que te enseñe esto provoca una unión espiritual entre tu y yo.-

Aparece Cross con un vendaje en la cara y una ropa blanca. –Como esta mi estúpido aprendiz.-

-Allen, el esta bien.-

-Ya veo. Estaré precavido por un momento mas debo investigar algo en esta arca antes de poder presentarme.-

-Ya veo. Como has estado María.- María responde con una inclinación. –Ya veo. Has hecho trabajar mucho a María, Cross-kun.-

-No me llames Cross-kun.-

-Eres mi hijo y Cross-kun suena bien para mi, algún problema.- dice con una mirada fría y seria.

-Esta bien, María, Magdalena Courtain.-

Flashback.

-Walker, entonces si te comprometiste con mi Lenalee.-

-Hermano cálmate.-

-Uriel, prepara la boda se casaran dentro de tres días.-

-Que.- dicen todos.

-Debemos hacerlo no creo que sea apropiado para el doceavo oficial nacer fuera del matrimonio o si.-

-Pero por que comandante Marian, por que mi Lenalee se tiene que casar con ese pulpo.- dice Komui lloriqueando.

-Vamos Komui se lo dije hace mucho tiempo para que se preparara por el shock.-

-Walker, dejare que te cases con mi Lenalee porque es una orden del comandante Marian, pero si llego a saber que engañas a mi Lenalee o la dejas sola.- con una mirada diabólica y una risa con dientes filosos. –desatare a todos los Komurins sobre ti.-

-Claro, Komui-san.-

-Bien chicas llévense a Lenalee y no la dejen ver a Allen hasta en la boda.- todas las mujeres presentes incluso Kloud se llevan a Lenalee a empujones.- Komui se puede saber que le hace a Allen. – dice Gabriel viendo que a Allen lo tiene en una silla con un aparato en su cabeza.

-Dime que le hiciste a Lenalee.- la maquina comienza a revelar la respuesta dejando azul a Komui que de la nada saca el taladro que tanto miedo le causa a Allen.

-Komui no sea payaso y deje a Allen.- dice Gabriel golpeándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate. –Vamos Allen tenemos cosas que hacer.-

-A donde vamos.-

-Oh pero antes Heblasca podrías darle Judgment a Cross-kun.-

-Pero no puede sincronizarse con esta.-

-No te preocupes con algo se debe comenzar.- responde Cross.

-Bien aquí esta.-

Cross al recibirla su cuerpo brilla con un color verde. De momento este se apaga. –Bien creo que eso será suficiente.- colocando el arma dentro de su abrigo.-

-Increíble.- dice Heblasca. –era de esperarse por parte del hijo de los comandantes Marian.

-Bien vamos debemos aprovechar la soltería de Allen.- dice Gabriel con la típica sonrisa.

-Pero que no, no pienso hacer nada de eso.- responde Allen.

-Cross-kun llama a María.-

-Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- llamando a María. – Carte Garde.- tomando control del cuerpo de Allen.

-Malditos.- dice Allen con puras penas moviéndose.

-Oh los demás pueden regresar la reunión ya termino. Heblasca cuando despierte Komui dile que estaremos en Las Vegas Nevada con Allen, entendido.-

-Si comandante Marian como ordene.-

-Que aremos en las vegas.- pregunta Allen.

-Tu que crees.- dicen Cross y Gabriel con una risa de Noé.

-No, ya estuve en prisión no quiero regresar a otra.-

-Vamos Allen solo serán dos días, que tanto puede pasar. Además recuerda lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas.-

-Vamos aprendiz idiota debes ser un hombre antes de casarte y que mejor lugar que hacerlo que en la ciudad del pecado.-

-Pero Lenalee…-

-Bien me arte Cross detente.- dice Gabriel golpeando a Allen.- Bien vámonos antes de que Uriel o Komui se den cuenta. Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru. Sello alquimista Nivel celestial tele transportación.- dice Gabriel desapareciendo junto a Cross y Allen.

Dos días después.

-Bien Gabriel tienes cinco minutos para explicarme que estaban haciendo en Las Vegas.-

-Te lo juro no paso, nada.- dice un Gabriel con la ropa destrozada y amarrado junto con Cross y Allen con cadenas.-

-Maestra los suelto ya.- dice Enzo.

-No hasta que digan todo lo que sucedió.-

-Pero te lo juro no paso nada, pregúntenle a Allen o a Cross.-

-Bien Cross-kun se que tu padre puede mentirme pero tu me temes mas que el así es que dímelo.-

-No sucedió nada, mamá.- dice un Cross azul del miedo volteando a otro lado.

-Y tu Allen que tienes a tu defensa.- pregunta Lenalee con una ceja arriba.

-Nada.-

-Por lo menos regresamos a tiempo para la boda o no.-

-Si pero aun sigue el problema de las vegas, me lo dirás o no Gabriel.-

-Bien lo que sucedió fue…

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión necesitare ideas para crear dos días en las vegas si tienen ideas no duden en decírmelas ya que tengo planeado algo pero no creo que sea suficiente así es que me despido. Dentro de dos capítulos daré el final a la pelea en contra de Lirio, Christopher y todos los súper akumas de alto nivel en contra de exorcistas pienso en hacerlo justo después de la boda de Allen y Lenalee a si es que posiblemente lo haga dentro de dos o tres dependiendo de cuanto me tome lo de las vegas bien adiós me despido por completo.


	15. La ciudad del pecado

Bien he recibido varias ideas acerca de Las Vegas, así es que todos aquellos que me las dieron gracias por su ayuda claro tuve que pensar en como meterlas todas en una sola historia. He tomado ideas de las películas de Handover y ¿Qué paso ayer? (cortesía de El músico.) y utilizare el hotel casino llamado Ceaser Palace frente al hotel Flamingo en las vegas (cortesía de Miranda.) para poder realizar dos días en Las Vegas sin igual espero les guste cualquier problema no duden en decirme lo arreglare y lo re subiré para su agrado. Bien he hablado demasiado los dejo con el capitulo titulado…

Capitulo 15: La ciudad del akuma, perdón pecado.

Flashback.

Cambiando de escena en una habitación de un hotel Allen se encuentra en la cama tendido y vendado. Se levanta y se da cuenta que toda la habitación esta destruida Cross esta en el suelo semi desnudo con una mujer y mucho vino y cervezas a su alrededor. Gabriel esta sobre la mesa con copas a su alrededor.

-Que sucedió ayer.- dice intentando recordar pero le causo un paro al recordar todo lo que hiso. –Gabriel-san, despierte.- dice dándole una patada.

-Que ocurre Allen.-

-No tengo idea donde estamos.-

-En las vegas no lo recuerdas estafaste al casino y ahora nos pertenece.-

-Que.-

-Solo bromeaba solo tomamos y al parecer Cross-kun se trajo a la camarera.- dice viendo a su hijo y recuperando la conciencia.

-Pero que sucedió.-

-Te lo mostrare, solo ha pasado un dia pero hicimos tantas cosas el dia de ayer que por poco logramos que nos maten, por cierto Allen donde esta tu brazo izquierdo.-

-Mi brazo izquierdo.- dice Allen al darse cuenta que su cuerpo le falta la inocencia.- donde esta la inocencia.-

-Al parecer la hemos perdido no te preocupes la encontraremos. Permíteme.- toma una jarra con agua y hielo y la deja caer sobre Cross.

-Que demonios te pasa.- dice Cross levantándose y tomando a Gabriel por el saco.

-Donde esta Judgment.-

-Ah Judgment esta…- dice revisando su abrigo para darse cuenta que no esta.

-Lo sabia nos las han robado.-

-El que.-

-Dos inocencias, por suerte la mía esta en mi sangre y podemos buscarla las suyas.-

-Gabriel-san.-

-Que ocurre.-

-Este papel es de un hospital y al parecer hizo una donación de 20 litros de sangre.-

-Que, genial ahora debemos robar sangre buscar una pistola y una espada todo en un dia. A quien se le ocurrió venir a las Vegas.- dice Gabriel.

-A ti.- dicen ambos a gritos.

-O es cierto bien por suerte grabe todo lo que hicimos ya que no es la primera vez que vengo a las vegas. La ultima vez termine casándome con tres mujeres.-

-Que estabas haciendo.- pregunto Cross.

-Escapando de tu madre.- dice colocando un disco en el DVD

Grabación.

-Hey Allen, despierta hemos estado por dos horas esperando a que despiertes.-

-Déjamelo a mi. Aprendiz idiota despierta!.- dice Cross golpeándolo en la cara provocando que este despierte.

-Que ocurre.- dice Allen despertando.

-Oh nada solo que ya estamos aquí.-

-Aquí donde es aquí.-

-Aquí en las vegas. Esta es una suit del Cesar Palace.- dice mostrando la habitación que era muy grande con un piano, jacuzzi, una gran mesa, y dos camas.

-Pero por que venimos.-

-Venimos a ganar dinero para tu boda y tu luna de miel.-

-Pero como.-

-No me engañas, Allen, se que eres bueno en los juegos y en las apuestas.-

-Bien pero solo por curiosidad por que no lo hace usted.-

-Bien digamos que yo no puedo hacer eso ya que me tienen expulsado de todos los casino ya que he ganado millones de esta forma. Me han colocado en el libro de Griffin así es que no puedo hacer nada para evitar que me expulsen.-

-Que es el libro de Griffin.-

-No lo sabes. Ese libro muestra a los mejores jugadores de cartas de toda america de esta forma ellos saben a quienes dejar pasar y a quienes no.-

-Bien lo hare, pero solo por un momento.-

10 Horas después.

-Que volvió a ganar.- dice el repartidor de cartas.

-Talvez tenga mucha suerte.- dice Allen con la mirada fría de un experto jugador de cartas.

-Increíble.- dicen todos los espectadores.

-Sabia que era un buen jugador.- susurra Gabriel a Cross. –Bien debemos irnos Allen.-

-Pero si tengo una racha.-

-Espere un segundo…- dice un guardia-…tu eres el Akuma Inmortal.- dice viendo seriamente a Gabriel impresionando a varios espectadores al estar cerca de tan famosa estrella.

-El akuma inmortal.- susurra Allen.

-Que pasa chico no sabes el es el mas grande estafador de cartas de todos los tiempos, fue por tal fama que se creo el libro de Griffin.-

-Allen, Cross-kun, nos vamos.- dice corriendo.

-Esperen ustedes.- dice el guardia.

Allen al moverse rápido de la mesa, suelta las cartas que tenia escondido en su abrigo y el guardia se da cuenta de esto.

-Lo sabia es un grupo de estafadores.-

-Judgment.- dice Cross golpeando la pared y escapando por el agujero que hizo.

-Allen tienes el dinero.-

-Si.- responde Allen dejando caer algunas monedas.

-Atrápala.- dice tirando la cámara.- Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru. Poder alquimista nivel celestial tele transportación.- desaparecen dejando al grupo impresionado.

Fuera de esta.

-Increíble, que hiciéramos todo esto.-

-Vean el lado positivo, aun tenemos el dinero de las apuestas de Allen.-

-Cuanto es.-

-Lo suficiente como para ir tres o dos veces al mediterraneo.-

-Pero que sucedió después.-

-Al parecer se acabo el Dvd en grabar toda tu racha ganadora Allen.-

-Genial como encontraremos las inocencias si no sabemos ni donde estuvimos.-

-Allen, Cross-kun, revísense tal vez tengamos pruebas.- todos se revisan la ropa y todo para darse cuenta que llevaban una factura de un bar en el centro de la ciudad. (como lo saben les recuerdo que Gabriel ya había estado en este lugar.)

Cambiando de escena.

-Oh hola, cuantas horas han pasado y ya vienen de regreso.- dice el dueño del bar.

-Bueno queríamos saber si nos podía ayudar como a que horas estuvimos aquí.-

-Ustedes no recuerdan nada, con razón después de tomarse una rufie cada uno no deberían ser capaces ni de recordar lo anterior a lo que sucedió antes.-

-Rufie.- dice Allen.- me drogaron.- dice golpeándolos a ambos.-

-Nosotros no fuimos.- dicen ambos.

-Por cierto, alguien les dejo una carta.-

-De quien.-

-Alguien llamado Lirio algo no estoy seguro.-

-Lirio.- suspira Gabriel tomando la carta.-

Hola Gabriel-kun, para este entonces creo que la droga que les coloque ya tubo que haberles pasado el efecto. Perdona pero fue una orden de nuestro maestro y el conde. Por cierto felicita a Allen de mi parte gano mucho dinero y es un buen chico me alegra saber que el y Lenalee se vallan a casar. Como lo se, ustedes hablan mucho cuando están drogados. Por cierto si buscan sus inocencias están escondidas en el casinos, la razón se que ustedes no pueden entrar a si que será divertido ver como lo hacen. Bien me despido debo regresar o me castigaran.

-También les dejaron esto.- dice el del bar sacando un libro.

-El libro de Griffin.- dice Gabriel toman dolo para darse cuenta que todos están en el.

Se ha vuelto a ver el Akuma Inmortal, su nombre actual es Gabriel Marian. Es acompañado por dos nuevos integrantes llamados Allen Walker que ha recibido el apodo de el Demonio Blanco (la razón vestía de blanco la noche que estuvieron en el casino) y Cross Marian. Estos sujetos son sumamente peligrosos.

-Genial ahora debemos hacer mas cosas si es que queremos conseguir las inocencias.-

-No se preocupen primero necesitamos mi sangre y después buscaremos las inocencias.-

-Por que la sangre.-

-Necesito mas sangre si quiero activar mi Bloody Eye y detectarlas.- el golem suena. –Hola.-

-Al fin contestas, que estas haciendo en las vegas la boda se adelanto y cuando pregunte a Heblasca me dijo que estarías en las vegas.- dice una Uriel gritando por el golem.

-Lo siento golem equivocado.- dice Gabriel cortando la comunicación.

-Mamá te va a matar.- dice Cross riendo.

-Cállate, debemos apresurarnos.-

Cambiando de escena. En el hospital durante la noche no había ninguna persona además de los hospitalizados.

-Lo siento señor Marian pero no podemos darle la sangra que su hijo le brindo al hospital. (N.A. recuerden que Gabriel luce menor que Cross así es que para poder lograr una habitación en el hotel, estar en el bar, y entrar al casino Cross debía hacerse pasar por padre de Gabriel.)

-Pero por que no? es mi sangre y la necesito.-

-Lo siento chico, pero no puedo hacerlo.-

-Cross-kun, activa a María y contrólalo. Yo buscare mi sangre.-

-Si como lo hará.-

-Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- dice Cross haciendo parecer a María y tomando control del encargado de la noche. –apresúrate papá o nos atraparan.-

-No te preocupes solo tardare unos segundos. Bloody Nightmare, actívate.- dice Gabriel cambiando su cabello y ojos a color rojo sangre. Al mismo tiempo se ve una luz roja dentro del banco de sangre. –Bingo.-

-Quienes son ustedes y por que no me puedo mover.-

-Lo siento pero no podemos decirlo. Gabriel-san ya la encontró.-

-Así es.- dice sacando una bolsa grande de sangre.- Ven con migo.- la sangre al salir entra en su cuerpo y este desprende una luz verde. –Bien vámonos tenemos dos horas para recuperar las inocencias y además la llamada era para hacerme saber que la boda se ha adelantado.-

Cross deja de utilizar a María y la sella nuevamente en su tumba.

-Papá como aremos para entrar al casino.-

-No te preocupes yo me encargo.-

En el casino.

-Debemos estar encubierto y tengo una idea para esto.-

-Cual es.-

-Ven ese guardia.-

-Si.- responden los dos.

-Debemos conseguir ropa de guardias y seremos capaces de entrar a buscar sus inocencias.-

-Pero como.-

-Ya lo verán.- dice Gabriel acercándose hacia el guardia y este lo golpea. El guardia lo sigue. Seguido por Allen y Cross. El guardia sigue a Gabriel a un callejón sin darse cuenta que Cross y Allen están detrás de el, pero para cuando ellos llegan el guardia esta saliendo de el.

-Hey chicos por que esas caras.-

-Papá.-

-Que les parece me parezco a el o no.- dice moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

-Que sucedió.-

-Este es otro poder de mi inocencia, robar la apariencia de un humano o incluso el de un akuma.- explica Gabriel con la típica sonrisa. –Bien esperen aquí.-

Después de 20 minutos.

-Bien aquí esta la ropa vístanse y prepárense.-

Ellos vistiéndose con la ropa de guardia y moviéndose hacia la puerta trasera del casino.

-Bien las inocencias están en un cuarto trasero.-

-Bien pero como las sacaremos sin la llave.- dice Cross irónicamente dejando ver un candado de titanio.

-Oye Cross-kun, que clase de idiota crees que soy, vienes conmigo y yo pienso todo. El guardia que tome era el encargado de los objetos confiscados del casino.- dice Gabriel mostrando una llave.

-Increíble.- dicen ambos.

-Allen asegura el área mientras conseguimos las inocencias.-

-Bien.- dejando a los Marian de lado Allen se mueve entre los pasillos revisándolos para asegurarse que no haiga nadie pero es sorprendido por una sombra que le tapa la boca.

-Cálmate, solo debo decirte algo.-

-Pero que.- dice Allen impresionándose por lo que ve.

-Dime como esta Gabriel-kun.-

-Lirio.-

-Allen, escúchame debes decirle esto a Gabriel-kun. Es sumamente importante que se lo digas.-

-Que es.-

Por otro lado.

-Cross-kun, tranquilo.-

-Lo se no me lo recuerdes, apuesto que tu ex novia hiso esto.- dice Cross moviéndose atra ves de unas trampas que estaban en la oficina.

-Vuelves a decir que es mi ex-novia y te juro que te mato.- dice Gabriel con un tono frio y una mirada amenazante.

-Como digas, bien ya tengo a Judgment.- dice mostrando el arma que estaba entre muchas mas.

-Bien ahora busca a Crown Clown y nos largamos de aquí.-

-Bien.-

Regresando donde Lirio y Allen.

-Ya veo así es que es eso.-

-Así es. Díselo ha Gabriel-kun, cuando regresen a la orden. Buena suerte con tu boda Allen.- dice Lirio con una sonrisa igual de sincera que Gabriel.

-Si gracias.- responde con una risa nerviosa y a la vez penosa por parte de Allen.

-Allen, vámonos tenemos las inocencias, aquí esta tu brazo.-

-Gracias, Gabriel-san.- dice Allen colocándose el brazo.-

-Bien solo tenemos que regresar.-

-No tan rápido Gabi-san.-

-Que.-

-Nadie me ha llamado de tal manera desde hace mucho tiempo no crees conde.-

-Jajaja me alegra saber que me reconoces.- dice el conde desde un monitor. –te dejare ir solo si derrotas a mis akumas.-

-Sera fácil.-

Flashback.

-Pero no lo fue escapamos a puras penas del lugar.-

-Que me dice que eso es cierto.- dice Uriel con una ceja levantada.

-Que lo de los problemas o lo de los akumas.-

-Todo. Haber Cross-kun respóndeme.-

-Es cierto nos atacaron cerca de 100 akumas de nivel cuatro a penas alcanzamos a escapar.-

-Bien pero por lo menos consiguieron el dinero y eso es suficiente.-

-Pero hay otra Lirio-chan nos advirtió acerca de una armada que se acerca y se preparan para atacar la orden.-

-Como saben donde estamos.-

-Bueno…- dice Gabriel sonrojado.-… ella puede saber la exacta posición en la cual estoy por el poder que me brindo hace mucho tiempo.-

-Maldito infiel.- dice golpeándolo.

-Buenos días exorcistas.- se oye por parte de afuera.- Gabriel, esta es tu casa es muy grande prepárense para la pelea.-

-Chicos fuera ahora.-

Todos salen del edificio para darse cuenta de una gran cantidad de Aviones y Akumas se mueven atra ves del valle. Una nave arroja un misil.

-Poder alquimista nivel infernal control del espacio.- dice Gabriel levantando una mano y manteniendo en un campo el misil. –Bloody posetion.-

-Pero que pasa el misil no es un akuma.-

-Allen, fijate en el misil.-

-Pero que.- viendo que el misil era casi un humano a diferencia de la cantidad de marcas que tenia en el cuerpo de pentagramas.

-Al parecer el conde y Christopher hallaron la forma de quitar esa habilidad de tu ojo.-

-Pero como.-

-Los akumas han sido modificados de tal forma que ellos se esconden incluso de tu ojo, todo lo que a pasado, todas las peleas han sido para estudiar tu ojo y de esta forma contrarrestarlo.-

-Exorcistas tienen dos horas para responder o destruiremos la orden.- con una risa que fue interrumpida por una explosión causada por el misil que el arrojo. –tomare esto como un si.-

-Chicos prepárense para una gran batalla, todos muévanse, muévanse…-

-Ya lo escucharon todos los exorcistas presentarse al frente de la orden, los demás tomen medidas de defensa.- se oía por toda la orden.

-…la batalla comienza ahora.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión espero les haiga gustado cualquier problema no duden en decírmelo lo corregiré al instante. Con respecto a la boda creo que la are después de la batalla. Bien me despido, sayonara. Por cierto para todos aquellos que tienen dudas estaré conectado casi todo el tiempo desde la mañana hasta la noche cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme durante este tiempo se los agradezco mi correo es bien ahora si me despido adiós.


	16. Exorcistas vs Akumas alquimistas

Bien intentare dar lo mejor durante esta batalla. Bien en el capitulo anterior vimos que sucedió en las vegas espero les haiga gustado. La boda se realizara dentro de este o el próximo aun no se como terminara este así es que espero responderles al final por cierto esta historia terminara después de la boda ya que no le veo objetivo seguir con este titulo si ya se ha revelado lo que para mi es el significado de la predicción de Allen. Bien sin mas espera…

Capitulo 16: Exorcistas vs Akumas Alquimistas. (lo explicare en un momento.)

-Uriel, ven conmigo.-

-Entendido.-

-Cross-kun, quedas a cargo ya regresamos, dales a todos un comunicador y prepárense.- Gabriel salta y se mueve rápido hacia los akumas seguido por Uriel.

-Entendido.- dice Cross moviéndose y diciendo a todos atra ves del alta voz.- exorcistas todos a sus posiciones y esperen mas indicaciones. El grupo científico por favor darles a todos comunicadores en la misma frecuencia de mi padre. Entendido.-

-Entendido.- se oía por el grupo científico que se movían rápido, por los comunicadores y ajustándolos en la frecuencia del comunicador que Gabriel siempre llevaba consigo. Los exorcistas uno a uno se movían en la sala para tomar los comunicadores y escuchar las indicaciones de el comandante Marian.

-Bien regrese.- dice Gabriel regresando con Uriel y un súper akuma posesionado.

-Que sucedió.-

-Llévalo, al grupo científico quiero que lo investiguen.-

-Bien.-

-Komui, me copias.-

-Si comandante Marian.-

-Escúchame necesito un mapa completo de todo el valle y la orden.-

-Bien, donde esta.-

-Estoy en la terraza Norte, apresúrese utilicé los tubos de aire.-

-Bien van para allá.- Gabriel toma el papel que venia por el tubo.

-Bien, todos los exorcistas me copian.-

-Si.- responden todos.

-Bien, tenemos un problema, los akumas han sido modificados y al parecer todos tienen poderes alquimistas.-

-Que.- se oían susurros por todas partes de que sucede como es posible.

-No se preocupen, siguen siendo akumas así es que pueden derrotarlos, pero recuerden son poderosos tengan cuidado. Ya he mandado a un akuma para investigación. Grupo científico se los encargo.- el akuma ya había llegado con Cross.

-Bien ya lo escucharon todos muévanse ha investigar.- dice el encargado de la rema Reever.

-Pero es la primera vez que investigamos aun akuma será difícil no.- dice Jonny.

-No importa los exorcistas pelearan una batalla para salvarnos debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros.-

-Si.- dicen todos en la sala.

-Bien, Allen, Kanda, Krory, y Lavi, diríjanse al lado noroeste de la orden y defiéndanlo.-

-Si.- dicen los tres moviéndose hacia esa dirección.

-Trish, Enzo, Sofia, muévanse al Noreste y hagan lo mismo.-

-Como diga maestro.-

-Miranda, Marie, Musa, Bookman, manténganse en la entrada para protección.-

-Bien.-

-Timothy, Chougi, y Tiedoll, manténganse con el grupo de buscadores y científicos.-

-Entendido.-

-Lenalee, Kloud, Sokaro, y Cross-kun, irán al norte así es que muévanse rápido.

-Entendido.-

-Uriel y yo nos encargaremos de los aviones, probablemente el de en medio es de Christopher.-

-Si, puede ser debemos ir.-

-Aun no primero hay que asegurar a la orden.-

-Comandante Marian nos atacan por atrás.-

-Que.-

Cambio de escena en la parte de protección de miembros de la orden. Chougi, Timothy y Tiedoll pelean.

-Buscadores salgan de la sala. Maker of Eden. Eden of the East.- creando el jardín dividiendo la sala para que no se vieran afectados los buscadores.

-Maestro ayúdenos no podemos solos.-

-Lo siento pero no puedo moverme con esto.-

-Cálmate Chougi podemos hacerlo.- pero Timothy es atrapado por un akuma.- Maldito.-

-Maddness.- grita Sokaro derrotando a los akumas y dejando libre a Timothy. –Gabriel me pidió que los ayudara.-

-Gracias Sokaro-san.-

Regresando a la terraza.

-Bien, Sokaro se encargara.-

-Aquí Allen ya hemos hecho contacto con los akumas al parecer todos son traídos por los aviones.-

-Ya veo, derrótenlos a todos pero no se confíen.-

-Bien, lo haremos cambio y fuera.-

Cambio de escena en la parte noroeste de la orden.

-Brote de hadas, cuidado.-

-Es Allen.-

-Mira detrás de ti.- pero el akuma es destruido por Lavi.

-Dejen de pelearse y ocupen esa energía en contra de ellos.-

-Poder alquimista control de los elementos.- dice un akuma arrojando una burbuja de aire, pero todos la esquivan.

-Poder alquimista, control de la tierra.- dice otro creando un árbol que los distrae provocando que tres akumas los golpeen.

-Demonios, tienen poderes alquimistas como el viejo dijo.-

-Si pero siguen siendo akumas. Dark Boots.- dice Allen moviéndose hacia ellos a una gran velocidad.- Cross Grave.- los golpea y destruye casi a todos.

-Bien tenemos que destruir el avión.-

-Por que.- pregunta Krory

-Al parecer todos los akumas que nos han atacado provienen de ese lugar.-

-Bien yo me encargo derroten a los demás akumas.- dice Allen usando Dark Boots para acercarse al avión.

-La fusión de inocencias es increíble no te parece Yu.-

-No me llames Yu, es kanda Usagi.-

-Vale, pero debemos encargarnos de los akumas antes que caigan.-

-Bien segunda ilusión.- creando las dos espadas y saltando destruyendo unos cuantos mientras se mueve en el aire.

-Sello de Fuego, salamandras gemelas.- creando dos salamandras que golpean a muchos akumas en el camino y derrota a varios en el cielo.

-Lavi dame un apoyo.-

-Bien.- Krory sale volando con la ayuda del martillo de Lavi y golpea a varios akumas.

-Chicos me copian.- dice Allen.

-Que sucede.- responden todos.

-En esta avión hay un huevo de akuma.-

-Que.-

Regresando a la terraza.

-Estas seguro.-

-Si no hay duda, pero es mas pequeño que el otro.-

-Enzo, escúchame quiero que subas en el avión cercano a ti y mires si hay un huevo de akuma.-

-Entendido.-

-Allen destruye el huevo.-

-Entendido.-

Cambio de escena en el avión.

-Bien, Crown Clown.- sacando su espada. Se mueve rápido con Dark Boots y golpea el huevo dejando una gran Cruz en frente pero este no se destruye. –Que resistente.- Lo golpea varias veces pero este no se destruye.

-Déjamelo a mi brote de hadas.- dice Kanda subiendo en la nave.

-Es Allen.-

-Cuarta Ilusión, las ocho flores de la mantis religiosa.- dice arrojando ocho rayos de energía que golpean al huevo dejándolo casi destruido.

-Intentémoslo juntos.-

-Como sea.- ambos golpean el huevo con una fuerza tan grande que la tierra comienza a temblar y se ve que un avión se destruye.

En la terraza.

-Allen se encuentran bien.-

-Si, el huevo a sido destruido.-

-Bien hecho. Allen y Kanda muévanse al norte se encontraran con Lenalee, Kloud y Cross-kun. Lavi y Krory vayan a la entrada principal necesitan refuerzos.-

-Entendido.-

-Enzo ya has descubierto lo que te pedí.-

-Aun no son demasiados akumas y no podemos con todos a la ves.-

-Bien mandare refuerzos.-

-Kanda, cambio de planes debes ir al noreste.-

-Entendido.-

-Bien Kanda va para allá.-

-Bien solo quedan 4 aviones, Marie como están las cosas en la entrada.-

Cambio de escena en la entrada.

-Estamos bien pero no superan en numero y no podemos con todos.-

-Dream.- dice Musa creando pétalos rosados que provocan que los akumas caigan y exploten.

-Bien hecho Musa-chan.-

-Miranda cuidado.-

-Time Out.- dice evitando un golpe de un akuma, pero es destruido por Krory que acababa de llegar.

-Estas bien, Miranda.-

-Si gracias Kro-chan.-

-Heard.- dice Musa creando luces a su alrededor su canto llega hasta los oídos de Gabriel.

En la terraza.

-Musa-chan, se puso seria.-

-Si, pero es muy triste esa canción.-

-Debe de serlo después de todo es su vida la que canta en griego.-

Regresando a la entrada.

Lavi se queda oyéndola con melancolía por oír lo que ella ha sufrido (como lo sabe, puede Griego es un Bookman debe saber muchas cosas). Mientras todos los akumas uno a uno explotaban, nadie notaba que Musa lloraba a excepción de Lavi. La canción al terminar todos han explotado. Lavi se acerca a Musa y la abraza tapándole el rostro para que nadie viera que estaba llorando.- Ya veo porque eres así, no te preocupes eres fuerte para mantener todo esto y aun así tener una sonrisa en tu cara.-

En la parte Noreste. Se sigue con la batalla.

-Chains of Hades.- dice Enzo sacando cadenas de su brazo izquierdo de color negro que destruyen a varios.- Sofia, necesito tu ayuda para subir.-

-Bien, Typhoon Arms.- dice creando un tornado que impulsa ha Enzo, por los aires y ya que el tornado lo mantiene fuera del alcance de los demás akumas.

-Chains of Zeus.- dice sacando cadenas tan rápidas que solo se miraban como relámpagos.

-Bien estoy en el avión.-

-Bien busca el huevo y destrúyelo.-

-En eso estoy maestro.-

-Trish, cuidado.-

-Primera Ilusión, insectos del infierno.-

-Kanda-san.-

-Que quieres Ba-Kanda.-

-Eso no te importa el comandante me mando.-

-Ustedes se quieren, pero no lo aceptan.-

-Cállate o te mataremos.- dicen Kanda y Trish provocando en Sofía un miedo.

-Big Ben.- dice golpeando el suelo y destruyendo a todos los akumas a su alrededor.

-Typhoon Kick.- dice Sofia creando un tornado destruyendo el grupo que caian, pero unos akumas se movieron rápido y evitaron el golpe.

-Poder alquimista nivel cubico, ametralladora de burbujas de aire.- dice el akuma arrojando millones de burbujas de aire a una gran velocidad. Trish y Kanda se protegieron con las espadas moviéndolas a una gran velocidad que a la vez protegían a Sofia.

-Nivel dos, divine Bell sword.- dice Trish haciendo que su espada cambie de color y colocándola en la espada.- No se muevan.- de momento los akumas que habían escapado del ataque de Sofia explotaron.

-Imposible.-

-Que sucede Kanda-san.-

-La espada, es tan rápida que solo podemos ver los resultados de ella.-

-No lo entiendo.-

-Ella esta usando la espada como una katana, enfunda y desfunda la espada a una velocidad.- dice Kanda impresionado.

En el avión.

-Esto será un poco difícil, pero bien si no comienzo ya no lo hare. Rainbow Chains.- dice arrojando siete diferentes cadenas de colores diferentes a una gran velocidad y después comenzaron a azotar al huevo hasta que este explota junto al avión.

-Enzo!.- grita Sofia.

-Estoy bien.- dice Enzo cayendo y utilizando las cadenas como medio de ayuda para no caer a una gran velocidad. –Una de mis maquinas exploto.- dice mostrando su mano lastimada.

-Maquinas.-

-Si mi maestro creo estas maquinas para permitirme poseer mis cadenas en cualquier momento.-

-Chicos muévanse al norte mas adelante están los demás aun quedan tres aviones y millones de akumas.-

Regresando a la terraza.

-Bien vamos para allá.-

-Bien. Los de la entrada mantengan posiciones.-

-Entendido.-

-Sokaro y Tiedoll mantengan posiciones en la parte trasera por cualquier problema.-

-Bien.-

-Comandante Marian.- dice Reever.

-Que sucede.-

-Tenemos los resultados, los akumas pueden ocupar la alquimia por los brazos ya que tienen círculos de conjuro…-

-Ya veo.-

-…pero hay mas el que tenemos aquí es una copia del original.-

-Que.-

-El original debe de tener un alma de alquimista para tener energía.- Lirio-chan, pensó Gabriel. –El alma es masculina.-

-Bien gracias, aléjense del akuma.-

-Que.-

-Lo are explotar.-

-Que! Todos aléjense del akuma ahora.- grita Reever. El akuma explota. –Maldito seas comandante Marian ya veo de donde saco el comandante Cross esa forma de ser.-

-Bien la orden esta segura debemos ir Uriel.-

-Bien, vamos.-

Cambio de escena en el norte la batalla apenas comienza. Todos los exorcistas `pelean en contra de tres aviones y un gran grupo de akumas.

-Judgment.- dice Cross matando a varios de un solo disparo.

-Lau jimin.- dice Kloud subida en las espaldas del mono atacando a varios.

-Death Ball.- dicen Lenalee y Allen usando las espadas desde diferentes lugares para destruir un gran grupo de akumas las luces de la espada hacían que todos los demás akumas explotaran.

-aprendiz idiota detrás de ti.-

-Que.- dicen Allen y Lenalee.

-Poder alquimista, liberación de sello, activado.- dice el akuma golpeando a Allen en el brazo izquierdo provocando un dolor en Allen y en Lenalee por la fusión de inocencias, sus cuerpos se hicieron de color gris.- Hola Noés-sa…- pero el akuma no pudo hablar ya que Allen lo destruyo con el Clown Belt.

-Que aprendiz idiota, Lenalee, están bien.-

-Si claro después de todo dominamos el Noé hace mucho tiempo, Gabriel-san nos coloco un sello para que no permaneciéramos en forma de Noé todo el tiempo.- explican los dos. –El dolor fue porque Gabriel-san es el único que sabe la cantidad de energía que debe utilizar para quitar el sello.-

Flashback

-Bien escuchen, ya que no pueden mantener al Noé deberé colocarles un sello en sus brazos izquierdos con el tiempo podrán hacerlo por ustedes solos pero por el momento deberán esperar a que yo les quite el sello temporalmente, entendido.-

-Si.-

Flashback

-Ya veo.- justo cuando Cross es atacado por un akuma, este lo golpea y sale volando detenido por un árbol.

-Como te atreves a golpear a mi hijo.- aparece Gabriel. –Bloody puppet.- toma control del akuma y este se golpea hasta que explota. –Cross-kun estas bien.-

-Si, no te preocupes solo fue un golpe y estaba distraído.-

-Vale no te preocupes tanto por Cross-kun, Gabriel.-

-Chicos debemos destruir el resto de aviones y derrotar a los akumas restantes.-

-Bien.- dicen todos.

-Maestro.- dicen los aprendices llegando con Kanda.

-Bien Kanda, Enzo, Sofia, Trish encárguense de esa.- dice señalando el avión de la izquierda.

-Bien.-

-Cross-kun y Kloud, encárguense de ese otro.- dice señalando el de la derecha.

-Entendido.-

-Allen, Lenalee, Uriel y yo, nos encargaremos del restante, bien todos muévanse.-

-Bien.-

-La pelea final es aquí y ahora, regresaremos todos vivos lo juro, además Komui me matara si algo le pasa a su hermana o a su cuñado.- lo dice con una sonrisa sincera avergonzando a Allen y Lenalee por igual. –Bien nos veremos cuando todo terminen tengan cuidado.-

-Si.- responden todos moviéndose hacia su nueva batalla.

Bien el capitulo termina aquí no pude terminar mi historia en este capi pero prometo subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible aunque no se si pueda ya que entrare a clases. Sin embargo juro que subiré el capitulo para la otra semana o antes si es posible esperen por mi, la boda probablemente será en el siguiente capitulo sin embargo aun no se este capitulo se hizo largo por si solo. En el siguiente capitulo veremos el final de la pelea de Gabriel y Christopher espero les guste. No olviden comentar me despido por el momento adiós.


	17. Decide, ahora o nunca

Bien lo siento por tardar pero debía ir a la escuela y además tenia que hacer las tareas sin embargo aquí esta el capitulo de esta ocasión. En el capitulo anterior vimos un poco de la pelea de Gabriel y Christopher. Había una posibilidad de que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran: de donde vienen esa cantidad de akumas o de donde conseguían tal poder. Bueno eso lo conteste en el capitulo anterior. Oh casi lo olvido no me veré en problemas por subir los capítulos ya que mi horario es de cinco clases y salgo mas rápido así es que sin mas espera el capitulo de esta ocasión llamado…

Capitulo 17: Decide, ahora o nunca.

En el camino de los aprendices y Kanda se mueven a travez del bosque corriendo a una gran velocidad.

-Kanda-san, puedes mantener nuestro ritmo cierto.-

-No te preocupes Enzo, ese inútil (kanda), es muy resistente.-

-Por que me tratas de esa forma Tri…- pero antes que pudiera terminar una ráfaga de viento le paso cerca de la cara moviéndole el cabello y cortando un árbol horizontalmente.

-La próxima vez no fallare.- dice Trish con una sonrisa y su mano derecha en la gran espada de su espalda. –recuerda lo que te dije Ba-kanda, no te he dado permiso de llamarme Trish, lo recuerdas cierto.-

Kanda con una cara azul del miedo –Lo siento señorita Auditore.-

-Bien hecho.- dice Trish aumentando la velocidad y alejándose de la vista de todos.

-No te preocupes Kanda-san, sabes que te quiero lo que pasa es que no le gusta admitir.-

-Si tiene razón Kanda-san, no te preocupes.-

-Nadie les ha pedido su opinión.-

-Perdón.- responden los dos.

-Te esperamos o nos adelantamos.- dice Enzo.

-Que significa que ustedes están corriendo a mi ritmo.-

-Si.-

-Bien pueden irse.-

-Seguro.-

-Lárguense.- grita Kanda asustando a los dos jóvenes exorcistas que se movieron a una gran velocidad y desaparecieron de la vista de Kanda en un santiamén.

Mas adelante de Kanda se libraba una batalla por parte de Trish y unos akumas.

-twenty four strokes of bell.- dice Trish arrojando veinticuatro olas de sonido destruyendo akumas a su alrededor. Los akumas atacaban a la joven pero la siguiente ola destruía los ataques antes que impactaran en ella.

-Trish, estas bien.-

-Cuidado Sofia, Chains of Atena.- dice Enzo arrojando un ataque de unas cadenas que llevaban búhos en las puntas de estas, pero el akuma lo esquivo. –Chains of Poseidon.- pero el akuma nuevamente escapo del ataque.

-Que sucede Enzo.-

-Demonios mis ataques son limitados, si tan solo la otra maquina no estuviera rota.-

-Por que no le pediste al maestro que lo reparara.-

-Lo olvide.-

-No te distraigas exorcista.- dice un akuma detrás de este.

-Primera ilusión, insectos del infierno.- dice Kanda llegando y destruyendo el akuma antes que pudiera golpear al exorcista.

-Kanda-san, se encuentra bien.- dice Enzo al darse cuenta que este cae arrodillado.

-Qui…ta….te.- dice Kanda fatigado.

-Déjalo Enzo, se sobre exploto con tal de alcanzarnos por eso esta débil. Sofia protégelo.-

-Si Trish.-

-Enzo ayúdame a subir al avión.-

-Bien, Chains of Ares.- sacando cadenas que tomaron a la joven del brazo derecho y la arrojan por los aires golpeando el avión precipitosamente abriendo un gran agujero en este.

-Maestro estoy en el avión del este.-

Cambiando de escena en un sendero en medio del bosque se encuentran los comandantes Marian con los generales Lee y Walker.

-Bien, ten cuidado Trish los huevos explotan después de destruirlos.-

-No se preocupe maestro are todo lo posible.-

-Bien cuídate no pienso en tener ninguna baja en esta pelea.-

-Bien daré lo mejor de mi.- dice Trish cortando la conversación.

-No te preocupes Gabriel, como sus maestros debemos confiar en ellos.-

-Lo se, debemos movernos.-

Cambio de escena en el otro sendero, Cross y Kloud se mueven a una gran velocidad con la ayuda de Lau Jimin sobre los arboles.

-Cross, por que estas sobre Lau jimin.-

-Que tiene de malo además es muy cansado correr todo este bosque por mi mismo.-

-Te he dejado ya que el comandante Marian me lo ordeno.-

-Yo también soy un comandante, puedo ordenarte casarte conmigo y debes hacerlo.-

-No lo creo, el comandante Marian me autorizo para desobedecer tus ordenes si fuera necesario.-

-No es justo, mi papá me odia.-

-Exorcistas.- dicen un grupo de akumas apareciendo sobre las copas de los arboles.

-Judgment.- dice Cross atacándolos con el arma destruyendo a todos los akumas fácilmente. –Que arias sin mi.-

-Vivir sin ningún problema.-

-Eres muy fría.-

-Lau jimin.- dice Kloud haciendo que el mono diera un gran salto llegando a el avión. –Comandante Marian.-

Cambio de escena en el sendero de en medio.

-Este no es el mejor momento Kloud-san.- dice Gabriel transformado en su forma de inocencia activada.

-Que sucede.-

-Estamos siendo atacados, pero no hay ningún problema.- dice esquivando un ataque y golpeando al akuma atravesándolo y absorbiéndolo a la vez.

-Ya veo, hemos llegado al avión del oeste.-

-Bien tengan cuidado con el huevo.-

-Si no tema estaremos bien.- dice Kloud terminando la conversación.

-Bien debemos apresurarnos antes que…- pero es interrumpido por un gran y estremecedor ruido de dos direcciones una del este y otra del oeste.

-Comandante Marian los aviones, no son solo aviones son…- pero la conversación se corto.

-Kloud responde, o no, Trish como estas.-

-Maestro los aviones son akumas…- se corta la conversación, pero Gabriel aun seguía en shock por lo de que los aviones son akumas. Todos los akumas se movieron a travez del valle llegando a estos dos aviones y uniéndose a estos formando un avión mas grande que el original.

-Chicos retrocedan a la orden y manténganse juntos en la entrada, Tiedoll y Sokaro quiero que avancen a la puerta principal y mantengan posiciones, entendido.-

-Entendido.- responden todos.

-Que paso con Trish, Cross-sama y Kloud-sama.-

-Aun no lo se por el momento debemos retroceder.- dice Gabriel estudiando a los aviones que se comenzaban a unir al tercero formando una avión aun mas grande.

-Maestro…-

-Trish.-

-Los aviones están uniéndose, estoy con Cross-sama y Kloud-sama podemos atacarlo desde adentro ustedes encárguese de el desde afuera.-

-Bien. Chicos cambios de planes ataquen el avión con todo lo que tengan, Allen, Lenalee, Uriel y yo entraremos tengan cuidado.-

-Entendido.-

-Lenalee!- se oía el grito del supervisor que por el grito se notaba que lloraba. –No se lleve a mi Lenalee comandante Marian.-

-Lo siento transmisión equivocada.- corta la transmisión. –Bien vamos, poder alquimista nivel celestial, tele transportación.- al momento aparecen cerca de los demás exorcistas en el avión.

-Maestro.-

-Hola Trish, están todos bien.-

-Bien debemos movernos a la sala de control.-

-No creo que puedas hacerlo Gabi-kun.- dice Christopher detrás de ellos.

-No me llames de esa forma nuevamente, no dejare que destruyas el único lugar el que puedo llamar hogar.-

-Que lindo de tu parte Gabriel-kun, llamar ese lugar tu hogar.- dice Lirio acercándose a una gran velocidad pero es detenida por Uriel que la golpea.

-Vamos maldita hace mucho que quería golpearte así.-

-Así es que así será.-

-Cross-kun, Trish, Kloud destruyan el avión y escapen nos veremos en la orden para celebrar la victoria.-

-No crees que es un poco obstinado el decir que ganaras.-

-Es porque lo hare. Bloody Nightmare. Nivel dos Bloody Death Beast Mode.-

-Que les parece tenemos un hombre lobo aqui.-

-Cállate. Allen, Lenalee, prepárense para la pelea.-

-Bien será divertido.- dice Lirio al ver que sus oponentes serán Lenalee y Uriel.

-Bien quien será el pri…- pero es golpeado por una garra de Gabriel, el golpe saca volando a Christopher.

-Clown Belt.- dice Allen tomándolo del brazo y azotándolo con el suelo.

-Allen saca tu espada y mantente en posición de batalla.-

-Bien.- Allen saca su espada y su ojo se activa dejando ver dos almas de akumas. –Que dos almas de akuma.-

-Dos dices.-

-Poder alquimista conjuro séxtuple golpe elemental.- dice Christopher arrojando un ataque con seis diferentes poderes los cuales impactan en Gabriel y Allen estrellandolos con las paredes.

-Demonios.- Gabriel se da cuenta que el cuerpo de Gabriel tiene partes de akuma.

-Que creíste que con esa gran explosión que causaste podría seguir vivo así no mas. Mira lo que me obligaste hacerme Gabriel.- se mueve rápido y golpea a Gabriel este ultimo escupe sangre.

-jajajaja buen intento, pero necesitas mas que eso para matarme.- dice Atravesando a Christopher con sus garras y arrojándolo a la pared contraria. –Allen has la fusión de inocencias.-

-Si.- dice Allen acercándose a Lenalee alzando el brazo y preparándose para la fusión de inocencia.

-Uriel vamos.-

-Bien.- dice acercándose y alzando el brazo.- Bloody Dream, Nivel dos Bloody Life Beast Mode.- dice Uriel transformando su cuerpo. Este era diferente a la de Gabriel. Sus alas estaban en los brazos, sus manos tenían garras, sus piernas se cubrieron en sangre formando garras al final de estas, su cabello era mas largo y de color rojo sangre, y en los ojos se derramaba sangre.

-Una arpía he. Te queda bien.- dice Lirio en tono burlón.

-Cállate maldita. Bien fusión de inocencias activada.- Dice tocando la mano de Gabriel y activándola.

Hablando los dos a la vez. –Con esto tenemos cerca de 20 minutos con esta forma, pero debemos ser rápidos.-

-No creo que sean capaces de terminar esta pelea.- dice Christopher. –Poder alquimista nivel cubico, control elemental.- arrojando dos burbujas de aire a una gran velocidad una golpeando a Gabriel y la otra a Allen.

-Allen estas bien.-

-Si, Lenalee, la capa me protegió.-

-Bien, debemos apresurarnos.- dice Gabriel recuperándose.- Cross-kun y Kloud deben estar cerca de destruir…- pero fue detenido por una gran explosión.

-Que sucedió.-

-Ese pudo ser mi hijo destruyendo tu avión.-

-Ya veo pero lastimosamente no serás capas de salir de aquí vivo.-

-Te equivocas.- dice Gabriel arrojando a Allen en los aires y atravesando a Christopher con la espada.

-Maldito.- dice quitándose a Allen de enzima y arrojándolo a una pared.

-Toma esto, Bloody Blades.- dice Gabriel cortándolo con las espadas de sus brazos, este explota.

-Jajajajaja buen intento Gabriel pero en realidad esa solo era una copia buena suerte encontrándome.-

-Uriel encárguense de Lirio, Allen y yo nos encargaremos de Christopher.-

-Bien.- dice Uriel atacando a Lirio con sus garras, pero esta lo esquiva y contra ataca con un rallo que sale de su brazo. Uriel lo esquiva. Mientras Lenalee ataca por encima de ella con sus botas oscuras, Lirio es golpeada por este y se mantiene un tiempo en el suelo. Lenalee saca la espada y atraviesa a Lirio pero esta sigue sin moverse.

-Pero que pasa.-

-Lenalee, cuidado detrás de ti.-

-El maestro y yo controlamos esta nave.- dice una Lirio unida a la pared tomando del cuello a Lenalee.

-Bloody Web.- dice Uriel destruyendo parte de la habitación.

-Maldita arpía.- dice Lirio apareciendo por otra parte del avión.

Por otra parte Gabriel y Allen corren a travez del avión en busca del Christopher original, en el camino se encuentran con varias de sus copias.

-Papá estas ahí.-

-Que sucede.-

-Hemos destruido los propulsores, sin embargo la avión se sigue moviéndose en dirección a la orden.-

-Que sucede Gabriel te has quedado sin opciones cierto.-

-Cállate.-

-En este momento estamos enzima de la orden si destruyes el avión me destruirás, pero aun así destruirías también a la orden dime que aras.-

-Te buscare y te matare de paso pensare en como resolverlo.-

-Bien, te espero, estoy detrás de todos los akumas en la sala que se encuentra a tu derecha.-

-Que.- Gabriel abre la puerta y se da cuenta de un gran ejercito de súper akumas que se mantienen desactivados, pero que cuando entran la puerta se sierra y todos son activados. –Allen es hora de la pelea. Bloody web.- dice Gabriel arrojándose y destruyendo un poco mas de la mitad. Allen le sigue que utiliza las Dark Boots con su espada para destruir a una gran velocidad pero después de un momento todos los akumas caen y sus almas se mueven hacia una sala detrás de todos. Se encienden unas luces dejando ver de esta forma un gran robot controlado por un humano en el centro de este. El humano parecía un humanoide por no tener muchas características humanas.

-Que sucede Gabriel, pareces no reconocerme, mira como me dejaste.- dice Christopher quien resulta ser el humanoide con varias partes de akumas en su cuerpo junto con tubos que al parecer lo mantenían con vida. –Te destruiré primero y después matare a esa zorra que llamas esposa.-

-No te atrevas a llamarla así.- dice Gabriel atacando al robos golpeado con una gran fuerza la esfera en que este se encontraba, le abrió unas fisuras sin embargo no era suficiente como pararlo. El robos lo golpea con burbujas de aire arrojadas por las manos de este. Allen aparece desde atrás de Gabriel para protegerlo.

-Poder alquimista control metálico.- dice lanzando a Gabriel por los aires, pero este se detiene con la ayuda de sus alas.

-Bloody Feathers.- dice Gabriel arrojando sus plumas a una gran velocidad impactando en el robot destrozando de esta forma el brazo derecho y dejándolo fuera de servicio.

-Death Ball.- dice Allen golpeando el brazo izquierdo y destruyéndolo. Esto altero el cuerpo de Christopher que hiso que el robot se desplomara en el suelo de esta forma dejándolo caer de su burbuja y caer al punto de morir sin sus maquinas.

-Jajajaja.- se ríe el ya derrotado.- me derrotaste pero no salvaste tu preciado lugar.

-Que.-

Cambio de escena en la pelea de las chicas.

-Lenalee, cuidado.-

-Crown Belt.- dice Lenalee cortada de varias partes de su cuerpo con la ropa destrozada a la vez que Uriel se mostraba haber llegado a su limite.

-Que sucede es todo lo que tienen.- dice Lirio unida a las paredes.

-No lo creo, mi cuerpo esta al limite es en el único momento en el cual puedo activar esto. Bloody Pikes.- dice Uriel tocando el piso y de esta forma causar una gran cantidad de sangre a partir del sangre del akuma y destrozando todo rastro de Lirio. –Solo podemos ocupar esta técnica como ultimo recurso.-

Lirio cae cerca de Uriel con una sonrisa en su rostro y lagrimas en la cara. –Gracias Uriel…finalmente alguien podrá abrir el corazón de Gabriel-kun. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.-

-A que te refieres.-

-Gabriel-kun, las sonrisas que hace, las risas, la alegría y todas las demás emociones que expresa son una fachada, el en realidad sufre dia a dia el hecho de seguir vivo con tantas muertes en su espalda, por favor has que sonría aunque sea una ves sinceramente. Cuida bien a Gabriel-kun.- dice Lirio cerrando los ojos.

-Uriel-sama, debemos irnos.- dice Allen abriendo la puerta del arca junto a Cross y los demás.

-Que sucede donde esta Gabriel.-

-El esta bien dijo que debía hacer algo antes de irse.-

-Bien en tal caso me quedare.-

-Lo siento pero no puedo.- dice Cross invocando a María y controlando a su madre.

-Cross-kun, que haces.-

-Lo siento mamá, pero papá me dijo que si hacías algo así te lleváramos, el se encargaría de todo.- todos cruzan la puerta del arca y esta se sierra. Ya en la puerta principal se encuentran todos al verlos se dan cuenta que alguien falta y todos tienen una mirada oscura.

-Uriel-sama, donde esta Gabriel-sama.- pregunta Musa.

-Gabriel, debe de terminar la misión.- dice Uriel con lagrimas en los ojos, cayendo de rodias.

Flashback

-La nave se destruirá sobre tu hogar yo gane.- fueron las ultimas palabras de un adversario poderoso.

-Allen busca a todos y tomen el arca fuera de aquí.-

-Que ara usted.-

-Protegeré mi hogar.- lo dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Gabriel-san.-

-Allen ve es una orden, yo me encargare de esto.-

-Buena suerte.- dice Allen esperando la respuesta típica de el.

-Si como sea.-

Flashback

-Esas fueron sus palabras.-

Cambio de escena en el avión a punto de destruirse.

-Bloody Web, sincronización al 100%.- dice Gabriel arrojando por todas partes sus redes. –Bloody posetion. –

Regresando a la entrada.

-Los propulsores fueron destruidos. No creo que sea capas de moverla así como así, deberá moverla manualmente, posiblemente ocupe su inocencia para poseerla y moverla para destruirla fuera de aquí.-

-Pero regresara cierto.- dice Musa.

-No se sabe, probablemente sea un boleto de ida nada mas.-los demás con la cara de sorprendidos al ver que su comandante, amigo, maestro, padre, se sacrificara para salvar la orden. La nave comienza a moverse esta se dirige a un lugar alejado de la orden se estrella con las montañas después de un momento explota. La ola del sonido llega hasta la orden golpeándola fuertemente, pero esta no sufre ningún daño.

-Comandante Cross como esta la situación.-

-La invasión a sido detenida, pero perdimos la vida de alguien es la del comandante Gabriel Marian- la noticia impacta a Komui.

-Entiendo.- dice Komui cortando la conversación y comenzando hablar por el alta voz–Bien la emergencia ha terminado todos por favor regresar a sus puestos la invasión a sido detenida.- dice Komui tristemente todos en la orden celebran por el triunfo de los exorcistas. –Lastimosamente hemos perdido a una persona el comandante general Gabriel Marian se sacrifico para salvar la orden.- corta la transmisión.

Regresando en la puerta de enfrente.

-GABRIEL!- grita al aire Uriel con lagrimas que parecieran no acabar.

-Que pasa, tal vez sea idiota, pero no sordo.- dice Gabriel a través del transmisor.

-Gabriel, comandante Marian, Papá, Maestro, Gabriel-san, Gabriel-sama.- se oye por toda la orden.

-Chicos vean detrás de ustedes.- dice Gabriel, todos se voltean a ver que dos cuerpos se mueven en la lejanía. Era Gabriel que apenas se movía cargando el cuerpo de Lirio en sus brazos. –Chicos pueden ayudarme, mi cuerpo dejo de responderme hace cerca de 5 minutos.- con la típica sonrisa en la cara.-

-Por que la traes.- dice Uriel abrazándolo y llorando.

-No te preocupes estoy bien solo tuve un pequeño problema, ella nos salvo.- dice Gabriel refiriéndose a Lirio.

-Que.- dicen todos.

-Es una larga historia, además debemos prepararnos para la boda o no Allen.- sonroja a los dos exorcistas. -Bien regresemos a la casa debemos descansar antes de eso.- Gabriel cae inconsciente con una risa en la cara.

-Bien ya oyeron al comandante, ahora vengan y atiéndanlo.- grita Cros haciendo que toda la orden se alegrara que el comandante siga vivo y a la vez las enfermeras salieran ha recoger al herido y curarlo.

-Que hacemos con Lirio-chan.-

-Que se le hará debemos recuperarla y además la modificare para que nos obedezca a nosotros.-

-Pensé que no podías hacerlo.-

-Aprendí, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo como el, el puede modificarlos para que pierdan las ansias de sangre humana.- refiriéndose a su padre.- pero el la reparara cuando se recupere.-

-Allen, estas bien.-

-Si no hay problema.-

-Bien vámonos tenemos una boda que planear.- dice Uriel recuperando su actitud de antes.

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión increíble 3150 palabras para este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho bien con esto termina la primera de tres historias que he estado haciendo durante esta semana la siguiente historia la subiré el sábado será de Bleach así es que estaros pendientes. Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo a mi si. Bien me despido adiós y prepárense para mi nueva historia de Bleach llamada…aun no tengo un nombre pero la subiré el sábado así es que adiós me despido por el momento.


	18. ¿Boda cancelada?

Bien lo siento por la tardanza pero debía hacer una tarea aquí esta el capitulo 18 creo si 18 bien en el capitulo anterior vimos el final de la pelea contra Christopher prepárense para el posible final del fic bueno la primera parte de este bien el nuevo fic se llamara trozos de inocencia esperen por el vendrá pronto por cierto para los interesados he comenzado a escribir uno llamado la pelea contra lo desconocido de bleach entren en mi canal llevo 2 capítulos espero les guste. Bien sin mas espera…

Capitulo 18: boda cancelada! (jajajaja pensaron que lo terminaría en este pues se equivocan prepárense para lo inesperado.)

Después de una gran batalla todos los miembros de la orden comienzan a reparar los pocos daños que recibió la orden. Nos encontramos en una sala de la enfermería de la orden en la cual se ve a Gabriel con varios aparatos colocados a varias partes monitoreando todos sus movimientos. A la vez hacen varias transfusiones de sangre para que la inocencia ayude en su recuperación. A su lado se encuentra Uriel la cual lleva una cara de preocupación que cambia cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse.

-Dije que no quería visitas.-

-Bueno si quieres me voy.- dice Cross.

-Oh eras tu.-

-Si pero no solo yo.- se mueve Cross dejando ver a una Lirio recuperada su apariencia era muy parecida a Chomesuke pero esta tenia el cabello largo y negro, los ojos de color celeste llevaba el uniforme de Gabriel colocado.

-Hola Uriel-chan.- dice Lirio sentándose e otra silla enfrente de Uriel.

-Que haces aquí y por que llevas el uniforme de Gabriel puesto.- dice Uriel gritando sonrojada y molesta por como esta vestida.

-Que tiene de malo me queda bien y vine a visitar a Gabriel-kun.-

-Por que hace una semana nos intentabas matar. Cross-kun que no la modificaste.-

-Lo hice, esta es la segunda vez que me pasa la mentalidad es mas poderosa que mi magia por eso ella es así.-

La discusión sigue por unos 20 minutos.

-Bien ya no importa, lo bueno es que estas de nuestro lado ahora, y no me llames Uriel-chan.-

-Pero si tenemos la misma edad (N.A. la apariencia de Lirio es un poco mas joven que la de Uriel, sin embargo tanto Uriel, Gabriel y Lirio (nótese que coloque ha Gabriel en medio de las dos) tienen la misma edad que es mas de 150 años.)

-No me importa llámame Uriel-sama.-

-Pero por que a Gabriel-kun no le molesta.-

-A Gabriel no le molesta porque es un picaron de primera.- se oye una risa de Gabriel el cual lo revela provocando una mirada asesina en Uriel.

-Increíble que por esto estés celosa Uriel.- dice Gabriel provocando sonrojo ha Uriel la cual comienza a golpear a Gabriel.

-Espera Uriel-chan lastimaras gravemente ha Gabriel-kun.- dice Lirio.

La pelea sigue después de unos momentos y entra la enfermera encargada.

-Que pasa a…- pero la enfermera al ver lo que pasa se mueve muy despacio hacia afuera, Cross la sigue moviéndose muy despacio y sierra la puerta.

-Asegúrese que nadie entre en la sala.- dice Cross a una enfermera.

Cambio de escena. En la oficina de Komui. Los científicos intentan trabajar mientras escuchan los lamentos y gritos de Komui hacia Allen para que no se case con Lenalee. Pasando dentro de la oficina.

-Walker te prohíbo que te cases con Lenalee.-

-Pero Komui-san…-

-Deja de llamarme con –san, de ahora en adelante me llamaras cuñado.- Komui piensa en lo que dijo.- No espera no me llames así, de ahora en adelante llámame hermano mayor.- vuelve a pensar lo que dijo.- no espera no me llames así tampoco.- el supervisor cae confundido sobre el escritorio con los ojos dando vueltas en espiral. –solo vete debo pensar en que decir la próxima vez.-

-Pienso en casarme con Lenalee a menos que ella me pida lo contrario.-

A Komui se le ocurre una idea y de la nada saca un títere de Lenalee, comenzando ha hablar con otra voz. –No te cases conmigo.-

-No me refería a eso, mejor piense otras cosas que decirme yo debo ir a un lugar si me disculpa.-

-Es una cita con Lenalee.- dice Komui con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, no es eso debo ir a comprar algo en una ciudad.-

-Es para Lenalee.- con una cara de desanimo.

-Bueno dejémoslo así me voy.- en ese momento entre Reever.

-Supervisor necesito que firme esto.-

-Que te valla bien Walker.- dice Komui tratando de hacerse el inconsciente sobre el escritorio.

-No intente evadir el trabajo.-

-Bien los dejo.- dice Allen saliendo de la sala.

-Oh adiós Allen.-

Cambio de escena en los pasillos de la orden se ve a Musa ablando con Lavi cuando de momento ven a Allen con un traje de gala negro muy parecido al que ocupa Tiky Mikk. Allen llevaba una cara de no are nada malo.

-Allen-k…- pero Musa no pudo terminar de llamarlo ya que Lavi le tapo la boca y escondiéndose los dos entre dos pasillos. –Que te pasa.- dice Musa susurrando.

-No le vez la cara, pone esa cara cuando esta preocupado y además por que ese traje de gala.-

-Pues si le preguntamos tal vez nos diga.-

-No creo, su cara de póker nos engañaría.-

-Tienes razón, quieres seguirlo.-

-Me leíste la mente.- dice Lavi con una destello en su ojo.

La pareja de metidos… perdón de investigadores siguen a Allen por toda la orden hasta que llega a la enfermería le pregunta a la enfermera por una habitación ella le explica y lo manda por un pasillo que proviene muchos gritos.

-Esos gritos son las voces de Uriel-sama y Gabriel-sama.-

-Estas segura.-

-Si pero no se quien es la tercera voz.-

-Vamos investiguemos.- los metidos… perdón nuevamente investigadores lo siguen a la sala de los gritos y medio por la puerta ven a Gabriel recuperado y a una Uriel con una mirada asesina hacia su esposa con una joven que la sostiene. En poco tiempo Allen sale de la sala de enfermería y se dirige hacia la puerta del arca.

-El arca.- dice Musa.

-Sigámoslo.- los investigadores (lo dije bien.) siguen a Allen por el arca hasta que este entra en una puerta blanca con el numero 283 enfrente. -283 no recuerdo ningún registro de esa puerta.-

-283 es para Santiago de Chile un país de Sudamérica no lo recuerdas.-

-Oh es cierto.- dice Lavi. Nuevamente siguen al asecho de Allen esta vez por la ciudad hasta un parque muy cercano a la iglesia donde se encontraba la puerta al arca. –Por que vino Allen a un país tan lejano.-

-Quien sabe.- los dos siguen a Allen hasta el parque, Allen se sienta en una banca enfrente de un estanque, la pareja se colocan en un lugar cercano muy escondido para que este no se de cuenta de su presencia. Después de un momento una chica se le arroja a Allen provocando en este sonrojo y haciendo que caiga de la banca. Ella era cabello corto y negro con líneas rubias (si me gustan las rubias.), llevaba una falda y una camisa delgada que por lo visto no era adecuado para el tiempo por el gran frio, Allen le habla un momento al notar que ella tiene frio le da su abrigo y se lo coloca. Lavi y Musa quedan con una gran impresión al ver que Allen engaña a Lenalee.

-Se lo debemos decir ha Lenalee-chan.-

-Estas loca matara a Allen o peor aun cancelara la boda y si no hace eso su hermano lo matara.-

-Si pero esta engañando a Lenalee-chan.-

-Aun no sabemos la perspectiva de Allen.-

-Si, pero…-

-Pero nada no debemos decirle nada a Lenalee.-

-Que no me dirán.- dice Lenalee detrás de ellos con Trish y Kanda y una bolsa café de compras, la voz de Lenalee paraliza a los dos tanto que no saben como responder.

-Nada.- dice Lavi sin mirarla.

-Que sucede y que están haciendo en Chile.-

-Nada.- esta vez responde Musa a la vez intenta tapar la escena de Allen con la desconocida.

-Musa-chan, que me estas ocultando o mejor dicho que me ocultan ustedes dos.-

-Nada.- responde al unisonó. Lenalee no se lo cree y los aparta viendo la escena de Allen y la desconocida la cual lo agarra del brazo y se lleva a Allen corriendo por el parque.

-Allen…- susurra Lenalee la cual deja caer la bolsa y se marcha.

-Al parecer el moyashi ahora si la armo.-

-Lo se, pero no creo que Allen-sama sea de esos.- dice Trish.

-Probablemente no pero sin embargo no creo que eso este pensando Lenalee.-

-Ba-Kanda levanta la bolsa y vamos a la orden, Musa-chan y Bookman jr vayan con Allen miren que es lo que en realidad pasa.-

-Bien.-

-Vamos Ba-kanda la energía de Lenalee se dirige a el arca, debemos alcanzarlo antes que le diga a Komui y cancelen la boda.-

-Si señorita Auditore.- responde Kanda tan arrogante como siempre.

La parejas se separan Lavi y Musa siguen viendo a Allen mientras la actual pareja van por la ciudad comprando chocolates, un helado hasta que llegan a una joyería en la cual entran para sorprender a Allen, pero este no se sorprende.

-Chicos ya era hora que salieran.- dice Allen sin siquiera voltearlos a ver ya que estaba mirando unos anillos que le mostraba la desconocida.

-Espera sabias que te seguíamos.-

-El arca es como una parte de mi, se cuando alguien entra o sale de esta.-

-Como supiste que éramos nosotros.-

-Solo pensé en alguien que no tenga nada que hacer y que le gusta entrometerse en la vida de otros, o eran la banda de Scooby Doo y su banda o ustedes dos.-

-Déjate de esas explicaciones, que haces con ella.-

-Ella se llama Miranda es amiga de Gabriel-san, me dijo que viniera a Santiago a conocerla que ella me ayudaría a escoger un buen anillo de bodas.- (N.A. Miranda espero que te haiga gustado la sorpresa se me ocurrió hacer la historia en Londres pero cambie de parecer al transcurso de la historia, para mas información de quien es Miranda por favor entrar a mi canal se encuentra en autores favoritos con el nombre de Miranda Kliese.)

-Hola me llamo Melissa sin embargo todos me conocen mas como Miranda.- dice con una sonrisa boba.

-Te juzgamos mal Allen.- dice Lavi apenado.

-Tal vez juzgamos mal a Allen pero que me dices de ella, ella lo abrazo.-

-Es que lo confundí con Gabriel.- dice Miranda. – el cabello blanco confunde a cualquiera.-

-Pero Gabriel-sama, tiene el cabello…- dice Musa.

-Largo…- completo Miranda. - …lo se Allen me mostro una foto de el, veo que no ha cambiado en nada durante mucho tiempo.- dice sacando una foto del bolsillo.

-Esa foto.- dice Lavi con una cara de sorprendido y felicidad a la vez. –Por que el viejo no me dio una copia.-

-Me la dio hace un momento.-

Flashback

Cambio de escena en la enfermería en la cual se encuentra Gabriel con Uriel y Lirio. Uriel sigue siendo agarrada por Lirio la cual parece a ver llegado a su limite en contener la fuerza destructiva la cual Cross heredo de su madre.

-Lirio-chan, solo déjame golpearlo una vez.-

-Ni lo pienses lo puedes lastimar gravemente.-

-Cual crees que es la idea.-

-Vine en mal momento.- dice Allen con una gotita en su cabeza.

-No.- responde Uriel recuperando su forma seria.

-Hola Allen-kun.-

-Hola Lirio-chan veo que ya has sido modificada. Gabriel-san me mando un recado con mi maestro que sucede.-

-O si…-

-Como lo hiciste sin que Lirio-chan o yo nos diéramos cuenta.-

-Lo siento, pero un buen alquimista no cuenta sus secretos pero para una bella dama con tu carácter…- se queda pensando.- …menos.-

-Maldito condenado, maldigo el dia que me case contigo.-

-Es la maldición.- dice fríamente Gabriel. –bien lo querías saber ya lo sabes. Allen te hablaba para decirte que no podre comprar contigo el anillo de boda, pero sin embargo pienso ayudarte ve a la puerta 283 del arca es una puerta a Chile ahí encontraras a una buena amiga llamada Miranda, ella conduce una joyería en la ciudad aunque estudia para veterinaria es una aliada de la orden así es que no habrá ningún problema.-

-Como la reconoceré.-

-Esa no es la pregunta…- con una risa picarona.- …la pregunta es como te reconocerá ella sabe que yo iría a verla, pero ya que no podre iras tu por el cabello te reconocerá fácilmente, pero lleva un traje negro pensara que soy yo y fin del asunto, puede que no te crea pero por si al cazo toma la foto de la explosión en akuma prision, bonito nombre no, se me ocurrió cuando vi la foto.-

-Bien.-

-Te daré una copia cuando regreses, ya puedes irte.-

-Entendido.- dice Allen saliendo de la sala.

Flashback

-Ya veo, espero que me de una copia a mi también.-

-Pregúntale, tal vez lo haga.-

-Regresando al tema Gabriel-sama, esta casado con…-

-Uriel, lo se también la conozco.- completa Miranda.

-Pues si tal es el caso lo sentimos por mal entenderte Allen y también a ti Miranda.-

-No hay problema.- dicen los dos.

-Pero si hay un problema Lenalee los vio y se fue corriendo.-

-Lenalee nos vio.- dice Allen cayendo de color blanco. –hoy si cancelara la boda.-

-Lenalee es la afortunada.- pregunta Miranda, Musa y Lavi asienten con la cabeza.

-Allen, estas ahí.- se oye por el golem que tenia Miranda.

-Gabriel eres tu.-

-Hola como has estado, espera no hablaba por eso, Allen, Lenalee esta en el arca fue alcanzada por Trish y Kanda antes que llegara con Komui, nos reuniremos en el arca para hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, según lo escuchado Allen te atrapo con Miranda y al parecer tubo celos. No me extraña con Miranda como competencia creo que Lenalee queda atrás.

-No digas eso me sonrojas.- dice Miranda sonrojada.

-Como te atreves a decirlo enfrente de mi.- se oye por parte de Uriel.

-No te preocupes tu sigues siendo hermosa.-

-Bien mas te vale.-

-Como iba diciendo te veré en el arca, casi no me puedo moverme sin embargo podre ir en una silla de ruedas nos vemos luego.- corta la comunicación.

-Bien Allen, iré contigo tal vez te ayude a la ora de convencerla.-

-Bien.- dice Allen recuperando un poco el animo.

-Bien vamos al arca.-

Cambio de escena en el arca. Vemos a Kanda y a Trish tratando de consolar a Lenalee la cual seguía llorando.

-Vamos Lenalee-sama se que debe haber una razón para que Allen-sama hiciera eso.-

-No, no lo entiendo que pude haber hecho mal.- la puerta numero 283 se abre dejando ver a una Miranda mareada agarrada del brazo de Allen.

-Esto es difícil como pueden viajar en esta cosa.-

-Nos hemos acostumbrado.- responde Lavi desde atrás.

-Hola Lenalee.-

-Que hice mal.-

-A que te refieres.- dice Gabriel llegando en una silla de ruedas con Lirio empujándola.

-Hola Gabriel-sama, donde esta Uriel-sama.-

-Termina los preparativos de la boda, aunque si Lenalee esta de esta forma creo que será mejor cancelarla.-

-Por que el que fue infiel fue Allen no yo.-

-Miranda muestra tu verdadera forma.-

-Entendido… Gabriel.- Miranda se transforma en un akuma modificado.

-Ella era un akuma modificado, quería ver que tanto amor y confianza le tienes a Allen, pero al parecer no es lo suficiente el matrimonio se cancela.-

Bien me encontraba de malas por eso el capitulo de esta ocasión es un poco triste y de suspenso me despido temporalmente, quiero ideas para como hacer que Lenalee tenga mas confianza en Lenalee cualquier idea no duden en decirmela. Miranda y Lirio-chan espero les haiga gustado el capitulo de la ocasión. Miranda espero te haiga gustado la sorpresa, pienso meter mas a Miranda y a Lirio en las historias bien me despido por el momento debo trabajar en el capitulo 3 de bleach bien adiós por el momento.


	19. Viaje al subconsciente

Bien creo que terminare este fic antes de seguir con Bleach bien en el capitulo anterior vimos como Allen supuestamente engaño a Lenalee, aunque todo resulto ser planeado por Gabriel (soy malo lo se), como iba diciendo ahora es el momento que Lenalee le tanga mas confianza ha Allen en su relación, bien sin mas espera…

Capitulo 19: Viaje al subconsciente.

-A que se refiere con que la boda se cancela.- pregunta Allen.

-Allen, cálmate pero si ella no confía en ti no se puede hacer nada.-

-Pero ni Uriel-sama no confía en usted y ya están casados.- dice Lenalee.

-Lenalee…- dice Miranda regresando a su forma humana la cual cambio ya que el cabello le creció y tubo un cambio drástico en su cabello el cual tenia toques rojizos y rubios. -… cálmese Gabriel tiene una idea.-

-Miranda sigues sin dominar el poder.-

-No Gabriel aun no puedo.-

-Esperen Gabriel-sama, por que Miranda-sama no le llama con –sama.-

-Ella no le gustan mucho los tratamientos sin embargo es a causa de mi magia por la cual no pude dominar por completo la mente de Miranda. Es como Lirio-chan ella tampoco me llama con –sama, pero eso no hay problema alguno me hace mas joven.- dice Gabriel riendo cuando…

-Así es que por eso te gusta que no te llamen –sama cierto.- dice Uriel tomando la silla de ruedas de Gabriel y arrojándolo por unas escaleras cercanas.

-Gabriel-kun.- dicen Lirio y Miranda.

-Espera lo llamaste Gabriel-kun.-

-No, no lo hice.- dice Miranda sonrojada.

-Si lo hiciste, onee.- dice Lirio cambiando la voz a una mas de niña.

-No lo hice y no me llames así.-

-Miranda…- dice Gabriel desde abajo seguido por un gemido de dolor. -…no le hables así a tu hermana trátala bien…- otro gemido.- …chicas me pueden ayudar mis manos se recuperaron pero el resto de mi cuerpo sigue sin moverse.-

-Si Gabriel, vamos onee.-

-Vale, me llamaste Onee.- dice Lirio moviéndose haciendo el avioncito escalera abajo.

-Increíble como puede ser tan linda he inocente.- dice Miranda moviéndose por las escaleras.

-Uriel, lo siento pero las llame a ellas por que no quiero ser golpeado nuevamente por ti.-

-Vale no hay problema además sepa Dios que tan grande es esta escalera.-

-Gracias por no enojarte.-

Unos minutos después. Vemos a Gabriel sobre Miranda que lo había cargado medio camino y Lirio la primera mitad.

-Bien como iba diciendo, el matrimonio se cancela.-

-Pero no es esa su decisión.- dice Lenalee.

-Disculpa.-

-No es su decisión el decirnos a nosotros lo que confianza matrimonial es cuando su esposa no confía en usted.-

-Te equivocas Lenalee-chan, yo le tengo una gran confianza en mi Gabriel como el la tiene en mi.-

-En serio.- dice Lenalee.

-Si, Gabriel muéstrales aquel dia.-

-En serio, pensé que nunca hablaríamos de el.-

-Pues hazlo quiero a una mujer fuerte no una débil.- dice Uriel caminando fuera del arca.

-Fuerte.-

-A Uriel le gusta tener personas fuertes cerca de ella porque le gusta verse así misma en otras personas, pero bien prepárense nos vamos para China.-

-China.- dicen todos.

-Bien preparare al grupo, seremos Allen, Cross-kun, Lirio-chan, Miranda, Lenalee, y yo, vamos muévanse ya me oyeron salimos en dos horas.-

-Si.- responden todos.

Cambio de escena en el dormitorio de Allen. Se encuentra Allen, Lavi y Musa con un Tim comiendo un sándwich mas grande que el.

-Oye Allen por que no dijiste nada durante la discusión.- pregunta Lavi.

-No podía estaba en Shock.-

-Ya veo, y que piensas hacer.- dice Musa.

-Aun no se que nos mostrara Gabriel-san, sin embargo algo me dice que ayudara a Lenalee a confiar mas en mi.-

-Si pero tu tuviste la culpa primero Allen.- dice Lenalee entrando.

-Lenalee.- dicen todos.

-Por que se sorprenden.- dice Lenalee con una maleta un poco grande la cual hace que la exorcista se tambalee.

-Necesitas ayuda.- dice Allen.

-Si, claro. Allen que estabas haciendo en Chile.-

-Debía comprar algo que era muy importante.-

-Y por que no me lo dijiste.-

-Era una sorpresa.-

-Pero por que estabas agarrado del brazo de Miranda.-

-En realidad se llama Melissa, pero es que…-

-…lo confundí con Gabriel.- dice Miranda desde atrás.

-Que es esto fiesta en la habitación de Allen.- dice Gabriel llegando con Lirio empujando la silla de ruedas y Uriel tomado de la mano.

-No lo se todos estaban aquí y quería ver que pasaba.-

-Bien chicos vamos Allen abre el arca. Adiós querida Uriel.-

-Adiós Gabriel.- dice Uriel dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose. Todos quedan impresionados primero que ella no iría y segundo que no lo golpeo.

-Que pasa.- pregunta Gabriel.

-Por que no ira Uriel-sama.- pregunta Lenalee.

-Debe hacer otras cosas.-

-Y por que lo manda solo con dos chicas tan lindas como Miranda-sama y Lirio-sama.- pregunta Musa.

-Musa, por favor no me llames Miranda-sama, no me gusta mucho.-

-Por que que tiene de malo onee-sama.-

-No nada solo que no me gustan los tratamientos.- dice Miranda moviendo los brazos en negación.

-Bueno en tal caso solo te diré Onee, esta bien cierto.-dice Lirio con una cara de cachorro castigado.

-Veo que Uriel, te ha mostrado bien.-

-Si así es.-

-Bien regresando a la pregunta es porque el lugar que vamos será tan espiritual que podre recuperarme rápido y le prometí algo a Uriel cuando regresara si me dejaba ir solo.- dice Gabriel sonrojado.

-Pervertidos.- dicen todos.

-Pero bien, vamos debemos apresurarnos antes que se arrepienta. Cross-kun nos espera en el arca.- todos se mueven y se reúnen con Cross en el arca frente a la puerta que lleva el numero de 190 en la parte superior. Todos entran y se encuentran en un templo en las montañas donde un amigo de Gabriel los atiende con forma ropa de monje que tenia cerca de 25 años.

-Me alegra que estés bien, dime que te paso esta vez.- dice el monje.

-Larga historia no quieres saberla.-

-Bien permítanme me preparare para el viaje y dime quienes son todos ellos.-

-El pelirrojo mi hijo el comandante Cross, el del cabello blanco el general Allen Walker, la del cabello verde la general Lenalee Lee y prometida de Allen, las chicas son Lirio-chan y Meli-chan.-

-Mucho gusto.- dicen todos haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto…- contesta el monje con otra reverencia.- …llámenme Lee soy aliado de la orden.-

-Bien te lo encargamos, yo me preparare para la ceremonia.-

-Que ceremonia.-

-Mi espíritu debe estar limpio antes que pueda mostrarles lo que Uriel quiere que les enseñe.-

Cambio de escena en una cascada la cual se sabia que estaba fría por el viento de este lugar. Los arboles cubrían el lugar en sombras. Gabriel se había colocado una bata blanca y seguía en su silla de ruedas después de un momento este se levanta.

-Esto es mas fácil en ese lugar.-

-Gabriel-san, como se puso bien tan rápido.- pregunta Allen ya que era el único que pudo hablar al estar tan sorprendido.

-Que sucede nunca han visto a nadie igual o que. El lugar esta lleno de energía espiritual y mi maldición absorbe esa energía recuperándome, bien es hora.- se acerca al agua y este se mueve hasta debajo de la cascada, este se sienta debajo de ella en forma de meditación.

-Me pregunto si el agua estará helada.- dice Allen acercándose al estanque y tocándola con la mano la cual se hace de color blanco puro por el frio, este rápido la quita de el agua y la intenta calentar con la otra.

-No lo haga otra vez Allen-san, solo persona preparadas para este tipo de purificación pueden mantenerse en contacto con ella.- dice Lee el cual se había preparado con una pequeña maleta y una ropa blanca como Gabriel.

Mientras tanto Lenalee miraba cuidadosamente a Gabriel el cual comienza a derramar sangre de su cuerpo.

-Chicos Gabriel-san, esta sangrando.- dice Lenalee, pero al parecer ellos no se dan cuenta de ello entonces Lenalee se mete en el agua y de momento Gabriel abre los ojos y le sonríe a Lenalee, los ojos se estaban llenando de sangre y se derramaba. La sangre que corrió por el agua se reunía alrededor de Lenalee y de momento aparecen unas manos ensangrentadas que toman a Lenalee y esta desaparece.

-Lenalee.- dice Allen al ver que esta no se mueve arrodillada afuera del estanque con la mirada perdida sobre Gabriel.

-Allen-san cálmate ellos están en transe no puedes hacer nada hasta que Gabriel termine.-

-Pero que aran.-

-Vamos aprendiz idiota muestra un poco de confianza en tu mujer.-

-Cállese maestro.-

-En serio eres el hijo de Gabriel.- dice Lee viendo a Cross. –Su característica picarona y maleducada típica de el.-

-Que se le hará tenia que sacarle algo al inútil de mi padre.- dice Cross el cual recibe un golpe de un tentáculo hecho de sangre que viene de Gabriel. –Pensé que estabas en trance.-

-Eres igualito a tu madre me subestiman mucho. El poder del ambiente me permite saber que ocurre a mi alrededor. Supongo que tu también lo sientes o no.-

-Si ya lo había notado me siento mas poderoso y mi cuerpo lo siento mas joven.-

-Veo que llevas la maldición de tu padre.- dice Lee.

-Si así es.-

-Que estará haciendo con Lenalee.-

-Que te pasa aprendiz idiota no puedes soportar que alguien mas vea a tu mujer a solas.-

-No es tu problema.-

Cambio de escena en un universo paralelo. Vemos a Lenalee rodeada de oscuridad.

-Que es este lugar.-

-Este es mi subconsciente.- dice la voz de Gabriel.

-Gabriel-san por que me trajo solo a mi.-

-Porque tu debes saberlo y confiar en mi. El subconsciente es el único que no puede mentirte.-

-Bien pero por que estoy aquí.-

-Te lo mostrare.- la escena se llena de luz se encuentra con un señor muy parecido a Cross con el cabello blanco. La escena es un edificio de hospital por los colores blancos de las paredes.

-Gabriel.- se oye y aparece una Uriel que tenia la misma edad que Gabriel sin embargo parecía diferente como si sus emociones se mantuvieran al aire libre.

-Que sucede Uriel.- dice Gabriel muy serio como si sus personalidades estuvieran volteadas.

-Que sucede aquí, veo a una Uriel alegre y con vida y a un Gabriel…-

-…frio.- responde Gabriel apareciendo detrás de ella.–Bienvenida Lenalee. Este es mi pasado.-

-Que.-

-Mi yo del pasado no puede vernos esta es una ilusión de mis recuerdos de aquel fatídico dia.-

-Cual fatídico dia.-

-Esta escena ocurrió justo después cuando uní las inocencias.- dice Gabriel.

-Cuando podrás des fusionar las inocencias.-

-Aun no lo se, al parecer mi cuerpo la continua rechazando sin embargo estas no se des fusionan, pero tengo una idea se llama Hablasca.- dice Gabriel sacando un plano de un ser de grandes proporciones .- Ya casi lo termino solo falta alguien con un gran poder que le coloque el cubo que encontramos en nuestra ultima misión, esto separara las inocencias.- de momento el cuerpo de Gabriel comienza a brillar de color rojo combinada con verde inocencia.

-Gabriel.- dice Uriel tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero sin lograr mucho éxito.

-Uriel aléjate.- la empuja. –Poder alquimista nivel celestial, tele transportación.- desaparece dejando atrás los planos. Uriel corre por los pasillos hasta que sale del edificio. Y esta se queda sorprendida al ver la escena de un Caído enfrente de ella, pero era diferente al de Suman. El caído tenia dos colores en su cuerpo uno rojo y otro verde.

-Gabriel.- grita Uriel al aire al darse cuenta que Gabriel es ese gran cuerpo moviéndose.

-Que sucede Uriel-san, donde esta Gabriel.- dice una científica agitada, al darse cuenta que hay un caído moviéndose por las montañas. –que sucedió.-

-No lo se de momento su cuerpo brillo de color rojo y verde, me empujo y se transporto al exterior.-

-Esto no me agrada, nunca había visto a un caído con ese color.-

-Que podemos hacer para salvarlo.-

-No se puede salvar lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que muera y recoger las inocencias.-

-Como se atreve a declararlo muerto.- dice Uriel con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Uriel-san…-

-Yo lo salvare incluso aunque me mate.-

-No podemos dejar que lo hagas eres de los pocos exorcistas que quedan.- dice un hombre parecido a Leverrier.

-Que es lo que quieres.-

-Eso, no lo puedo decir sin embargo no puedo dejarte ir Uriel Schulthess.-

-No me llames así.- dice Uriel corriendo hacia a dentro del edificio y buscando los planos que Gabriel le mostro. Los toma y va a la dirección que estos tienen de fabricación entra en una habitación y saca lo que parece un cubo. y se encuentra con un gran cuerpo que se parece a Hablasca. Ella se acerca al gran cuerpo y se coloca en la cabeza donde hay un modulo de interacción del cubo. Este al colocarlo desprende una gran energía que hace que el cuerpo cambie de color. El cubo se introduce en el cuerpo al ver que este no se movía. A Uriel se le ocurre tocarlo, al tocarlo se introduce.

Cambio de escena en las afueras vemos ha Gabriel destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que algo lo detiene un tentáculo que lo toma y lo hala hacia atrás destruyendo parte de las montañas. Es Heblasca que lleva a alguien en su cabeza, nada mas ni nada menos que Uriel la cual controla a Hablasca, ella se pone en contacto con la mente de Gabriel utilizando una de las manos de Heblasca.

Cambio de escena en el universo de Gabriel. Vemos un cementerio que pareciera no tener fin. Uriel se mueve por el cementerio hasta que al final se encuentra con una cruz en la cual esta crucificado Gabriel.

-Gabriel.- dice Uriel corriendo, pero algo la sobrepasa y le hace un corte en la mejilla. –Quienes son ustedes.-

-No nos reconoces, somos sus poderes.- dice un hombre alto muy parecido a Gabriel.

-Eres lamentable no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para dominarme.- dice una mujer parecida a Uriel. –Si lo quieres salvar deberás obligarme ha des fusionarme a el ya que por causa mía el es un caído, tienes como dos horas antes que su fuerza vital termine.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de la ocasión no olviden comentar nos veremos pronto en otro capitulo. Espero les haiga gustado la boda aun no esta planeada por ello este relleno de confianza que Lenalee tiene que tener hacia Allen. Bien adiós me despido por el momento.


	20. La verdadera confianza

Bien como siguen de la vida espero que bien prepárense par el desenlace del pasado de Gabriel nunca antes visto. En el capitulo anterior vimos lo que supuestamente tiene Gabriel planeado para hacer que Lenalee confié mas en Allen, sin embargo esto no ha sido dicho, yo que ustedes me lo pensaría nuevamente, prepárense para algo inesperadamente. Bien he hablado demasiado prepárense para el capitulo de esta ocasión llamado…

Capitulo 20: La verdadera confianza.

Escena enfrente donde se encuentra Leverrier y la científica. Ven la escena de los dos grandes cuerpos que se mantienen inmóviles después de una gran luz que desprendió del cuerpo que esta sobre el caído, el caído no ha mostrado ningún tipo de movimiento desde hace cerca de 20 minutos.

-Que sucede se supone que la inocencia debe de agotar la fuerza vital del exorcista sin embargo no lo hace.-

-Es la primera vez que ocurre, en ningún otro caso de caídos la inocencia a tardado tanto en agotar la fuerza vital.-

-Sera que es el corazón.-

-Lo dudo en tal caso no se hubiera convertido en caído.-

Cambio de escena en el universo de Gabriel, vemos a Uriel en frente de los que son las inocencias de los dos.

-No puedo pelear contra los dos sin mi inocencia.-

-Pues lastimosamente Gabriel no ha podido separarnos, así es que…- desaparece la que tiene parecido a Uriel y reaparece cerca de ella golpeándola con una gran fuerza haciendo que esta vuele y golpee varias tumbas en el vuelo. -…deberás hacerlo sola.-

-Eres muy mala con ella, no posee la inocencia y aun así no te limitas.- dice el ser masculino parecido ha Gabriel con una risa.

-Cállate, no tiene derecho a llamarme su inocencia si es tan débil.- Uriel comienza a moverse a puras penas después de tremendo golpe, sin embargo no muestra ningún tipo de daño en su cuerpo.

-Que sucedió se supone que me golpeo con una gran fuerza destructiva por que…-

-…No estas muerta.- dice la inocencia de Uriel apareciendo detrás de ella con un brazo transformado en cuchilla.

-Que como hiciste e…- pero es golpeada por la cuchilla de la inocencia cortándola un poco el uniforme y dejándole una marca en la pierna derecha y saliendo volando por los aires y en el camino golpea varias tumbas.

-Que se supone que te cortaría la pierna, que sucede aquí.-

-Ni idea, pero es muy interesante verte con esa cara de no saber nada he Bloody Dream.- dice el parecido a Gabriel.

-Cállate Bloody Nightmare.-

-Bloody Nightmare,…- dice Uriel levantándose después de salir por segunda vez volando por los aires sin muchos daños.-… Bloody Dream, hasta donde yo se ustedes no poseen nombres.-

-Que dices maldita perra condenada.- dice Bloody Dream siendo tomada por Bloody Nightmare.

-Oye no seas tan infantil como puedes caer de esa forma con un simple insulto.-

-Déjame la quiero matar.-

-Bien pero lo aremos juntos.- dice soltándola. Los dos se arrojan al ataque contra Uriel la cual solo se defiende colocando los brazos sobre su rostro. Los dos llevaban garras en las manos las cuales comenzaron a cortar muchas veces por todo el cuerpo de Uriel destrozando casi por completo la ropa de esta. –Increíble destrozamos la ropa pero su cuerpo sigue intacto que ocurre aquí.-

-No lo se.- dice ella parando haciendo que se pare también su compañero.

-Deberíamos golpearla con las bloody webs.-

-Si tienes razón, colócate al otro lado.- ellos se colocan y se preparan para arrojar los ataques los cuales envuelven ha Uriel y la levantan en los aires.

Uriel solo se queda inmóvil al ver que su muerte esta cerca ya no le importaba ya que sabia que no pudo salvar a su compañero. Pensamientos de Uriel: -Quien diría que terminaría así, aunque ya lo imaginaba después de todo soy una exorcista debía morir por el bien de la humanidad. Gabriel perdóname por no haber podido salvarte, no pude pagarte nunca una de las tantas veces que me salvaste, se que eres una persona muy seria y que casi no le importan los pensamientos de los demás sin embargo eres muy apasionado con las cosas que haces, eres el primer alquimista exorcista en la orden oscura, eres perfecto en todo lo que haces, atraías a todas las mujeres y jóvenes en la orden sin embargo a ti no te importaba, hemos hecho muchas misiones juntos, increíble que moriré sin poder ver nunca una sonrisa tuya,- las redes casi la terminan de cubrirla.- miles recuerdos tuyos me vienen a la mente muchos son graciosos hay muchas de las misiones que me hacen reír por como ponías tu cara al estar cerca de mi, como cuando nos hicimos pasar por novios para ir a un baile y poder conseguir la información que necesitábamos, pero algo que me arrepiento incluso ahora es de nunca haberte dicho que te amo, te ame desde el primer momento que te vi en esos escombros de ese gran edificio, nunca me dijiste como llegaste ahí o por que sobreviviste o que eras antes de ser un exorcista, pero preferí no preguntarte ya que si no me lo decías por ti mismo a mi la mas cercana no creo que se lo dirías a nadie, siempre estuve contigo sin embargo casi no sabia nada de ti, muchas de las chicas en la orden se pondrán triste al ver que has muerto.

-Oye por que se habrá resignado tan rápido.-

-Por eso no me agradaba desde el momento que me di cuenta que ella era la elegida para poseer mi poder.-

-Gabriel!.- se oye el grito el cual salía de Uriel que estaba dentro de todas las redes.

Los dos se ríen al oír el grito desesperado de su presa, pero se callan al ver que algo se movió a una gran velocidad arrojando algo parecido a un destello al fondo donde se encontraba Gabriel.

-Poder alquimista, nivel séxtuple, dioses de las cuatro puntas del planeta, truenos y relámpagos, bríndenme poder, golpe elemental.- dice Gabriel saliendo de la nada y golpeando a los dos tan fuerte que los aleja de Uriel dejándola caer en sus brazos, los dos siguen volando hasta que topan con dos grandes tumbas.

-Maldito se supone que tu deberías estar inmóvil.-

-Como se atreven a pelear dos contra una indefensa.-

-Gabriel?.- dice una Uriel aturdida.

-Que sucede, lo siento por no haber llegado mas rápido.- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Por que sonríes idiota.- dice Uriel colocándose de pie y golpeándolo.

-Oye tu desde cuando me golpeas así.- dice Gabriel.

-Desde…- Uriel se fija que el cuerpo de Gabriel ha cambiado su cabello y sus ojos a un color rojo sangre además aparenta ser mas joven como de 19 años. -…que te sucedió por que estas tan joven pareces de 18 o 19 años y tu cabello y tus ojos son rojos que te paso.-

-Nada, pero mírate solo me voy un momento y te pintas el cabello de rojo, te he dicho muchas veces que me gustan las rubias.-

-Que.- dice Uriel al darse cuenta que su cabello se hizo rojo. –Que sucede por que estamos así.-

-Malditos al parecer sus poderes al fin se dispersaron, pero ni crean que solo con eso nos derrotaran.-

-Lista Uriel, al parecer nos han desafiado y no me agrada que ellos te haigan dejado casi desnuda que dices los derrotamos.-

-Pero nuestras inocencias no son las mismas que antes no sabemos como pelear con ellas.-

-Al parecer podemos ocuparlas al igual que ellos.- dice Gabriel arrojándose hacia Bloody Dream y golpeándola con una mano transformada en garra.

-Significa que todos los ataques que ellos me hicieron los puedo usar.- risa de Noé.- me suena bien.- dice arrojándose sobre Bloody Nightmare el cual apenas se movía después del golpe de Gabriel.

-Uriel me encargo de esta encárgate del otro.-

-Bien.- después de varios golpees las inocencias se encuentran espalda con espalda.

-Demonios no debimos de haber jugado con ellos.-

-Cállate.-

-Bien lista Uriel.-

-Si.-

Los dos llaman el ataque típico de ellos. –Bloody Web.- arrojan las redes atravesando de esta forma las inocencias y destruyéndolas por completo.

-Bien hecho, nos derrotaron.- dice Bloody Nightmare metiéndose en el cuerpo de Gabriel.

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas mocosa.- dice Bloody Dream metiéndose en el cuerpo de Uriel.

-Como aremos para revertir tu estado Gabriel.-

-Dime usaste ha Heblasca para llegar aquí o no.-

-Si pero por que la pregunta.-

-Escúchame regresa ha heblasca y has lo posible para revertir el estado de mi cuerpo.- dice Gabriel sentándose dándole la espalda a Uriel.

-Pero que debo hacer.-

-Asegúrate que la inocencia no sea reclamada por el conde de esa forma mi sacrificio no será en vano.-

-No lo pienso aceptar yo te amo y te quiero seguir viendo.-

-Me amas dices.- haciendo sonrojo en la exorcista.

-Bueno…- dice tratando de explicarse.

-Vale yo también te amo.-

-Que.-

-Bien si estas tan segura en tal caso deberemos unir nuestras inocencias de esta forma podremos hacer que la inocencia que me convirtió en caído me acepte y podre regresar a la normalidad, pero es una teoría y no se si funcione sin embargo debo decirte que todo depende de ti.-

-Que de mi pero como lo hare, que pasa si cometo un error.-

-la respuesta es simple, moriré.- dice dándole una sonrisa a Uriel la cual se encuentra arrodillada y muy preocupada por la afirmación.- que sucede.-

-Como que morirás.- dice con un tono el cual se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes se que lo harás bien y me salvare, después de todo tu eres de las pocas personas a las que puedo confiar mi vida.- le da un beso. –es hora mi tiempo se acaba si no lo haces ya, no me salvare.-

-Espera te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de eso.-

-El que.-

-Por que hay un cementerio en tu mente.-

-Lo siento, pero deberás averiguarlo por ti misma.- (N.A. para los ignorantes esta respuesta ya ha sido respondida por Lirio, vean el capitulo titulado decide, ahora o nunca. Si no encontró la respuesta hasta después de 130 años.)

-Que.- Uriel regresa a la cabeza de Heblasca. –Que paso como llegue aquí.- dándose cuenta que esta enfrente del caído el cual se mueve quitándose de en sima a Heblasca. El caído se prepara para atacarla cuando de la nada aparecen tentáculos rojos que provienen del corazón del caído el cual es Gabriel que detiene el ataque a la vez suelta un grito de dolor. –Gabriel?- dándose cuenta de su dolor se prepara para intentar unir las inocencias. –Como are para unir dos inocencias.-

-Déjamelo a mi.- se oye una voz.

-Que?, Quien eres?.-

-Me llamo Heblasca déjame ayudarte después de todo intentas salvar a Gabriel-sama.-

-Esta bien, que debo hacer.-

-Primero confía en ti misma como Gabriel-sama confía en ti.-

-Pero…-

-Primero para la fusión de inocencias se debe tener confianza entre si para poder activar esta habilidad si no se hace bien ambos se convertirán en caídos a causa de la segunda inocencia.-

Cambio de escena mostrando a Lenalee y a Gabriel.

-Que, Gabriel-san como se atreve ha colocarnos en tal posición si hubiera ocurrido lo peor estaríamos muerto Allen y yo.-

-Pero que importa de todos modos ya lo hicieron o no.- dice riendo mientras piensa: Ya veo porque Uriel no quiso venir, espero que me de una buena recompensa cuando regrese. Comienza a tener un sueño pervertido el cual se revela en la escena.

-Gabriel-san que es eso.- dice Lenalee viendo una escena de Uriel y Gabriel haciendo…

-Lenalee no lo veas, maldito subconsciente.- dice Gabriel tapándole los ojos a Lenalee y estando mas rojo que un tomate. Gabriel se controla y regresa a la escena de la pelea.

Cambio de escena en el pasado.

-Bien daré lo mejor de mi.- dice Uriel con una cara de determinación.

-Bien así se habla.- Hablasca levanta los brazos y los coloca en los hombros del caído. –Uriel quiero que tome las manos de Gabriel-sama y diga fusión de inocencias, lo detendré lo mas que pueda.-

-Bien.- Uriel sale de Heblasca y se dirige ha Gabriel el cual sigue manteniendo los tentáculos de sangre.

-Ya era hora Uriel.- dice un Gabriel sangrando de la boca con una sonrisa en la cara de satisfacción.

-Ahora Gabriel toma mi mano.- dice Uriel extendiendo el brazo hacia Gabriel el cual a puras penas se tocan, los dos comienzan ha hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Fusión de inocencias.- se desprende una gran luz de color rojo con verde inocencia por todo el valle, de momento el caído desaparece, Heblasca cae en el suelo provocando un temblor en el área, Vemos a Gabriel en su forma humana con Uriel tomados de la mano ambos llevaban el color rojo en su cabello después de un momento el cabello se hace color normal dejando ver el cabello rubio de Uriel y el cabello blanco de Gabriel, ambos inconscientes.

Cambio de escena en el jardín oculto de China.

-Que ocurrió.- dice Lenalee recuperando el conocimiento en los brazos de Allen.

-Lenalee finalmente despiertas.- dice Allen feliz.

-Allen… perdóname.- dice Lenalee abrazándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.- de ahora en adelante confiare en ti como si mi vida contara con ello.- Allen solo contesta abrazándola con cariño.

-Oye papá estas bien.-

-Si Gabriel-kun te encuentra bien.-

-Gabriel, te encuentras bien.- dicen los tres al ver que este llora lagrimas de sangre.

-Si solo que me hace feliz cada vez que veo este recuerdo.- dice con una sonrisa. –Pero bien como están ustedes por ahí.- dice refiriéndose ha Lenalee y Allen.

-Bien Gabriel-san, gracias por hacer que Lenalee tenga mas confianza en mi.-

-Bien dime que te hace pensar que ella tiene confianza en ti.-

-Que pensé que…-

-Escúchame Allen aunque no lo creas normalmente las mujeres nos dicen eso para que confiemos en ellas, sin embargo ellos aun no confían en nosotros.-

-Pase la prueba de confianza o no.- dice Lenalee.

-A que te refieres eso solo era una visión de lo que una verdadera confianza es. Además la razón por la cual me importa esto tanto es que si ustedes pierden confianza, la fusión de inocencias se bloqueara, pero las inocencias ya están en sus cuerpos.-

-Que significa eso.-

-La fusión de inocencias no servirá y la inocencia intrusa en su cuerpo los convertirá en caídos.-

-Que.- dice Allen.

-Hay un limite de sincronización para que ustedes no se conviertan en caídos esa es el 125% sin embargo cuando los vi en el arca cuando Allen supuestamente había engañado a Lenalee su sincronización mostraba un porcentaje de unos 128%, un poco mas y ustedes se convertirían en caídos.-

-Pero como podemos mejorar la sincronización.-

-Eso es fácil deben pasar la prueba de confianza que les daré.-

-Cual es.- dice Lenalee decidida.

-Bien, comenzaremos dentro de un par de horas debemos ir a la muralla china.-

-Que para que.- dicen todos.

-Oye Lee, debemos ir a la muralla china antes que las demás persona nos vean. Estas listo.-

-Si.- responde Lee mostrando el equipaje.

-Bien chicos vamos la verdadera confianza aun debe ser probada.-

Bien aquí esta el capitulo de la ocasión espero les haiga gustado, bueno se me hizo difícil terminarlo ya que para mi este capitulo esta muy corto, pero bueno lo cambiare en el siguiente. Cualquier pregunta o queja no duden en decirme. Bueno me despido nos vemos en otra ocasión adiós. Por sierto aun no se cuando llegara la boda pido disculpas por eso a todos mis lectores.


	21. Todo es una Ilusion

Bien pido disculpas por la tardanza pero para terminar el capitulo consistía de tres partes que bueno no son exactamente tres partes mas bien tres perspectivas. La perspectiva de Allen, Lenalee y la mía, la mía será el capitulo real, las otras dos mostraran el significado del titulo. En el capitulo anterior vimos como Gabriel le mostro como su cuerpo se transformo desde caído hasta como es el. Se me ocurrió eso de personalidad cambiada porque… ni idea se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía, casi lo olvido les cuento que este fic se serializara cuando haiga recibido un total de 100 reviews, no me importa que sean las mismas personas los que lo escriben solo quiero saber que piensan en cada capitulo, para los que no saben que es serializar significa que subiré un capitulo semanal, en cualquier caso les hare saber si tengo un problema con el siguiente capi, mas explicaciones al final, ahora el capitulo se llama…

Capitulo 21: Todo es una Ilusión Parte 1 (perspectiva de Lenalee)

Se ve una casa común y corriente, al parecer era de mañanita a causa de los pequeños rayos del sol que pasan por la ventana, se oye un grito. Que sucedió, que hago en esta habitación. Se mira todo desde la perspectiva de la mirada de una persona (se que saben que es Lenalee, pero ya verán a lo que me refiero), la habitación era blanca con posters de diferentes bandas de música, se oye la puerta que se abre dejando ver a Komui.

-Hermano que sucede aquí.-

-A que se refiere señorita, usted fue la que grito además por que me llamo Hermano.-

-A que te refieres.-

-Señorita yo soy el encargado de este dormitorio nada mas, que me tome como su hermano es muy tierno, pero lo pueden mal entender le pedirá que me llame señor Lee.-

-Hermano que pasa.- dice Lenalee detrás de Komui.

-Nada Lenalee, solo que Meli-chan esta confundida.-

-Ya veo, deberías dejarla sola además es su primer dia de escuela.-

-Tienes razón, señorita prepárese debe ir a la escuela.-

Escuela, a que se referirán y por que estoy detrás de mi hermano, que pasa aquí…

-Señorita, me puede escuchar.-

…y por que no recuerdo nada, será que…

-Meli-chan!- grita Komui despertando a todas las chicas del dormitorio las cuales lo sacan a golpes.

…bien al menos mi hermano sigue igual.

-Meli-chan, te encuentras bien.-

-Si solo que…- es raro llamarme a mi misma, pero no tengo opción hasta que sepa que ocurre aquí.- …Lenalee, que ocurre, donde estoy.-

-En serio eres olvidadiza, pero te lo diré ayer entraste en la escuela y debes prepárate o llegaras tarde a tu primera clase que tienes conmigo.-

-Bien, déjame un momento me preparare.-

-Como gustes, nos vemos luego.- dice Lenalee saliendo de la habitación.

Bien tengo que hallar la forma de despertar no puedo creer que me haiga llamado Meli-chan, quien es esa Meli-chan, espera no me digas que- sale corriendo al baño buscando un espejo y se da cuenta que…- mi cabello es rojizo con rubio, mi cara es diferente son esas pecas, que pasa aquí, ojos celestes, cierto que nunca me gustaron mis ojos violetas, pero celestes que pasa aquí.

-Meli-chan estas bien, necesitas ayuda.-

-No estoy bien.- demonios que me pongo espera el armario debe haber algo -corre nuevamente y se encuentra con un armario muy grande con todo tipo de ropas—increíble es incluso mas grande que el que tengo en la orden, pero sigue siendo mas pequeño que el de Uriel-sama, a ver…

-Meli-chan, el uniforme es la falda roja y la camisa desmangada blanca.-

-Gracias…Lenalee.- sigue siendo raro

-Bien apresúrate o no lo aremos para la clase.-

-Bien ya voy.- rayos esto no me gusta, pero tal vez así averiguo que sucede aquí. -sale de la habitación, Lenalee la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta enfrente de una gran escuela.—demonios espero que no me encuentre con…

-Lenalee…- que esa voz la reconocería hasta en sueños-...como has estado.-

-Hola Allen-kun.- espera le digo, bueno le dice aun Allen-kun.- estoy bien gracias por preguntar, pero que me cuentas.-

-Nada en especial…- espera Allen nunca me ha hablado así, que ocurre en este mundo.- …Lavi quería ir a una fiesta lo tuve que a acompañar o quien sabe que le hubiera pasado.-

-Lavi sigue siendo así, o casi lo olvido ella es Meli-chan es nueva en la escuela tenemos la clase juntos.-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Allen Walker. -el se extiende y le da un beso en la mano. -bien sin duda este no es mi Allen.

-No seas meloso Allen-kun es nueva.-

-A ver que pasa aquí aprendiz idiota.- -aparece Cross golpeando a Allen en la cabeza- veo que algunos no dejan de cambiar.

-Maestro no me golpee.-

-A ver Cross-kun que le haces a Allen.- -aparece Gabriel golpeando a Cross la edad que aparentaba era mayor, pero seguía aparentando una edad muy joven.

-Papá estoy en el trabajo.-

-No me importa y… quien es la bella dama.- -refiriéndose a Meli-chan que es Lenalee en otro cuerpo. -y el sigue igual. –Llámame Gabriel, mucho gusto.-

-Un gusto.- por que actúan diferente que sucede, parecen no conocerme.

–Bien señores es hora de clases apresúrense.-

-Si director. -respondes todos. -espera director, de esta escuela Gabriel-san es importante en todas partes o que.

-Por cierto este es un nuevo alumno también, trátenlo bien.- quien será ahora, ha un chico de cabello castaño esto es raro nunca he visto a alguien así, ni siquiera en la orden…- su nombre es Dante Salvatore.- que nombre mas raro, pero por que no puede dejar de verme que ocurre aquí, la mirada me parece conocida.

-Mucho…gusto…soy…Dante…es…un…placer…conocerlos- parece nervioso que le pasara. –suena la campana de la escuela haciendo que todos entraran a clases, dentro el edificio era muy limpio, todo estaba en orden, mi yo aquí parece ser idéntico a mi, pero Allen sigue sin ser el mis… -Dante la toma del brazo y la lleva a un pasillo solitario.

-Que te ocurre me acabas de conocer y ya me arras…- que le pasa por que me tapa la boca que demonios le ocurre.

-Escúchame se quien eres.- a que se refiere y como lo sabe.

-Como lo sabes.- no tengo otra pregunta a la mano.

-Escúchame soy…- que ocurre no pude entender lo que me dijo.

-No entiendo que dijiste.-

-Demonios como pensé cada vez que ocupo esa frase nadie escucha lo que digo por alguna razón.- estará loco o que. –Déjame oír quien eres tu.-

-Yo soy…- que tampoco escucho mi nombre que ocurre aquí.

-Esto es raro se tu nombre, dime recuerdas algo antes de esta mañana.-

-Déjame ver.- que no puede ser por que no recuerdo nada, espera…

Flashback

Cambio de escena en la muralla china, los rayos del sol apenas se muestran mientras, el grupo de exorcistas se caminan por ella, Gabriel camina adelante con un poco de fatiga por no haberse recuperado del todo en el jardín oculto, lleva consigo una pequeña maleta. Lee se encuentra en su lado con una linterna por la poca oscuridad en la cual caminaban. Detrás de ellos camina Allen y Lenalee, mas atrás caminan Miranda con Lirio, y detrás de ella se encuentra Cross revisando por todas partes.

Que pensara Allen de que no le tengo confianza pero bueno si paso la prueba creo que será lo suficiente para convencer a todos que si le tengo confianza.

-Lenalee…-

-Que ocurre.-

-No, nada.-

Que le pasara se ha mostrado distante desde que me desperté en el jardín. Que le sucederá será que el tampoco tiene confianza en mi, no, no lo creo según lo dicho por Gabriel-san, el me tiene confianza, pero no estoy seguro, ha por que Gabriel-san esta colocándose una cuerda en la cintura, que también el comandante Cross lo esta haciendo… Que los dos saltaron al precipicio…

Flashback

-Oye que te paso.- donde estoy, por que me lo pregunto a mi misma, ya se, se lo preguntare a el…

-Donde estoy.-

-En la enfermería te desmayaste.-

-En serio, por que no lo recuerdo.-

-Meli-chan se encuentra bien.-

-Director, no es necesario que venga.-

-No se preocupen, además me pareció raro el hecho de que dos nuevos estudiantes no estén en clases me llamo la atención, mas a un que los dos estén en la enfermería por desmayo.-

-Tu también te desmayaste.-

-Si es que intente recordar algo y mi cuerpo se fue en blanco con mis pensamientos.- que sonrisa mas tonta.

-Bien será mejor que nos vallamos a clases.-

-No es necesario ya los excuse para que sean capaces de faltar a clases para el primer bloque descansen.-

-Gracias, director.-

-De nada nos vemos pronto espero.- por que la mirada de ironía… será que… no lo creo… que mi cabeza me duele…

-Se encuentra bien señorita.-

-Si, solo fue un dolor de cabeza.- que es esto…

Flashback

Regresando a la parte de el salto de Cross y Gabriel. La cuerda es tomada por Lee y Allen los cuales se muestran cansados de cargar a ambos. Después de un momento.

-Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- que y todos estos relámpagos, típico de esos dos.

-Chicos ayúdenme a subir…- gemido de dolor por parte de Gabriel.- …mi cuerpo sigue sin recuperarse del todo.- Espero que Allen y Lee sean capaces de subirlo aunque no creo que pese tanto… no lo es ya lo subieron, pero bueno a donde llevara este pasadizo que abrieron los dos. –Prepárate Lenalee.-

-Que.- rayos si así se sienten los akumas al ser golpeados por Gabriel-san comienzo a tener lastima de ellos, que Allen también esta inconsciente que piensan hacer.

-Lenalee, la prueba comienza ahora debes…-

Flashback

-Que paso cuanto tiempo me fui.-

-Bueno fueron cerca de 3 minutos no fue tanto así es que podrás ir a clases.-

-Bien gracias.- debo irme aunque no se que debo hacer aun, bien mi segunda clase es en el 128 química, diablos desearía que mi hermano fuera mi hermano y me ayudara. Que les parece veo a… Lenalee y a los demás de la orden.

-Hola Meli-chan, ya te encuentras mejor.-

-Si, solo fue un mareo.- demonios Dante me miro feo casi me da un paro con esa mirada de Mentirosa.

-Te presentare, el es Kanda, el del parche Lavi, y ya conoces a Allen.-

-Mucho gusto.- veo que Lavi es igual en esta realidad.

-Como sea.- también Kanda sigue igual.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.- que Reever-san es el maestro de química, bueno eso debe ser normal aunque, que va es un buen maestro debo admitir.

30 minutos de clases después.

Rayos sigo siendo mala en química incluso en este mundo, ya no puedo recordar nada mis flashbacks se detuvieron después del ultimo, pero me sigue doliendo la cabeza no se por que. Bien es el almuerzo tal vez con un poco de comida pueda sentirme mejor… que por que Allen no lleva tanta comida, desde cuando el come poco, en que mundo cambiaria Allen esa característica tan única de el… que por que Dante lleva tanta comida no creo que se la termine… espera será que Dante es Allen, no lo creo, pero este mundo esta lleno de cosas locas puede ser real… que hace un payaso en la escuela y por que le habla a… Lenalee, esperen al parecer Allen se le opone, bien ya se va, que pensara Lenalee. Rayos esto sigue siendo raro llamarla con mi nombre, pero regresando a Dante se me hace muy conocido su forma de ser se parece a Allen, pero algo me dice en mi interior que el no es Allen, pero si el no es Allen quien, que el payaso esa mirada me parece conocida, es como si…

Flashback

-… buscar a Allen en un mundo de ilusiones, recuerda algo que debes recordar durante tu estancia en este mundo de ilusiones, todo es una ilusión. Nada es lo que aparenta y ten cuidado.-

Flashback

Me volví a desmayar-Bien eso ayuda, pero mi dolor va en aumento.-

-Señorita se encuentra bien.-

-Si.- quien me ayudo a levantarme, que la mano esta con guantes, espera ese traje es el… payaso.

-Señorita disculpe, pero se desmayo y la intente llevar a la enfermería, pero no sabia donde estaba, así es que preferí quedarme a su lado ha esperar a que despertara, mucho gusto me llamo…- que no escuche su nombre debe ser el, pero Dante parece ser también Allen.

-Me llamo…- rayos sigo sin escuchar mi nombre- …, pero todos me llaman Meli-chan.-

-Ya veo un gusto…- que dijo mi nombre. –o prefiere que la llame Meli-chan.- espera, el escucho mi nombre el debe ser.

-Oye… estas mejor.- que esa voz es Dante o Allen que sucederá aquí. –Oye payaso dime te comerás todo eso.-

-Si aunque puedo compartir si quieres un poco.-

-Esta bien, si no te importa.- que los dos comen igual y actúan de la misma forma.

-Hola…- que esa voz es… -Que sucede… no saben quien es… o si.-

-Usted es el que hiso todo esto.-

-Así es dime quien es quien y esta ilusión terminara.-

Bien aquí termina la primera parte del capitulo, escuchen no me adelantaría a las conclusiones del verdadero capitulo el titulo tiene muchos significados. Mientras leen la segunda parte del fic recuerden el nombre de este el cual es…

Capitulo 21: Todo es una Ilusión Parte 2 (perspectiva de Allen)

Momento de noche, el viento se escucha en la lejanía como viaja por la ciudad. La oscuridad de la noche baña la ciudad en tinieblas. En un callejón se ven dos sombras una se levanta después de un momento esta nuevamente cae golpeándose con unos botes de basura llenados asta el tope.

Demonios que sucedió, mi cabeza me duele, mi cuerpo esta lleno de moretes, no recuerdo nada… espera esto ya lo he vivido siento como un Deja Vu…

Flashback

Cambiando de escena en una habitación de un hotel Allen se encuentra en la cama tendido y vendado. Se levanta y se da cuenta que toda la habitación esta destruida Cross esta en el suelo semidesnudo con una mujer y mucho vino y cervezas a su alrededor. Gabriel esta sobre la mesa con copas a su alrededor.

-Que sucedió ayer.- dice intentando recordar pero le causo un paro al recordar todo lo que hiso. –Gabriel-san, despierte.- dice dándole una patada.

Flashback

…no me digan que fuimos a las vegas aunque este lugar no parece las vegas, espera no estoy solo quien es ese, que se esta levantando será un akuma, no lo creo mi ojo se activaría, esperen lo conozco es… Krory?

-Krory eres tu.-

-Quien mas seria.- se levanta por lo visto esta golpeado.

-Dime que paso, y donde estamos.-

-Bueno ya que no lo recuerdas, la verdad es que jugamos póker les ganaste demasiado dinero, se enojaron y nos golpearon.- demonios tengo que ir aun seminario después de esto para dejar de apostar no quiero que esto le moleste a Lenalee, aunque creo que le gustaría tener dinero fácil, pero no creo que acepte dinero de esa forma.

-Oye Michael…- espera como me llamo.- …que te pasa te noto distante.-

-Por que me llamas Michael, soy yo…- que no puedo oír mi nombre que sucede aquí.

-A que te refieres te llamas Michael y quien es…- que no puedo oír mi nombre que sucede aquí, espera que es esto en mi cabeza…

Flashback

Cambio de escena en la muralla china, los rayos del sol apenas se muestran mientras, el grupo de exorcistas se caminan por ella, Gabriel camina adelante con un poco de fatiga por no haberse recuperado del todo en el jardín oculto, lleva consigo una pequeña maleta. Lee se encuentra en su lado con una linterna por la poca oscuridad en la cual caminaban. Detrás de ellos camina Allen y Lenalee, mas atrás caminan Miranda con Lirio, y detrás de ella se encuentra Cross revisando por todas partes.

Que pensara Lenalee, además de que Gabriel-san la culpa por el hecho de que ella es la razón por la cual no me tiene confianza debería ayudarla, pero no se como ya he metido la pata con no decirle varias cosas. Sin embargo ella siempre me apoya, debería decirle algo para animarla, pero que…

-Lenalee…-

-Que ocurre.-

-No, nada.-

Demonios no pude decirle nada que sucede conmigo, debería preguntarle a mi maestro o a Gabriel-san, una imagen perturbadora le viene a la mente al saber que tanto Cross como Gabriel son iguales con las mujeres, ha por que Gabriel-san esta colocándose una cuerda en la cintura, que también el maestro lo esta haciendo… Que los dos saltaron al precipicio…

Flashback

Rayos que me paso, mi cabeza me duele aun mas, espera donde estoy parece una habitación en un circo, me recuerda a cuando estaba con Mana, espera quien es ese en el espejo. Espera se mueve como yo no me digan que… Soy Yo. Que sucede aquí mi cabello esta muy corto y por que no esta blanco parece como cuando era pequeño que sucede aquí mi cicatriz en el ojo desapareció espera no me digan que… -se revisa el brazo.- …mi brazo esta normal que ocurre no esta la inocencia.

-Te encuentras mejor Michael.- que Krory.

-Por que lo preguntas y donde estamos ahora.-

-Necesitábamos ayuda y el primer lugar que encontré fue este circo, además te desmayaste no podía cargar contigo todo el camino hasta el hospital.-

-Ya veo, gracias.-

-Veo que has despertado.- que esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

- Gabriel-san.- como es posible que se mantenga tan joven incluso en este mundo.

-Como me conoces no soy tan famoso, mucho gusto Michael, Krory me ha hablado un poco de ti, te encuentras mejor.- que aparenta no conocerme o en realidad no me conoce, que sucede en este mundo.

-Disculpe, pero que paso.-

-Como tu amigo te dijo, te desmayaste, pero no es grave puedes irte ya, si así lo deseas, pero si quieres toma un poco de ropa aunque solo hay de payaso y puedes trabajar por un poco de dinero.-

-Bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.- me recuerda cuando trabajaba con Mana siempre me tocaba usar ropa de circo sin embargo Mana buscaba la mejor ropa antes que todos ya que tenia contactos con los que entregaban la ropa.

-Que bien toma la que quieras ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a la escuela.- que escuela será que en este mundo en realidad es joven.

-Que tan joven es usted.-

-No, soy director de la escuela por eso debo llegar temprano.-

-Ya veo.-

-Bien me voy, Michael cuídate y ten cuidado probablemente tengas otros ataques iguales, Krory cuídalo.-

-Entendido.-

-Bien los dejo.- al parecer es una buena persona en todos los universos o mundos, no entiendo como mi maestro no es así aunque… el me explico que ese lado lo saco de Uriel-sama.

-Bien vámonos Krory.-

-Espera no deberías primero vestirte.-

-Tienes razón… - que me pongo toda la ropa esta un poco desgastada, pero sigue siendo de buena calidad, es incluso mejor que la que Mana conseguía, bien tomare unas cosas y creo que me pondré maquillaje para hacer que nadie me reconozca aunque no creo que alguien me reconozca.

-Vamos.-

-Si voy.-

Increíble estos días me recuerdan a cuando trabajaba en el circo con Mana aunque es mas fácil con tantos años de experiencia, pero sigue siendo difícil entretener a estos niños.

-Oye chico nuevo tomate un descanso puedes ir a los alrededores, pero no muy lejos entendido.-

-Gracias.-

-Si tienes hambre puedes ir a la escuela cercana, ahí trabaja nuestro cocinero dile que trabajas aquí aunque algo me dice que te reconocerá fácilmente.-

-Por que.-

-Por tu ropa, increíble cual es tu edad.-

-No lo se.-

-Muchos no lo saben, chico, pero bueno ve rápido y regresa eres muy bueno tal vez te contrataremos como tiempo completo.-

Rayos que debo hacer no recuerdo nada, mis dolores de cabeza van de mal a peor si sigo así deberé ir al hospital, esta escuela debe ser la que Gabriel-san y el encargado hablaban, espero que Krory este bien con los niños, espero no se deprima de las burlas de ellos… muy tarde me pregunto de donde saldrá esa aura negra que nos rodea cuando nos sentimos mal, pero bueno tengo que comer algo si no, este dolor no desaparecerá.

Esperen la escuela es como si me llamara, esperen mi cabeza me duele…

Flashback

Regresando a la parte de el salto de Cross y Gabriel. La cuerda es tomada por Lee y Allen los cuales se muestran cansados de cargar a ambos. Después de un momento.

-Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- que y todos estos relámpagos, típico de esos dos.

-Chicos ayúdenme a subir…- gemido de dolor por parte de Gabriel.- …mi cuerpo sigue sin recuperarse del todo.- Espero que podamos levantarlo será un poco difícil aunque con Lee será mas fácil, que les parece ya subió.

-Se encuentra bien Gabriel-san.- que por que no me habla que sucederá.

-Poder alquimista nivel universal, poder ilusionista.- que mi cabeza que sucede, nunca antes había visto al maestro haciendo este tipo de conjuro.

-Allen, el conjuro te colocara en una ilusión, debo poner a Lenalee en la ilusión también, debes recordar algo muy importante que es…

Flashback

Que me paso creo que me desmaye que será lo que me quería decir Gabriel-san. Que Lenalee, increíble es tal linda como siempre incluso con ese uniforme ella debe ser mi Lenalee aunque… esperen quien es ese sentado a su lado es… soy yo. Que sucede aquí. Por que estoy ahí y a la vez aquí que ocurre. Esperen es cierto yo no soy yo, bueno soy yo, pero no en ese cuerpo, diablos esto me confunde (lectores están confusos, yo también.), debería ir hablar con ellos tal vez Lenalee me reconozca aunque lo dudo.

-Hola.-

-Que quieres payaso sin gracia.- veo que Kanda es tan idiota como siempre.

-Que sucede Ba-Kanda, tiene miedo a reír.-

-Como sabes mi nombre condenado payaso.-

-Lo siento chico, pero un payaso no cuenta sus secretos.- esto les pareció gracioso a todos. –pero bueno como estas Lenalee.-

-Como me conoce.- que por que Lenalee retrocede.

-No me reconoces Lenalee soy yo…- que no escucho mi nombre que sucede por que no puedo escuchar mi nombre, claro con los niños olvide que yo no soy yo.

-Disculpe, pero le pediré que se valla.- que soy caballeroso, pero no creo que le hablaría así a un payaso.

-Que sucede chaval, no te gusta que coquetean a tu novia.- demonios me oí como Tiky Mikk, algo me dice que me ganare un buen golpe si sigo así, pero tal vez hago reaccionar a Lenalee así.

-No es mi novia.- bien esto ya se sale fuera de lo normal, si el es así como no pueden ser novios.

-Allen-kun, vámonos quieres.- que me sigue llamando… bueno lo sigue llamando Allen-kun, en serio no son novios. Bien algo es seguro esa no es mi Lenalee, pero bien debo trabajar, me pregunto donde estará el cocinero que el encargado me dijo. Bien será mejor que valla a buscarlo, quien es esa… esperen esa forma de pie mirando a alguien, esa mirada no creo debe ser...

Flashback

-…escúchame Allen, debes buscar a Lenalee en un mundo de ilusiones, ten cuidado incluso el mas mínimo error puede desencadenar un error tan poderoso que causara un gran cambio en el mundo real, ten cuidado Allen y recuerda esto todo es una ilusión.-

Flashback

Rayos que sucedió, donde están todos, que ella se desmayo también, demonios mi cabeza me duele mas a aun, esperen ella debe ser la verdadera Lenalee tal vez me reconozca cuando le hable. Sera mejor que la lleve a una enfermería, pero no se donde esta. Rayos tengo hambre será mejor que coma un poco.

10 minutos después.

Creo que es un poco mas de comida de la que pido normalmente, pero la terminare.

-Bien eso ayuda, pero mi dolor va en aumento.-

-Señorita se encuentra bien.- de que estará hablando.

-Si.-

-Señorita disculpe, pero se desmayo y la intente llevar a la enfermería, pero no sabia donde estaba, así es que preferí quedarme a su lado ha esperar a que despertara, mucho gusto me llamo Allen- que pude escuchar mi nombre.

-Me llamo Lenalee- Que es ella que sucede, la ilusión se termino ya solo veo un mundo de oscuridad con Lenalee enfrente de mi- …, pero todos me llaman Meli-chan.- Meli-chan quien es Meli-chan bueno esta es una ilusión.

-Ya veo un gusto Lenalee o prefiere que la llame Meli-chan.-

-Oye Lenalee estas mejor. Oye payaso dime te comerás todo eso.- pensamientos compartidos entre Allen y Gabriel serán escritos entre estos paréntesis de ahora en adelante bueno al menos hasta que termine el capitulo los puntos diran cuando alguien termina de hablar y comienza el otro (que es Gabriel-san, por que muestra esa risa. Idiota sígueme la corriente).

-Si aunque puedo compartir si quieres un poco.- (Allen, no puede escucharme nadie mas no digas que eres Allen otra vez la única forma en la cual ella salga de la ilusión es que te llame por tu nombre por eso te dejare ver por otro momento esta ilusión).

-Esta bien, si no te importa.- (que los dos comemos igual y actúanos de la misma forma. No pero es divertido engañar a Lenalee).

-Hola Lenalee- (que esa voz es no lo creo para engañarla…) -Que sucede Lenalee no sabes quien es Allen o si.-

-Usted es el que hiso todo esto.-

-Así es dime quien es quien y esta ilusión terminara.- (…usted hiso una copia de usted mismo, es muy malo al hacerle esto. Recuerda todo es una ilusión Allen, la razón de esto es que ella no sepa que tu eres tu, créemelo me he estado jugándomela intentando ser tu y créemelo no es fácil.)

Bien termina la segunda parte del capitulo, prepárense este es el verdadero capitulo, se preguntaran por que he hecho este capitulo tan complicado bien quiero serializarme para ello he hecho este capitulo espero les haiga gustado hasta ahora, probablemente tengan preguntas se las responderé lo mejor que pueda aunque creo que he sido muy explicativo con el capitulo. Otra razón por la cual lo he hecho así, es porque estaba aburrido nuevamente pido disculpa por la tardanza, pero en fin prepárense para la tercera parte del capitulo y recuerden el titulo del capitulo es…

Capitulo 21: Todo es una Ilusión Parte 3 (Este era el capitulo original.)

-Bien chicos muévanse es hora de irnos.- dice Gabriel recuperándose un poco mas con la ayuda de la energía del ambiente en el jardín secreto.

-Bien ya vamos.- contestan todos.

-Lee tienes todo preparado.-

-Si, ya están empacados, pero debemos irnos antes que las personas lleguen.-

-Bien.-

-Gabriel-san puede moverse.-

-No te preocupes me he recuperado lo mejor que puede durante el poco tiempo que hemos estado aquí.-

-Bien, papá espero que la recompensa de mamá sea bueno.-

-No te preocupes lo es.- Gabriel se sonroja al recordar el acuerdo.

-Pervertido.-

-Pero bueno vámonos.-

Cambio de escena en el transcurso de la muralla, la noche se mantiene tranquila mientras el sol apenas se ve por el horizonte, en la entrada se encuentran con unos guardias. Gabriel se mira cansado y a la vez muy agotado sin embargo aun así camina hasta los guardias, los cuales lo detienen al ver que este intenta pasar.

-Que sucede papá.-

-Bueno tendremos que hacerlo por la fuerza o mejor dicho ilusiones. Poder alquimista nivel universal, control de la realidad.- de momento el espíritu de Gabriel se hace visible creando la ilusión de un Fénix detrás de el. La ilusión espanta a los guardias disparándole a la ilusión sin mostrar ningún efecto alguno en este, después comienzan a dispararle a Gabriel el cual comienza sangrar sin embargo este no cae.

-Gabriel-san, que les pasa a los guardias.- dice Allen al ver que estos están con los ojos volteados en el suelo.

-No te preocupes ellos despertaran después de un momento.- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa.

Tanto Lenalee como Allen piensan: es este algún poder alquimista.

-Hola exorcistas.- dice un akuma de nivel 3 con alas, rodeado por varios akumas de nivel dos y uno.

-Que akumas.- dice Allen y Lenalee poniéndose en guardia, por las causas de que no hay casi nadie capaz de pelear.

-Allen y Lenalee sus inocencias no pueden ser activadas en este momento así es que manténgase a la perspectiva.-

-Que.-

-Miranda y Lirio-chan encárguense.-

-Entendido.- dicen ambas transformándose en su forma de akuma, la de Lirio era parecida a cuando era un akuma normal, pero el de Miranda había cambiado su cuerpo era gris con partes negras y una cola negra su cabello se hizo de color blanco y sus ojos cambiaron a amarillos, la ropa cambio de color haciendo que esta combinara con los colores de blanco y negro.

-Que akumas modificados.- dice el akuma de nivel tres alejándose un poco, pero detrás de el aparece Lirio con una mano sangrante por las marcas de un circulo de conjuros dibujado en su mano.

-Poder alquimista golpe elemental.- el golpe arroja al akuma el cual se estrella con el muro.

-Bien hecho Lirio, encárgate de ese. Yo me encargo del resto.- dice Miranda transformando su brazo en una ametralladora arrojando varios rayos en dirección de los akumas los cuales uno a uno explotan, a excepción de uno que se escabulle por las espaldas de esta. –Bien pensado pero lo siento.- de la espalda de Miranda sale un cañón que hace explotar al akuma restante.

-Bien hecho onee-sama.-

-Te dije que sin tratamientos.-

-Bien lo siento.-

-Ya vas a terminar con ese.-

-Si.-

-Malditas traidoras.-

-Como nos llamaste.- dicen ambas con una mirada diabólica contra el pobre akuma. La escena es demasiado violenta para decirla así es que prefiero ir a la siguiente escena, si quieren saber que hicieron dejar un reviews y lo contestare.

Cambio de escena en la muralla china, los rayos del sol apenas se muestran mientras, el grupo de exorcistas se caminan por ella, Gabriel camina adelante con un poco de fatiga por no haberse recuperado del todo en el jardín oculto, lleva consigo una pequeña maleta. Lee se encuentra en su lado con una linterna por la poca oscuridad en la cual caminaban. Detrás de ellos camina Allen y Lenalee, mas atrás caminan Miranda con Lirio, y detrás de ella se encuentra Cross revisando por todas partes.

-Eso fue divertido pero muy perturbador y violento para ser visto o leído por alguien.-

-No creo que nadie lo quiera ver.-

-Pero bueno al menos lo destruyeron con eso me conformo.-

-Gabriel-san se encuentra bien.-

-Si no hay problema. Bien Cross-kun ayúdame con esto.- se coloca una cuerda en la cintura después espera a que Cross se coloque la suya. Después ambos se arrojan por la muralla seguido por el hechizo arrojando unos rayos por todas partes abriendo de esta forma se abre un pasadizo. Al subir suspenden a Lenalee y a Allen en una ilusión dejándolos inconscientes.

-Crees que esto los ayude.- dice Lirio tomando el cuerpo de Lenalee.

-Supongo ahora entremos antes que nos vean.- al entrar cierran la puerta dejándolos en una oscuridad total debajo de la tierra. –Bien veamos debe estar por aquí…-

-Gabriel! No me vuelvas a tocar ahí.- se oye la voz de Miranda seguida por una abofeteada.

-…rayos fue sin querer te lo juro, pero bien entonces debe estar aquí…-

-Gabriel-kun no me vuelvas a tocar ahí.- se oye la voz de Lirio seguida por el sonido de una segunda abofeteada.

-Pensé que era una advertencia.-

-Lo fue.-

-Miranda!-

-Que no vuelvas a tocar a mi hermanita.-

-Bien veamos debe ser este.- la caverna se llena de luz dejando ver una gran sala cubierta de cristales. –Bien colóquenlos en las dos rocas en el centro debemos esperar a que sus inocencias se activen y pase lo que tenga que pasar.-

-Entendido.-

-Que tiene que pasar.-

-Sus cuerpos reaccionaran con la inocencia contraria y se convertirán en caídos dentro de 3 horas.-

-Que.-

-Debemos esperar a que pasen la prueba de las ilusiones y activen la fusión de inocencias, de lo contrario ellos morirán.-

2 horas después, durante este tiempo ocurren los sucesos de la primera y segunda parte.

-Bien dime quien es Allen, Lenalee, el dolor de cabeza es causado por el poder de caídos mas les vale ser rápidos o morirán.-

-Es fácil Gabriel-san.-

-Que.-

-Cometió solo un error, al hacerte pasar por Allen.-

-En serio, dime quien es Allen.-

-Fácil, Allen es…-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo lo siento, pero debía dejarlo inconcluso así es que prepárense hasta la próxima vez. Bien como iba explicando el fic le daré una segunda parte como lo había dicho en un capitulo anterior, pero esperare a que tenga 100 reviews y entonces me serializare haciendo un capitulo semanal los capítulos serán subidos los viernes o sábados, pero esto lo comenzare hasta que este fic termine bien me despido nos vemos pronto espero. Adiós.


	22. Ilusión

Bien disculpen por la tardanza problemas en el paraíso. Bueno el capitulo de la otra ocasión fue muy largo, el mas largo q he hecho bien como decía espero les haiga gustado el capitulo fue difícil hacerlo estaba muy confundido con respecto a la historia, incluso yo no sabia q estaba pasando. Bien la principal razón por la cual no había escrito el capitulo es… (veo por todas partes para asegurarme que nadie me oiga o lea no se ustedes) es que…

Se oye q alguien se levanta- osito estas escribiendo-

-no (risa nerviosa)- no se lo digan ella es la razón aunque no me molesta que lo sea, por cierto les tengo una sorpresa al final es algo respecto a lo pedido por algunos, bien el capitulo de esta ocasión se llama…

Capitulo 22: Ilusión.

-Cometió solo un error, al hacerte pasar por Allen.-

-En serio, dime quien es Allen.-

-Fácil, Allen es…- de momento todo el mundo se rompe haciendo q la ilusión termine vemos a Allen, con Lenalee y Gabriel parados en la oscuridad.

-Gabriel-san, que ocurrió.-

-No lo se puede que…- se oye una risa de niña. Todos ven con cara de espanto el hecho de ver a Road enfrente de ellos. –Como pasaste a Miranda y a Lirio-chan.-

Flashback

-Oye Gabriel-kun que aremos, mientras te encargas de la ilusión.-

-Tu, Miranda, y Cross-kun protegerán la entrada.-

-Y por que yo.- dice Cross molesto.

-Es porque ellas no podrán solas además te gusta destruir akumas, pero bien tengan cuidado vendrán en grandes números.-

-Entendido.-

-Cross-kun quiero q mantengas a los akumas alejados de la entrada y utilices a María para asegurarnos de que nadie salga lastimado.-

-Entendido.-

-Bien vayan y buena suerte.-

Flashback

-No te preocupes están bien, solo pelean con unos invitados especiales.-

Cambio de escena. Vemos en la muralla china muchas explosiones seguidas por rayos purpuras y verdes por todas partes. Entre el humo de una explosión aparece Lirio entre unos escombros recuperándose de un golpe de alguien que es…

-Que pasa rata traidora.- dice Jasdebi sobre ella.

-No la llames así.- aparece Miranda detrás de el (séanme claros quiero saber jasdebi es el o ella lo colocare así por el momento después me dicen dejan en el review por cierto recuerden 100 para la segunda parte.) golpeándolo de tal forma que el se estrella con una montaña cercana. –Onee estas bien.-

-Si.- dice Lirio levantándose, pero a puras penas se mantiene en pie.

-Chicas están bien.- llega Cross destruyendo a mas akumas que seguían llegando evitando así que estos entren en el pasadizo.- debemos evitar que entren.-

-Lo se.- dice Miranda sacando una ametralladora en la mano izquierda destruyendo a una gran cantidad.

-No destruyas mas condenada.- golpea a Miranda, pero este falla.- pero que.-

-Que sucede no sabes mi habilidad de akuma o si.- aparece detrás de Jasdebi tomándolo de dos partes diferentes haciendo que este se divida, estrellándolos lejanos de cada uno.

-Que hiciste.-

-Veras mi habilidad especial es fácil de entender.- lo dice fríamente. –Copio las habilidades de especiales de los demás akumas esta se la copie a alguien que era capas de crear hologramas de si mismo.- lo dice creando varias copias de si misma.

-Pero como nos separaste.- dice Jasdero.

-Que sucede niña malcriada.- aparece Cross desde atrás con Judgment apuntando en la cabeza de este apunto de disparar.

–Cross.- se ve una explosión.

Cambio de escena en la ilusión. Road se mantiene en el aire viendo a los exorcistas fijamente.

-Que es lo que quieres.- pregunta Gabriel rompiendo así el hielo.

-Fácil una venganza sobre Lenalee por tocar a mi Allen.-

-Bueno es una buena razón.-

-Gabriel-san.- dicen los dos dejándolo sordo por un momento.

-Que es cierto, pero bueno y que aras este es mi mundo tu eres una intrusa aquí sabes.-

-Te equivocas la ilusión la coloque sobre ti, eso significa que tu ilusión es una ilusión de mi ilusión.- (publico entendieron si lo hicieron manden su explicación al numero en la pantalla esperamos llamadas… nadie me dijo nada bueno la verdad es que ni yo se como explicarlo así es que sigan leyendo.)

-En serio en que momento lo hiciste.-

-Cuando nos vimos aquella vez en tu casa, he sido capaz de mantener un lazo con tu mente.-

-Bien es entendible, pero hay un problema Road-chan.- lo dice con una sonrisa.

-Cual es.-

-Tus ilusiones no afectan a los Noes o si.- impresiona a todos especialmente a Road la cual no sabe como lo supo.

-No te equivocas.- mantiene cara seria a lo dicho. –mis ilusiones pueden afectar a mi familia si así lo deseara.-

-No mientas lo se todo, Allen, Lenalee.-

-Si.- responden los dos.

-Quiero que vayan a ayudar al resto, la necesitaran con el enemigo que se acerca.-

-Dime como aran para salir.-

-Fácil. Poder alquimista sello de liberación de nivel 3.- con sus manos electrificadas toca a ambos en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que estos comiencen a cambiar a un color gris.

-Que sucede aquí.- pregunta Road al ver que ellos parecen Noes con la marca sagrada en su frente.

-O es cierto es la primera vez que ves esto cierto…- se ríe con ironía.- …te presento a los nuevos catorceavos Allen y Lenalee Walker.- los dos ven a Road con una mirada sedienta de sangre, poco a poco desaparecen.-

-Bien mi hipótesis era cierta, los poderes de los Noes no afectan a otro Noé. Bien en que quedamos o si comienza la pelea.-

-Como piensas pelear conmigo en este mundo de ilusiones que me pertenecen.-

-Dime algo.-

-El que.-

-Que te hace pensar que este mundo es tuyo.-

-Por si no recuerdas, de incognito hice un enlace contigo el cual lo he comenzado a utilizar hasta ahora.-

-Bien, ahora dime que te hace pensar que no lo pueda ocupar en tu contra.- de momento levanta ambos brazos creando un cementerio a su alrededor, a la ves crea una luna, una colina detrás de todo y al parecer el cementerio no tiene fin.

-Que sucede aquí por que no puedo controlar esto.-

-Porque esta no es tu ilusión es la milla.- se acerca poco a poco, Road al notarlo arroja sus caramelos impactando en Gabriel el cual es clavado a un árbol este sangra en grandes cantidades dejando un charco de sangre en todo el suelo.

-No que era tu ilusión.- dice Road en tono burlón.

-Lo es.- aparece Gabriel detrás de ella ensangrentado.

-que sucede te clave al árbol.- Road se voltea a ver y se da cuenta que el sigue clavado en el árbol, pero este levanta la vista viendo a Road la cual se espanta. Gabriel se quita los caramelos de esta forma vuelve a moverse.

-Tienes razón esta no es mi ilusión de otra forma no serias capaz de crear caramelos.- Road se anima pero siente una mano que le toma la pierna. Road se voltea a ver y se da cuenta que es Gabriel el que sale de la tumba como un muerto viviente. –Pero te equivocas al decir que es tu ilusión también. Esta es nuestra ilusión, prepárate la mente mas fuerte ganara esta pelea, aunque te diré algo…- de momento de todas las tumbas salen brazos poco a poco salen, Road se espanta al ver que son todos Gabriel en forma de zombis. –Mi mente es mas vieja que la tuya, Road-chan…- Gabriel cambia de voz a una mas fuerte y tenebrosa. -…welcome to your new nightmare.- los ojos de Gabriel pasan a un color negro como si no tuvieran fondo. Road suelta un grito.

Intermedio.

-Bien como no he sido capas de responderles por la escena de Lirio y Miranda golpeando al pobre akuma les pediré que me manden un correo a mi e-mail ya que no les puedo contestar a algunos por fanfiction para mi e-mail esta en mi profile espero respuestas.- (gracias a Dios Meli-chan me dio tiempo de terminar el capi.)

-Osito tas ahí.-

-Si no hay problema casi termino.-

Intermedio.

Cambio de escena en la pelea en la muralla china. Aparece Miranda con un brazo volteado, mientras Lirio acaba de caer con una pierna destrozada, aparece Cyril el cual mantiene una cara seria.

-Donde esta mi Road.-

-Rayos así que este es el padre de esa mocosa.- aparece Cross el cual esta sangrando de las costillas. –chicas están bien.-

-Si no hay problema, pero nuestro cuerpo no se puede recuperar ahorita.- dice Miranda con una mirada de dolor.

-Acabamos con todos los akumas y tanto Jasbero como Debito están fuera de combate.- aparece una escena mostrando a ambos Noes en el suelo inconscientes.

-No lo volveré a repetir donde esta…- pero no pudo terminar ya que algo lo golpeo con una gran fuerza haciendo que este rebote varias veces en el suelo finalmente llegado a un muro.

-Que fue eso.- dice Cross impresionado.

-Se encuentran bien.- aparecen Allen y Lenalee como Noés.

-Que aprendiz idiota y Lenalee, que hacen aquí se supone que deberían estar en la prueba que mi papá les tenia que dar.- dice Cross con una cara de dolor y una mano en las costillas.

-Maestro que le paso.-

-Ese maldito homosexual destrozo mis costillas y no puedo moverme mucho.-

-Como se atreven.- aparece recuperado intentando tomar control en Allen y Lenalee.

-Como Gabriel-san dijo, los Noes no pueden afectar a otro, pero…- Allen levanta su mano en indicación para Lenalee de iniciar la fusión de inocencias, ambos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo activando así la fusión e inocencias esta vez sus inocencias toman un color negro.-… la fuerza sobre humana ayuda.- los dos se arrojan sobre el Noé. Allen se adelanta haciendo un giro en el aire, utilizando a Dark Boots golpea al Noé fuertemente. Cyril se defiende con su brazo derecho, este siente el dolor de tocar la inocencia. El brazo comienza a sangrar este muestra una cara de dolor.

-Lenalee.- grita Allen jalando el lazo de inocencia. Lenalee se arroja sobre el Noé arrojando un golpe hacia las costillas con Dark Boots. Cyril utiliza su brazo izquierdo defendiéndose de un segundo golpe. El golpe hace sangrar al Noé por segunda vez. El golpe le causa mas dolor aun.

-Que sucede se les acabaron las ideas.-

-No tenemos mas aun…- los dos sonríen con risa de Noé. Ambos mueven su brazo izquierdo en dirección a Cyril.- …como esta. Cross Grabe.- los dos golpean al Noé haciendo una cruz gigante que hace que el Noé salga volando por los aires.

-Increíble eso le hubiera dolido a cualquiera.- dice Lirio moviéndose un poco mientras su cuerpo sigue recuperándose.

-Era de esperarse de esos dos.- dice Miranda restaurando su pierna.

-Chicas suertudas se pueden auto recuperar.- dice Cross manteniendo la cara de dolor y una mano en la costilla.

-Se encuentran bien.- dice Allen regresando a su forma normal. Lenalee le sigue al ver que estos siguen sin moverse.

-No te preocupes Allen-san estamos bien.- dice Miranda reparando por completo su pierna.

-Si no hay problema, pero debemos encargarnos de Cross-kun.- dice Lirio poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Cross para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Este le indica que se encuentra bien y se pone de pie y se mueve lentamente.

-Que les hace pensar que me he rendido.- aparece Cyril con materia oscura al rededor de su cuerpo. La materia oscura crea unos tentáculos que se mueven hacia los exorcistas los cuales son tomados en el aire.

-Maldición, no debimos haber desecho la transformación de Noé.- dice Allen retorciéndose de dolor.

-Que les parece esto será mas fácil para mi.- se ríe Cyril tomándolos en el aire y preparándose para aplastarlos con estos. Se oye que algo a sido arrojado con fuerza golpeando un muro cercano. Cyril se voltea para darse cuenta que el objeto arrojado es… -Road.- dice Cyril corriendo hacia su hija en el suelo. Deja ir a los exorcistas y la toma a Road entre sus brazos. Se da cuenta que los ojos de Road están blancos. –quien le hizo esto a mi Road.-

-Fui yo algún problema.- aparece Gabriel con unas marcas en su cuerpo de cortadas, las cuales sangran, pero nada grabe. La mirada de Cyril es de un gran odio hacia el que dice que lastimo a su Noé. –Que sucede enojado.-

-Que le hiciste a mi Road.-

-Tuvimos un combate de ilusiones al parecer mi pesadilla gano.- lo dice riendo.

-Maldito.-

-Alto…- aparece el conde detrás de el. -…déjalo Road se encuentra bien.-

-Pero…-

-He dicho que lo dejes perdimos varios akumas y los gemelos están inconscientes además…- le da una mirada a Gabriel el cual sonríe. -…ese no es el Gabriel que conocemos, siento la sed de sangre que tiene en sus ojos.-

-Que sucede Cyril, no puedes defender a tu hijita.-

-Cálmate.- le dice el conde al ver que este comienza a perder los estribos.

-Vamos, eres un mal padre.-

-Se acabo.- deja a Road detrás y se arroja sobre Gabriel.

-Bien. Bloody Nightmare, activada.- su cuerpo cambia como siempre, sin embargo no ocupa ningún movimiento se mantiene de pie como si no fuera hacer atacado. Cyril golpea fuertemente a Gabriel el golpe lo atraviesa. Gabriel escupe sangre del golpe.

-Que sucede, no te lo esperabas.-

-Te equivocas caíste en mi trampa.- la risa de Gabriel la cambia a la de un Noé. –Como te atreviste a lastimar a mis hijos.- el brazo de Cyril es atrapado por la sangre que le corre por este. Al ver Gabriel que intenta sacarlo ríe mas fuerte. –Prepárate.- comienza a golpearlo a una gran velocidad, la sangre que cae no es la de Gabriel si no la del Noé. Todos están impresionados de ver a Gabriel de esa forma. Después de un momento Gabriel lo suelta, dejándolo todo sangrante del cuerpo. El agujero en el pecho de Gabriel se cierra después de un momento.

-Gabriel, dime quien o que eres.- pregunta el conde levantando a Road, los gemelos y a Cyril por ultimo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Gabriel recupera su forma humana.

-Bien te dejo, por ahora.- el conde desaparece por la puerta del arca.

-Gabriel-san, se encuentra bien.- pregunta Allen acercándose, pero cuando lo hace se da cuenta de una mirada fría que este le da. Allen retrocede al verla.

-Chicos váyanse me quedare un momento mas aquí.-

-Entendido.-

-Díganle a Uriel que venga lo mas pronto posible, entendido.-

-Si.- dicen todos. Allen abre la puerta y dejan tanto a Lee como a Gabriel en la muralla.

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión, pido nuevamente disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero como dije problemas en el paraíso. Bueno como medio de disculpas esta es la sorpresa que les dije al principio aquí esta, este es el tráiler de Trozos de Inocencia la secuela de esta historia bien disfruten y no olviden comentar o si no, no podre serializarme. Nos vemos gracias por leer este fic.

Tráiler.

Aparece el conde al parecer a sido llamado por un lullubell la cual mantiene una cara de preocupación frente a un monitor mostrando una grafica que va en picada.

-Que sucede Lullubell.- dice el conde con una cara calmada, pero esta cambia al ver que la grafica sigue cayendo aun mas mostrando datos de todo el mundo. –que sucede cuantos hemos perdido.-

Cambiando de escena a una en un pueblo. Entre la multitud salen varios akumas que atacan a todos los humanos cercanos. La escena es en cámara lenta, los akumas atacan a los humanos mientras ellos corren a por la calle. Tres figuras se mueven del lado contrario con los abrigos de exorcistas uno de general y dos de comandante.

Los akumas al darse cuenta de los exorcistas en el área los atacan. Se oía el sonido del ojo de Allen ser activado.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, el porcentaje es de mas del 30% de akumas en total han sido destruidos en menos de dos meses.-

-Esto es imposible, que estarán planeando.-

Regresando a la escena entre la multitud.

-Vamos chicos no tenemos todo el dia tenemos una misión que cumplir.- aparece Gabriel quitándose su gorro de encima con el cabello mas largo.

-Si lo sabemos debemos seguir buscando.- aparece Cross quitándose el gorro con su mascara colocada en la parte derecha de su cara.

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder.- aparece Allen con el cabello un poco largo.

La imagen se corta dejando ver las palabras.

-Nuevos equipos.-

Muestran a Allen, Gabriel, y a Cross en una escena. Lenalee, Uriel, y a Kloud en otra escena. Trish, Kanda, y a Tiedoll en otra. Enzo, Sokaro y Sofía en la ultima.

La imagen se corta nuevamente mostrando nuevas palabras.

-Nuevos exorcistas.-

Aparece una niña de cabello castaño junto a Lenalee que al ver akumas le aparecen alas negras de la espalda, al hacer esto su cabello cambia a un color verde oscuro con líneas blancas en el. Una con un hombre que se transforma en una bestia después de un momento cerca de Enzo y Sokaro. Una chica rubia con un adorno en la cabeza con forma de espada, el adorno de la cabeza se vuelve de tamaño normal con un diamante en medio de esta, se encuentra cerca de Lavi y Musa. Un niño con manos cubiertas con guantes en ambas manos las cuales se transforman en guantes de acero que crecen y golpean a varios akumas.

Aparecen las palabras.

-Nuevos enemigos.-

Aparecen muchos tipos que parecen akumas controlados por alguien detrás de todos de cabello largo y celeste con una mirada de asesino con sed de sangre en la cara.

La imagen se corta nuevamente esta vez dejando una escena con Gabriel indicando la nueva misión.

-Todos los oficiales nos embarcaremos en una misión especial, -aparecen las caras de los once oficiales.- buscar y conseguir los trozos de inocencias. Los demás exorcistas tienen una misión mas, encontrar poseedores de inocencias y sobre todo destruir todo akuma que encuentren,- aparecen el resto de exorcistas algunos nuevos, otros ya conocidos.- contaran con un dispositivo que les dirá si un akuma esta cerca.- muestra algo parecido a una brújula, seguido por escenas en las cuales los exorcistas encuentran akumas mediante el dispositivo. –No hay mas que decir mas que buena suerte y que…-

Muestran a todos los exorcistas presentes.

-… Dios nos ayude.-

Aparecen todos los Noes frente a el conde con caras de impresión al saber que el número de akumas a disminuido en grandes cantidades.

-Conde esta es la primera ves que ocurre, nunca antes habíamos visto una baja tan grande en nuestros números de akumas.-

-Lo se, veo que ellos nos presionan para obligarnos a hacer nuestro movimiento.-

La escena se corta dejando ver una inocencia la cual se destruye haciendo que miles de trozos se dispersen por toda la escena llena de oscuridad, después de un momento estos regresan formando las palabras.

-Trozos de Inocencias.-

La imagen se llena de oscuridad. Aparecen los oficiales cayendo por los aires dejando un avión atrás que es destruido por millones de akumas al ataque. La zona es un tornado hecho de akumas por todas partes que los atacan. Ellos esquivan los ataques se muestra la cara de todos en la escena diciendo las palabras.

-Heaven Level activado.- la zona se llena de un color dorado con verde inocencia. Todos caen en el suelo dejando ver solo la silueta de sus cuerpos. Los akumas al verlos comienzan a retroceder. Gabriel ríe y dice.

–No, no hay salida.-

La pantalla se llena de oscuridad una vez mas, esta ves con las palabras.

-Muy pronto.-


	23. Problemas

Bien creo que no he tardado en esta ocasión de subir el nuevo capitulo, pero bueno si lo he hecho pido disculpas les tengo el tráiler dos de Trozos de Inocencia al final espero les guste. Bien vamos al negocio de una buena vez el capitulo se llama…

Capitulo 23: Problemas.

Allen, Lenalee, Cross, Lirio y Miranda finalmente llegan a la orden, al parecer utilizaron un golem para tener listo a el grupo de enfermeras. Al parecer Cross había empeorado con el trayecto utilizando el arca. Las enfermeras al verlos los atendieron rápidamente. El grupo científico se encargo de reparar a los akumas modificados. Allen y Lenalee no presentan heridas serias después que fueron revisados por el grupo de enfermeras. De la nada aparece Komui arrojándose sobre Lenalee la cual se balancea un poco.

-Lenalee que paso por que no dijiste nada de donde ibas.- mirada fría y analizadora hacia Allen.- Que te hizo el pulpo.-

-Nada yo…- Aparece Uriel que golpea a Komui y lo quita del camino.

-Bien que les paso.- lo dice tan fría como siempre. –quiero tener un informe completo.-

-Si.- responden los dos.

-Y bien.-

-Gabriel-san, dijo que se presentara en la muralla china lo mas pronto posible que es urgente.-

-Ya veo.- dice Uriel comenzando a reírse en un tono burlón. – Y que quiere que agá.-

-Bueno que valla lo mas pronto posible.-

-Y eso a mi que me importa es solo Gabriel-kun del que estamos ablando.-

-Pero que… esta personalidad la he visto antes.-

-A que te refieres Lenalee.-

-Bueno, en el subconsciente de Gabriel-san, vi el pasado de Gabriel-san y ahí se encontraba una Uriel-sama que no era la que conocemos.-

-A que te refieres.-

-Bueno dejémoslo en que no es tan fría como lo es ahora.-

-Ya veo.- pone cara azul de recordar como es en realidad.- pero que podemos hacer en tal caso.-

-No lo se. Lo mejor seria que la lleváramos con Gabriel-san.-

-Bien. Uriel-sama tiene que…- se dan cuenta que ya no esta en la sala.

Cambio de escena en alguna parte del mundo el conde llega con Road y Cyril al laboratorio para ser ayudados con las heridas que recibieron ya que estas no desaparecen en el caso de Cyril. En el caso de Road, ella no presenta ninguna clase de herida superficial.

-Que les paso a los dos.- aparece Lullubell.

-Aun no lo se, pero las heridas que Gabriel le hiso a Cyril con la inocencia no son tan graves a comenzado a recuperarse, sin embargo se está recuperando lentamente.-

-Y Road.- Lullubell antes de decir algo respira profundamente antes de poder hablar. El conde se da cuenta preocupándose antes que Lullubell dijera algo.

-Ella no tiene ninguna herida superficial, sin embargo su mente según las pruebas que he hecho…- suelta otro suspiro antes de continuar.- …ella esta en un estado parecido al coma, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.-

-Que tanto tardara.-

-No lo se, sin embargo el poder Noé servirá de algo para la recuperación.-

-Bien.- el conde comienza a salir de la sala.

-Adonde se dirige.-

-Gabriel tiene que pagar mandare a 30 akumas de nivel tres, 20 de nivel cuatro y una sorpresa.-

-Que tipo de sorpresa.-

-Una que nadie ha visto aun.-

-A que se refiere.-

-Ya lo veras.-

-En todo caso donde esta el.-

-Gabriel.-

-Si donde se encuentra Gabriel.-

-Por alguna razón se encuentra aun en China y esta solo.-

-Debe planear algo.-

-Puede ser pero no me importa.-

Cambio de escena en la orden nos encontramos en la sala en la cual se encuentra Cross después de una operación para remover la costilla rota. Allen y Lenalee entran en la sala la cual esta llena de chocolates y diferentes botellas de vino.

-Hola aprendiz idiota que sucede.- lo dice tomando una botella de vino, retira la tarjeta que viene con esta, la lee y la bota como si nada.

-Que es todo esto maestro.-

-Todas las enfermeras me mandaron estas botellas y por alguna razón chocolates.-

-Comandante Cross…- dice Lenalee.

-Lenalee no es necesario llamarme de esa forma tan formal con Cross esta bien.- Lenalee piensa, en serio es el hijo de Gabriel-san.

-…bueno nos puede decir que le paso a los comandantes Marian.-

-Te refieres a que…- bota la botella de vino, esta se quiebra. -…donde esta mi mamá.- lo dice comenzando a vestirse.

-Maestro que sucede.- dice Allen impresionado de la cara de preocupación que Cross tiene.

-Mis padres no pueden estar mucho tiempo alejados o sus personalidades cambian, pensé que mi mamá seria mas fuerte, por eso no me preocupe. Donde esta mamá?-

-Es eso posible.-

-Sus inocencias son muy poderosas y están muy conectados.-

-Y…-

-Y que tienen efectos secundarios, en el peor de los casos sus inocencias tomaran control de ellos.-

-Bueno Uriel-sama, la perdimos de vista un momento y esta desapareció.-

-Que? Como se les ocurre hacer eso.-

-No sabíamos nada.- responden los dos.

-Bueno hay que buscarla, pero primero debemos buscar una cámara de video no me lo quiero perder.- lo dice con una risa malévola.

Cambio de escena en muralla china. Gabriel se mantiene sentado esperando. Lee se encuentra cerca de el.

-Lee, puedes irte no hay ningún problema.-

-No, esta bien, estaré aquí esperando.-

-Te lo advierto el enemigo es grande no podre defenderte todo el tiempo.-

-Lo se.-

-Vete no quiero perder a otro amigo.-

-No lo are, estas débil aun, lo puedo ver en tu cara.-

-No importa vete o sino…-

-O sino que Gabriel.- Lee se voltea a ver y se da cuenta que una nube oscura se acerca por el sur de la muralla. –Eso es imposible el viento sopla hacia el sur esa nube…-

-Son akumas.-

-…que.-

-Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru. Poder alquimista nivel celestial. Tele transportación.- hace una puerta justo debajo de Lee esta se abre dejando caer a Lee. –Bien ahora podre pelear sin ningún inconveniente. Bloody Nightmare. Actívate. Nivel dos, Bloody Death.-

Cambio de escena en la orden. Allen, Cross y Lenalee siguen buscando a Uriel.

-Donde estará Uriel-sama.-

-Demonios aprendiz idiota por que le perdiste de vista.-

-Ya le dije que no sabíamos nada al respecto.- se oía una risa estos la siguen y encuentran a Uriel en la biblioteca con Lavi y Musa.

-Mamá.-

-Oh hola Cross-kun, como a estado mi hijo favorito.-

-Soy tu único hijo.-

-Oh es cierto lo olvide jejeje.-

-Que pasa chicos.- pregunta Lavi al verlos con la cara de preocupación.

-Necesitamos a Uriel-sama, o sino algo malo pasara.-

-Es eso cierto Uriel-sama.-

-No lo se Musa-chan, pero deben decirlo por algo.- se mueve hacia Allen y los demás. –Bien vamos con Gabriel-kun. Vamos Bookmans.-

-No es necesario que vengan sabe.-

-Pero los quiero llevar.- ase un berrinche asta que Allen y los demás le dicen que si.

Cambio de escena en la muralla. Hay cadáveres de varios akumas por todas partes. Sin embargo Gabriel se muestra un poco cansado.

-Que sucede exorcista aun quedamos mas.- lo dice un akuma de nivel tres volando sobre el.

-Maldición a este ritmo moriré pronto. Bloody Pikes.-

-Apenas te mueves y arrojas un ataque, debo reconocerlo eres valiente.-

-Este movimiento solo lo puedo hacer en un estado muy extremo.- los akumas uno a uno comienzan a explotar.

-Que sucede.-

-La sangre de los akumas es muy fácil utilizable cuando estoy en este estado, el ataque usa la sangre dentro de los akumas y la convierte en inocencia, de esta forma los akumas explotan.-

-Maldito.- el akuma se arroja al ataque, pero este explota antes de acercarse.

-Bien…- se detiene a respirar un poco.- quien es el siguiente.- lo grita, los akumas de nivel cuatro responden con risas. Todos se arrojan al ataque. Gabriel recibe varios golpes, pero aun así es capas de destruir a algunos en el camino. Finalmente es estrellado contra el muro. Su cuerpo esta sangrando en grandes cantidades.

-Vamos exorcista es todo lo que tienes.-

-Vengan por mas.- todos los akumas se preparan para arrojar los rayos purpura de sus manos cuando…

-Bloody Web.- se oía por atrás, es Uriel la cual destruye a una buena cantidad de akumas, pero aun así quedaron mas de ellos.

-Gabriel-san lo sentimos, pero tuvimos problemas.- dice Allen activando la inocencia destruyendo a varios akumas. Lavi, Musa, Lenalee y Cross no se quedan atrás, después de unos ataques todos los akumas son finalmente destruidos.

-Bien creo que esos eran todos. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.- dice Cross sacando la cámara de video.

-Bien Uriel ven para acá.-

-Si ya voy es injusto, me gusta mas esta forma.-

-Y a mi no me gusta esta se supone que tu eres la fría no yo.- los dos se acercan poco a poco cuando se besan, Gabriel comienza a quitarle el abrigo, Uriel le quita el de Gabriel, todo sin soltar el beso.

-No me digan que lo aran aquí y ahora.- dice Lavi sonrojado.

-Uriel-sama y Gabriel-sama esperen a llagar a la orden al menos.- dice Musa tapándole los ojos a Lavi.

-Que maestro por eso quería la cámara.-

-A que te refieres por supuesto que si la primera ves no sabia que harían por eso no lo grave, esto será divertido.- Allen y Lenalee se quedan viendo atentos cuando… Gabriel y Uriel se separan se ven en la cara un momento y…

-Despierta!- dicen los dos dándose un golpe en la mejilla tan fuerte que el viento del golpe levanta polvo. Todos quedan blancos de lo sorprendidos. (Publico sean sinceros que pensaron que iba a suceder, espero la respuesta.).

-Que están viendo todos ustedes.- dice Uriel recuperando su humor de siempre.

-Que pasa Uriel no los molestes.-

-Tu cállate idiota sino fuera porque eres débil esto no pasara.-

-A que te refieres, la ultima ves que paso tu fuiste la primera.- Gabriel lo dice riendo, sonrojando a Uriel la cual se acerco solo a darle un golpe.

-Veo que los dos están mejor.- dice Cross con una gota en su cabeza.

-Oh hola Cross-kun.- El ojo de Allen se activa.

-Hola Exorcistas.- aparece un akuma mas detrás de todos ellos. Este era diferente parecía un nivel 4 por las alas parecidas al de un akuma nivel cuatro, pero cuerpo era diferente parecía un poco mas adulto que el cuerpo de un nivel 4.

-Quien eres.- todos toman posición de defensa.

-Soy un akuma.- este desaparece de la vista de ellos golpeando a Gabriel y Uriel hacia el muro. Al impactar escupen sangre

-Chicos manténganse atentos.- dice Gabriel a puras penas recuperándose del golpe, pero fue muy tarde el akuma ya se había movido hacia Lavi que se mantenía distraído.

-Lavi.- grita Musa, pero muy tarde Lavi había sido golpeado por el akuma. Lavi es estrellado en el muro cerca de Gabriel y Uriel.

-Maldito. Prayer.- las ondas de sonido se dirigen hacia el akuma pero este se mueve a una gran velocidad y se coloca detrás de Musa. El akuma se prepara a atacar, pero es detenido por Lavi que utilizando el martillo golpea fuertemente al akuma, pero este se detiene en el aire utilizando sus alas.

-Musa-chan estas bien.-

-Si.-

-Que lindo el amor que tienen entre los dos.-

-No te distraigas.- responde Allen y Lenalee manteniendo la fusión de inocencias, preparándose con arrojar un ataque. –Cross Grave.- el golpe impacta fuertemente en el akuma.

-Bien hecho aprendiz idiota.- los dos van cayendo asta que dos manos salen del humo de la explosión tomando a Allen y Lenalee en el aire.

-No lo creo.- dice el akuma mostrando que no tenia ni la mas mínima herida. Los toma del brazo y los estrella fuertemente con el suelo estos pierden no solo la fusión de inocencias, pero también la activación de inocencias.

-Aprendiz idiota. Lenalee.-

-Demonios no podemos hacerle frente a este akuma por que.-

-No soy cualquier akuma soy un nivel 5.-

-Nivel 5 eres el primero que nos enfrentamos.-

-No importa. Judgment.- Cross dispara varias veces, pero el akuma simplemente los destruye antes que estos impacten con el. –Que tal esto. Arrow of the original Sin.- crea un arco con la inocencia preparándose a tirar, en su cara se ve dolor por la herida sin cerrar, pero aun así arroja la flecha. LA flecha impacta fuertemente en el akuma, pero este se mantiene en pie.

-Pensé que serian mas difíciles de matar, pero bueno es hora de que mueran.- Levanta una mano creando de esta forma una gran esfera purpura. Se prepara para arrojarla cuando es golpeado por una flecha roja que atraviesa su mano. –Pero que demonios, es esto.-

-Chicos están bien.- dice Gabriel con un tipo de armadura en su hombro Izquierdo parecen los huesos de las alas de un pájaro, hay un total de 14 ramificaciones rojas de las cuales salen de dos grises. La armadura que cubre su hombro es de color gris y tiene forma de calavera.

-Papá que es eso.- Gabriel mira a su hijo. Los demás poco a poco se recuperan del todo y se preparan para pelear.

-Solo es un arma anti-akuma.- lo dice riendo. –Chicos prepárense debemos destruir un akuma.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo, lo siento por la tardanza. Les prometo que el siguiente no cera tanta la espera. Bueno espero les haiga gustado. Dejen reviews para la segunda temporada por cierto necesito exorcistas para la segunda temporada interesados llenen la aplicación que esta al final del capitulo gracias por leer esta historia espero terminarla pronto para la secuela bueno adiós nos vemos pronto espero.

Tráiler 2: Trozos de Inocencias.

Aparece el conde, se encuentra enfrente de todos los oficiales. Detrás de el conde se encuentran los Noes.

-Gabriel dime has conseguido los trozos de inocencia.-

-Así es les temes.-

-Hace mucho que no oía las palabras trozos de inocencia.-

La escena se llena de oscuridad.

Aparecen escenas de diferentes lugares en todo el mundo. Se muestran esferas de gran poder en altares, posiblemente inocencias. Los oficiales tocan estas esferas… se apagan las luces, la esfera desaparece, aparece un monstruo, posiblemente akuma, este es de gran tamaño de diferentes formas para cada una de las esferas.

Regresando a la escena de los oficiales con los Noes.

-Lo se aunque tus juguetes…- aparecen los monstruos peleando contra los oficiales. -… nos dieron varios problemas para que sepas.-

-Así es que los destruyeron…- dice el conde mirándolos a todos.- …pero no eran míos.-

-Eran míos.- aparece un hombre de cabello largo celeste.

-Quien eres.- pregunta Gabriel.

-Soy su peor pesadilla.- la sombra de el se levanta y se arroja sobre los oficiales.

La escena se llena de oscuridad, nuevamente una inocencia aparece, esta se mantiene entera asta que una sombra aparece destruyéndola creando las palabras…

-Trozos de Inocencia.-

Aparece una escena, en un subterráneo, Gabriel, Allen, Cross y un niño de cabello pelinegro con líneas blancas cercano a Allen caminan por la humedad de este túnel. Se ve que algo se mueve entre la oscuridad al instante que estos llegan a un estanque lleno de agua.

-Donde esta la inocencia.- pregunta Cross.

-Probablemente dentro del estanque.-

-Gabriel-san, acabo de oír y ver algo que se movió.- el niño toma fuertemente a Allen de la mano.

-Vamos Allen que es lo peor que puede pasar.- de repente aparece un tentáculo que toma a Gabriel y lo arrastra adentro del estante.

Se corta la escena, aparecen las palabras.

-Muy pronto.-

Hoja de información de

Nombre:

Apellido:

Rango: **Exorcista.**

Edad:

Inocencia:

Sincronización:

Tipo de Inocencia:

Forma de Inocencia:

**Activada: **

**Desactivada:**

Materia que le gusta:

Materia que no le gusta:

Historia como fue encontrada o encontrado y quien lo hiso:

Historia de entrenamientos:

Personalidad como es en diferentes situaciones:

Apariencia físico:

Extras que le gusta que no le gusta, como es el traje, cosas que ustedes crean son necesarias:

Ataques de la inocencia si no tienen nombres de ataques esta bien, pero al menos díganme cual es el poder de la inocencia:


	24. Akuma de nivel 5 vs Exorcistas

Bien como prometi no tardaría tanto, pero bien en el capitulo anterior vimos la nueva arma de Gabriel bueno no nueva mas bien en la historia es nueva. La razón de las tardanzas entre los capis es por culpa de que tengo que hacer tarea y estudiar. (si como no yo no hago tarea y mucho menos estudio) Bien vamos ya al capitulo que no tengo mucho tiempo por que… tengo que hacer otras cosas no entrare en detalles bien el capitulo de esta ocasión se llama…

Capitulo 24: Akuma de nivel 5 vs exorcistas.

La escena toma parte donde el capitulo anterior termino. El akuma se mantiene observando a los exorcistas mientras uno a uno se recupera y se preparan para la pelea. El akuma mantiene la flecha que Gabriel le implanto en la mano izquierda. La flecha se mantiene en la mano haciendo que esta saque pequeños rayos al mantenerse en contacto con la materia oscura del akuma. El ambiente se mantiene silencioso cuando Gabriel se mueve rápidamente hacia el akuma tomando una flecha de el arma con su mano derecha y otra en su mano izquierda quedando de esta forma solo doce en el arma.

-No creas que solo porque pudiste impactarme una ves no significa que puedas darme nuevamente.- el akuma se mueve preparando un rayo en la mano izquierda, pero este no sale a causa de la flecha impactada anteriormente.

-Mala suerte.- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa sobre el akuma este impacta ambas flechas en la espalda, Gabriel tomo otras dos una de cada mano he impacta dos mas en el pecho de este.

El akuma retrocede al ver el número de veces que ha sido impactado tantas veces en poco tiempo. –Que clase de arma es esa.- dice agitado.

-Es una de equipamiento. Su nombre es Black Rose.- lo dice mostrándola.

-Y por que se llama rosa.-

-Mira las flechas impactadas en tu cuerpo y te darás cuenta.- el akuma se da cuenta que las flechas no solo son flechas estas tienen una rosa en la parte de atrás de ellas. –Aunque hay otra razón que prefiero guardarla para el final de esta pelea. (Lirio-chan y Meli-chan saben a lo que me refiero, el resto ya se darán cuenta.).

-Bien eso será si es que sobrevives.- el akuma arroja un rayo con la mano derecha. Gabriel se prepara para esquivarlo, pero un dolor en el hombro izquierdo causa que este se mantenga sin mover y el rayo lo golpea y este cae hasta impactar en el suelo. Su arma mantiene 10 flechas mas. –Que sucedió pensé que eras mas fuerte que ellos.-

-No nos subestimes.- aparecen Allen y Lenalee detrás del akuma con las espadas en meno mientras se mantienen en el aire utilizando Dark Boots, el akuma evade unos ataques aun así recibe dos golpes de las espadas este cae en el suelo fatigado. Las flechas avían comenzado a afectar su movimiento.

Mientras tanto Uriel se acerca a Gabriel mientras este se mantiene arrodillado fatigado y adolorido a la vez.

-Que sucedió, pensé que no te afectaría tanto el arma.-

-al pareces estoy muy débil para mantenerla, pero tengo que hacerlo o sino no lo podremos derrotar.-

Flashback.

-Uriel tendré que activar Black Rose.-

-Estas seguro si atacamos todos…-

-No! No es necesario ahora mismo lo mejor es derrotarlo cuanto antes.-

-pero dime cuantas le implantaras para poderlo destruir.-

-Tendré que usar las quince tal ves así no abra duda de que lo destruimos.-

-Bien no te sobre esfuerces.-

-Sabes que lo are. Abata Ura Masarakato On Gataru.- toca el suelo y de la nada sale un sarcófago parecido al de María este al abrirse deja ver un esqueleto con un arma en el hombro derecho. Gabriel la toma y se la coloca en el hombre este muestra una cara de dolor al tenerla en contacto con su hombro. –Bien vamos.- toma una flecha de el arma y se prepara.

Flashback.

-Aun te faltan diez mas estas seguro de hacerlo en poco tiempo.-

-Si are 9 de una sola ves.- se pone de pie y toma 9 flechas y las mantiene en el aire, se mueve rápidamente para seguir con la pelea.

En otra parte la pelea contra el akuma se mantiene igual. El akuma evitando los ataques mientras arroja algunos ataques. Finalmente todos los exorcistas atacan en grupo haciendo que el akuma retroceda asta la pared.

-Bien todos a la ves arrojen el ataque mas fuerte que tengan.- dice Cross preparando una Arrow of the original sin.

-Cross Grave.-

-Heard.-

-Sello del fuego.-

Todos los ataques impactan en el akuma fuertemente haciendo que este se mantenga inmóvil en el suelo por un poco de tiempo antes de ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero se comienza a mover lentamente.

-Vamos que ocurre no pueden destruirme.-

-Demonios esta cosa es mas resistente.- dice Cross retrocediendo un poco para preparar un según ataque.

-Chicos yo me encargo de este.- aparece Gabriel detrás aun con una cara de dolor. Su cuerpo esta fatigado del dolor y el cansancio de tener esa arma aun en su hombro. Alrededor de el se mantienen volando un total de 9 flechas y una se mantiene pegada en el arma.

-Esta seguro Gabriel-san.- pregunta Allen agotado, pero no tanto como Gabriel.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de el.- En el momento de terminar la frase se arroja al ataque tomando dos de las flechas, con un giro hacia adelante las arroja hacia las piernas impactando con fuerza. El akuma retrocede un poco. Gabriel toma dos mas en el aire y las arroja a la pierna derecha. Toma dos mas y las impacta en el pecho muy cercana a las dos que fueron colocadas al comienzo. El akuma comienza a tener diferentes efectos comenzando con su velocidad. El akuma sigue retrocediendo mediante lo golpes siguen, finalmente el akuma reacciona y se aleja utilizando las alas para ayudarle a alejarse de Gabriel.

-Maldito.- su cuerpo comienza a cambiar con un aura negra alrededor de las doce flechas impactadas.

-Vamos.- el resto de flechas no ce encuentran alrededor de Gabriel.

-Donde están las flechas.-

-Mira detrás de ti.- el akuma voltea solo para ver las flechas flotando y poniendo en la mira al akuma.- Cursed Arrow.- las flechas se mueven por si sola golpeando al akuma en la espalda. –Solo queda una…- toma la ultima del arma y comienza a moverse hacia el akuma. El akuma intenta moverse, pero todas las flechas hacen que su cuerpo no ce mueva. -…te enseñare porque mi arma se llama Black Rose.- introduce la ultima de las flechas en la cabeza del akuma.

-Que por que no se destruye mi cuerpo.-

-Bueno en si el ultimo movimiento aun no ha sido hecho…- se aleja un poco. -…esta es la razón por la cual se llama Black Rose.- crea y sostiene una rosa negra en su mano derecha.

-Que aras.-

-Cuando esta rosa toque tu cuerpo todas las flechas anteriormente introducidas en tu cuerpo…- se corta la escena mostrando todas las flechas alrededor de su cuerpo. -…explotaran. Normalmente se necesitan solo tres de ellas para destruir un akuma de nivel 4.-

-Eso significa que con solo unas cuantas serias capas de destruirme por que usaste todas.-

-Tenia que estar seguro…- arroja la rosa negra, la acción ocurre en cámara lenta. -…Sayonara akuma-san.- la explosión es tan grande que causa un gran viento expulsado desde el origen de la explosión. –Chicos vámonos.-

-Gabriel-san por que nunca nos dijo acerca de esa arma.- pregunta Allen poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno no halle necesario hablar de un arma que cualquiera puede utilizar.-

Cualquiera!, piensan todos mientras ven que Gabriel se retira el arma del hombro izquierdo. Al quitarla de esta sale una gran cantidad de sangre.

-El único inconveniente es que el arma ocupa sangre para las flechas y las rosas.- dice Uriel caminando hacia su esposo. –Dime cuanto gastaste.-

-Jejeje este cerca de…- por que me pregunta siempre esto antes de golpearme. -…6 litros.-

-Eso pensé.- No me golpeo, piensa Gabriel. Se mueve detrás de el y… –Como que 6 litros!.- la escena se censurara por mucha violencia para que se hagan de la idea lo golpeo con la inocencia.

Cambio de escena en la orden. Las enfermeras atienden a Gabriel y nuevamente a Cross porque la herida se abrió. Las enfermeras al ver a Gabriel tan golpeado se imaginan que la pelea fue dura.

-Comandante Marian me alegra que haiga regresado con vida después de esa gran batalla.- dice una enfermera.

-Que gran batalla…- mira hacia todos lados viendo por todas partes. Seguramente viendo si se encuentra cerca Uriel.-…todo esto me lo hiso mi esposa. Creo que el akuma me hizo menos daño que mi esposa.-

-En serio Gabrielito.- una de las enfermeras cambia de apariencia a la de Gabriel.

-U-u-u-u-Uriel que haces aquí.- lo dice con una cara azul del miedo.

-Enfermeras me pueden dejar a solas con mi esposo.-

-Pero nos dijeron que teníamos que estar con el asta que termináramos.-

-Bueno has hecho un buen trabajo podemos estar a solas.-

-Pero…-

-Bien intentemos así. Es una orden salgan de la maldita sala ahora o yo mismo las dejare en coma.-

-Lo sentimos comandante Marian.- todas dejan la sala.

-Ya era hora que te dejaran a solas.- se acuesta sobre Gabriel. –Es hora de tu recompensa.-

-Eres diabólica me dejas así y después quieres hacerlo.-

-Bueno hace mucho que no lo hacíamos en una sala del hospital así es que pensé en eso cuando para tu recompensa.-

-Vale quien va arriba.-

Más tarde en ese dia, cambiando de escena en otra parte de la orden. En el pasillo se ven caminando a Lenalee y Allen ambos se impresionan al ver que no hay nadie en toda la orden a excepción de los exorcistas. Finalmente escuchan un ruido de libros cayendo seguidos por gritos de Bookman. La joven pareja decide ir ya que Bookman les había pedido ayuda para algo. En la biblioteca. Se encuentra Lavi con Musa y Bookman.

-Hola Allen, Lenalee, que hacen por aquí.-

-Bueno es que…-

-Yo los llame…- dice Bookman.- …necesitamos mas ayuda para encontrar la información que necesitamos.-

-Y que tenemos que buscar y…- Allen viendo la cantidad de libros que están debajo de Lavi y Musa. Y viendo el resto que Bookman trae en una carreta. -… donde comenzamos.-

-Bueno pueden comenzar con estos que traigo aquí, Lavi y Musa han avanzado.- lo dice viendo la cantidad de libros que están debajo de Lavi y Musa.

-Allen-kun no sabes cuando será la boda de Lenalee y tu.-

-No, no lo ce. No se que dirá…-

-Que dirá quien, aprendiz idiota.-

-Maestro que hace aquí pensé que estaba en recuperación.- Allen salta de la sorpresa.

-Descansar como podía con tantas enfermeras cerca de mí, no digo que no me guste, pero hay un límite.-

-Ya veo.- dice Allen con el pensamiento de: el maestro tiene un límite.

-Pero dime a quien te referías con que dirá.-

-Bueno a Komui-san.-

-Con respecto a que.- aparece Komui detrás de Allen.

-A-a-a-a-a…-

-Se refiere al casamiento Komui.- aparece Gabriel saliendo de entre las libreras con varios libros, seguido por Uriel y sus aprendices.

-Ustedes también les estan ayudando.-

-No exactamente estos no los he leído aun.-

-Acaso ha leído todos los libros de la biblioteca.-

-No, me faltan como un cuarto de la biblioteca, y no cambies de tema Allen además lo tengo dominado así es que le puedes decir algo.-

-A que se refiere.-

-mira.- con un movimiento de la mano se ven unos hilos rojos que mueven a Komui haciendo una reverencia.- ves es muy divertido controlar a los humanos.-

-No seas payaso Gabriel.- Uriel lo golpea en la cabeza. –Déjalo en paz.-

-Esta bien.-

-Bien maldito pulpo ven para acá.- toma a Allen y comienza a rogarle que no se case con Lenalee.

-Komui deje a Allen, le guste o no es el padre del hijo que espera Lenalee.- todos quedan con cara de que que! –Espera, Allen no les habías dicho.-

-Pensaba hacerlo después de que nos casáramos para que no pensara que lo hicimos fuera del matrimonio.- responde Allen con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Buen plan lastima que lo estropee.- lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- oye Allen quieres que tome el control de Komui otro ves.-

-Se lo pido por favor.-

-Bien Komui tiene dos opciones dejar que se case con Lenalee o dejar a tu sobrino o sobrina sin padre.-

-No ce por que pero algo me dice que prefirió sin padre.- dice Uriel.

-Por que lo dices Uriel.-

-Bueno eso.- la escena muestra a un gran grupo de Komurins preparándose para el ataque contra Allen.

-Buen punto.-

-Oigan destrúyanlos, por mi si, Enzo, Trish y Sofía.-

-Enseguida maestro.- los tres sueltan los libros y saltan al ataque destruyendo los Komurins fácilmente.

-Enzo amarra a Komui con tus cadenas.-

-Enseguida.-

-Bien Komui le guste o no la boda de Allen y Lenalee será mañana.-

-Mañana.- grita Komui entre lagrimas.

-Espera, Allen no le dijiste.-

-Pensaba en el mejor momento.- responde Allen con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Hubiera sido una buena idea.- lo dice con otra sonrisa.

-Oiga maestro por que lleva todos estos libros.-

-Bueno los necesito para la practica que aran todos los exorcistas.-

-A que se refiere.- pregunta Lavi.

-Bueno necesito saber que también pueden ocupar las inocencias.-

-Y…-

-Bueno así veré como nos dividiremos para las misiones.-

-que misiones.-

-Cuando los oficiales estemos buscando los trozos de inocencia ustedes estarán buscando akumas y exorcistas mientras tanto.- toma dos libros de los que llevaba y…- bueno mas vale comenzar. Poder alquimista nivel 7. Territorio cambiante.- la biblioteca comienza a cambiar. Todos los exorcistas son separados por muros, de la nada aparecen arboles, ríos, rocas, cuevas y claro trampas. Los cambios pasan por toda la orden asiendo que todos participen en practica de exorcistas.

-Eres diabólico Gabriel.- dice Uriel detrás de el.

-Bueno con algo debemos comenzar o no.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo de esta ocasión. Espero subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible. Por cierto posiblemente el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo con la boda al final. Bueno me despido por ahora nos veremos pronto espero yo. Adiós cuídense y no olviden comentar. Por cierto les dejo el tráiler 3 de trozos de inocencia, espero les guste. Por cierto las escenas que pasaran aun no esta decidido que las pondré en la siguiente historia, les pido su opinión una ves lo terminen si lo coloco o no en la historia. Gracias por leer esta historia.

Tráiler 3: Trozos de Inocencias.

(canción: Sanoja – Indica = [recuerda quitar los espacios!] h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = D V W V a S a d 5 c g )

La pantalla esta negra. De la nada aparecen las letras formando la palabra.

-Desesperación.- estas se rompen en millones de trozos.

Vemos a Allen malherido. Frente a el vemos cuatro akumas casi del tamaño de Allen con una gran armadura, y una lanza cada uno se mantienen en el aire con dos alas. Al bajar dos de los akumas, sus alas se convierten en escudos. Los akumas atacan con una gran velocidad a Allen. Allen esquiva los ataques colocándose detrás de ellos. Los akumas se mueven rápidamente golpeando a Allen con los escudos en la espalda. Allen es derribado y se mantiene en el suelo.

-Vamos Allen, tendrás que hacer mas que eso si quieres recuperar a esta muñequita.- dice Road señalando a Lenalee en un tipo de cristal flotante.- Estos akumas fueron diseñados por un nuevo aliado del conde, son la inspiración de los caballeros de antes.-

Allen es atacado nuevamente esta vez golpea a un akuma con la espada en su mano derecha para después golpear al segundo con la garra. Después de un momento estos explotan. Road manda al ataque a otros dos akumas al ataque, mientras ella invoca su puerta intentando escapar. Allen al darse cuenta se arroja al ataque. Da un gran salto usando Dark Boots. Los akumas con las lanzas empujan a Allen nuevamente al suelo. Allen toma las lanzas con ambas manos, su cuerpo se turna a color gris y arroja a los akumas volando e impactándose en un muro. Allen regresa a su forma normal e utiliza Dark Boots para alcanzar a Lenalee.

-Déjala ir!- grita Allen al ver que la puerta se esta cerrando con Lenalee dentro. La puerta se cierra.

La pantalla se va en negro. Aparece una puerta (parecida a la de Road). Esta se mantiene abierta, la cámara se acerca… esta se sierra fuertemente dejando ver el frente de la puerta mostrando las palabras.

-Trozos de Inocencia.-

Aparece una escena todos los exorcistas se mantienen peleando, alrededor de ellos se encuentran millones de akumas de todos los niveles atacando de todos lados.

-Chicos, muévanse hacia la puerta, se esta cerrando.- dice Gabriel señalándola.

-Pero…- dice Allen.

-Muévanse los alcanzaremos.- interrumpiendo a Allen y abriendo un camino con su inocencia. Los exorcistas se mueven rápidamente hacia la puerta esta se sierra una ves todos pasan, dejando a Cross, Uriel y Gabriel.

-Crees que podamos eliminarlos.- pregunta Uriel.

-Son demasiados.- dice Cross.

-Nada perdemos con intentar o si.-

-Listos…- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo, muestran la cara de los tres.- …fusión de inocencias, Heaven Level.-

La pantalla se va en negro una sombra se mueve dejando ver las palabras.

-Muy pronto.-


	25. Ejercicio de supervivencia boda

Hola lectores disculpen la tardanza. Mi vida se ha vuelto difícil por culpa de la escuela, pero bueno ahora veamos en que me quede… (30 minutos después) …o si, en el capitulo anterior vimos al akuma nivel 5 y la inocencia de Gabriel. Bien en el capitulo de esta ocasión, no tengo idea de lo q pase en este momento así es que…

Capitulo 25: Ejercicio de supervivencia… y Boda.

EL lugar había dejado de ser la orden. La oscuridad que se rodeaba el ambiente era demasiada para ver. Allen y los demás comenzaron a moverse cuando escucharon por el altavoz…

-Chicos siguen vivos.- era notable la voz de Gabriel.

-Maldito anciano.- dice Kanda detenido y golpeado por Trish.

-Maestro por que nosotros tenemos que participar.-

-No lo se…- todos se quedan viéndolo con cara de quererlo matar… especialmente sus aprendices.- …creo que por que su rango a estado bajando en los últimos meses, y no solo las de mis aprendices…- escuchan todos curiosos.- …todos los exorcistas en general.-

-A que se refiere.- preguntan todos.

-En los últimos meses he estado vigilando sus movimientos, ataques, destrezas, y poder.-

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión que no seremos capaces de poder derrotar al conde con este nivel de pelea actual.- esta vez era la voz de Uriel. Todos se miran entre si tratando de entender.

-Chicos este lugar esta lleno de trampas y akumas modificados tengan cuidado todos están preparados para transportarlos a un lugar seguro.-

-Nuestro nivel a aumentado en los últimos meses.- dice Kanda. Todos lo ven dándose cuenta que Kanda tiene razón.

-Si esa es su respuesta…- aparecen los rostros de todos. -…es su oportunidad de probarme lo contrario.- la comunicación se corta.

Un poco de luz entra en la escena dejando ver que están en algo parecido a un bosque. Se oye el agua corriendo al fondo. Trish y Kanda se mueven hacia el sonido del agua. Kanda mientras camina, sin querer toca un hilo con su pie. Trish se da cuenta y atrae a Kanda hacia ella evitando lo que parece ser una trampa de oso.

-Mira la parejita.- dice Lavi viendo a Trish y Kanda que están muy juntitos.

-Usonagi.- grita Kanda, el sonido activa una segunda trampa causando que rocas de arriba caigan. Aparece humo en la escena… después de un momento el humo se disipa dejado ver a Allen usando Crown Clown defendiendo a Lenalee. Por otro lado Lavi usando su martillo protege a todos.

-Todos cálmense.- dice Trish dándose cuenta de un tipo de mecanismo en ambas trampas. –Todos están bien.-

-Creo que si.- responden algunos.

-Bien con lo poco que hemos visto…- hace referencia a ambas trampas. -…tenemos al menos dos tipos de trampas, de movimiento…- mira hacia donde la trampa de oso estaba, pero se da cuenta que esta ya esta oculta. -…y de sonido.- ase referencia al grito de Kanda activando los rocas cayentes.

-Debemos mantenernos cayados y con cuidado de donde pisamos.- dice Lavi.

-Mas que eso…- dice Enzo con la cara azul del miedo.- …hablamos de nuestro maestro.-

-A que se refieren.- dice Lavi asustado.

-A que no les hemos dicho aun como fue nuestro entrenamiento.- responde Trish con una piedra encima que dice entrenamiento.

-Oye Allen la piedra se parece a la tuya.- dice Lavi dándose cuenta que Allen, Enzo y Sofía tienen una piedra encima de cada uno que dicen entrenamiento.

-Allen que te pasa.- dice Lenalee intentando hacer reaccionar a Allen pero este no responde.

-Los maestros…- dicen los 4 al mismo tiempo.- …nos sometieron a un entrenamiento parecido a este.-

-Chicos deberíamos dejarlos.- dice Lavi intentando alejar a todos.

Cambio de escena. En la cabina de Gabriel. Se encuentran Komui, Cross, Uriel, los generales y Bookman.

-Crees que pudieron a verlo notado los cuatro.- dice Cross desde un sofá enfrente de los monitores.

-No es mi culpa que seamos tan estrictos con los entrenamientos…- dice Gabriel levantando su mano izquierda manteniéndola abierta…- …estoy aburrido quiero mas acción por parte de todos.- …cierra la mano y por los monitores se ven diferentes sombras que se mueven a una gran velocidad.

-Espero que ayude mas que para tu aburrimiento.- dice Uriel sentándose junto a Gabriel.

-Que pasara.- dice Komui preocupado.

-No ce preocupe Komui no les pasara nada malo.- responde Gabriel con una sonrisa.

Regresando donde los exorcistas. Los aprendices de los Marians ya se habían recuperado. Se escucha en la oscuridad unos pasos.

-Que fue eso.- pregunta Trish haciendo referencia a los pasos escuchados. Todos se ven entre si, ya que nadie además de Trish los había escuchado.

Todos deciden seguir moviéndose en el paso de luz que había entre los arboles. Nuevamente se escuchan pasos esta ves lo sigue un zumbido. De la nada se activa una trampa que arroja flechas hacia Sofía. Enzo al darse cuenta usa sus cadenas sacándola del camino de las flechas. Ahora las flechas se dirigen a una Trish desapercibida. Las flechas son destruidas por Kanda usando Mugen.

-Quien fue el idiota que las activo.- hecha una mirada a Allen que sostiene una cuerda en sus manos.

-Por que me ves así.- retando a Kanda frente a frente.

-Me equivoque de pregunta, Por que no eres mas cuidadoso Moyashi.-

-Es Allen, Ba-Kanda.-

-Chicos cálmense nadie la activo.- dice Trish tomando la cuerda.

-A que te refieres.- dicen todos.

-Fíjense la cuerda…- se dan cuenta que esta cortada. -…a diferencia de la que Kanda activo esta a sido cortada.-

Los chicos ven hacia todas partes, pero la oscuridad no les deja ver bien. Nuevamente se escuchan pasos esta ves son atacados directamente por diferentes flechas de todas partes. Allen usa su capa y protege a todos de las flechas.

-Todos corran.- dice Trish liderando el paso.

Todos la siguen dándose cuenta que detrás de ellos están aumentando las flechas. Musa es golpeada por una en su pantorrilla. Lavi se da cuenta y regresa tomándola entre sus brazos. Usa su martillo para avanzar mas rápido. Se adelanta de todos asta que golpea lo que parece una casa de piedras.

-Una casa, aquí!- se preguntan todos pero al ver que Lavi la abre lo empujan asía adentro de la casa y cierran la puerta las flechas se oyen impactando la puerta y toda la casa. Después de unos minutos, las flechas se detienen.

-Se encuentran todos bien.-

-Musa fue golpeada por una flecha.-

-Déjame ver.- dice Sofía. Revisa la pantorrilla y se de cuenta que no es una herida muy grave, sin embargo no podrá moverse. –No podrá moverse por un tiempo.-

-Lo siento chicos.-

-No importa lo aremos yo te cargare en mi espalda.- dice Lavi.

-Lo único que aras será empeorar la herida.-

-Tienes una mejor idea.-

-Solo una…- dice Sofía poniéndose de pie. -…el maestro dijo que hay akumas modificados que al golpearnos nos transportarían a un lugar seguro.-

-Cual es tu punto.- dice Lavi sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sacrificaremos a Musa para que podamos seguir con el entrenamiento.-

-Ni de broma aremos eso.-

-Pero no hay salida Lavi.- dice Musa que se pone de pie con la ayuda de Enzo.

-Bien yo me quedare con ella ustedes sigan.- dice Lavi tomando a Musa entre sus brazos nuevamente y abriendo la puerta con una patada y comenzando a correr. Finalmente llega a un sendero sin salida. Donde unos akumas modificados están frente a ellos. Lavi solo protege a Musa dándole la espalda a los akumas. Se ve una gran luz y ambos desaparecen.

Los demás exorcistas se movieron en posición opuesta a donde Lavi salió. Llegaron a lo que parece un rio. Allen comenzó a ver la cascada, se dio cuenta de que el agua se detenía un momento en medio de esta y después seguía.

-Las cascadas siempre tienen algo escondido detrás de ellas.- dice Trish comenzando a subir en esta. –Al menos es lo que dice el maestro.-

-Pero crees que este el pasadizo detrás de ella.-

-Bueno es nuestra única esperanza por ahora ya que el camino se acabo.-

-Chicos suban encontré un camino.-

Poco a poco comienzan a subir. Los últimos son Enzo y Sofía. Aparecen varios akumas modificados atacando la entrada.

-Typhoon punch.- de esta forma empuja a los exorcistas asta el fondo de la entrada, mientras tanto Enzo golpea las rocas en la sima de la cascada para bloquear el paso.

-Enzo. Sofía.- grita Trish mientras es empujada asta que el viento deja de pasar por causa de las piedras. Finalmente se comienza a disipar un poco de luz en el túnel. Todos avanzan hasta que llegan a una gran pradera.

-Que es esto.-

-Hola chicos ya era hora que aparecieran.- aparece Gabriel frente a ellos.

-Gabriel-san.- se preguntan todos.

-Son los últimos…- mira su reloj en la mano izquierda. -…pero al menos llegaron.-

-A que se refiere con últimos.-

-Me refiero a que los demás exorcistas ya fueron eliminados.-

-Quienes son los demás exorcistas.-

-Todos excepto ustedes y los generales.-

-Que les paso.-

-Veamos…- pone cara de estar pensando.- …Miranda fue la primera cayo en una trampa de osos. Marie por mas que escucho el eco en las trampas de sonido cayo en varias gritando por Miranda. Krory cayo a causa de un akuma modificado. Lavi por proteger a Musa-chan fue eliminado. Timothy lo elimino una de mis akumas. Chougi con flechas, veo que aun no controlaba la inocencia. Sofía y Enzo fueron eliminados por mis akumas. Y eso me atrae a esta situación.- Los mira fijamente.

-A que se refiere.- todos comienzan a prepararse como si fueran a pelear.

-Que tengo que eliminarlos o esto nunca acabara.- activa sus inocencias.

Kanda hace el primer movimiento. Saca a Mugen tomándola de ambas manos hace un golpe vertical hacia abajo, pero pareciera que Gabriel desapareció en lo que parece un espejismo. Gabriel aparece detrás de el.

-Buen movimiento pero la definición no tanto.- toma una flecha de su arma tomándola con la mano derecha. La flecha comienza a crecer mas asta llegar a lo que parece una espada. –Esta inocencia tiene varias formas de uso.-

Ambas espadas impactan entre si. Kanda se ve en problemas, pero Allen aparece detrás de Gabriel con Crown Clown en mano. Intenta golpear a Gabriel, pero este nuevamente desaparece.

-Allen veo que no has aprendido nada. No importa que tanto poder tengas no serás capas de controlarlo de esta forma. Deberán de atacarme los 4 al mismo tiempo si es que quieren darme un golpe.-

Trish aparece detrás de Gabriel preparando un ataque con su espada, pero es esquivado fácilmente. Gabriel antes de percatarse se da cuenta que Lenalee lo esperaba arriba con un ataque de Crown Clown, mientras Allen y Kanda están en la espalda de el.

-Buen intento, pero no suficiente.-

Lenalee ataca horizontalmente. Gabriel lo detiene con su mano izquierda. Kanda arroja un ataque hacia el brazo derecho. Gabriel coloca su espada en la espalda deteniendo el ataque de Kanda, dejando a Allen con una buena oportunidad de atacar a un descubierto Gabriel.

-No lo creo Allen.-

Gabriel saca un tentáculo de sangre tomando a Allen del brazo derecho y dirigiéndolo a Kanda. Kanda mueve su espada y detiene la espada de Allen, ambos salen volando de la zona. Dejando a Lenalee sola con Gabriel.

-Adiós Lenalee. Poder alquimista burbuja de aire.- arroja una gran esfera de aire impactando a Lenalee y arrojándola unos metros en el aire.

-Trish ahora.- grita Kanda.

-Que.- dice Gabriel sin darse cuenta que debajo de el. Se encuentra Trish cargando un ataque. –Maldición me distraje.-

-Perdón maestro. Bell Slash.- el golpe arroja a Gabriel un par de metros en el aire finalmente impactando en el suelo.

-Que se murió.- dice Kanda, pero recibe un golpe de Trish.

-Quien te dio permiso de llamarme Trish.- la pelea dura unos segundos. Después se acercan a lo que parece un Gabriel inconsciente.

-Gabriel-san.- se acercan mas, cuando se levanta en un solo movimiento y colocando cerca de 20 flechas a cada exorcista. Las flechas se mantienen en el aire.

-Díganme que pasaría si les dijera que morirán aquí y ahora.- crea una Rosa en su mano preparándose para el ultimo acto.

Kanda: -Diría que estoy conforme con mi muerte.-

Trish: -Que viví todo lo que pude.-

Allen: -La vida es corta, pero con aventuras.-

Lenalee: -Que hice muchos amigos en mi camino.-

-Bien intentare recordarlo para colocarlo en sus tumbas. Sayonara exorcistas.- da un paso hacia atrás y ase dos pequeñas aplaudidas haciendo que las flechas lo rodeen. Arroja la rosa haciendo que todo se destruya. La pradera comienza a destruirse y todo esta lleno de oscuridad.

Vemos a Allen despertando en un sofá, vestido de un traje de Gala negro.

-Allen finalmente despiertas, vamos muévete.- dice Lavi tomándolo del brazo y moviéndolo rápido. El aturdido joven no sabe ni donde esta. Finalmente lo detiene colocándolo enfrente de Gabriel que viste un traje Blanco muy largo.

-Allen… veamos si esto funciona.- sopla su puño.- Despierta mocoso.- golpea a Allen despertándolo por completo.

-Gabriel-san, por que esta vestido así.-

-Bueno como quieras que me vista siendo el maestro de ceremonia de tu boda.-

-Boda.- dice Allen dándose cuenta que esta rodeado por toda la orden.

Komui es amarrado con cadenas a un pilar. Enzo se encarga de que se mantenga cayado. Musa se encuentra en el piano tocando una melodía para pasar el rato (Ballade Pour Adeline para los que quieran escucharla). Trish regañando a Kanda por traer Mugen a la boda. Tiedoll junto a Trish y Marie deteniendo a Kanda para que no golpee ni a Trish (coft como si pudiera coft)ni mucho menos a Tiedoll. Lavi esta a la izquierda de Allen. Del lado de la novia esta Sofía y Miranda. Uriel se encuentra con un audífono y un micrófono indicando a todos por radio lo que deben hacer. Krory se mantiene un poco alejado junto a Bookman. Los del grupo científico todos presentes con ojeras que le ganan a un mapache. Jerry se encuentra cerca de la comida preparando las ultimas comidas, muchas de las cuales son solo para Allen.

Finalmente es la hora de que aparece la Novia. Musa cambia la música para la entrada de una novia. La novia viste un vestido rojo con bordes dorados. Su rostro es cubierto por un pequeño velo del mismo color que el vestido. A su lado no hay nadie menos que…

-Maestro.- murmura Allen al ver que Cross será el que entregue a Lenalee. La causa Komui hubiera escapado con Lenalee.

-Dicen que en china el color rojo es buena suerte, creo que por eso quiso el vestido de ese color. Por cierto Allen me debes 30,000 dólares.-

-Que, espere usted se lo compro, como piensa que le pagare tanto.-

-No ce creo que tendremos que ir a alguna parte en las vegas que no conozcan al diablo blanco y al akuma inmortal.-

-Buen punto, pero…-

Finalmente llegan al altar. Cross le da una mirada de lero lero a Allen, comienza a reírse por ninguna razón (probablemente la deuda que Allen tiene con Gabriel o que el entrego a Lenalee en el altar elijan la que mas les guste y mándenmela en un review) y se mueve a la par de Lavi.

-Bien…- hace una señal a Musa para que deje de tocar.- …estamos reunidos esta…- mira por la ventana, luego el reloj, después de la nada saca un telescopio y mira hacia el cielo, hace unos cálculos y…

-Es tarde, pedazo de idiota.- grita Uriel desde la entrada de la iglesia.

-Como iba diciendo…- aclara la voz.- …tarde para presenciar el matrimonio de esta joven pareja de idiotas, perdón desconocedores, perdón de enamorados, si esa es.-

-Creo que encaja mejor de idiotas.- dice Kanda.

-Ba-Kanda cállate.- Trish lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. –perdón maestro siga.

A clara su voz. –Como iba diciendo enamorados. Bien saltemos toda la patrañeria que mi maestro de ceremonia dijo y lleguemos al punto (si soy así por momentos.) Allen Walker aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, en el amor y odio, en los hijos y no hijos, en la vida y la eternidad…-

-Idiota no todos son inmortales.- grita desde la puerta Uriel.

-Bueno dime estas seguro de casarte Allen.-

-Si lo estoy… supongo.-

-Espero te vaya mejor que a mi.-

-Te escuche.- dice Uriel desde la puerta.

-Esa era la idea. Bueno y tu Lenalee Lee… dejemos todo esto y solo di que si te casaras con el diablo blanco…-

-Diablo blanco.- pregunta Lenalee.

-perdón Allen.-

-Si acepto.-

-Bueno que mas da. Por los derechos que el vaticano me da bla bla bla los declaro marido y mujer. Allen puedes besar a la novia.- Allen se prepara, levanta el velo y se da cuenta que detrás de el velo esta…

-Road.- se ve el flash de una cámara tomándole foto a Road y a Allen.

-La tomaste Lavi.- dice Gabriel.

-Si…- responde con una risa.

-Mándamela luego. Bien ya estuvo.- Hace un movimiento con su mano y desaparece lo que parece una ilusión solo colocada en Allen haciendo parecer a Lenalee como Road.

-Allen que sucede. Por que me llamaste Road.- dice Lenalee tan hermosa como siempre con un poco de maquillaje en las mejillas, labios y ojos.

-Aprendiz idiota reacciona a tu mujer.- Cross golpea a Allen haciendo que reaccione a Lenalee y la besa con una gran pasión. Haciendo que todos griten de alegría, a excepción de Komui que sigue en la columna encadenado.

-Bien que esperas huye Allen.- dice Gabriel con una sonrisa.

-Por que.-

-Por eso.- señala a Komui que acaba de ser desencadenado.

-Pero pensé que Enzo lo tenia encadenado.-

-Bueno prepárate para correr de esta forma casi siempre Allen.-

-Walker!- grita Komui siguiendo a Allen por toda la iglesia que había tomado a Lenalee entre sus brazos.

-Allen corre hacia la puerta y abre la arca nos vemos en mi casa.-

-Entendido.- Allen abre el arca y cierra la puerta rápidamente para que no entre Komui.

-Lenalee…- dice Komui resignado.

-Vamos Komui, si quiere otra oportunidad de matar a Allen tiene que venís a la fiesta no le parece. (Gabriel es muy malo lo se.) Jerry debemos llevarnos la comida a mi casa. Entendido.-

-Si comandante Marian.- dice el muy feliz cocinero.

-Bien. Poder alquimista nivel celestial. Tele transportación.- todos en la iglesia desaparecen apareciendo en el patio de la casa de los Marian.

-Espere este lugar no ha sido arreglado aun.- dice Jerry.

-Bueno aun no. Chicas pueden venir un momento.

-Si señor Marian.- dicen todas las sirvientas de la casa saliendo una a una.

-quiero este lugar arreglado para una boda e menos de…- pero antes que pudiera terminar el lugar ya había sido arreglado por todas. -…wow son rápidas.-

-Bueno debemos colocar la comida aun y las mesas.-

-Bien Miranda, Lirio-chan,…-

-Si Gabriel.-

-Si Gabriel-kun.-

-Necesito unas mesas que deje encargadas en el pueblo del norte pueden traerlas.-

-Enseguida…- responde Lirio haciendo un circulo de invocación alrededor de Miranda y ella.

-Que haces.- pregunta Miranda seria.

-Ya veras. Poder alquimista nivel celestial transportación.- las dos desaparecen.

-Gabriel crees que llegaron sin ningún problema.- dice Uriel.

-Algo me dice que no. Mejor voy a buscarlas. Ustedes manténganse aquí preparando todo. Ya regreso.- desaparece usando el circulo que dejo atrás Lirio.

-Bien ya lo escucharon los novios estarán aquí en unas horas mas les vale terminar esto y Komui deje de construir un robot aquí.-

-Entendido.- dice Komui con un aura negra alrededor.

Unas horas mas tarde. Vemos a Lirio, Miranda y Gabriel con una sabana encima, te caliente, los pies en agua caliente, y algo en la cabeza lleno de agua caliente. Están dentro de la casa mientras los demás terminan los preparativos de la fiesta.

-Maldición, Lirio-chan como pudiste confundir el pueblo del norte con el polo norte.-

-Es que dijiste Norte y pensé que te referías al norte norte no solo norte.-

-Al menos…- estornuda.- …nos encontraste Gabriel. De otra forma estaríamos muertos.-

-Bueno…- estornuda. -…eso me alegra que no perdí a dos hijas.-

-Te amamos Gabriel.- las dos se le arrojan encima dándole abrazos cuando…

-Gabriel necesitas algo…- Uriel entra viendo la escena de Lirio, Miranda, y Gabriel.- …mas.-

-No Uriel no es lo que parece.-

-Pues dime que es lo que es antes que te mate.- se acerca poco a poco. Haciendo que Gabriel se ponga nervioso. No puede decir nada y antes que lo golpee.

-Uriel es nuestra culpa solo lo abrazamos por lo que nos dijo.- comienzan agarrarla de la cintura intentando alejarla de Gabriel.

-Que les dijiste Gabriel.-

-Este…- sonríe.- …nada pervertido si es lo que piensas.-

-Uriel déjalo el no iba a hacer nada malo.-

-Dime Gabriel que ibas a hacer.-

-Nada…- responde comenzando a correr por la casa. Uriel lo sigue escapando de Miranda y Lirio. Miranda y Lirio corren detrás de ella intentando detenerla.

Cambio de escena. Afuera de la casa. Se escuchan todo el desorden que ellos están haciendo a dentro. Haciendo que todos se admiren de cómo es esa familia. Uriel se da cuenta de esto y desde la ventana grita.

-Que es lo que están haciendo sigan trabajando.- sigue persiguiendo a Gabriel.

-Que familia mas de locos.- dice Kanda.

-Cállate Kanda.- lo golpea con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Que te pasa por que me golpeas.-

-Por que tu padre me ordeno que te educara y así es la mejor forma.- lo golpea nuevamente detrás de la cabeza.

El arreglar toma unas horas mas. Finalmente la fiesta ya ha sido terminada, pero Jerry siente unas gotas que caen.

-Que mala suerte lloverá.-

-Yo me encargo de esto.- aparece Gabriel golpeado de la cara. –Poder alquimista. Sabana protectora.- del suelo se levanta una carpa sobre todo lo que cera la fiesta. –Bien ya esta. Uriel llama a Allen y dile que puede venir.-

-Entendido.- dice Uriel usando el radio en su oreja. –Allen puedes venir ya.-

-Entendido.- se escucha por parte de Allen en el radio.

A los pocos segundos se abre el arca, primero sale Allen viendo por todos lados intentando buscar a Komui. Da un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se encuentra en ninguna parte. Finalmente sale por completo agarrado de la mano de Lenalee cuando de l nada…

-Lenalee!- grita Komui rogándole que suelte a Allen.

-Hermano, déjanos ya nos casamos no puedes hacer nada.-

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga y mas te vale portarte bien o si no…-

-O si no que…-

-No serás el padrino de mi hijo o hija.-

-Esta bien…- se pone de pie le da un abrazo a Allen, otro Lenalee y después se dirige entre la multitud.

-La familia Lee da miedo.- susurra Gabriel a Uriel.

-Bueno mas nos vale comenzar.- dice Uriel.

La fiesta sigue durante oras entre canciones, bailes, una competencia de comida (Allen no se lleno con el pastel para el solo ni toda la comida preparada por Jerry), finalmente era la ora de los abrir los regalos de bodas. Primero fue el del grupo científico que por alguna razón era demasiado grande, era una cama matrimonial. El segundo por parte de los exorcistas que era una cuna. El tercero por parte de los aprendices de los Marian, era un piano de cola blanca (idea de Musa). El cuarto de los Marian, era una casa en alguna parte de Londres, en la tarjeta al final decía: me sigues debiendo 30,000 por el vestido. El quinto de Komui, que era un mini robot que por alguna razón decidió darle un abrazo tritura huesos a Allen. Entre todos se lo quitaron de encima. Después encadenaron nuevamente a Komui a un pilar.

-Gabriel…- se oye afuera de la carpa. Gabriel se disculpa y sale un momento. Afuera de la carpa se encuentra Revelier, Bookman, dos tipos que visten el uniforme de comandante y Link que había regresado de un entrenamiento en el vaticano.

-Que ocurre.-

-Algo cambiara en tus planes Marian.- dice Revelier.

-A que te refieres.-

-Tendrás que cambiar tu plan de ir en busca de los trozos de inocencias.- responde un comandante.

-Que sucedió.-

-Míralo por ti mismo.- el comandante le da un papel a Gabriel. Gabriel comienza a leerlo dándose cuenta de lo que dice se impresiona, le da el papel a Bookman y se dirige hacia adentro de la carpa buscando a Lenalee.

-Que sucede supervisor Revelier.-

-La historia se a repetido, esperamos que esta vez todo resulte bien.-

-A que se refiere.- pregunta Link.

-Lo siento, pero como Bookman no puedo dar esa información.-

A dentro en la carpa. Vemos a Gabriel que finalmente encontró a Lenalee, se mantiene cerca de Allen. El ojo de Gabriel cambia de forma pareciéndose al de monóculo de Allen. Su cabello cambia de color como si acaba de activar la inocencia. Comienza a examinar a Lenalee, apareciendo datos en su ojo.

Datos: Lenalee Walker. Edad 21 años. Inocencia Dark Boots, se a encontrado en la orden oscura cerca de 16 años. Su nivel de sincronización 97%.

El ojo comienza a bajar asta su vientre.

Datos: desconocidos.

-Que sucede Gabriel.- pregunta Uriel preocupada al ver su esposo tan agitado.

-Lenalee…-

Continuara

Lo siento, pero he preferido no dar la sorpresa de trozos de inocencias aun. Nos vemos en mi siguiente fic llamado Trozos de Inocencia. Tal vez de un adelanto de una misión aun no lo se. Estén pendientes y pido disculpas por tardar. Ahora si debo terminar mi tarea. Nos vemos cuídense.

Personajes creados:

Gabriel Marian: Soy yo aunque mi cabello no es blanco.

Uriel Marian: Anna de Shaman King.

Trish Auditore: Trish de Devil May Cry.

Sofia Platini: de la princesa en Zero no Tsukaima no recuerdo el nombre jejeje.

Enzo Vermint: se me ocurrió así nada mas.

Lirio-chan: muchos la conocen no es necesario decirlo, pero es una amiga de FF esta en mi profile.

Miranda: es Miranda Kliese en mi profile.

Musa (prometida de Lavi): es un personaje no creado por mi, fue idea de Lirio-chan.

Escenas eliminados (por no ser muy buenas o muy fuertes)

La paliza de Lirio y Miranda contra el pobre akuma del nivel 3.

La escena de amor entre Lenalee y Allen.

La escena que Uriel golpea a Gabriel (me refiero a todas).

Unas misiones que decide colocarlas en Trozos de inocencias.

No ce me ocurrió ningún tráiler para esta ocacion aunque talvez coloque uno mas tarde. Cuando lo pience lo subo. Cuidence y no olviden comentar nos vemos. Para los que les interese tengo que terminar mi fic de Bleach mirenlo si así lo decean subiré el tercer capitulo la otra semana. Nos vemos cuidence Adios.


	26. Trailer final

**Este es el ultimo tráiler que are de trozos de inocencias. A causa que no he terminado aun el otro fic tendrán que esperar un poco mas. La canción se llama Globus Preliator recuerden kitar los espacios (ht tp :/w ube .com/wat ch?v=oDm9 rqE8 730&fe ature=related), es una canción en Latin, el significado estará al final, el nombre en casteyano ceria peliador.**

**Trailer final.**

**Hosana Meus**

Aparece Allen sosteniendo a un bebe.

**Fortuna deus**

Aparece Lenalee sosteniendo a un bebe.

**Aeterna teus**

Aparecen escenas de varios lugares en el mundo donde un grupo de exorcistas se encuentra en cada uno.

**Mystre, mortr, sancte prior**

Aparecen escenas de todos de todos los exorcistas, viendo algunos nuevos. El orden es así: Gabriel, Cross, Allen, exorcista desconocido, Lavi, Musa, exorcista desconocida, Uriel, Lenalee, Kloud, exorcista desconocida, Kanda, Trish, Tiedoll, exorcista desconocida, Sofia, Enzo, Sokaro, exorcista desconocido, Marie, Miranda, Krory, Timothy, y Chaoji.

**Fortuna hosanna deus**

Aparecen escenas de todos los noes. El orden es así: Maitora, Lulubell, Jasdevi, Road, Maashiima, Fiidora, Waizuri, Sheril, Tyki Mikk, Toraido, y el conde del milenio compartiendo la escena con el catorceavo.

**Legionus ab comae**

Esenas de la orden.

**Fortuna fortuna equis**

Escenas del arca de Allen.

**Ad pugnatoris in veritae**

Escenas de el arca de los noes.

**Hossana meus**

Se ven a los exorcistas peleando con unas figures de negro.

**Fortuna deus**

Se ve a un sujeto vistiendo un uniforme de alquimista.

**Protego causa**

Vemos a Allen, Cross y a Gabriel protegiendo a un niño.

**In sanctus**

Vemos a una exorcista desconocida protegiendo a varios humanos de unos akumas.

**Aeternus praetor**

Aparecen Lenalee, Uriel y Kloud protegiendo una niña.

**Firmitas Semper**

La chica que protegía a los humanos parece herida, los akumas darán el ultimo golpe…

**Corypghaeus**

…aparece Lavi con Musa derrotando a los akumas…

**Rex Regis universo**

…estrechan manos con la chica.

**(prosay solis hosanna protego sanctus causa Padre iluminata gloria in resurrectem gloria in unum diem)**

Escenas de Noes peleando contra los oficiales, pareciendo que los exorcistas están perdiendo.

**Terra tenebrae**

A la lejanía de la orden se ve una gran cantidad de akumas.

**Telluris malus**

Aparece el sujeto con el uniforme de alquimista…

**Quisare pere curiatus**

…los oficiales aparecen al encuentro de este…

**Genitor edo**

…vemos que el sujeto tiene una cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su rostro…

**In ex domino**

…el sujeto levanta su mano, haciendo que las sombras de los oficiales se levanten…

**Patris illuminata**

...los exorcistas pelean con las sombras.

**Rex regis universo**

Regresa la escena de los noes peleando contra los exorcistas, los exorcistas activan el Heaven level.

**(prosay solis hosanna protego sanctus causa Padre iluminata gloria in resurrectem gloria in unum diem)**

Los exorcistas comienzan a atacar los noes, los noes retroceden, los exorcistas los acorralan.

**Lacrimosa, lacrimosa**

Aparecen modelos de diferentes akumas, nunca antes vistos.

**In ex dominum**

**(Durante el final de la canción.) **Vemos a Gabriel en un cementerio con una rosa frente a una tumba con una cruz rota. La escena es durante invierno, por la nieve a su alrededor. Se arrodilla dejando la rosa y se marcha. Enfrente de la tumba se ve una mascara quebrada de Cross.

**Trozos de Inocencia. (aparece de color rojo, estas desaparecen después de un momento.)  
Muy pronto.**

**Bien espero les haiga gustado el tráiler se me ocurrió de repente. Bueno como dige aquí les dejo el significado de la canción. Nos vemos pronto eso espero.**

**http :/www .youtube /w atch?v=J pwEvUr9ka0**


End file.
